Eine magische Reise -Jahr 2-
by Melody1212
Summary: Die Reise von Anna in der Welt von Harry Potter ist noch lange nicht zu Ende. Folge ihr und ihren Freunden in ein neues Schuljahr. Alte Freunde, neue Freunde, Wissen, Geheimnisse und noch mehr Probleme. Kann sie mit ihrem Wissen aus ihrer Welt ihre Freunde beschützen oder wird alles nur noch komplizierter? Eines ist auf jeden Fall sicher, es wird gefährlicher...
1. Ein Sommer in Gryffin Coast

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Frohe Adventszeit euch allen. Die Reise von Anna und ihren Freunden geht weiter; bei denen allerdings schön warm ;)**

 **Hoffe es gefällt euch. Na denn, auf ein neues!**

 **Sommer in Gryffin Coast**

 **Teil 1: Das Gestüt**

Das Gestüt der Windsors bestand aus einem großen wunderschönen Herrenhaus aus Stein, vier Ställen für mindestens je 20 Pferde, Reitplätzen, Sandbahnen, einem Trainings Parkour für das Flying Derby und einer großen Obstplantage an die sich ein großer See anschloss. Rund herum lagen viele Weiden und Wiesen. Gryffin Coast bestand aus neun großen Höfen, einem Dorf mit einer Ladenstraße, einigen Wohnhäusern und einem großen Platz für das Flying Derby mit Parkour, Ställen und Tribünen. Es lag im südwestlichen England an der atlantischen Küste. Das Dorf von Gryffin Coast lag etwa 20 Gehminuten in östlicher Richtung und der Hafen weitere 40 Minuten vom Gestüt der Windsors entfernt. Das Land wurde von zwei großen Flüssen durchzogen, der eine floss durch das Dorf und der andere direkt in das Hafenbecken.

Am nächsten Morgen nach unserer Ankunft flogen Lady Windsor, Emily und Matthew mit einer Pferdekutsche ins Dorf um dort im Kleidergeschäft Kleider für den Sommer, sowie im Fun&Sport Center Reitkleidung zu kaufen. Das Dorf hatte einen großen Dorfplatz mit einem Stadthaus _Versammlungshaus!_ und einem Gemeindepark. Es gab einen Bäcker, Metzgerei, Konditorei, Café, Pub, Kleidergeschäfte, Bücherei, Spieleladen, Schreibwarengeschäft, Apotheke usw. _Meine Güte! Dieses Dorf ist auf die Winkelgasse nicht angewiesen. In Zeiten von Krisen könnte man alle Tore schließen und ausharren. Die Höfe könnten alle mit Nahrung, Kräuter und was man sonst so zum Leben braucht versorgen._ Es gab sogar eine Art Grundschule in der alle Kinder des Dorfes gemeinsam unterrichtet wurden. _Also kein Einzelunterricht, wie bei dem armen Stephen oder bei Tracey oder Neville. Oh Mann, ich könnte mir nicht vorstellen, Tag ein und aus alleine zu sein. Keine Schule und Freunde zum Ablenken! Hogwarts muss doch für viele ein Refugium sein!_

Eine Woche war seit meiner Ankunft auf dem Gestüt der Windsors bereits vergangen und ich musste zugeben, ich fühlte mich wie zu Hause. Ich hatte mein eigenes großes Gästezimmer mit Bad und ein eigenes Pferd! _Okay, Schneeflocke gehörte nicht mir, aber ich lernte auf ihr reiten und fliegen! Sie ist eine ältere Granianer Stute mit hellgrauem Fell und einem weißen Fleck auf der Stirn, der an eine Schneeflocke erinnert._ Ich hatte mich auch langsam an die vielen Gespräche gewöhnt, die mir ständig in den Ohren wisperten. In Hogwarts hatte ich schon gelernt, die leisen Gespräche der Bilder und vereinzelten Katzen zu ignorieren bzw. leise zu stellen, aber mein erster Tag hier auf dem Gestüt, war wie ein OpenAir-Popkonzert. Auf dem Gestüt gab es über 50 Pferde, einige Katzen, zwei Hunde mit 5 süßen Welpen, ein Hahn und seine Schar Hühner, 6 Eulen und ein Falkenpärchen. Mit anderen Worten, Stimmen wohin man auch hörte, aber so langsam hatte ich mich an alle gewöhnt.

Die Katzen und die beiden Hunde hatten gleich am ersten Abend auf meiner ersten Erkundungstour über das Gestüt mitbekommen, dass ich mit ihnen reden konnte. _Danke Tiger!_ Das hatte dazu geführt, dass jedes Tier mal mit mir reden wollte. DAS vor Emily und Matthew, die mich herumführten, geheim zu halten war ganz schön knifflig, aber nach ein paar Tagen hatten alle Tiere verstanden, dass sie unauffällig sein sollten, wenn ich ihnen antworten sollte. Matthew und Emily lachten und amüsierten sich über meine Beliebtheit bei den Tieren. Emily erklärte ihrem Bruder, dass das völlig normal war. So sei es auch die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts gewesen. _Mhm, obwohl Tiger da etwas vorsichtiger war und die anderen Familiare wussten, dass sie unbemerkt sein sollten. Hatte zwar nicht ganz geklappt, aber war auch nicht zu auffällig. Ich war einfach gut mit Tieren._ Die Einzigen, die nicht verstanden, dass sie dezent sein müssen, waren die fünf süßen Welpen, die mich ständig verfolgten, sobald sie mich sahen.

 **Teil 2: Reitausflug 08.07**

Ich zog meine Kleider an. Draußen schien die Sonne von einem makellosen blauen Himmel mit nur wenigen vereinzelten Dekowolken. Heute sollte mein erster Reitausflug stattfinden. Lady Windsor und Emily, die mir schon ein paar Reitstunden gegeben hatten, waren sehr überrascht, wie schnell ich das Reiten gelernt hatte. _Naja, ist auch kein Wunder. Schließlich hat mir Schneeflocke sehr nützliche Tipps gegeben, wie ich am besten sitze oder Anweisungen gebe._ Lady Windsor hatte deswegen gestern entschieden, dass ich soweit war, alleine mit Emily und Matthew auszureiten. Die beiden wollten mir Gryffin Coast und die Mystischen Insel aus der Luft zeigen. Mystischen Insel wurde eine Insel genannt, die etwa drei Meilen vor der Küste von Gryffin Coast lag. Niemand konnte auf ihr landen oder hinapparieren. Immer lag ein leichter Nebel um die Insel, die die Sicht erschwerte. Alle möglichen Geschichten wurden über diese Insel erzählt, ein Teil davon hatte mir Emily an einem Abend vor dem Kamin im großen Familienzimmer erzählt.

Ich ging hinunter ins Esszimmer. Lord Windsor saß bereits am Kopf des Tisches, las den Tagespropheten, trank Kaffee und begrüßte mich freundlich: „Guten Morgen, Anna!" Hast du gut geschlafen?" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Guten Morgen Lord Richard. Ja ich habe gut geschlafen. Danke der Nachfrage." Ich setzte mich und schenkte mir Milch ein. Lady Windsor und Emily kamen gerade in den Raum, begrüßten uns und setzten sich ebenfalls. Nach einer Weile, wir aßen bereits, trat Matthew ein und entschuldigte sich für seine Verspätung, nachdem Lord Windsor ihn leicht gerügt hat für seine Unpünktlichkeit.

Emily, Matthew und ich sprachen leise über unseren geplanten Ausritt. Lady Windsor hörte uns zu und meinte dann sorgenvoll: „Emily, ich weiß nicht recht, ob ein Ritt über das Meer nicht etwas zu früh ist. Es ist schließlich Annas erster Ausritt." „Schon Mutter, aber du musst zugeben, dass Anna ein Ausnahmetalent ist. Sie hat gerade mal eine Woche Reitunterricht und reitet bereits, als könnte sie es seit sie laufen kann. Sie ist wirklich eine Pferdeflüsterin!", erwiderte Emily ihrer Mutter. Ich wurde leicht rot bei dieser Lobpreisung und einer völlig unverdienten. _Schließlich habe ich einen klaren Vorteil._

Lady Windsor nickte gedankenverloren. „Da gebe ich dir Recht, Emily" Sie sah zu mir und fuhr fort: „Ich erlaube es, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass ihr vorsichtig seid und die Pferde nicht überanstrengt." Wir drei nickten und ich sagte: „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Lady Mary-Anne. Wir werden es nicht übertreiben." Lady Windsor nickte und wir standen auf.

Wir liefen in den Stall, sattelten unsere Pferde und flogen los. Ich ritt auf Schneeflocke, Emily auf Luna und Matthew auf seinem Hengst Shadow. Wir überflogen das Gestüt der Windsor und ritten dann über die Wiesen und Weiden von Gryffin Coast. Überall waren kleine und größere Bauernhäuser in der grünen Landschaft zu sehen. Wir landeten auf den Hof der Grahams um Lauren abzuholen. Diese stand schon mit ihrer Stute Linda auf dem Hof. „Guten Morgen ihr drei", begrüßte sie uns und fragte dann: „Seid ihr soweit? Alles klar bei dir Anna?" ich nickte und sagte: „Natürlich! Ich freue mich schon auf unseren Ausritt." Lauren stieg in den Sattel und wir erhoben uns alle wieder in der Luft. Wir flogen über den Hafen von Gryffin Coast und sahen dort all die großen Segelschiffe, die von allen magischen Häfen weltweit kamen um Personen und Frachtgüter zu transportierten.

Nach einer kurzen Pause am Strand, saßen wir wieder im Sattel und Emily fragte: „Bereit für den Ritt übers Meer zur Mystischen Insel?" Wir nickten alle und erhoben uns in die Luft. Ich flüsterte Schneeflocke leise ins Ohr: „Alles in Ordnung?" Schneeflocke wieherte: „Ja, mir geht es gut. Halte dich nur gut fest. Über dem Wasser kann es manchmal recht böig werden. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du ins Meer fällst." Ich nickte, als gerade in diesem Moment mir Matthew den gleichen Ratschlag gab. Ich musste deshalb lachen und als Matthew mich daraufhin überrascht ansah, schüttelte ich nur meinen Kopf. Ich lenkte Schneeflocke hinter Luna links über das blaue tiefe glitzernde Meer.

Wir ritten etwa eine halbe Stunde bis schließlich ein grüner Fleck mitten im Meer zu sehen war. Auf der Insel stand in der Mitte auf einem erhöhten Hügel eine Burg aus Stein und Holz mit einem grünen Innenhof. Drumherum war ein Blumengarten mit Wasserspielen und grünen eingezäunten Wiesen, vermutlich Koppeln. Wir flogen tief über die Insel bis wir eine unsichtbare Barriere spürten. Ich konnte auf einer Wiese hinter der Burg etwas kleines rotes pelziges Tierchen, das blitzschnell im hohen Gras verschwand. _Vermutlich ein kleiner Fuchs!_ _Hier ist es wirklich schön und ruhig. Nichts außer Wasser und grünen Wiesen. Nur dieser Nebel ist etwas nervig!_

„Wollen wir wieder zurück?", fragte Lauren. Alle nickten, wir wendeten unsere Pferde und ritten zurück. Als das Land deutlich zu sehen war, meinte Emily: „Lasst uns ein kleines Wettrennen veranstalten. Bis zur Fahne am Strand." „Ja gerne. Auf drei?", stimmte Matthew zu und sah mich fragend an. Ich sah zögernd zu Schneeflocke, die bereitwillig wieherte und ich sagte: „Auf drei." „Na gut, eins, zwei, drei. Hüha!", rief Emily und das Wettrennen begann. Ich beugte mich tief über Schneeflockes Hals und war nur dicht hinter Emily auf Luna. Matthew auf Stormy war mit mir auf gleicher Höhe. Aber am Ende hängten mich beide ab und Emily gewann den kleinen Wettstreit. „Tut mir leid, Kleines, aber ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste", schnaufte Schneeflocke. Ich tätschelte sie am Hals und meinte: „Das ist doch nicht schlimm. Du warst gut!" Wir landeten auf der Dorfwiese, an der ein Fluss entlanglief, der ins Meer floss. Wir legten eine Picknickecke aus und machten uns auf ihr gemütlich.

„Das war super", meinte Matthew, der sich gähnend ins Gras legte und zufrieden die Augen schloss. Emily reichte mir ein Sandwich und stimmte zu: „Ja richtig super! Alles klar bei dir Anna?" „Jap. Mir geht's gut. Auch meinem Po", sagte ich verschmitzt. „Reiten macht einfach unheimlich Spaß und die Insel ist wirklich cool. Wer da wohl mal gelebt hat?", fragte ich mich und blinzelte in den Himmel während ich mein Sandwich aß. Lauren zuckte mit ihren Schultern und sagte: „Das ist seit Ewigkeiten keiner mehr gewesen. Glaub mir, es wurde versucht, aber es ging nie gut aus. Keiner kann die Barriere durchbrechen. Aber ich muss zugeben die Burg sieht sehr alt aus, vlt. 1000 Jahre oder älter." Ich nickte zustimmend und sah zu den grasenden Pferden hinüber.

Matthew sah zu mir herüber und legte sich aufgestützt auf seinem Ellbogen auf seine Seite und meinte: „Du bist wirklich gut im Reiten. Vielleicht könntest du beim Jugend Flying Derby im August mitmachen?!" „Jugend Flying Derby?", fragte ich. „Ist das nicht etwas zu hochgesteckt. Ich habe doch gerade erst angefangen zu reiten." Emily studierte mich eine Weile und meinte dann: „Nein, Matthew hat Recht! Du hättest bestimmt eine Chance. Aber du brauchst ein schnelleres Pferd. Schneeflocke ist für so etwas zu alt und du hast genug Geschick für ein anderes jüngeres Pferd." „Ihr glaubt ich hätte ne echte Chance?", fragte ich verblüfft.

Matthew, der sich wieder auf den Rücken gedreht und die Augen geschlossen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Ja, Anna. Deine Haltung ist hervorragend. Du hast Kontrolle über dein Pferd. Ein natürliches Talent, schätze ich." _Mhm, vielleicht hat er da Recht. Mein Talent hat hier eindeutig Vorteile!_ „Ein natürliches Talent… Mhm, stimmt, vielleicht kannst du deswegen so gut mit allen Tieren umgehen, weil es dein Schicksal ist", meinte Lauren leichthin. Wir mussten lachen, aber ich wurde trotzdem etwas stutzig. _Mein Schicksal? Irgendwie hat Lauren recht, alles was geschehen ist, hatte mit meiner Gabe zu tun. Mystery hat mir meinen Brief gebracht, Tiger hat mir durch den Sommer geholfen, durch Hedwig und ihn habe ich das verborgene Tal entdeckt und all die magischen Wesen dort und diese wollen uns Magie lehren, die wir nicht in Hogwarts lernen werden. Vielleicht sogar etwas das hilft, Voldemort zu besiegen. Wer weiß, also vielleicht war es Schicksal…_

„Anna alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich Emily, legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. „Mhm", ich sah auf und antwortete beruhigend: „Ja, ja; war nur in Gedanken. Und was das Flying Derby angeht, ich hätte wirklich Lust drauf." Emily nickte zufrieden und meinte: „Dann trainieren wir ab morgen früh dafür. Matthew und ich müssen das sowieso." Ich sah zu Lauren und fragte überrascht: „Du nicht?" „Nein, ich liebe es zu reiten, aber das Flying Derby ist nicht meins", antwortete diese leichthin. Ich nickte und nahm einen Schluck von der Limonade.

Wir genossen den Nachmittag auf der Wiese und gingen im Fluss schwimmen. Abends kurz vor dem Abendessen ritten wir zurück ins Gestüt, versorgten die Pferde und gingen dann zum Dinner. Man musste es Dinner nennen, mit all den Gängen, die es jeden Abend gab, zusammen mit tiefgründiger Haltung und Diskussionen. _Etikette und politische Gespräche mit elf, na gut zwölf._ Emily und Matthew unterrichteten ihre Eltern über ihre Pläne mich für das Flying Derby zu trainieren. Lord und Lady Windsor stimmten zu, allerdings meinte Lady Windsor, dass ich zunächst auf Schneeflocke trainieren sollte, bevor ich auf ein schnelleres Pferd wechsele.

An diesem Abend saß ich in meinem Schlafanzug auf meinem riesigen Bett und diskutierte mit Tiger die Ereignisse des Tages. Tiger miaute: „Ich finde es toll. Du solltest echt an diesem Turnier teilnehmen und wenn du gewinnst, verdienst du auch noch eine hübsche Preissumme." Ich grinste ihn an und fragte: „Wenn, nicht falls?" Tiger grinste verschmitzt. Ich lachte, schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte: „Geldsorgen haben wir doch keine. Ich hab mehr als 15000 Galleonen in Gringotts. Die halten ne ganze Weile. Also wenn ich mitmache, dann wegen des Spaßes." „Wenn, nicht falls", konterte Tiger verschmitzt. Ich lachte laut auf und knuddelte Tiger. „Hey, kleine Warnung vorher", maunzte Tiger und leckte mein Gesicht.

Ich wischte mein Gesicht ab und meinte: „Leider, kann ich nicht auf Schneeflocke reiten. Sie ist zu alt um teilzunehmen zu können. Tiger überlegte kurz und maunzte dann: „Wie wäre es mit dem schwarzen Rappen, der ist extrem schnell." Ich drehte Tiger in meinem Arm und hob ihn vor mein Gesicht. „Redest du von Stormy? Der ist unzähmbar! Lord Richard will ihn verkaufen, denn selbst seine besten Jockeys können nicht auf ihm reiten. Nicht mal aufsitzen oder gar satteln. Ich kann ihn nicht reiten!" Tiger nickte ernst und maunzte: „Ja, aber du kannst mit ihm reden. Ihn fragen, warum er so wild ist und ihm verständlich machen, was seine Zukunft sein wird, wenn er so ungestüm bleibt. Das ist ein klarer Vorteil."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte zweifelnd: „Das ist zu auffällig! Keiner kann ihn reiten, aber mich lässt er? Tiger, wie soll ich mein Geheimnis für mich behalten, wenn ich das machen würde?" Tiger miaute verdutzt: „Was meinst du denn damit? Was hat Shadow vor einer grausamen Zukunft zu bewahren und dein Geheimnis miteinander zu tun. Mal abgesehen, dass ersteres viel wichtiger ist. Was schert es dich, ob alle dein Geheimnis kenne?" Ich sah Tiger verärgert an und entgegnete scharf: „Ich will kein Dolmetscher werden für alle, die wissen wollen, was ihre Lieblinge so sagen. Ich könnte nie wieder in Ruhe irgendwo sein. Dauern würde ich gestalkt werden. Nein, danke!"

„Okay, okay!", meinte Tiger beschwichtigend. „Aber was passiert mit Stormy, wenn Lord Windsor ihn verkauft?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete zögernd: „Keine Ahnung!" „Aber du würdest mir zustimmen, dass wo auch immer er hinkommt, sein Schicksal nicht das Beste sein wird und dort wird es niemanden geben, der mit ihm sprechen kann", argumentierte Tiger. Ich überlegte. _Er hat schon recht._ Ich antwortete ihm: „Da hast du schon Recht, aber wir müssen es heimlichtun. Lord Richard und Lady Mary-Anne haben uns ausdrücklich verboten uns diesem Rappen zu nähern. Der Hengst hat selbst einen der Stallelfen gebissen." Tiger zuckte mit den Schultern und mummelte sich in meinen Schoß und murmelte: „Dann sind wir vorsichtig und wenn er unwillig bleibt, haben wir es zumindest versucht." Ich löschte das Licht und kuschelte mich unter die Decke. „Da hast du wiedermal Recht! Gute Nacht, Tiger."

 **Teil 3: Training**

Am nächsten Morgen begann mein Training für das Flying Derby auf Schneeflocke. Der Flying Derby Parkour war eine große ovale Rennstrecke auf der mehrere Hindernisse aufgebaut waren. Zunächst musste man nach einer kurzen Wegstrecke über eine hohe Barriere zwischen zwei Pfosten fliegen, dann unter eine Brücke durch die Wasser floss hindurch und kurz dahinter über eine Scheune im Kleinformat, dann kam eine Hindernisstrecke aus hohen schmalen Büschen, die man im Slalom umfliegen musste, dann durch einen von drei in der Luft hängenden großen Reifen, deren Anordnung mich an die Quidditchtore erinnerten um dann abermals durch einen Torbogen hindurch zufliegen um dann steil in die Luft zu steigen um über einen hohen Turm mit einem Gong zu fliegen; Aufgabe war es hier den Gong im Vorüberfliegen zu schlagen; zuletzt ging es steil hinunter auf die Endstrecke, wo es letztlich auf reine Geschwindigkeit ankam.

Nach der dritten Runde war ich recht erschöpft und gönnte mir und meinem Pferd eine Pause. „Puh, das ist wirklich anstrengend", meinte ich und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Brunnen. Emily und Matthew landeten neben mir. Emily fragte besorgt: „Alles in Ordnung, Anna?" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Schon, aber diese Art von Fliegen ist anderes, als reiten. Es ist anstrengender!" Matthew nickte und meinte: „Natürlich, nicht jeder der reiten kann, kann an Wettkämpfen im Flying Derby teilnehmen. Sowie nicht jeder, der auf einem Besen fliegen kann, professionelles Quidditch spielen kann." Ich nickte zustimmend. „Wollen wir?", Emily schwang sich zurück in den Sattel und sah uns herausfordernd an. „Komm, Anna! Übung macht den Meister und kein Meister ist je vom Himmel gefallen. Auf in die Wolken!" Mit diesen Worten ritt sie los und auf die Startbahn.

Matthew und ich stiegen ebenfalls auf und ritten Emily nach. „Kannst du noch Schneeflocke?", fragte ich besorgt. Schneeflocke schnaubte leise: „Ja. Du musst noch genauer Schenkelanweisungen am Slalom geben. Deine Haltung beim Steigen und Absenken ist sehr gut und beim Spurt muss du dich noch mehr etwas über den Hals beugen. Halt dich vor allem gut fest bei der starken Steilung am Turm, wenn du runterfallen solltest, wäre das sehr schlimm!" Ich nickte und dankte ihr leise für die Tipps.

Wir starteten wieder und ich hob mit Schneeflocke schnell ab und hoch in die Luft über die Balkenbarriere. „Lehn dich noch mehr zurück und drück gleichmäßig mit beiden Schenkeln um mir anzudeuten, das ich absenken soll", gab Schneeflocke mir leise Anweisungen. Ich gehorchte und flog unter der schmalen Lücke zwischen Brücke und Wasser hindurch. Nun beugte ich mich schnell nach vorne und gab mit beiden Schenkel weiter oben an Schneeflockes Rumpf Signal, dass sie steigen soll. Das tat sie auch gleich und wir flogen knapp über der Scheune hinweg.

Jetzt lag der Slalom Parkour vor uns und Schneeflocke gab neue Anweisungen. „Nun, denk an die Schenkelhilfe. Sei deutlich, wann ich nach links oder rechts soll. Beug dich auch immer gleich mit mir in die Richtung, aber nicht zu weit, sonst kommen wir aus der Balance." Ich versuchte es und als wir wieder stiegen um durch die Reifen zu fliegen, meinte Schneeflocke: „Besser, als vorher, aber noch nicht deutlich genug! Daran musst du noch arbeiten! Halt dich jetzt gleich gut fest und beug dich ganz nah an meinen Körper." Wir durchflogen den Torbogen und dann steil in die Luft. _Hilfe! Jedes Mal habe ich das Gefühl gleich abzurutschen. Gut festhalten und nah am Pferdekörper._ Oben am Turm musste ich mich schnell wiederaufrichten und mit der Gerte gegen den Gong schlagen, dann leicht nach hinten beugen für den Abstieg um mich dann geschwind wieder vorzubeugen und in den Endspurt zu gehen.

„Sehr gut Anna! Du musst stärker mit deinen Schenkeln Signal geben. Nur mit deiner Haltung und den Zügeln signalisiert du dem Pferd nicht deutlich genug, was du willst", riet mir Emily. Ich nickte und wir flogen eine weitere Runde und noch eine Runde und so weiter. Irgendwann war nicht nur ich erschöpft, sondern auch Schneeflocke. Wir versorgten die Pferde und aßen Mittagessen auf der Veranda. Danach legte ich mich auf eine Liege in den Obstgarten. _Ich bin total erledigt! Vielleicht ein bisschen schlafen._

Am späten Nachmittag trainierten wir abermals. Nach dem Abendessen lag ich müde auf dem Sofa und las in meinem Verwandlungsbuch. Ich hatte die meisten meiner Hausaufgaben bereits mit Emily, und Matthew erledigt, denn Lord Windsor bestand darauf, dass wir jeden Morgen eine Stunde lernten. Emily und Matthew spielten Schach, Lord Windsor las in einem Buch und trank ein Glas Wein mit seiner Frau, die stickte. Als ich das zum ersten Mal sah, hatte ich Lady Windsor danach gefragt. Diese hatte gelacht und gemeint, dass sie gerne Dinge ohne Magie tat. Sie stickte oder malte abends sehr gerne.

 **Teil 4: Nevilles Besuch 13.07**

Ein paar Tage später kam Neville zu Besuch. Ich wartete nach dem Frühstück im Flozimmer auf seine Ankunft. Ungeduldig lief ich hin und her. Es gab so viel, dass ich ihm erzählen wollte. Plötzlich wurden die Flammen und grün und Neville stieg aus dem Kamin. „Neville!", rief ich erfreut und umarmte ihn. Neville lachte und umarmte mich auch. „Hallo Anna! Wie war dein Sommer bis jetzt?" „Gut, sehr gut! Ich bin so froh, dass deine Großmutter dir erlaubt mich ein paar Tage zu besuchen." Neville nickte und antwortete: „Ich auch! Wo sind Lord und Lady Windsor? Ich möchte sie begrüßen." Ich nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit mir. „Hier entlang. Lady Mary-Anne ist im Salon. Lord Richard ist in seinem Büro. Er und Mr. Lagdon besprechen das Flying Derby Turnier."

Ich stellte Neville Lady Mary-Anne vor und zeigte ihm anschließend sein Zimmer und das Gestüt. Matthew und Emily waren beim Training und Neville und ich schauten ihnen zu. Emily landete, stieg ab und kam auf uns zu. „Hallo Erbe Longbottom. Willkommen auf unserem Gestüt!" Neville nickte ihr zu und antwortete: „Hallo Emily, nenn mich auch hier Neville." Sie nickte. Ich musste mit meinen Augen rollen. _Diese komischen Brauchtümer bei den alten und noblen Familien! Aber naja Neville, Matthew, Harry und leider auch Malfoy werden irgendwann mitbestimmen und dieses Land formen. Hoffentlich zum Besseren!_

Matthew wurde ebenfalls vorgestellt und das Ritual wiederholte sich. Dann drehte sich Neville zu mir und meinte: „Hast du nicht geschrieben, dass du auch am Turnier teilnimmst?" Ich nickte und sagte: „Ja und?" Neville grinste und antwortete: „Na was und. Ich will dich reiten sehen." Dann beugte er sich vor und flüsterte in mein Ohr: „Bei deinem Talent hast du eine gute Chance zu gewinnen. Du und dein Pferd müssen sich einfach gut verstehen und ein Team sein." Ich grinste ihn schief an und meinte: „Und ob! Na gut, wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, hier alleine zu bleiben?" Neville nickte und ich lief in den Stall um Schneeflocke zu satteln. Dabei kam ich an der Box von Stormy vorbei und so wie auch schon in den letzten Tagen, warf ich ihm heimlich eine Möhre zu. „Hier für dich, Großer!"

Am Anfang hatte er meine Versuche mich mit ihm anzufreunden, vollkommen ignoriert, aber inzwischen fraß er die Möhren. Ich hatte es zuerst mit Äpfeln versucht, aber nach drei Tagen hatte er sie weggerollt und mir zu gewiehert: „Ich verabscheue Äpfel. Ich fresse nur Möhren!" Seitdem brachte ich ihm immer Möhren. Ich begrüßte Schneeflocke und begann sie zu satteln. „Guten Tag, Schneeflocke! Mein bester Freund Neville ist hier und will uns reiten sehen." „Weiß er von deiner Gabe?", fragte sie neugierig. Da in diesem Moment einer der Jockeys vorbeikam, nickte ich nur und grinste. Als der Jockey zu nah an Stormys Box vorbeikam, wieherte dieser laut und kickte gegen die Boxentür. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. _Dieser störrische Esel! Aber ich werde ihm schon zeigen, dass man mit Freundlichkeit weiterkommt, als mit Bockigkeit!_

Ich ritt aus dem Stall und auf die Reitbahn. Emily und Matthew wendeten ihre Pferde und wir begannen zu trainieren während uns Neville von der Seite zu sah. Am Ende applaudierte er. „Wahnsinn, Anna! Mann kann kaum glauben, dass du erst seit 2 Wochen dafür trainierst!" Ich lachte und zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu. Neville musste auch lachen und Emily und Matthew sahen zwischen uns verdutzt hin und her. „Habe ich irgendwas verpasst?", fragte Matthew und sah seine Schwester fragend an, aber auch Emily schüttelte fragend den Kopf. „Willst du auch mal reiten?", fragte ich Neville, aber der hob abwehrend die Hände und meinte: „Nein, danke. Der Flug auf dem Besen hat mir gereicht!" „Aber reiten ist anders. Fliegen auf einem Besen gefällt mir auch nicht!", widersprach ich ihm und streckte ihm meinen Arm entgegen.

„Komm schon! Du reitest einfach mit mir. Schneeflocke ist noch kräftig genug für uns zwei, nicht wahr meine Schönheit?" Schneeflocke wieherte zustimmend. „Na siehst du", meinte ich aufmunternd und Neville kam zögernd näher. Ich zog ihn hinter mir auf den Sattel und er legte seine Arme fest um meinen Bauch. Ich sagte leise: „Keine Angst und bitte nicht so fest zupacken, sonst bekomm ich keine Luft." „Tschuldige", flüsterte Neville zurück und lockerte seinen Griff leicht. Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge und führte Schneeflocke auf die Startbahn. Mit einem kräftigen Schenkeldruck erhob sie sich in die Luft und wir flogen über das Gestüt.

„Das war unglaublich!" Neville war absolut begeistert und wollte selbst einmal reiten, also saß er gerade auf Schneeflocke und ich hielt sie an der Longe. Ich gab ihm immer wieder Anweisungen mit der Hilfe von Schneeflocke. „Halt deinen Rücken gerade und deine Fersen nach unten…. Ja so ist es besser." Nach ein paar weiteren Runde, stieg Neville ab und ich kümmerte mich um Schneeflocke. Ich rubbelte sie trocken, striegelte sie, gab ihr Wasser und Fressen in ihrer Box. Dann traf ich Neville vor dem Stall und wir spazierten über das Gestüt zum See. Der Tag verlief ruhig und endete in einem entspannten Abend vor dem Kamin im Familienzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen trainierte ich wieder mit Schneeflocke, gab Stormy etwas zu fressen und machte mit Neville einen Ausflug ins Dorf. Wir setzten uns in das Café am Dorfplatz und bestellten jeder einen Eisbecher. „Und Anna", fing Neville an. „Was hast du sonst noch so getrieben? Hast du interessante Geschichten gehört?" Ich leckte etwas von dem Schoko-Kirscheis von meinem Löffel und grinste verschmitzt. „Nun ja, es wäre eine Untertreibung zu sagen, dass es einen kleinen Wirbel gab, als die Tiere auf dem Hof meine Gabe erkannten, aber inzwischen hat sich die Aufregung gelegt. Sie haben mir ein wenig von der Geschichte des Gestüts erzählt, von der Familie Windsor und von Gryffin Coast. Es gibt die Legende das Godric Gryffindor selbst hier mal gelebt hat, aber ich glaube das nicht."

Neville sah mich interessiert an und fragte: „Warum? Gryffin Coast; Gryffindor? Klingt doch plausibel." Ich nickte. „Ja das schon, aber es gibt auch Godrics Hollow, oder nicht?" Neville lenkte ein und meinte: „Da hast du recht, viele Orte haben ein Teil des Namens der berühmten Gründer in ihren Namen." Ich nickte bestätigend. „Eben, aber diese mystische Insel, ist wirklich ein Rätsel. Man kann sie sehen, aber nicht betreten und das seit Jahrhunderten." „Hast du sie selbst schon gesehen?", fragte Neville. Ich bestätigte: „Ja, mein erster selbstständiger Reitausflug ging dorthin. Es war wie in einer Geschichte." Neville überlegte und fragte dann leise: „So wie unser Tal?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und meinte unschlüssig: „Jain, es war ungewöhnlich, aber bei weitem nicht so überwältigend." Neville aß ein wenig von seinem Eis.

Wir verbrachten den Rest des Tages am Strand, schwammen im Meer und bauten eine riesengroße Sandburg. Der nächste Tag verlief ähnlich, allerdings erwischte mich Neville an Stormys Box. „Ich dachte dieses Pferd ist off-Limits?" Ich erschrak und wirbelte herum. „Neville! Mann hast du mich erschreckt!", rief ich aus. Neville grinste mich an. „Was machst du hier? Ich dachte du wolltest dich mit Lauren treffen?" „Stimmt. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich dorthin begleiten wolltest. Ich hätte Lust auf einen Ausritt!" „An sich ja; ich muss nur Schneeflocke satteln." Ich führte ihn an die Box von Schneeflocke und führte sie hinaus in den Gang. „Gibt es einen Grund, warum du Lord Windsors Verbote missachtest?" „Ich will ihm helfen. Er ist nicht böse, sondern missverstanden und ich bin die einzige, die ihn verstehen kann. Soll ich mein Talent missachten?" Neville blieb kurz stumm, dann sah er mich an und meinte: „Nein, ignorieren darfst du es nicht, aber versprich mir etwas." Ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Sei vorsichtig!" Ich lächelte und versprach: „Ja, das werde ich!"

 **Teil 5: Stormy 18.07**

Neville war seit 5 Tage wieder zu Hause und ich hatte mich immer öfter um Stormy gekümmert. Er nahm meine Leckereien inzwischen aus meiner Hand an. „Stormy", begann ich vorsichtig. Dieser sah auf und sah mich misstrauisch an. „Was willst du?", schnaubte er. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich möchte dich kennenlernen; dir helfen", beantwortete ich seine Frage. Er schnaubte verächtlich und meinte: „Mir helfen? Du? Ein kleines Menschenmädchen? Nein, danke! Die Menschen haben mir schon genug geholfen!" „Das klingt nicht gut. Wo bist du geboren? Ich wurde auf dem Festland im Norden geboren. Vor einem Jahr kam ich nach England nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren und hab erfahren, dass Magie keine Fantasie, sondern Realität ist. Ich studierte Magie in Hogwarts. Dort habe ich Freunde gefunden, bessere als ich je hatte und mehr Abenteuer, als in meinem ganzen Leben davor."

Stormy sah mich immer noch misstrauisch an. Dann meinte er leise: „Ich wurde in den schottischen Highlands geboren. Ich war frei und ungebunden, dann wurde ich und meine Mutter gefangen genommen, man hat mich gequält und dann hat dieser Schurke verkaufte mich hier her verkauft. Der Zauberer hier ist freundlicher, aber ich bin kein Diener! Niemals! Ich will frei sein!" Ich nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: „Das kann ich verstehen, aber so wirst du nicht freikommen. Lord Windsor will dich verkaufen. Hier sind oft viele Kinder und ein Pferd, das mutwillig andere verletzt, kann er hier nicht haben. Aber vielleicht kann ich dir helfen."

Stormy schnaubte und fragte verbittert: „Wie denn?" „Lass mich dich reiten. Ich verspreche dir, ich zwinge dir nicht meinen Willen auf. Es findet in einigen Wochen ein großes Turnier statt. Wir könnten gemeinsam daran teilnehmen und wenn wir einen der oberen Plätze erreichen, könnte ich dich freikaufen und dann lass ich dich frei und du kannst in deine Heimat zurückkehren." Stormy sah mich ungläubig an und fragte: „Du würdest mich freilassen?" Ich nickte. _Was denkt er, dass alle Menschen so sind, wie dieser Betrüger!_ „Wie soll ich dir glauben?", fragte er abermals. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Du musst mir wohl vertrauen." „Dieses Turnier, von dem du sprichst, ist sehr anspruchsvoll. Was geschieht, wenn wir nicht gewinnen?" „Dann versuch ich es trotzdem. Ich habe ein wenig Erspartes, aber Turniergeld wäre besser. Du könntest selbst dafür sorgen frei zu kommen. Denk drüber nach." Ich verließ den Stall und ließ Stormy allein zurück.

Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Training auf Schneeflocke kam ich wie gewohnt an Stromys Box vorbei und gab ihm seine Karotte. Er nahm sie und ich tätschelte seinen Hals. Er ließ es geschehen. _Ein kleiner Fortschritt! Mit kleinen Schritten ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen._ So ging es auch die nächsten Tage. Nach drei Tagen fing er an sich striegeln zu lassen, nachdem ich ihm versprochen hatte, dass es nicht wehtun würde. _Er muss wirklich schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht haben._ So ließ er sich die nächsten vier Tage füttern, streicheln und striegeln. Am Ende des Monats trainierten Emily, Matthew und ich durchgehend bis zum Mittag und so war Stormy nicht mehr in seiner Box, sondern auf einer Koppel.

Ich besuchte ihn dort und gab ihm seine Karotte. Er nahm sie, fraß und sagte dann: „Ich will es versuchen!" Ich sah ihn überrascht an und fragte: „Bist du sicher? Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen." „Ich bin sicher!" „Du wirst mich aufsteigen und reiten lassen?", fragte ich erneut. „Ja", erwiderte Stormy. „Aber ich habe eine Bitte." „Welche?" „Nenn mich bei meinem Geburtsnamen", bat Stormy. „Gerne. Wie lautet er?", fragte ich neugierig. „Cuairt-Ghoath." „Klingt interessant. Was bedeutet es?" „In deiner Sprache: Tornado." „Passt!", meinte ich verschmitzt. Cuairt-Ghoath wieherte lachend auf.

„Nun denn, dann lass uns beginnnen", meinte er und ich stieg auf seinen Rücken. „Halt dich fest", warnte er mich und erhob sich dann schnell und kräftig in die Luft. Ich musste mich festkrallen und hörte wie der Wind in meinen Ohren sauste. Die Wiesen und Felder verschwammen unter mir. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das was vor mir lag und gab Cuairt-Ghoath eine Schenkelanweisung. Er lenkte ein und wir flogen eine Kurve. „Du bist wahrhaftig ein Tornado! Wir sind so schnell." Cuairt-Ghoath wieherte abermals auf und wir flogen eine weitere Kurve, senkten und stiegen im Himmel auf und ab. Nach ca. 20 Minuten landeten wir wieder auf der Koppel. „Wenn wir öfter trainieren, werden wir bald ein eingespieltes Team", meinte ich glücklich und auch Cuairt-Ghoath wirkte zufriedener, als je zuvor.

 **Hat es euch gefallen? Bitte Kommentare unten rechts ;)**

 **Die ersten Kapitel gehen erstmal über den Sommer, den in dem geschieht einiges. Freut euch drauf!**

 **Lg Melody**


	2. Viele Besuche

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich hoffe ihr und eure Familien hatten ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest! Mein neues Kapitel ist fertig, allerdings noch nicht beta-gelesen. Wir haben alle ein RL ;) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Viele Besuche**

Ich hatte wiedermal einen Brief von Dora bekommen. „Was hast du da?", fragte Lady Mary-Anne. Ich zeigte ihr den Brief. „Er ist von Dora. Ich hab den letzten Sommer bei ihr und George verbracht bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Sie wissen nichts von der magischen Welt. Es ist besser so, aber ich hab ihnen immer wieder geschrieben. Ich wollte den Kontakt nicht verlieren." Lady Mary-Anne nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber du weißt, dass du Familienmitgliedern von deiner Gabe erzählen darfst." Ich sah kurz erstaunt auf und nickte dann schnell. _Sie denkt Dora und George sind meine Großeltern?! Na vielleicht besser so._

„Möchtest du sie besuchen? Wir haben dich eingeladen, aber du kannst selbstverständlich deine Familie besuchen oder auch Neville. Dies hier ist für den Sommer dein Zuhause. Ich hoffe du fühltest dich nicht gedrängt unsere Einladung anzunehmen?", fragte sie besorgt. Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf und antwortete: „Oh nein, Lady Mary-Anne! Ich wollte hierherkommen. Für Dora und George ist es besser nichts von dieser Welt zu wissen. Sie können sie nicht besuchen oder Hogwarts sehen. Es ist so, wie von Frankreich zu hören, aber es nie besuchen zu können. Ich denke, es ist schlimmer, von etwas zu wissen und es nie wirklich haben zu können. Denken Sie nicht?"

Lady Mary-Anne sah mich lange an, nickte dann und meinte: „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich habe nie so darüber nachgedacht. Die Muggelwelt ist mir sehr fremd. Ich habe sie lange nicht mehr besucht. Wenn wir andere Länder besuchen, so besuchen wir das magische Äquivalent." „Selbst hier? In Gryffin Coast? Ich mein, hier leben auch Menschen", fragte ich erstaunt. Lady Mary-Anne antwortete mir: „Diese leben auch mehr in der magischen Welt. Sie arbeiten zwar in den Dörfern außerhalb von Gryffin Coast, aber sie verändern nicht unser Leben hier." Ich nickte nachdenklich. _Es sind wirklich zwei verschiedene Welten, fast voneinander getrennt!_

Am Freitag schickte ich Harry sein Geburtstagsgeschenk. _Dobby müsste Harry heute Nacht ja besucht haben und Harry bekommt nun wieder seine Post. Ich hoffe das Abenteuerbuch gefällt ihm._ „Anna!",rief mich Lord Richard. „Ich komme, Sir!" Lord Richard und Lady Mary-Anne brachten mich in einer fliegenden Pferdekutsche nach Cokeworth. _Apparieren ist gut schön, aber man kann nur dort hinreise, wo man schon mal gewesen ist. Fremde Orte kann man mit Apparieren also nicht besuchen._ Ich sah aus dem Fenster und genoss die Reise. Lord und Lady Windsor unterhielten sich mit mir über meinen Kurztrip. Es war Freitagnachmittag und Lord Richard würde mich am Sonntagabend wieder abholen, dann aber per Apparation.

Wir landeten hinter einer kleinen Baumgruppe. Den Rest des Weges liefen wir. Dora begrüßte mich schon am Tor: „Hallo Anna! Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!" Dora umarmte mich und hieß Lord und Lady Windsor willkommen. George begrüßte sie ebenfalls und nahm mich auch in den Arm. Doras Einladung zur Teezeit lehnten sie allerdings ab, da sie gleich weiterwollten. „Wir sehen uns dann am Sonntagabend. Genies deine Zeit hier, Anna!", verabschiedete sich Lady Mary-Anne und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann wandten sich Lord und Lady Windsor ab und gingen die Straße zurück.

Dora führte mich auf die Terrasse und wir aßen Kuchen, Kekse und tranken Früchtetee. Tiger, der mitgekommen war um seine Familie zu besuchen, schleckte genüsslich seine Milch. Nach der Teezeit ging ich mit Dora in den Küchengarten und half ihr bei den Kräutern, die morgen auf dem Wochenmarkt verkauft werden sollten. Wir sprachen über Heilkräuter und ihre Wirkungsweise. Dora war sehr überrascht, wie bewandert ich schon in dem Thema war. „Dein Kräuterprojekt über das Jahr hat dir viel Wissen vermittelt, Kleines." Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja, offensichtlich. Nächstes Jahr will ich ein Thema über den Sammelzeitraum machen." Dora sah auf und lachte. „Deine Schule gefällt mir immer mehr. Wie hieß deine Biologielehrerin nochmal?" „Sprout", entgegnete ich.

Am Abend half ich Dora beim Kochen in der gemütlichen Wohnküche. Nach dem Abendessen sahen Dora, George und ich gemeinsam einen Spielfilm im Fernsehen. _Wann hab ich das letzte mal ferngesehen? Fast zwei Jahre, das letzte mal in der „alten Zeit"_ Um 22 Uhr fielen Tiger und ich todmüde ins Bett und schliefen gleich ein. Am nächsten Morgen half ich George noch vor dem Frühstück um 5.30 Uhr im Stall. Ich fütterte die Tiere, sammelte die Eier ein und melkte die Kühe. Nach einem deftigen Frühstück wollte ich spazieren gehen, während George und Dora alles zusammenpackten für den Markttag. Ich lief zu der alten Scheune, die mir im letzten Jahr Unterschlupf war und erkundete alles. Es war wieder sehr staubig, aber mich überfiel ein wenig Wehmut. Hier bin ich vor genau einem Jahr angekommen. _So viel ist seit dem geschehen! Es ist kaum zu glauben._

Tiger schnurrte um meine Beine, ich nahm ihn auf meinen Arm und kuschelte mit ihm. „Ich geh gleich zurück. Wir wollen auf den Markt. Willst du mit oder besuchst du deine Familie?", fragte ich ihn. Tiger maunzte: „Ich werde sie im Wald suchen. Vielleicht kommst du morgen mal mit?" Ich nickte und wir trennten uns. Ich lief zurück zum Bauernhof und Tiger in den Wald. Dora und George hatten den alten Paul schon vor den Wagen gespannt. Ich stieg auf und wir fuhren in die Stadt.

Auf dem großen Marktplatz vor der Kirche bauten wir einen großen Stand auf und stellten die Kräutertöpfchen, Gemüseplatten und Obstkästen auf. Um neun Uhr eröffnete der Wochenmarkt und die ersten Kunden kamen an. Hausfrauen, die frisches Obst und Gemüse kaufen wollten. Ein paar Familien mit kleinen Kindern liefen auch schon durch die Gänge zwischen den Ständen. Ich half Dora beim abwiegen des Mehls und einpacken der Einkäufe. Dora und George unterhielten sich auch mit ein paar ihrer Stammkunden. Ich füllte gerade die Kästen auf und stellte frische Kräutertöpfe auf die Verkaufsfläche, als ich jemanden in der Menge erkannte, den ich nicht erwartet hatte.

Diese Person sah mich auch und kam auf mich zu. „Miss Hansen, welch ein Zufall. Ich dachte, sie wären bei den Windsors." Ich schluckte schnell, knickste und antwortete höflich: „Guten Morgen, Professor Snape. Sie liegen nicht falsch. Ich bin bei den Windsors, allerdings besuche ich dieses Wochenende George und Dora." Dora kam zu mir herüber und lächelte Snape höflich an, bevor sie mich fragte: „Anna, Kleines, habe ich richtig gehört? Professor Snape, dein Chemielehrer?" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja, Dora!" Dora streckte Snape ihre Hand hin und sagte höflich: „Guten Tag, Professor! Es ist schön Sie einmal kennen zu lernen. Anna hat viel von Ihnen erzählt." Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sah mich an und meinte: „Ach wirklich." Er nahm Doras Hand und schüttelte sie leicht. Ich wurde leicht rot. _Kann Dora nicht den Mund halten?! Das ist peinlich!_ „Können wir etwas für Sie tun, Professor?", erkundigte sich Dora höflich.

Snape sah sich interessiert die Kräutertöpfchen an. „Ja, in der Tat. Ich suche nach Salbei, Melisse, Liebstöckel und Brennnessel." „Da können wir Ihnen helfen. Anna, dein Kunde." Dora lächelte mich an und wendete sich einer älteren Frau zu. Snape blickte mich intensiv an. „Salbei, Melisse, Liebstöckel und Brennnessel, Sir? Wie viel von jedem?" Snape antwortete: „Vier Töpfchen von jeder Pflanze, Miss Hansen." Während ich seine Bestellung fertigmachte, beobachtete dieser mich aufmerksam. Als ich ihm seinen Einkauf gab und sein Geld entgegennahm, räusperte sich dieser und fragte: „Sind sie Ihre Familie?" Ich sah zu Dora und George hinüber und nickte dann. „Ja, sir." Er nickte und meinte: „Bis in einem Monat in der Schule, Miss Hansen. Ich hoffe Sie bereiten sich ausführlich auf ihren… Chemieunterricht vor." Ich nickte höflich und antwortete: „Ja natürlich, Sir. Einen schönen Sommer wünsche ich Ihnen." Snape nickte und verschwand ohne weiteren Kommentar. _Puhh. Das war eine Begegnung der dritten Art! Snape in Muggelkleidung und im Sonnenlicht! Ron wird mir kein Wort glauben!_

Um 14 Uhr bauten wir ab und fuhren zurück zum Hof. Nachdem wir alles aufgeräumt haben, machten Dora, George und ich uns gemeinsam auf zum See. Dora legte eine rießige Picknickdecke unter einem Baum aus. George legte sich auf das trockene Gras und machte ein Nickerchen. Dora las in einem Roman und ich ging im See baden. Am Abend grillten wir Würstchen und Stockbrot über einem Lagerfeuer am See. Irgendwann kam auch Tiger aus dem Wald und kuschelte sich in meinen Schoß. George erzählte eine Geschichte nach der anderen und spät in der Nacht kehrten wir erst wieder zum Hof zurück. _Dieser Tag war einfach toll!_

Den Sonntagmorgen verschliefen wir alle ein wenig und standen erst um neun Uhr auf und versorgten die Tiere bevor wir gemütlich in der Sonne auf der Terrasse frühstückten. „Kommst du heute mit mir?", fragte mich Tiger nachdem ich den Tisch abgeräumt und Dora geholfen hatte die Küche aufzuräumen. „Natürlich! Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deine Familie, Tiger." Tiger führte mich zur Scheune und dann in den Wald hinein. Wir liefen immer tiefer hinein, die Bäume wurden dichter und der Wald dunkler. „Ähm, Tiger", ich duckte mich unter einem tiefen Ast weg, „Bist du sicher, dass das wir richtig sind?" „Ja!" _Okay, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es noch richtige Urwälder gibt._

Wir kamen an einer kleinen Lichtung an, durch die ein kleiner Bach floss. Die Sonne glitzerte durch das Blätterwerk der Bäume und warfen lustige Schattenspiele auf die kleine Lichtung. „Kommt raus!", maunzte Tiger laut. „Sie wird euch nichts tun." Ich hockte mich neben Tiger. Da sah ich ein kleines Köpfchen aus dem Gebüsch herausschauen. „Oh, wie süß", rief ich leise aus. Der kleine Kopf schob sich noch weiter aus den Büschen hervor und eine kleine grau-gestreifte Kätzchen tapste auf Tiger zu. „Das ist Minze, eine meiner kleinen Schwestern aus dem neuen Wurf", erklärte Tiger leise. Ich streckte sanft meine Hand aus und Minze schnüffelte leicht an ihr. Dann streichelte ich seicht über ihren Kopf. Minze miaute leise. _Sie ist noch zu klein um richtig zu sprechen, sowie die kleinen Welpen auf dem Gestüt._

Noch ein paar Kätzchen kamen auf die Lichtung gefolgt von zwei großen Katzen, die eine war eine echte Wildkatze oder eher Kater. Er war braun-grau getigert und hatte leuchtend grüne Augen. _Erinnern mich an Harrys. Hoffe die Weasleys kommen wie im Buch zu seiner Rettung._ Die andere Katze war eine große orangene Hauskatze mit ebenfalls grünen, allerdings dunkleren, Augen. „Das sind meine Eltern. Mum, Dad, das ist Anna", stellte mich Tiger vor. Ich nickte leicht mit meinem Kopf und grüßte höflich: „Guten Tag! Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Die beiden großen Katzen beobachten mich misstrauisch. _Kein Wunder, Tigers Mum ist von ihrem Menschen weggelaufen. Genau wie Cuairt-Gaoth. Ich frag mich wie viele Tiere noch unglücklich bei ihren Menschen sind._

Tigers Mum kam langsam auf mich zu und ich ließ sie an mir schnuppern. „Du bist also das Menschenkind weswegen mein Sohn von seinem Zuhause weggelaufen ist." Ich stockte kurz und meinte dann zögerlich: „Ähm, nun ja, so ganz stimmt das wohl, aber auch nicht. Ich habe ihn nicht gezwungen. Er wollte mit mir kommen." „Und es war die beste Entscheidung meines Lebens, Mum!", unterbrach mich Tiger energisch. „Ich habe die Zauberwelt, Hogwarts und noch vieles mehr gesehen, als ich mir je erträumen konnte. Es war richtig!" „Er hat Recht, mein Schatz! Tiger wollte nie hier im Wald leben. Er hat ihn immer schon verlassen und sich in der Nähe der Menschen aufgehalten. Er ist eben abenteuerlustig, unser Tiger", besänftigte Tigers Dad seine Gefährtin. Diese nickte nur missmutig.

Ich lächelte sie an und sagte leise: „Ich werde ihm nie etwas tun. Er ist mein Freund!" Ich lächelte Tiger an und dieser sprang auf meinen Schoß und ich kraulte ihn am Ohr, seiner Lieblingsstelle. Tigers kleine Wurfgeschwister tapsten wieder vorsichtig heran und ich streichelte sie sanft über ihr Fell. Tigers Mum und Dad legten sich ins Gras und beobachteten mich und Tiger. Tiger erzählte wieder seine Abenteuer in Hogwarts und auch ich erzählte Geschichten von meinen Freunden. So verging der Morgen schnell und als die Sonne am höchsten stand machten wir uns wieder auf zum Bauernhof. „Vermisst du deine Familie?", fragte ich Tiger, als wir den Wald verließen. „Manchmal, aber meistens nicht. Ich habe Freunde in Hogwarts und nicht nur dich!", meinte er grinsend. Ich lachte und meinte: „Ja, das weiß ich!"

Den Nachmittag verbrachten wir wieder mit George und Dora am See, veranstalteten ein Picknick und badeten im See. Am Abend nach dem Abendessen warteten wir auf Lord Richard. Es war 20 Uhr, als es an der Tür klopfte. Dora öffnete die Tür und begrüßte ihn höflich. George und er schüttelten Hände. „Guten Abend, Lord!", grüßte er höflich. „Guten Abend! Anna, ich hoffe du hattest ein schönes Wochenende!" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja, Lord Richard. Es war unglaublich schön!" Er nickte und meinte dann: „Wir müssen los! Verabschiede dich und komm!" Ich umarmte George und dann Dora zum Abschied. Dora küsste mich aufs Haar und gab mir etwas in Papier eingewickelt. „Das ist für dich, Kleines! Damit du uns nicht vergisst! Ich hoffe du schreibst uns weiterhin." Ich nahm das Päckchen und umarmte Dora dann fest. „Ich vergesse euch nie und ich schreibe. Versprochen!" Dora nickte, nahm Tiger auf den Arm und trat mit Lord Richard aus dem Haus. Dora und George standen in der Tür der Wohnküche und winkten, als wir den Hof verließen.

„Bereit?", fragte Lord Richard. Ich nickte, nahm einen Schluck von dem Magenberuhiger-Trank und hielt mich dann fest an Lord Richards Arm. Dieser apparierte uns in sekundenschnelle zurück nach Gryffin Coast. Lady Mary-Anne, Emily und Matthew erwarteten uns im Familienzimmer. Ich erzählte von meinem Wochenende und packte Doras Päckchen aus. In ihm war ein Schal, der mit Motiven bestickt war. Ich konnte eine kleine Katze, einen See, einen Hof und eine große Sonne erkennen. Am Rand war der Schal mit winzigen Gänseblümchen _Doras Lieblingsblumen!_ und Trauben _Georges Lieblingsobst_ bestickt. Lord Mary-Anne inspizierte den Schal und sagte: „Ein wunderschönes Geschenk!" Ich nickte und legte ihn mir um die Schultern. „Er steht dir", sagte Matthew und Emily nickte zustimmend.

Ich ritt wiedermal heimlich auf Cuairt-Ghaoth aus. Vor zwei Tagen bin von meinem Wochenendtrip zurückgekommen. Emily und Matthew waren in den letzten Tagen ständig damit beschäftigt ihren Eltern bei den Vorbereitungen für das Turnier zu helfen. Ich hatte meine Hilfe angeboten, aber Lord Richard hatte mein Angebot freundlich abgelehnt, da ich sein Gast war. Somit hatte ich viel freie Zeit zwischen den Trainingstunden, die ich sinnvoll genutzt hatte. Cuairt-Ghaoth und ich waren inzwischen schon ein sehr gutes Team. Im Moment ritten wir außerhalb von Gryffin Coast über die Wiesen und Felder in der Muggelumgebung. Auf Cuairt-Ghaoth lag der „Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber", sodass keiner der Muggel seine Flügel bemerken konnte oder uns durch die Wolken fliegen sehen konnte.

Wir flogen zu unserer Lieblingsstelle etwa 20 km weg von Gryffin Coast. Es waren Klippen, die metertief über dem tiefblauen Meer herausragten. _Ich liebe diesen Blick! Blaues weites Meer und sonst nichts!_ Stormy graste, ich saß unter einem Baum und aß einen Apfel. Es war schön ruhig bis auf das Rauschen des Meeres, sodass ich fast einschlief. Da hörte ich das Trappeln von Hufen und sah den Hügel hinunter. Ein Junge auf einem rotbraunen Hengst kam den Hügel hinaufgeritten. Ich sah schnell zu Stormy. _Hoffentlich hält der Zauber!_ Der Reiter kam näher und je näher er kam, desto bekannter kam er mir vor. Der Junge stoppte sein Pferd wenige Meter vor mir und grüßte mich: „Hallo! Neu hier? Ich habe dich vorher noch nie hier gesehen?" Ich musterte ihn und meinte dann unschlüssig: „Hallo, kenne ich dich nicht?" Der Junge sah mich an und dann fiel es mir ein und fragte: „Bist du nicht Oliver Rivers?" „Ähm ja, stimmt und du Anna Hansen. Aus Zaubertränke", antwortete er überrascht. Ich nickte. Oliver kam näher, setzte sich neben mich und fragte dann: „Was machst du hier? Wohnst du etwa hier?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und erklärte ihm: „Nein, ich bin über die Ferien zu Besuch bei Emily Windsor und ihrer Familie. Ich bin mit Stormy ausgeritten." Ich deutete auf Cuairt-Ghaoth, der sich etwas entfernt hatte und die Situation misstrauisch beobachtete. „Schönes Tier… Hat er etwa Flügel?", fragte Oliver total perplex. Ich lachte und meinte: „Ja, er ist ein Granianer." „Wow! Ich habe über sie gelesen, aber noch nie eines gesehen." Er wollte aufstehen und auf Cuairt-Ghaoth zu, aber ich hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück und meinte: „Besser nicht, er ist sehr misstrauisch und lässt nur mich an sich heran." Oliver nickte und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ich finde es schade, dass wir in Hogwarts nicht reiten können. Das ist mein Lieblingshobby und ich bin jeden Tag mit Kobold unterwegs", erzählte mir Oliver.

Ich musterte den rotbraunen Fuchshengst, ging auf diesen zu und hielt ihm meine Hand hin, sodass dieser mich beschnuppern konnte. Kobold wieherte freundlich. Oliver stand ebenfalls auf, klopfte ihn am Hals und sagte: „Er scheint dich zu mögen." Ich nickte zustimmend. _Vielleicht haben Emily, Neville und Matthew Recht und ich habe mehr, als nur die Sprache der Tiere, als Gabe!_ Ich setzte mich zurück ins Gras und Oliver tat es mir gleich. „Wohnt Emily hier in einem Herrenhaus. Ernie hat immer von seinem erzählt oder mehr damit angegeben", erklärte Oliver. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Nein, sie wohnt auf einem großen Gestüt in Gryffin Coast." „Gryffin Coast?" Oliver sah mich fragend an. Ich erwiderte seinen Blick verdutzt. „Ist das ein Dorf?", fragte er weiter. Ich nickte perplex. Er fragte weiter: „Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört und ich lebe hier seit meiner Geburt. Oder ist es weiter weg?" Er sah auf Cuairt-Ghaoths Flügel.

Ich folgte seinem Blick. _Er weiß nichts von Gryffin Coast und lebt sein ganzes Leben schon hier? Sprich von zwei getrennten Welten. Es ist unglaublich!_ Ich sah Oliver wieder an und antwortete auf seine Fragen: „Gryffin Coast ist ein magisches Dorf, naja so halb. Dort leben auch Menschen, die mit Hexen oder Zauberern verheiratet sind. Sie leben dort zwar, aber das Dorf selbst ist vor der Menschenwelt versteckt, nur die die magisch sind oder von dem Dorf wissen, können es sehen. Es ist liegt etwa 20 km in südwestlicher Richtung von hier." „Ich lebe seit Jahren in der Nähe eines magischen Dorfes und wusste nichts davon? Wahnsinn!", rief Oliver fassungslos aus und griff sich an den Kopf. Ich sagte nichts, denn ich wusste nicht, was ich darauf antworten sollte.

Wir schwiegen eine Weile, dann unterbrach Oliver die Stille und fragte aufgeregt: „Kannst du mich mal dorthin bringen?" „Ähm", ich zögerte und Oliver senkte enttäuscht seinen Kopf. Ich sagte hastig: „Oh versteh mich nicht falsch. Es ist nur kompliziert. Weißt du,… Emilys Eltern… sie… nun ja… sie wissen nicht, dass ich außerhalb von Gryffin Coast reite und da wäre es irgendwie schwierig zu erklären, wie ich dich getroffen habe. Aber ich überlege mir etwas versprochen. Ich kann dir eine Eule schicken, okay?" Oliver nickte zufrieden, sah dann zu Cuairt-Ghaoth hinüber und meinte verschmitzt grinsend: „Heimlich ausgeritten? Wow, in euch Ravenclaws steckt mehr, als ich vermutet habe. Ich dachte ihr seid die Streber!" Ich grinste ihn an und meinte: „Nein, wir sind die Klugen mit einem Plan!" Oliver musste auflachen und ich auch. Wir redeten noch eine Weile bevor wir beide wieder aufbrachen um nach Hause zu reiten. Er auf der Erde und ich durch die Luft.

Es war ein sonniger, aber windiger Samstagmorgen, als ich mit Neville, Emily und Lauren den Hafen von Gryffin Coast besuchte. Ein großer Segler kam gerade an und wir konnten das Anlegemanöver beobachten. Die Mannschaft holten das Segel ein und das Schiff wurde mit riesigen Tauen am Hafensteg befestigt. Viele Zauberer und Hexen, auch Kinder stiegen aus. _Die tragen ja merkwürdige Roben und Kleider, so viele verschiedene Farben in einem Kleidungsstück._ „Dieses Schiff kam von Afrika, mit Zwischenstation in Portugal und Frankreich", informierte uns Emily. „Schaut euch nur diese farbigen Roben an!", staunte Neville. „Ja!", rief Lauren laut aus. „Die machen die Farbkombis von Dumbledore wahrlich Konkurrenz, nicht Neville!" Wir mussten lachen und Neville wurde knallrot. Daraufhin mussten Emily und ich noch mehr kichern. Neville blickte zu Lauren und stammelte: „Das… also… das… darauf wollte… ich…ich… eigentlich nicht hinaus, Lauren."

 _Neville ist irgendwie süß, wenn er so errötet. Ich hoffe diese charmante Eigenheit bleibt ihm, auch wenn er jetzt schon mehr Zutrauen hat, als in der „alten Zeit"_ „Kommen die alle wegen dem Turnier?", fragte ich erstaunt. Emily nickte und Lauren fügte hinzu: „Und es werden noch drei andere Schiffe erwartet, aus dem Südosten, Amerika und Brasilien! Es ist schließlich ein Weltmeisterturnier, das findet nur alle fünf Jahre statt!" „Und wir sind diesmal die Gastgeber! Eine Riesenehre!", sagte Emily stolz. „Und du und Anna nehmt daran teil. Wow!", meinte Neville etwas ehrfürchtig. Mir wurde etwas flau im Magen. _Kaum fang ich an zu reiten, soll ich an so einem Turnier teilnehmen! Ich weiß nicht… ob ich dafür bereit bin?_

Emily legte ihren Arm um meine Schultern und sagte selbstsicher: „Und wir werden auch gewinnen! Kopf hoch, Anna! Mit Stormy hast du mehr als eine gute Chance. Ihr zwei seit unschlagbar! Das hat unser Training doch gezeigt. Matthew und ich konnten nur knapp an euch dranbleiben und Matthew ist letztes Jahr Landesmeister geworden!" Ich holte tief Luft und nickte. Lauren sah uns neugierig an und fragte mich: „Lord und Lady Windsor haben dir nun doch erlaubt mit Stormy am Turnier teilzunehmen?" Ich wurde leicht rot, als ich mich an die Standpauke erinnerte, die vor ein paar Tagen stattfand.

Flashback Anfang

Ich kam gerade von einem anderen heimlichen Ausritt und brachte Stormy, oder eher gesagt Cuairt-Gaoth, zurück auf seine Koppel, als aus der Dämmerung ein Schatten auf mich zutrat. Ich erschrak fürchterlich und zog unwillkürlich meinen Zauberstab. Der Schatten trat näher an die Laterne, die am Rand des Zaunes stand und ich erkannte Lord Richard, der mit verschränkten Armen und strenger Miene auf mich zukam. Ich wurde leicht blass. _Oh Mist! Erwischt!_ „Guten Abend, Anna!", grüßte er mich streng. Ich schluckte schwer und flüsterte leise: „Guten Abend, Lord Richard." Er musterte mich und Stormy, der dicht neben mir stand und die Ohren angelegt hatte. Ich strich ihm beruhigend über den Hals und flüsterte: „Er ist nicht böse. Er wird mir nichts tun." „Das sehe ich", entgegnete Lord Richard und sah mich überrascht an. Ich wendete mich an ihn und meinte entschuldigend: „Ehrlich gesagt, Lord Richard, hatte ich nicht mit Ihnen, sondern über Sie gesprochen. Cuar…. Ich mein Stormy ist sehr misstrauisch."

Lord Richard musterte mich und sagte dann: „Verstehe! Dürfte ich nachfragen, wie es kommt, dass du auf ihm reitest? Nachdem ich mir ziemlich sicher bin euch Kindern den Umgang mit diesem Pferd verboten zu haben." Ich druckste etwas herum und meinte dann: „Er ist nicht gefährlich, nur missverstanden und er und ich verstehen uns, Sir!" Lord Richard sah mich streng an und sagte: „Ich denke wir sollten dieses Gespräch drinnen fortsetzen. Komm!" Damit drehte er sich um und ich folgte ihm etwas unsicher ins Haus in sein Büro. „Licky, bitte meine Gemahlin hier her. Es gibt etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen", befahl Lord Richard seiner persönlichen Hauselfin. „Ja, Master!", piepste die Hauselfin und knickste tief, bevor sie mit einem Pop verschwand.

Lord Richard saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ich auf einem Stuhl davor. Wir warteten in Stille auf Lady Mary-Anne. _Was mache ich jetzt? Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später soweit kommen würde. Aber lieber hätte ich es Ihnen lieber selber gesagt, als erwischt zu werden._ Lady Mary-Anne trat ein und sah ihren Mann und mich mit fragender Miene an. „Was ist hier los?", fragte sie. Lord Richard deutete auf einen Stuhl neben ihr und bat sie: „Setz dich, meine Liebe! Anna hat uns beiden einiges zu erzählen!" Ich schluckte abermals, aber mein Hals fühlte sich ziemlich trocken an. Lady Mary-Anne setzte sich und sah mich fragend an. Lord Richard tat es ihr gleich. _Also gut._

Ich räusperte mich und begann zu erklären: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich hinter eurem Rücken gehandelt habe, aber es war nicht in böser Absicht!" „Was genau hast du denn getan?", fragte Lady Mary-Anne. Ich sah zu Lord Richard hinüber, aber der sah mich nur mit strenger Miene herausfordernd an. Ich seufzte und erklärte: „Ich habe Cuar… Stormy eingeritten…" „Du hast was? Anna! Dieses Pferd ist gefährlich, tückisch! Es hat schon mehrere Jockeys gebissen! Du weißt doch, warum wir euch verboten haben sich ihm zu nähern", unterbrach mich Lady Mary-Anne aufgebracht. Ich nickte, aber sprach dann selbstsicher: „Ja, Mam! Das weiß ich und ich habe ihn auch nicht sofort geritten, sondern ihm Möhren gegeben, wochenlang. Später hat er sich von mir streicheln und aus der Hand füttern lassen. Dann habe ich ihn angefangen zu striegeln und dann erst später bin ich auf seinen Rücken gestiegen. Cuar… Stormy vertraut mir inzwischen. Sein Verhalten gegenüber allen anderen, muss Gründe haben. Niemand ist von Geburt an böse."

„Wochenlang?", fragte Lord Richard streng. Ich nickte und sagte leise: „Ja, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte es Ihnen bald erzählen, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Stormy sich auch Ihnen gegenüber benimmt. Ich wollte sie nicht hintergehen, aber ich hatte Angst, das gebe ich zu." „Angst vor uns?", fragte Lady Mary-Anne überrascht. „Haben wir dir dazu irgendwann einen Grund gegeben?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: „Nein, aber Sie wollten Stormy verkaufen. Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich Ihnen nicht beweisen kann, dass ich ihn führen und reiten kann, würden Sie ihn sofort wegbringen und wer weiß, wo er dann hingekommen wäre. Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt, Lady Mary-Anne, ich habe ein Gespür für Pferde, naja für die Tiere allgemein. Ich wollte Stormy helfen, dass er hierbleiben kann und … das hat Wochen gebraucht."

Lord Richard musterte mich kritisch und Lady Mary-Anne sah zwischen mir und ihrem Gatten hin und her. „Richard?" Lord Richard seufzte leise und rieb seinen Nasenrücken. „Das kann ich verstehen, Anna, und auch das du diesem Pferd helfen wolltest, aber trotzdem, lügen, verheimlichen?" Ich wurde rot, senkte beschämt meinen Kopf und flüsterte leise: „Das tut mir wirklich leid, Sir!" Lord Richard nickte, seufzte tief und sagte dann: „Von nun an, Anna, keine Lügen und keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wenn du ein Problem hast, komm zu uns! Wir werden dir zuhören und helfen. Versprochen?" Ich sah auf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Versprochen, Sir!" Er nickte abermals und meinte: „Dann ist das Thema erledigt." Ich sah ihn überrascht an, er musste lächeln und fragte: „Was ist, Anna?"

Ich wurde wieder rot und fragte leise: „Ähm, werden Sie mich nicht bestrafen? Ich mein… wegen… wegen dem Lügen, Sir." Lady Mary-Anne sah ihrem Mann an und antwortete mir dann: „Nein, Liebes. Du hast zwar etwas falsch gemacht, aber aus einem guten Grund heraus. Du warst trotz allem vorsichtig, denn ich habe keine Verletzungen an dir gesehen, oder hast du sie versteckt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und verneinte: „Nein, Mam. Ich habe mich nicht verletzt. ER hat mich nicht verletzt." Lady Mary-Anne nickte und fuhr fort: „Du bist neu hier und auch wir sind dir noch ein wenig fremd. Es ist normal für dich, Dinge alleine zu regeln, wenn ich den Geschichten von dir und Emily glauben kann. Also ist es auch verständlich, dass du diese hier alleine regeln wolltest und wie du gesagt hattest. Du wolltest mit uns reden. Richard war nur schneller, nicht wahr?" Ich nickte zaghaft. Lady Mary-Anne lächelte und sagte: „Na also. Du hast zwar die Regeln gebrochen, aber aus gutem Grund, warst dabei vorsichtig und hast dich nicht verletzt! Für uns ist das Thema damit erledigt!"

Ich nickte erleichtert. _Das ging ja nochmal glimpflich ab._ Aber Lord Richard wandte nochmals streng ein: „Allerdings werden beim nächsten Mal, Konsequenzen folgen, Anna. Du weißt jetzt, dass du mit uns reden kannst. Also bitte, tue das in Zukunft auch!" Ich nickte abermals und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Sie haben mein Wort, Lord Richard." Ich stand auf und knickste einmal vor den beiden und wollte hinausgehen, als ich mich nochmals zu den beiden umdrehte. „Ehrlich gesagt, Sir, wäre da etwas über das ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte. Oder eher, bitten wollte." Lord Richard sah mich fragend an. „Und das wäre, Anna?" „Bitte geben Sie mir die Erlaubnis mit Stormy an dem Turnier teilzunehmen!" Lord und Lady Windsor sahen mich verblüfft an. „Anna, also ich weiß nicht", begann Lady Mary-Anne. Ich unterbrach sie und bat: „Bitte! Ich weiß, dass ich ihn reiten kann und ehrlich gesagt hat es noch einen anderen Grund." „Welchen?", fragte Lord Richard. „Ich will Stormy freikaufen!" Auf dieses Statement folgte erstmal Stille.

Flashback ende

Ich sah zu Lauren und Neville und antwortete: „Ja nach langen hin und her." Emily sah mich ernst an und sagte: „Du hättest eben von Anfang an ehrlich sein müssen. Ein Wildpferd alleine einreiten, noch dazu ein so unbändiges. Also ehrlich, Anna, manchmal sind dein Gryffindoreigenheiten viel zu präsent." Diesmal musste Neville laut lachen bei meinem Gesicht und Lauren stimmte ebenfalls ein. Ich rollte etwas genervt die Augen und meinte: „Ja, ja, schon klar! Ich bin manchmal recht eigensinnig!" „Jep!", sagte Neville und lachte wieder. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge aus und musste dann selber lachen.

 **Hat es euch gefallen? Kommentare sind gerne erwünscht :) Bis zum nächsten Mal...**


	3. Das große Rennen

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich weiß es ist ein ganzer Monat her. Ich hoffe ihr seit alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen! Nun denn ein neues Kapitel... Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Das große Turnier**

Die Briefe von Hogwarts kamen am Morgen des 10. August, des ersten Turniertages an. Sie enthielten unsere gesamten Bücherlisten und unsere Prüfungsergebnisse vom letzten Schuljahr.

Miss Anna Hansen

Klasse 1, Ravenclaw

Astronomie schrftl.: A, prakt.: E, gesamt: **A**

Geschichte schrftl.: O, prakt.: -, gesamt: **O**

Kräuterkunde schrftl.: E, prakt.: O, gesamt: **E**

VgddK schrftl.: E, prakt.: E, gesamt: **E**

Verwandlung schrftl.: E, prakt.: O, gesamt: **O**

Zauberkunst schrftl.: O, prakt.: O, gesamt: **O**

Zaubertränke schrftl.: O, prakt.: O, gesamt: **O**

 _Ein O in Zaubertränke. Ich dachte das wäre bei Snape gar nicht möglich!_ Emily hatte ebenfalls 4 O, allerdings den Rest E. „Astronomie war nie dein Lieblingsfach, was?", scherzte Emily. Ich streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Matthew lachte. Er hatte 6 O und 3 E. Lord und Lady Windsor waren sehr zufrieden. Lord Windsor meinte: „Ich bin stolz auf euch Kinder. Eure Ergebnisse sind hervorragend." Lady Mary-Anne sah die Bücherlisten verwundert durch und meinte am Frühstückstisch: „Das sind alles die gleichen Bücher, obwohl Matthew doch in die fünfte Klasse kommt und die Mädchen in die zweite. Außerdem sind das Schundromane, abenteuerlich geschrieben, das will ich zugeben, aber in keinster Weise Schulmaterial." Lord Richard blickte auf die Listen und runzelte die Stirn, dann antwortete er ihr: „Gilderoy Lockhart ist ein gerissener Zauberer, der seine Tantieme in die Höhe jagen will und der Schulleiter hatte vermutlich keine anderen Bewerber." _Voll ins Schwarze getroffen, Sir!_

Lady Mary-Anne rief entsetzt aus: „Du glaubst Gilderoy Lockhart ist der neue Lehrer?! Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Lord Richard sah seine Frau verständnisvoll an und antwortete ihr: „Mein Schatz, der letzte der diesen Posten innehatte, ist gestorben. Keiner der bei klarem Verstand ist, würde sich für diesen Posten bewerben. Es sei denn es gäbe einen guten Grund und in diesem Fall ist es das Geld. Über 300 Schüler, 7 Bücher; das rechnet sich, fürchte ich." Lady Mary-Anne seufzte und meinte: „Ich wünschte unsere Kinder würden eine bessere Ausbildung in diesem Bereich erhalten." Lord Richard küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. „Heute ist der Begrüßungstag und die ersten Rennen, lasst uns Hogwarts für eine Weile vergessen und uns auf das Weltmeisterturnier im Flying Derby konzentrieren. Ich erwarte das jeder von euch in die nächste Runde kommt", meinte er gespielt streng. Matthew, Emily und ich sahen einander an und konnten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als wir wie aus einem Mund antworteten: „Ja, sir!"

Wir begaben uns in den Stall und bereiteten unsere Pferde für das Turnier vor. Es herrschte allgemeine Aufregung und Chaos. Nachdem alles gepackt, gesattelt und vorbereitet war, begaben wir uns zum Turnierplatz. Hier hingen jetzt rund um das Rennfeld des Flying Derbys die Flaggen der einzelnen vertretenen Nationen. Viele Zuschauer hatten sich schon auf den Tribünen versammelt, überall führten Jockeys ihre Pferde herum und Reporter suchten Interviewpatner. Auf dem Nebenplatz wärmten schon einige Reiter ihre Pferde auf. Wir brachten unsere in den Ställen unter und gingen zur großen Tafel auf der die Rennen und Teilnehmer aufgelistet waren.

Es wurden abwechselnd 3 Rennen der Erwachsenen und 1 Rennen der Jugend absolviert, mit je 8 Reitern. Ziel dieses Tages war unter den Top 50% zu sein. Im Jugendbereich traten 80 ReiterInnen an, also mussten Emily, Matthew und ich unter die Top 40 kommen. Bei den Erwachsenen hingegen traten 280 Reiter an. „Nun denn, Kinder. Zu den Ställen und bereitet eure Pferde vor. Vertretet England würdig!", sagte Lord Richard und begab sich dann zur Ehrentribüne.

„Na dann, ihr zwei!", sagte Matthew „lasst uns fliegen! Emily, du bist als erste dran, dann im dritten Rennen ich und Anna du hast bis heute Nachmittag noch Zeit. Du bist im sechsten Rennen dran." Ich nickte und sah den beiden zu, wie sie ihre Pferde warm ritten. Als die ersten Rennen starteten, saß ich neben Lord Richard und Lady Mary-Anne. Matthew und Emily waren die besten in ihren jeweiligen Renne und auch drei der Jockeys vom Gestüt Windsor gewannen. Wir aßen mit einigen der ausländischen Jockeys zu Mittag. Dann machte ich mich und Cuairt-Ghaoth fertig für das Rennen.

Cuairt-Ghaoth schnaubte nervös: „Die anderen waren wirklich schnell! Hoffentlich schaffen wir das!" Ich kraulte ihm sein rechtes Ohr und flüsterte: „Wir sind zu zweit unschlagbar! Wir sind ein Team! Du wirst sehen, flieg einfach wie immer!" Er nickte und wir ritten zur Rennbahn. Dort wurden wir in die Startboxen geführt. Ich sah hinauf zur Tribüne und sah dort Lord und Lady Winsor, sowie Emily, Lauren, Neville, Tracey und Matthew, die mir zu jubelten.

„Willkommen sehr geehrte Damen und Herren zum 6. Jugendrennen dieses Tages. Am Start sind Hannes Bauer auf Callisto, Marie Loraine auf Belle, Amelie de Bretagne auf Diva Ladina, Amadeus von Graz auf Navaro, Anna Hansen auf Stormy, Esteban de Andora auf Don Fuego, Luis Montagne auf Drago und Xio Yang auf Chin. Alle Reiter auf ihre Startposition. Das Rennen beginnt in wenigen Minuten." Es war ein Knacken zu hören und ich blickte mich um, konnte aber nichts Ungewöhnliches sehen. Die Jungen neben mir waren älter als ich, mindesten drei oder vier Jahre. Sie lächelten mich abschätzig an und der Jungen links neben mir meinte: „Bist du nicht etwas jung, um so ein Pferd zu reiten?" Cuairt-Ghaoth schnaubte ärgerlich. Ich tätschelte ihn beruhigend und antwortete dem arroganten Jungen: „Wir werden im Ziel auf euch warten!" Die beiden Jungen lachten spöttisch auf, aber bevor sie antworten konnten, kam das Startsignal. Ich machte mich bereit und dann ging es los.

Das Licht sprang von rot auf grün und die Pferde galoppierten los. Schneller als die anderen befanden sich Cuairt-Ghaoth und ich uns in der Luft. Hannes Bauer und Esteban de Andorra dicht auf meinen Fersen. _Sehr gut, das fängt ja gut an._ Wir überflogen die Stange und kamen an die Brücke, die es zu unterflogen galt. Ich legte mich sehr dicht an Cuairt-Ghaoth. Dieser sank nur tief genug um gerade so unter der Brücke durchzukommen. _Mann ich könnte schwören, dass ich die Steine der Brücke gefühlt habe!_ Als wir an der Scheune ankamen, hatte ich Hannes Bauer auf Callisto eingeholt. Wir flogen beide knapp über die Brücke hinweg und waren am Slalom durch die Büsche und Bäume angekommen. Amelie de Bretagne auf Diva Ladina schob sich knapp links neben mich, während Esteban uns von rechts überholte.

Er schnitt kurz vor mir ein und versuchte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, als Cuairt-Ghaoth scharf nach links ausweichen musste. Ich strauchelte leicht „Cuairt nach links beugen", rief ich schnell und Cuairt-Ghaoth reagierte sofort und lenkte gegen. Ich fing mich schnell ab und setzte mich wieder richtig hin, trotzdem hatte uns bei diesem Manöver Hannes und Amelie ebenfalls überholt und waren schon ein ganzes Stück vor uns. _So ein Mist!_ „Halt dich fest, Kleine! Und schmieg dich fest an mich. Wir werden es denen zeigen!", schnaubte Cuairt-Ghaoth. Ich tat es und er umflog die Bäume und Büsche in rasanter Geschwindigkeit. Als wir durch die Reifen flogen, überholte ich Hannes erneut und holte Esteban ein, der an Boden zu Amelie verlor.

Wir flogen durch den Torbogen und dann steil hinauf zum Turm. Ich hielt den Schlägel bereits in der Hand um den Gong zu schlagen und klammerte mich an Cuairt-Ghaoths Bauch fest, der vertikal am Turm hochflog. Wir überholten den überraschten Esteban und ich schlug als zweite den Gong. Dann flog ich schnell und geschwind hinter Amelie her, aber konnte sie leider nicht mehr einholen. Ich flog als Zweite über die Ziellinie. Erst jetzt hörte ich den Stadionsprecher wieder, den ich bislang komplett ausgeblendet hatte. „Lieber Zuschauer, das war ein Rennen! Amelie de Bretagne mit 9.22, Anna Hansen 9.25, Esteban de Andorra 9.34, Hannes Bauer 9.36, Marie Loraine 9.55, Amadeus von Graz 10.01, Luis Montagne 10.03 und Xio Yang 10.04. Damit kann ich fast mit 100% Sicherheit bestätigen, dass alle acht Reiter und Reiterinnen weiterkommen werden. Ladies und Gentleman hier haben wir einige außergewöhnliche Talente bestaunen können! Als nächstes das 7. Rennen der Erwachsenen. Am Start sind…."

Ich hörte das nächste nicht mehr, denn ich war an unseren Boxen angekommen und Emily, Lauren, Neville, Tracey und Matthew kamen auf mich zu und gratulierten mir. „Anna, das war super!", rief Neville begeistert. „Du bist insgesamt auf der sechsten Position." „Ja du hast mich und Emily überholt", bestätigte Matthew und half mir vom Pferd. Emily umarmte mich stürmisch. „Du warst super!" Tracey umarmte mich ebenfalls und hielt mich dann kurz fest. „Mann, Anna! Ich hatte kurz ein Herzstillstand! Von unseren Sitzen sah es aus, als ob du fast vom Pferd gefallen wärst kurz vor dem Slalom." _Sah das so gefährlich aus!_

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Er spielt unfair. In Zukunft bin ich darauf gefasst, nicht wahr, Stormy?" Cuairt-Ghaoth schnaubte bestätigend. Meine Freunde und ich lachten. Ich versorgte ihn und den Rest des Tages verbrachten wir auf der Tribüne und sahen den Rennen zu. Zwischendurch liefen wir auf die Dorfwiese, wo viele Zelte aufgebaut waren und die verschiedensten Speisen angeboten wurden. Am Abend lag ich total erschöpft in meinem Bett und kraulte Tiger am Ohr. „Und welche Chancen hast du? Jetzt wo dein erstes offizielles Rennen geflogen bist." „Keine Ahnung! Ganz gut glaube ich. Ich bin insgesamt auf dem 8. Platz." „Von 80?! Nicht schlecht!", maunzte er. Ich murmelte: „Jaa. Aber jetzt gute Nacht! Morgen muss ich wieder fit sein.

Am nächsten Tag sollte es fünf Rennen bei der Jugend geben und die Top 16 kamen weiter. Der Druck wurde also noch stärker. Neville und Tracey, die wieder gekommen waren um mich zu unterstützen, begrüßten mich fröhlich am Morgen in der Box von Cuairt-Ghaoth. „Morgen, Anna!" „Guten Morgen!" „Guten Morgen, ihr beiden!", antwortete ich erfreut. „Ihr seid auch heute wieder da?" „Natürlich! Schließlich wollen wir dich unterstützen. Dafür sind Freunde da!", sagte Tracey. Ich nickte und schloss die Boxentür. „Dann kommt mit. Ich will euch jemanden vorstellen, den ihr eigentlich schon kennt." „Wer ist es?", fragte Neville neugierig. „Jemand den ich in diesem Sommer kennen gelernt habe und versprochen habe, diesen Ort zu zeigen. Ihr könntet mir helfen und ihm Gesellschaft leisten." Die beiden sahen einander an und nickten zustimmend.

Wir gingen gemeinsam ins Dorf und warteten dort auf dem Platz am Brunnen. Mein Rennen würde erst in 3 Stunden starten. Kurz nach 10 Uhr kam ein junger Reiter auf einem fuchsbraunen Pferd an. „Hallo Oliver!", begrüßte ich ihn. „Hallo Anna. Deine Wegbeschreibung war sehr gut. Ich habe ohne Probleme hier hergefunden." „Das ist toll. Da vorne ist die Gemeindekoppel. Dort kannst du Kobold hinbringen. Keine Sorge, hier patrollieren überall Auroren. Kobold wird bestimmt nicht gestohlen. Ach ja, darf ich vorstellen: Neville Longbottom und Tracey Davis, meine Freunde!" „Freut mich", meinte Neville lächelnd und Tracey nickte kurz den Kopf. „Oliver Rivers", stellte er sich vor und reichte Neville die Hand. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. _Faux pax!_

Oliver sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen und fragte: „Was ist?" Neville erklärte: „Ich hätte dir die Hand geben müssen, nicht umgekehrt." „Wieso?" „Wurde dir Hufflepuff nicht die Etikette der Zauberwelt beigebracht?", fragte Tracey. Oliver schüttelte seinen Kopf. Wir brachten Kobold auf die Gemeindekoppel und Tracey gab ihm einen Crashkurs. „Ich kann dir ein sehr interessantes Buch dazu leihen", bot ich ihm an. Er nickte dankbar und wir schlenderten durchs Dorf. Oliver erzählte uns von seinem Zuhause, seiner Mutter und Stiefvater, den er nicht so sehr leiden konnte. Er war in Huffelpuff vor allem mit Justin Finch-Flechtley und Roger Malone befreundet.

Am Mittag fand mein zweites Rennen statt und ich toppte nochmals eine Zeit um 4 Sekunden und lag nun bei 9.21. Am Nachmittag waren wir wieder auf der Festwiese und probierten uns durch all die verschiedenen Gerichte durch. Neville besuchte Lauren auf ihrem Kräuterhof um ein paar Samen für sein Gewächshaus zu kaufen. Tracey, Oliver und ich hingegen schauten uns die letzten vier Rennen des Tages an. Am Abend auf der Tafel konnte man die Ergebnisse aller Rennen ansehen.

Jugend 1992, 11. August

1\. Amelie de Bretagne FRAU) 9.14

2\. Hannes Bauer (VdL) 9.17

3\. Johanna von Orleans (FRA) 9.19

4\. Justus Braun (VdL) 9.20

5\. Anna Hansen (GBR) 9.21

6\. Matthew Windsor (GBR)9.25

7\. Esteban de Andorra (ESP)9.27

8\. Lilo de Montagne (PHI) 9.30

9\. Sofia Lindgren (SWE) 9.34

10\. Emily Windsor (GBR) 9.36

11\. Max Stetter (POL) 9.41

12\. Ayumi Yoshi (JPN) 9.42

13\. Tom Baker (USA) 9.44

14\. William Sullivan (AUS) 9.45

15\. Marie Loraine (SUI) 9.48

16\. Amadeus von Graz (AUT) 9.51

*VdL= Vereinigte deutsche Lande

 _Bin auf dem fünften Platz. Um morgen weiter zu kommen muss ich mich echt anstrengen. Hoffentlich schaffe ich das. Ich will Cuairt-Ghaoth befreien. Er soll endlich glücklich werden!_

Der dritte Tag kam und ging. In der Jugend gab es zwei Rennen. Ich musste unter die ersten acht kommen. Ich ritt zusammen mit Matthew und Emily warm, denn wir mussten heute gegeneinander antreten. Das Rennen begann und ziemlich schnell kämpfte ich mit Matthew, Hannes Bauer und Johanna von Orleans um die Führung. Es war ein harter Kampf, aber schließlich konnte ich als zweite hinter Hannes Bauer durchs Ziel reiten. Allerdings hatte sich meine Zeit um eine Sekunde verschlechtert. Am Abend zeigte sich der Tafel folgende Ergebnisse.

Jugend 1992, 12. August

1\. Justus Braun (VdL) 9.17

2\. Hannes Bauer (VdL) 9.19

3\. Anna Hansen (GBR) 9.22

4\. Amelie de Bretagne (FRA)9.23

5\. Johanna von Orleans (FRA) 9.24

6\. Matthew Windsor (GBR) 9.26

7\. Ayumi Yoshi (JPN) 9.30

8\. Esteban de Andorra (ESP) 9.31

*VdL= Vereinigte deutsche Lande

Am nächsten Tag hatten die Jugend frei und die letzten Rennen der Erwachsen fand statt. Am Abend fand ein großes Galaessen für die Champions, die Vertreter der teilnehmenden Länder und dem britischen Zauberminister. Ich zog mich um und Lady Windsor frisierte mich. Sie und Lord Windsor würden auch anwesend sein, als Gastgeber. „Ich bin ein wenig nervös", gab ich leise zu, als wir nach unten gingen um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Matthew, der neben mir lief, sagte leise: „Kopf hoch, Schultern zurück und das wichtigste überhaupt, lächeln! Keine Angst und außerdem ist das hier eine gute Übung." „Wieso denn das?" „Wenn du morgen unter die Top drei kommst, wirst du auf der Titelseite von jeder magischen Zeitung, Zeitschrift oder Magazin sein. Anna, ist dir noch nicht bewusst, dass du dabei bist eine Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen und das als Newcomer!" Ich stockte kurz und sah ihn geschockt an. _So habe ich es wirklich noch nicht betrachtet. War das vielleicht doch eine dumme Idee? Ich will doch keine große Aufmerksamkeit!_

„Kommt ihr beiden!", sagte Lady Windsor, die hinter uns gegangen war. „Anna, tief durchatmen und lächeln. Mein Mann und ich werden dich schon abschirmen von den Papparazzi so gut es geht und in zwei Wochen seit ihr schon wieder in Hogwarts." Wir gingen in den großen Ballsaal in dem schon verteilt einige kleine Grüppchen standen. Ich gesellte mich zu Emily, die mit Amelie de Bretagne und Johanna von Orleans zusammenstand. „Bon soir!", begrüßte ich sie und knickste leicht. Die beiden taten es gleich und wir unterhielten uns leise miteinander. Emily und die beiden kannten sich schon seit Jahren. Die Flügeltüren zum Esssaal wurden geöffnet und das Galaessen begann.

Lord Windsor erhob sich, klopfte gegen sein Glas und alle wurden leise. „Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren! Herzlich willkommen auf dem Gestüt Windsor! Dieses Galaessen ist seit jeher Tradition um Freundschaften und Bindungen zwischen allen Ländern zu festigen. Auf dem Rennplatz sind wir Konkurrenten, aber ansonsten Bekannte, Freunde und Kollegen. Lasst uns gemeinsam den Abend genießen!" Alle applaudierten höflich und die erste Vorspeise erschien. Cornelius Fudge saß neben Lord Windsor und dem Botschafter von Frankreich, der zusammen mit seiner Gemahlin ebenfalls eingeladen worden war.

Ich saß zwischen Amelie und Hannes Bauer, der aus den deutschen Lande kam. Er war 14 Jahre alt, hatte dunkelblondes Haar und braunen Augen. „Du bist wirklich ein Talent!", gratulierte er mir. „Dankeschön, aber das Kompliment kann ich getrost zurückgeben." Er lächelte. „Stammst du von der Hansenfamilie aus meinem Land? Dein Akzent lässt darauf schließen", fragte er interessier. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich glaube kaum. Mein Ur-Großvater war der erste Hansen und er war ein Muggel, also glaube ich gibt es keine Verbindung, aber mit meinem Akzent hast du Recht. Ich stamme aus Deutschland und bin vor einem Jahr hier nach England gekommen nachdem meine Eltern gestorben sind." Oh, mein herzliches Beileid!", sagte er mitfühlend. Ich nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Seit wann reitest du?", fragte ich nun neugierig. „Eigentlich seit ich klein war. Seit meiner Schulzeit hat es sich intensiviert. Ich will später mal in diese Profession einsteigen." „Du willst Jockey werden?" „Ja und irgendwann mal mein eigenes Gestüt. Meine Eltern sind Farmer, aber mein Bruder wird den Hof weiterführen. Was ist mit dir?" „Ich? Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt. Irgendetwas mit Tieren bestimmt. Es scheint ein Talent von mir zu sein gut mit ihnen zurecht zu kommen." Er nickte und fragte dann: „Seit wann reitest du?" „Mhm, seit diesem Jahr." Hannes, der gerade einen Schluck Traubensaft trank, verschluckte sich und hustete. Ich klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. Er dankte mir und wischte sich seinen Mund an der Stoffservierte ab. „Entschuldige, aber sagtest du gerade, dass du erst in diesem Jahr reiten gelernt hast?" Ich nickte und er sah mich ungläubig an. „Du bist auf dem dritten Platz! Wahnsinn! Du bist wirklich ein Naturtalent!" Ich wurde rot und nahm ein Schluck Wasser, während mich Hannes weiter ungläubig anstarrte.

Nach dem Essen wurde getanzt. Hannes forderte mich zuerst auf und ich stimmte unsicher zu. _Ist eine Weile her, dass ich Tanzstunden hatte. Na hoffentlich geht das gut._ Es ging gut. Hannes war ein sehr guter Tänzer. _Es ist wie Vater immer gesagt hatte, wenn der Mann führen kann, kann jede Frau tanzen._ Ich tanzte im Anschluss noch mit Matthew, Justus Braun und einmal mit Esteban de Andorra, der mich mit einem falschen Lächeln aufforderte. Eigentlich wollte ich ablehnen, aber Matthew flüsterte mir ins Ohr, dass ich zumindest einmal zustimmen muss. Also tanzte ich einen Tanz mit ihm.

Während wir tanzten sagte er: „Ich muss zugeben, Senorita Hansen, Sie haben mich überrascht, aber morgen wird ihr Erfolg enden!" Ich lächelte ihn süffisant an, sowie ich Snape öfters lächeln gesehen habe und meinte: „Ich glaube Señor, dass Sie mich schon einmal herausgefordert haben und ich habe damals gewonnen und auch jedes andere Mal. Ich denke wir werden morgen sehen, wer gewinnt." Der Tanz endete und ich knickste leicht, bevor ich mich umdrehte und ging. Hannes trat mir in den Weg und bat um einen weiteren Tanz. Ich stimmte zu und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte er leise. Ich nickte nur. „Ja, danke. Kennst du de Andorra?" „Ja, er war schon immer ein verbissener Konkurrent. Sein Vater besitzt ein Gestüt und er blickt auf alle hinab, die nicht von Adel oder Reinblüter sind. Mein Tipp, ignoriere ihn." „Das werde ich!" „Aber sei morgen vorsichtig. Du weißt er kämpft unfair." Ich nickte, er drehte mich und nahm mich wieder in den Arm. _Tanzen mit ihm macht Spaß!_

Der nächste Tag kam und damit der letzte Turniertag. Am Morgen hielt Cornelius Fudge eine Rede bei der ich beinahe einschlief. Ich bereitete mich und Cuairt-Ghaoth vor und um 11 Uhr waren wir zusammen mit Justus Braun, Hannes, Bauer, Amelie de Bretagne, Johanna von Orleans, Matthew Windsor, Ayumi Yoshi und Esteban de Andorra auf der Rennbahn und wurden in die Startboxen geführt. „Okay Cuairt-Ghaoth jetzt geht es um alles! Wenn wir gewinnen, bist du frei!" „Wir sind ein Team, Kleine! Wir schaffen es!" Das Signal ertönte und alle Helfer verschwanden von der Rennbahn. Ich achtete auf das Startlicht und machte mich bereit. Das Licht wechselte von rot auf grün und das Rennen begann.

Ich stürmte mit Cuairt-Ghaoth voran mit Hannes auf Callisto und Matthew auf Shadow. Als wir über die Latte flogen und im Sturzflug in Richtung Brücke rasten waren alle acht Reiter relativ nah beieinander. Wieder flog ich so dicht unter der Brücke hindurch, dass ich schwören könnte die Steine spüren zu können. _Wir müssen noch ein Zahn zulegen._ An der Scheune war ich Nase an Nase mit Hannes und Esteban. „Vorsicht!", flüsterte ich schnell, als de Andorras fieses Grinsen sah. „Keine Sorge, wir gehen über links", antwortete Cuairt-Ghaoth. Ich nickte und er wich nach links unter Hannes aus, gerade rechtzeitig, als Esteban wiedermal versuchte mein Ritt zu hindern. Ich sah nach hinten und konnte ein kurzes Lachen nicht verhindern. De Andorra hing schief auf seinem Pferd und alle anderen versuchten nach links, rechts, oben oder unten auszuweichen. Hannes wurde nicht gestört von dem Ganzen, aber alle anderen hinter uns mussten abbremsen. Amelie konnte noch schnell über dem Chaos hinweg fliegen.

Ich nahm die Kurven im Slalom wieder sehr eng, aber Hannes blieb mir hartnäckig auf den Fersen. Schnell ging es durch den Torbogen und im Steilflug den Turm hinauf. Ich schlug den Gong, kurz vor Hannes und Amelie. Auf der Endstrecke holten mich Amelie und Hannes ein und wir ritten Nase an Nase in Richtung Ziellinie. Ich beugte mich weit über Cuairt-Ghaoth wir schoben ein Stückchen nach vorne. „Komm schon, noch ein bisschen schneller!", feuerte ich ihn an. Er schlug noch kräftiger mit seinen Flügeln. Die Zielgrenze kam näher und näher und das Publikum war aufgesprungen und feuerten lautstark. Ich konzentrierte mich auf Hannes, der gerade wieder ein Stückchen vor mir war und schob mich noch etwas weiter vor. Die Zielgrenze kam noch näher und im letzten Moment überholte ich Hannes und gewann buchstäblich um eine Nasenlänge.

„Wir haben gewonnen! Wir haben echt gewonnen!", rief ich aus und flog eine Kurve mit Hannes und Amelie zusammen über die Tribüne. „Ladies und Gentlemen wir haben eine neue Jugend-Weltmeisterin, Anna Hansen auf Stormy!" Es wurde laut gejubelt und ich winkte zu Neville und Tracey, die wieder dabei waren und wie verrückt klatschten und jubelten, zusammen mit Emily und Lauren. Lord und Lady Windsor klatschten ebenfalls anerkennend. Ich landete mit Stormy in der Mitte auf einem erhöhten Podest. Hannes landete rechts neben mir und Amelie links. Wir stiegen ab und gratulierten uns gegenseitig. Die Menge jubelte und wir winkten ihnen. Ein Siegeskranz wurde um den Hals unserer Pferde gelegt und Cornelius Fudge schüttelte uns allen drei die Hände.

Lord und Lady Windsor kamen auf den Platz und gratulierten ebenfalls. Lady Windsor umarmte mich leicht und flüsterte. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, Anna!" Ich wurde leicht rot, aber konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Kameras blitzen und Reporter riefen durcheinander. Lord Windsor ergriff das Wort: „Ladies und Gentleman der Presse bitte warten Sie mit ihren Fragen auf die Pressekonferenz am Ende des Turniers. Vielen Dank!" Ich brachte Cuairt-Ghaoth in seine Box, traf Matthew und gratulierte ihm. Er war fünfte geworden. „Danke, Anna. Aber heute ist dein Tag. Dieser Ritt war fantastisch! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Bevor ich antworten konnte, rief eine bekannte Stimme laut: „Anna!" Matthew machte gleich: „Schhhh, die Pferde!" Neville wurde leicht rot und entschuldigte sich schnell. Dann nahm er mich fest in den Arm und sagte: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Anna! Du bist Junior-Weltmeisterin! Das ist der absolute Wahnsinn!" Er ließ mich um und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr. Ich musste lachen und sagte dann: „Danke, Nevile. Aber mir ging es bei diesem Turnier um etwas anderes." Er sah mich fragend an. Ich zeigte auf Cuairt-Ghaoth. „Seine Freiheit. Mit diesem Sieg und dem Geld kann ich ihn kaufen und dann freilassen."

Neville folgte meinem Blick. Tracey schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte mich. „Weißt du, Anna, das ist typisch du! Gewinnst eine Weltmeisterschaft, aber es ist dir egal. Du schaffst das unmögliche nur um einem Freund zu helfen. Du bist herzensgut!" Ich lächelte sie an und dankte ihr. Emily und Lauren gratulierten mir ebenfalls. Dann trocknete ich Cuairt-Ghaoth Fell, striegelte ihn, tränkte und fütterte ihn. Als ich mit all dem fertig war, gingen wir zur Tribüne um das letzte Rennen der Erwachsene anzusehen. Auf dem Weg dorthin, wurden wir öfters angehalten, weil jemand ein Foto wollte oder um mir zu gratulieren. Das Turnier der Erwachsenen gewann Nicolas Garniera von Spanien.

Anschließend gab es eine Pressekonferenz bei der ich anwesend sein musste. Fudge übergab die Urkunden, Pokale und die Preisgelder. Die Reporter stellten viele Fragen, aber ich antwortete nur auf Fragen zum Turnier und meine Vorlieben. Persönliche Fakten über meine Familie oder Freunde gab ich nicht preis. _Ich bin schließlich kein Lockhart._ Es wurden viele Fotos gemacht, sodass ich am Ende fast das Gefühl hatte blind zu sein. Am Abend wurde ein riesiges Fest gefeiert. Es wurde getanzt und gegessen. Ich stellte Hannes meine Freunde vor und er stellte mir seine Eltern vor. Der Abend wurde sehr lustig und am Ende gab es sogar ein fantastisches Feuerwerk! _Diesen Abend werde ich lange in Erinnerung behalten!_

 **Teil 2: Winkelgasse**

Cuairt-Ghaoth gehörte nun offiziell mir. Ich hatte ihn Lord Richard abgekauft, aber noch wollte er nicht gleich weg. Ich war darum sehr froh, denn er war wirklich mein Freund geworden und mit durch die Luft zu reiten war ein Stückchen Freiheit für mich. Vor allem jetzt, denn seit meinem Sieg konnte ich nicht mehr in Ruhe durch das Dorf oder an den Strand gehen ohne das mich irgendjemand ansprach und nach einem Autogramm oder Foto fragte. Andere blieben stehen, zeigten auf mich und flüsterten. _Das! Kann! Noch! Nervig! Werden!_ Und eigentlich sollten die Probleme ja eigentlich erst beginnen.

Ich hatte stundenlang überlegt, aber ich mich dann doch schließlich dazu entschieden. Dieses Jahr einzugreifen und das Tagebuch nicht in Umlauf zu bringen. Wenn Harry nicht dazu gezwungen sein wird Ginny zu retten, erfährt Prof. Dumbledore jetzt noch nichts von den Horkruxen und ich konnte vielleicht eine Möglichkeit finden, sie zu zerstören ohne den Behälter oder das Lebewesen zu vernichten. _Hoffentlich muss Harry dann nicht durch diese Qual gehen sich selbst zu opfern. Erstmal sammele ich sie alle und dann sehen wir weiter!_ Und so hatte ich mir den Platz zurecht gelegt Ginny das Tagebuch wegzunehmen bevor sie der schwarzen Magie verfallen konnte.

Ich hatte es geschafft, dass Lord und Lady Windsor uns genau an dem Tag, an dem Lockhart seine Autogrammstunde gab, in die Winkelgasse mitnahmen. Die Flying Derby Weltmeisterschaft war seit Tagen vorbei, die Gäste der Windsors waren abgereist und bis zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahres waren es nur noch 12 Tage. Matthew, Emily und ich hatten alle restlichen Hausaufgaben erledigt und konnten unsere Restferien nun in Ruhe genießen. _Na zumindest je nach dem, wie man Ruhe definiert! Bescheuerte Papparazzi!_

Es war nun Mittwoch und wir liefen vom tropfenden Kessel aus, in den wir gefloht waren, die Winkelgasse entlang. Ein kurzer Trip nach Gringotts und ich hatte genug Geld in meinem Beutel um meine Einkäufe zu tätigen. Wir kauften bei Madame Malkins wieder unsere Schulkleidung ein, sowie neue Unterwäsche, Nachtwäsche und einige Kleider, Röcke und Pullover. Denn aus den anderen war ich endgültig herausgewachsen. _Ist schon merkwürdig ständig neue Kleidung kaufen zu müssen, weil man aus ihr herauswächst. Mädchen haben wirklich eine leichtere Ausrede als Frauen, warum sie immer shoppen gehen!_ Danach füllten wir unsere Zaubertrankzutaten in der Apotheke auf und kauften in Feder&Kiel neue Pergamentrollen, Federn, Tinte und Hefte für das kommende Schuljahr. Als all diese Einkäufe getätigt waren, liefen wir schließlich zu Flourish&Blotts. Ich sah schon von weitem die Weasley Familie, sowie Hermine mit ihren Eltern. _Sehr gut! Wir sind genau im Zeitplan!_

Wir begrüßten sie höflich und Hermine umarmte mich stürmisch. „Anna, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen und herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg. Ich habe darüber im Tagespropheten gelesen. Du musst so aufgeregt sein. Das war spektakulär!" Ich lachte und antwortete ihr: „Hallo Hermine. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. Danke und nein ich bin ganz ruhig. Mir gehen nur die ganzen Reporter auf die Nerven." Hermine nickte verständig. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren reichlich nervös, da Harry sich verfloht hatte. _Sie wären noch nervöser, wenn sie wüssten wohin._

Lady Windsor nahm höflich Anteil und schlug den „Zeig-mir"-Zauber vor. Mr. Weasley schlug sich an den Kopf und meinte hektisch: „Ja, natürlich! Schatz, geh schon hinein. Es scheint ein ganz schöner Andrang zu sein. Ich finde Harry!" Mrs. Weasley nickte und scheuchte ihre Kinder in den Buchladen. Lord und Lady Windsor folgten, während ich mit Hermine vor dem Laden stehen blieb. Auf Lockhart war ich wirklich nicht versessen. Allerdings war die Alternative nicht besser.

Ich sah Hagrid aus der Menge herausragen. _Gott sei Dank! Wie im Buch. Harry ist sicher…. Aber total verdreckt! Himmel!_ Hermine, die mit dem Rücken zur Straße stand und deswegen weder Hagrid noch Harry sehen konnte, sah mich fragend an und ich nickte in Harrys Richtung. „Schau da drüben ist Harry, Hermine." Hermine drehte sich um und rief erleichtert aus: „Harry!" Sie rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn stürmisch. _Wie im Film!_ Ich musste lächeln. Harry und Hermine kamen auf mich zu und ich umarmte ihn auch. Hermine reparierte magisch Harrys Brille. „Hallo Harry! Wie war dein Sommer?", fragte ich ihn. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Jetzt gut! Ich wohn jetzt bei den Weasleys. Sie haben ein geniales Haus! Wie war deiner? Ach ja, danke für das Quidditchbuch über Suchermanöver!" „Gern geschehen", aber bevor ich weiter antworten konnte, fiel mir Hermine ins Wort. „Harry, sag bloß du hast nichts darüber gelesen?!" „Was denn?", fragte dieser verdutzt. Da kam eine weitere, aber unbekannte, Stimme ins Gespräch: „Miss Hansen, hat die Flying Derby Weltmeisterschaft der Junioren gewonnen! Eine hervorragende und gleichsam überraschende Leistung! Meinen Glückwunsch, Miss Hansen!"

Ich drehte mich langsam um und vor mir stand Lord Malfoy in einem teuren dunkelgrünen Satinanzug, passender Robe und seinen schwarzsilbernen Gehstock in der Hand. Draco stand neben ihm und knurrte Harry an, der ihm ebenfalls eine Grimasse zog. „Draco, benimm dich!" „Ja, Vater!", sagte dieser missmutig. „Lord Malfoy", ich knickste leicht und sagte: „Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche!" Lord Malfoy lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich und lächelte leicht, aber mir zog sich ein Schauer über die Arme und Rücken. Lord Windsor war wieder aus dem Bücherladen herausgetreten und rief mich zu sich. Lord Malfoy nickte ihm zu und auch er spiegelte diese Geste. Harry und Hermine folgten mir in den Laden. Dort mitten im Gang vor der Kasse stand ein riesengroßer Tisch auf dem sich alle Bücher von Lockhart stapelten. Im Vordergrund vor allem sein neuestes Machtwerk „Zauberisches Ich".

Ich musste meine Augen verdrehen. _Dieser Affe du wir müssen ein Jahr mit ihm auskommen! Ich spüre eine Katastrophe bevor sie beginnt._ Schnell verzog ich mich nach oben in den zweiten Stock um in Ruhe durch die Regale zu schlendern und Malfoy senior nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Unsere Bücher hatten wir schon vorbestellt und konnten sie später einfach an der Kasse abholen, aber sowohl Emily, Matthew und ich wollten noch privat nach Büchern suchen. Gilderoy Lockhart trat in den Raum und sofort brach begeisterter Jubel aus. Lockharts babyblauer Anzug und Robe sahen elegant, aber lächerlich aus und sein Lächeln war so künstlich, dass ich mein Gesicht verzog. Aber ich bemerkte, wie ich jeden seiner Bewegungen verfolgte.

Lockhart entdeckte Harry und zerrte ihn nach vorne und das ganze peinliche Schauspiel von den Büchern nahm seinen Lauf. _Armer Harry! Du musst lernen, dich zu ducken oder unsichtbar zu werden._ Die Reporter hatten mich nicht bemerkt und ich wollte, dass es so blieb. Matthew tippte mich an der Schulter und ich erschrak und wendete meinen Blick von Lockhart. „Sag bloß nicht, dass du jetzt auch ein Fan von diesem Idioten wirst?!" „Natürlich nicht!" „Und wieso hast du ihn dann so verträumt angesehen?" „Das habe ich nicht!", entgegnete ich entrüstet. „Sah, aber so aus und nicht nur du auch Emily und Mutter da unten." Er deute auf die beiden und ich musste zugeben, es sah aus, als ob sie ihn anhimmeln würden. _Komisch! Lady Mary-Anne ist doch genauso wenig von ihm überzeugt, wie ich, Matthew oder Lord Richard. Aber Matthew hat Recht._

„Und ich habe genauso geguckt?", fragte ich verblüfft. Matthew nickte. „Nun ich kann dich beruhigen, Matthew. Ich werde nie ein Fan von ihm." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Lord Malfoy, der Lockharts Auftreten mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte. Ich verzog mein Gesicht. _Kaum zu glauben, dass er und ich vermutlich einer Meinung sind! Schrecklicher Gedanke!_ Harry war wieder zu den Weasleys zurückgekehrt und Mr. Weasley dirigierte seine Kinder und Harry in Richtung Ausgang. „Entschuldige mich mal kurz, Matthew. Ich wollte noch schnell ein paar der Magazine durchgehen." Er nickte und wand sich den Regalen über Schutzzauber und Runenmagie zu. Ich nahm schnell meine Bücher und ging nach unten. Gerade rechtzeitig um mitzubekommen, wie Lord Malfoy Mr. Weasley beleidigte und das Buch in Ginnys Kessel fallen lies.

In dem Moment versetzte Mr. Weasley Lord Malfoy einen Kinnhaken. Zugegeben ich war doch geschockt und warf meine Hände vor den Mund um meinen erschrocken Ausruf zu unterdrücken. Ich hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass zwei erwachsene nicht betrunkene Männer sich prügelten, wie kleine Jungs auf dem Spielplatz. Aber meinen Schock überwand ich schnell und glitt hinter Ginny. Alle waren im Moment abgelenkt von der Rauferei und ich zog das Tagebuch unbemerkt aus Ginnys Kessel und lies ein harmloses ähnliches leere Tagebuch stattdessen in ihren Kessel gleiten. _Wenn es ihr hilft ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, dann werde ich sie nicht daran hindern._ Schnell steckte ich das andere Tagebuch in meine Roben und ging wieder in den Buchladen.

Das Spektakel hatte inzwischen viele Schaulustige angezogen und der Reporter von eben, machte eifrig Fotos. _Das wird Malfoy eine Menge Schmiergeld kosten, damit die nicht morgen in allen Zeitungen erscheinen. Wäre aber eine schöne Ablenkung und Lockhart würde es nicht auf die Titelseite schaffen. Ein schöner Bonus!_

 **Wäre doch ne Idee, oder ;) Das war es mal wieder. Das neue Kapitel ist schon in Arbeit, aber versprechen kann ich wie immer natürlich nichts! Bitte Kommis, wenns euch gefallen hat oder ihr Anmerkungen habt. Vielleicht auch Wünsche... vlt passen sie mit meinen Ideen. Bis dann ihr Lieben!**


	4. Zurück nach Hogwarts

**Hallo ihr Lieben, ist bei euch der Winter auch wieder angekommen? Der Schnee ist herrlich ;)**

 **Naja hier ist auf jeden Fall ein neues Kapitel. Hoffe es gefällt euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Zurück nach Hogwarts**

10 Tage später nach unserem Besuch in der Winkelgasse saßen Neville, Tracey und ich zusammen in einem Zugabteil auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Diesmal war der erste September kein Sonntag, sondern ein Dienstag. „Schaut mal! Sieht so aus, als ob die Weasleys mal wieder sehr spät dran seien", meinte Neville und deutete aus dem Fenster. Tracey und ich folgten seinem Blick und sahen tatsächlich eine Menge Rotschöpfe durch die Menge eilen. _Ich seh die Zwillinge, Percy und da sind auch Ginny und ihre Eltern. Nur keine Spur von den zwei anderen. Logisch Dobby! Hoffentlich passiert Harry und Ron nichts auf ihrem kleinen Flug nach Hogwarts!_

„Wir fahren!", sagte Tracey und ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Der Zug ruckelte tatsächlich und wir fuhren aus der Station. Neville setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sitz und Tracey setzte sich neben mich. „Für die war das aber wirklich in letzter Minute", sagte Tracey kopfschüttelnd. Ich nickte nur geistesabwesend. „Ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was uns erwarten wird. Was meint ihr?", fragte Neville uns. Ich sah zu Tracey, die mit den Schultern zuckte und antwortete ihm: „Ich hoffe das Lockhart nicht ganz so nervtötend sein wird, wie er rüberkommt." Tracey musste auflachen. „Du bist wirklich kein Fan von ihm, was?!" Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Definitiv nicht!" Neville lächelte und meinte: „Schlimmer, als Quirrell wird er schon nicht sein, oder?" Tracey sah zu ihm und meinte unschlüssig: „Keine Ahnung, aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass doch." _Dein Gefühl täuscht dich nicht! Aber zum Glück müssen wir uns zumindest dieses Jahr nicht mit einer rießigen Schlange auseinandersetzten._

Die Tür zu unserem Abteil ging auf und Hermine trat herein zusammen mit der kleinen Ginny. „Hallo alle zusammen. Das ist Ginny Weasley. Sie kommt dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts. Hat einer von euch Ron oder Harry gesehen?" Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte: „Nein, Hermine tut uns leid. Hier kam er noch nicht vorbei. Willkommen Ginny. Hogwarts wird dir bestimmt gefallen!" Ginny lächelte schüchtern zurück. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Na gut. Wir suchen sie mal. Wenn die beiden hier vorbeikommen, sagt ihnen Bescheid, dass wir ihn suchen." Ich nickte und antwortete ihr: „Natürlich!" Hermine nickte und die beiden gingen wieder. _Die beiden wird sie heute nicht mehr sehen._

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche und fand meine Schnippschnappkarten. „Wollen wir eine Runde spielen?", fragte ich die beiden. Neville und Tracey stimmten mit ja und wir spielten einige Runden Schnippschnapp. Tiger hatte sich auf dem Platz neben Tracey zusammengerollt und döste friedlich. Nach einiger Zeit kam der Snackwagen vorbei und wir deckten uns jeder mit unseren Lieblingssüßigkeiten ein. Ich kaufte Toffees, Neville Lakritz-Zauberstäbe und Tracey ihre geliebten Zucker-Federhalter. Natürlich jeder noch eine Packung Schokofrösche. Sag mal Anna, was ist eigentlich mit Stormy passiert?", fragte Tracey nach einer Weile. Ich nahm ein weiteres Toffee in den Mund und antwortete: „Ich habe ihn freigelassen, aber er blieb auf dem Gestüt. Lord Richard hat mir versichert, dass sie sich um ihn kümmern werden, soweit er es zulässt." „Ich dachte, er wollte frei sein!", meinte Neville verwundert. Ich nickte und entgegnete: „Ja schon, aber er hat auch gemerkt, dass die Windsors ihm nichts Böses wollen!" „Mhm, manchmal ändert man eben seine Meinung. Das gleiche muss auch für Tiere gelten, nicht wahr Tiger", meinte Tracey und streichelte Tigers Kopf, der diesen hob, gähnte und nickte. Dann legte er sich wieder hin und schnurrte leise und zufrieden. Wir mussten lachten und spielten weiter Schnippschnapp. Unsere Vorräte waren schon recht geschrumpft, als Hermine abermals ins Abteil trat, Ginny immer noch im Windschatten. „Habt ihr Ron oder Harry jetzt schon einmal gesehen?", fragte sie besorgt. „Nein", antwortete Neville verwundert. „Hast du sie immer noch nicht gefunden?", fragte Tracey verwundert. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Sie sind nirgendwo im Zug zu finden." „Vielleicht haben sie es nicht in den Zug geschafft", meinte ich. Hermine sah mich ungläubig an. „Wie kommst du darauf, Anna?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Wir haben die Weasleys gestresst auf dem Bahnsteig laufen sehen und kurz danach fuhr der Zug los. Vielleicht haben es Ron und Harry nicht geschafft. Kann doch sein!" Hermine sah zu Ginny, die hilflos ihre Schulter zuckte. „Kann sein. Sie waren hinter uns, aber nach der Barriere habe ich nicht auf sie geachtet. Anna hat Recht. Wir waren sehr spät dran." Hermine sah von Ginny zu uns und wieder zurück. „Und jetzt?", fragte ich. Hermine sah einen Augenblick unschlüssig aus, dann sagte sie entschlossen: „Ich werde einen der Vertrauensschüler Bescheid sagen. Hoffentlich kommen sie rechtzeitig nach Hogwarts!" „Bestimmt", meinte ich.

Ginny setzte sich unschlüssig neben Neville. „Möchtet ihr mitspielen?", fragte dieser freundlich. Ginny nickte erleichtert und Neville teilte die Karten neu aus. Hermine kam nach einer Weile wieder und setzte sich neben Ginny, aber mitspielen wollte sie nicht, sondern kramte eines der neuen Bücher von Lockhart hervor und begann zu lesen. Ich rollte meine Augen und Neville, der das sah musste grinsen. Ich streckte ihm gespielt die Zunge raus und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Tracey sah uns amüsiert an. Die Stunden flogen nur so dahin und bald war es draußen stockfinster. Viele unserer Klassenkameraden kamen vorbei um Hallo zu sagen oder mir zu meinem Sieg zu gratulieren. Justin und Oliver kamen auch vorbei. „Hallo Anna, Neville und ….", begann Justin und stockte „Tracey", meinte Tracey. „Tracey, schön dich kennen zu lernen", meinte Justin und sah unwohl auf ihre grüne Krawatte. _Blödes Vorurteil! Tracey hat ihm nie etwas getan!_

„Hallo Justin. Hattest du einen schönen Sommer?", fragte ich höflich. „Ja, ich war mit meinen Eltern in Italien und haben Rom, Pisa und Venedig besucht. Es war toll. Ich habe von deinem Erfolg in der Zeitung gelesen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" „Danke!" „Wir wollten fragen, ob die Switchballspiele dieses Jahr wieder stattfinden?", fragte Oliver neugierig. „Natürlich! Wieso denn nicht? Wenn genug dazu Lust haben!" „Da bin ich mir sicher. Alle, die wir bis jetzt getroffen haben, haben uns genau das gleiche gefragt", meinte Justin. Ich nickte und antwortete: „An mir soll es bestimmt nicht scheitern!" „Super! Na werden darüber in dieser Woche noch in Hogwarts reden können. Bis später!", verabschiedeten sich die beiden und gingen wieder.

Ich sah auf die Uhr. „Wir sollten bald ankommen!" Die anderen sahen mich an und dann aus dem Fenster. In dem Moment kam die Ansage durch die knirschenden Lautsprecher. „In ein paar Minuten erreichen wir unsere Endstation Hogsmeade. Bitte lassen Sie alles Gepäck im Zug. Es wird Ihnen aufs Schloss gebracht." _Jup, per Hauselfen-Express!_ Neville ging kurz aus dem Abteil aus, damit Ginny und Hermine sich umziehen konnten. Tracey und ich waren bereits in unseren Schuluniformen, somit mussten wir nur unsere Umhänge anziehen. Wir kamen an der Station an und liefen zu den Kutschen _. Es ist schon merkwürdig zu wissen, dass dort Tiere sind, sie aber nicht sehen zu können._ „Wo sind bloß Harry und Ron?", fragte Hermine. Sie sah sich suchend um, aber auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte heilloses Chaos.

Neville nahm Hermine am Arm und zog sie in Richtung der Kutschen. „Hier wirst du sie nie finden. Komm schon! Wahrscheinlich sitzt Ron schon in der großen Halle und wartet ungeduldig darauf, dass das Festessen beginnt." Ich nickte nur unschlüssig. _Hoffentlich kommen die beiden wirklich gut an._ Ich setzte mich mit Neville, Tracey und Hermine in eine Kutsche und wir fuhren zum Schloss hoch. Dort angekommen begaben wir uns sofort in die große Halle und setzten uns an unsere Haustische. _Und schon beginnt das Aufteilen wieder._ Ich setzte mich zu Emily, Lauren und Stephen. „Hallo Stephen, wie war dein Sommer?", fragte ich. „Gut. Übrigens herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg!" „Danke." Auch andere am Tisch beglückwünschten mich. „Ich danke euch allen, aber lasst es gut sein, bitte! Ich habe am Turnier teilgenommen um Cu… Stormy kaufen zu können. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es gleich gewinne, aber sei es drum."

Stephen nickte und meinte: „Ja, das bist du! Anderen helfen, aber im Hintergrund bleiben. Vordrängen magst du dich wirklich nicht." Er lächelte mich an, ich wurde leicht rot und nickte. Die anderen lächelten auch und dann wurden weiter Ferienerlebnisse ausgetauscht. Ich sah zum Gryffindortisch hinüber und sah, dass Ron und Harry tatsächlich noch nicht da waren. Ich sah zu Neville, der neben der hektischen Hermine saß. Dieser sah meinen Blick und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Ich nickte ihm zu und sah dann zum Lehrertisch. _Snape ist nicht da, also sucht er die Jungen. Ugh, dieser Lockhart, geht das Grinsen noch breiter._

Die großen Flügeltüren öffneten sich und Prof. McGonagall führte die Erstklässler herein. _Das ist Ginny! Mhm, wo ist Luna? Sie müsste doch dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts kommen._ Vorne versammelten sie sich und Prof. McGonagall stellte den sprechenden Hut auf den kleinen Schemel. _Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ein neues Jahr beginnt. Die Zeit fliegt nur so…_ Der sprechende Hut begann mit seinem Lied:

Vier Häuser wurden einst gegründet,

Von vier Freunden laut verkündet,

dass innerhalb dieser Mauern

Magie für immer soll andauern!

Gemeinsam haben sie erschaffen,

was Generationen versuchten abzuschaffen.

Doch ich bin hier, der alte Hut

Und manchmal bekomme ich die Wut!

Hört auf mich, denn ich bin alt und weise

Und schicke euch auf eure Reise!

In jedem Einzelnen eine Macht tief ruht,

im Turm von Gryffindor, da liegt der Mut!

Gerissenheit und Ambitionen,

findet man nicht weit dort oben,

nein, in die Tiefen müsst ihr schauen,

in Slytherin darauf könnt ihr bauen!

Liebst du Bücher und das Wissen

Dann wird Ravenclaw dein weiches Kissen!

Freundschaft liegt tief verzweigt in Hufflepuff,

Loyalität und Arbeitsam ist kein müder Bluff!

Versteht nun endlich nach all den Jahren,

Zusammenarbeit wird es bewahren!

Der Hut verstummte und alle klatschten. _Irgendwie scheint er missmutig. Ich frag mich warum?_ „Das war interessant, nicht wahr?", flüsterte mir Emily ins Ohr. „Was denn?", fragte ich. „Na, der Hut. Sprach er nicht genau das an, was du auch magst? Alle Häuser arbeiten zusammen, auch wenn wir unterschiedlich sind." Ich sah sie an, nickte und antwortete ihr nachdenklich: „Ja, stimmt. Aber schien auch missmutig." Emily nickte, sah sich um und meinte: „Wahrscheinlich, weil Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern, wenn es nicht Liebschaften sind, unüblich sind." Ich nickte zustimmend. Tracey sah zu uns herüber und ich lächelte sie an.

Die Erstklässler wurden eingeteilt und Luna Lovegood kam wie vermutet nach Ravenclaw. Ginny Weasley nach Gryffindor und der kleiner Junge Colin Creevey. _Alles wie im Buch!_ Natürlich wurde nicht nur Luna nach Ravenclaw geschickt, sondern noch 3 andere Mädchen und 5 Jungen, insgesamt also wieder 9 Kinder. Prof. Dumbledore begrüßte uns und das Festmahl begann. Kurze Zeit später verschwand Dumbledore und McGonagall und Snape tauchte auf. _Mhm, scheinbar alles wie im Buch. Gut!_ Nachdem Festmahl liefen wir in unseren Turm und ins Bett. Am nächsten Morgen hielt Prof. Flitwick wieder seine Willkommensrede und händigte dann unsere neuen Stundenpläne aus.

Montag: 1. Geschichte (H); 2. Zaubertränke (H); 3. Zauberkunst (G); 4. VgddK (G)

Dienstag: 1. Frei; 2./3. Kräuterkunde (G); 4. Verwandlung (S)

Mittwoch: 1. Zaubertränke (H); 2. Frei; 3. VgddK (G); 4. Astronomie (S); 5. Zauberkunst (G); nachts: Astronomie (S)

Donnerstag: 1. Geschichte (H); 2. Zauberkunst (G)

Freitag: 1. Frei; 2. VgddK (G); 3. Verwandlung (S); 4. Frei; 5. Astronomie (S)

„Mhm, sieht so aus, als ob wir nicht mehr so viel Unterricht mit den Slytherins haben", meinte Stephen, während wir unseren Stundenplan studierten. Lauren nickte und fügte hinzu: „Jup, und ich glaube der Donnerstag wird mein Lieblingstag!" Ich nickte zustimmend. _Erst für sich selbst lernen und dann eine Stunde mit Flitwick in meinem Lieblingsfach!_ „Ja, aber heute ist nun mal erst Mittwoch. Na kommt, Frühstücken und dann beginnt der Tag mit Snape", sagte Emily. Alle mussten schmunzeln. In der großen Halle war schon einiges los. Wir setzten uns und Emily sah sich interessiert um. „Was ist denn los?", fragte Lauren, die das laute Flüstern auch neugierig machte. Stephen reichte uns die Zeitung hinüber und wir lasen den Artikel über Ron, Harry und das fliegende Auto.

„Oh, oh!", meinte Stephen leise, als die Eulenpost hineinflog. Ich folgte seinem Bick und sah den roten Umschlag. _Upps._ Ich sah hinüber zum Gryffindortisch. Ron war ganz blass geworden und öffnete mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag. Das nächste was passierte war eine laute kreischende Stimme, die durch die ganze Halle dröhnte, als ob sie den Sonoruszauber benutzt hätte oder den Fernseher auf 100% Lautstärke gedreht. Mrs. Weasley schimpfte und zeterte und Ron wurde immer röter im Gesicht. Zum Schluss kam die Gratulation für Ginny und dann zerfetzte sich der Brief von selbst. In der Halle war es totenstill, aber dann hörte man hier und da ein unterdrücktes Kichern und Getuschel.

„Das war peinlich. Bin ich froh, dass Mutter und Vater so etwas nie machen würde", flüsterte Emily neben mir. „Würden sie nicht?", fragte ich sie. Emily schüttelte ihren Kopf und sagte: „Nein, Vater und Mutter würden hierherkommen und mit mir persönlich sprechen." „Das ist auch besser so! Was soll diese öffentliche Blamage. Ich mein jetzt werden alle noch mehr darüber reden", fügte Lauren mit gedämpfter Stimme hinzu. _Da hat sie wohl recht, auf der anderen Seite vielleicht hilft öffentliches Schimpfen bei den Jungs besser. Mrs. Weasley wird schon wissen, was sie tut._ „Was sie wohl für eine Strafe erhalten haben? Nachsitzen, Quidditchverbot oder so. Ich habe keinen Punktverlust bemerkt", mutmaßte Sue. „Gute Frage", bemerkte Lauren mit kritischen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie haben gegen das Gesetz verstoßen!", sagte Lisa und Anthony sagte zustimmend: „Sie haben riskiert, dass unsere Welt offenbart wird. Seit über 300 Jahren sind wir nun im Verborgenen und das mit gutem Grund!" „Es werden jetzt schon keine Hexenverfolgungen sattfinden wegen diesem kleinen Zwischenfall", sagte Stephen genervt. „Findest du es etwa okay?", fragte Anthony etwas bissig. „Natürlich nicht", entgegnete Stephen scharf „Aber man muss die Kirche auch im Dorf lassen. Das Ministerium hat garantiert sofort reagiert." Anthony wollte antworten, aber Emily unterbrach ihn. Sie hob die Hände und meinte: „Hey, hey Frieden! Es war dumm, gegen das Gesetzt, aber es ist in der Vergangenheit schon schlimmeres passiert und egal ob wir uns an die Kehlen oder nicht, ändert die Situation nicht. Der Schulleiter wird schon richtig entschieden haben. Lasst es gut sein. Zaubertränke fängt gleich an und ich habe absolut keine Lust zu spät zu kommen. Also los!" Damit stand sie auf und ging hinaus. Wir folgten ihr geschlossen, aber Stephen und Anthony sahen sich noch immer missmutig an.

Die erste Stunde von VgddK fand statt und ich saß mit Emily, Lauren und Neville in einer Schulbank. Hermine, die mit Ron und Harry ein paar Bänke vor uns saß, stapelte ihre Schulbücher auf ihrem Platz. Ich sah mich weiter im Raum um und musste schmunzeln. Die Gerüchte-Gruppe, Lavender, Pavarti, Padma und Sue, saßen nah beieinander und tuschelten wild während sie Teen-Hexenwoche herumreichten in die großen Farbbilder von unserem neuen Lehrer zu sehen waren. Stephen, Kevin und die Chaoschaoten, Terry, Anthony und Michael waren eher sehr gelangweilt und sahen genervt zu den tuschelnden und kichernden Mädchen hinüber.

Neville beugte sich zu mir hinüber und flüsterte: „Hey Anna, beobachtest du unsere Mitschüler? Was fällt dir auf?" Ich sah ihn verschmitzt an und meinte leichthin: „Die weibliche Mehrheit ist aufgeregt und verträumt und die männliche Belegschaft genervt. Verspricht ein interessantes Jahr zu werden." Neville, Emily und Lauren sahen sich nun ebenfalls um und nickten dann zustimmend. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was Mutter gegen Lockhart einzuwenden hat?! Ich habe seine Bücher gelesen und bin beeindruckt. Lauren nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. Ich sah die beiden überrascht an. _Na nu? Was ist denn mit denen passiert? Vor zwei Wochen hörte sich das noch ganz anders an!_ Neville runzelte ebenfalls die Stirn und sah mich fragend an, aber ich konnte nur verunsichert mit den Schultern zucken.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf dem kleinen Balkon auf, Lockhart trat mit blitzendem Lächeln heraus und begrüßte uns wortreich. _Oh je, genauso ein Vollidiot wie in den Büchern. Na dann mal los._ „Willkommen in Ihrer ersten Stunde in VgddK mit Ihrem neuen Lehrer, … mir!" Er grinste wieder, wie ein Esel mit gebleckten Zähnen. „Nun denn zunächst einmal will ich Ihren Wissensstand überprüfen und dafür werden Sie einen Test schreiben." Er zog ein Bündel von Pergamentblättern aus seiner Robe und fing an diese zu verteilen, ohne Magie. Neville tippte mich an und sah mich merkwürdig an. „Was?", fragte ich. „Dein Blick!" „Wie bitte?" „Du hast ihn ganz verträumt angesehen." „Echt?", fragte ich verdutzt. Neville nickte ernst. _Mhm, komisch. Das gleiche hat auch schon Matthew gemeint in der Buchhandlung._

Lockhart kam genau in diesem Augenblick an mir vorbei und gab mir einen Fragebogen. _Sein Lächeln!_ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf verdutzt und sah auf den Fragebogen. _Okay, was war das denn?_ Die Fragen waren genauso bescheuert, wie sie im Buch damals beschrieben waren. _Jetzt wünsche ich mir Hermines eidetisches Gedächtnis. Wenn ich mich nur an ein paar der Antworten erinnern könnte._ Ich improvisierte bei den meisten Fragen oder dachte mir etwas Lustiges aus, wie z.B. was tat Gilderoy Lockhart als er den Werwolf von Basketville übermannte? Ich schrieb: „Er heulte wie ein kleiner Welpe." _Bin gespannt, was er dazu sagen bzw. schreiben wird?_

Nachdem Lockhart die Tests eingesammelt hatte, holte er etwas großes Sperriges hervor, dass unter einem Tuch verborgen war. _Muss der Käfig sein. Lustig, dass ich VgddK dieses Jahr mit den Gryffindors habe. Mal sehen, wie das Laufen wird…_ Ich hatte Lockharts kleine Rede ausgeblendet und hörte nur das Auflachen meiner Mitschüler, als die Wichtel zum Vorschein kamen. „Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein?", meinte Neville belustigt. Ich schmunzelte bis Lockhart einfach rief: „Zeigen Sie mir, wie Sie mit ihnen fertig werden." Damit öffnete er den Käfig und die Unholde stürzten sich auf uns und alles was sonst noch so im Raum herumlag. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden herrschte ein heilloses Chaos. Ich wehrte mich gegen drei der blauen Wichte, indem ich sie mit einem von Lockharts Büchern schlug und sie quer durch den Raum fegte. _Jetzt haben diese Dinger zumindest einen Nutzen._ Die meisten waren schon zur Tür und aus dem Klassenraum hinausgerannt. Lockhart hob seinen Zauberstab und rief: „Treibt sie zusammen! Es sind doch nur Wichtel!" Ich nahm neville bei der Hand und zog ihn zur Tür während ich weiter die angreifenden Wesen mit einem Buch wegschlug. Als wir an der Tür ankamen, rief Lockhart: „Peskiwichteli Pesternomi." Ich sah noch, wie einer der Wichtel ihm seinen Zauberstab wegnahm und ihn aus dem Fenster warf.

Kaum waren wir aus dem Klassenraum raus, musste ich laut lachen. „Oh Mann, dieser Schwachkopf! Der ist so untalentiert! Wie dachte er, dass wir mit den Wichteln umgehen können, wenn er uns keinen Zauber beibringt." „Kennst du denn einen, der hilft?", fragte Neville, der auch lachen musste. „natürlich! Der Immobulus- Zauber, den Flitwick uns letztes Jahr noch zum Schluss beigebracht hat. Der müsste eigentlich funktionieren." „Warum hast du ihn dann nicht benutzt?", fragte Neville verwirrt. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte: „Damit der Clown die Lorbeeren sich nimmt. Soll er doch selber mit dem Chaos klarkommen!" Wir liefen zur großen Halle, denn das Mittagessen sollte gleich beginnen. „Treffen wir uns nachher?", fragte ich Neville und dieser nickte, dann trennten wir uns um uns an unsere Haustische zu setzen.

Mit Neville und Tracey konnte ich mich erst am Donnerstagnachmittag zum ersten Mal treffen. Ich war schon seit dem Mittagessen dort und machte meine Hausaufgaben, als Tracey und Neville reinkamen. „Hey Anna", begrüßte mich Tracey und pflanzte sich direkt neben mich auf die Couch. Neville setzte sich uns gegenüber und seufzte: „Wir sind erst seit zwei Tagen hier und ich bin schon total geschafft!" Ich musste lachen und Neville sah mich schräg an. „Wir hatten Lockhart doch erst einmal. Und Zaubertränke ist keine Doppelstunde mehr, sondern nur noch Einzelstunden." „Ja, aber dafür haben wir ihn jetzt zweimal die Woche! Ich hab nicht das Gefühl, dass das unbedingt besser ist." „Und Prof. Snape scheint noch schlechter auf euch Gryffindors zu sprechen zu sein, als vorher!", fügte Tracey hinzu. Neville nickte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Nachdem Zeitungsartikel von Kimmkorn und dem Heuler. Kein Wunder! Er hat eine gute Ausrede!" Tracey nickte und schlug ihr Geschichtsbuch auf. Wir diskutierten unsere Hausaufgaben und aßen Schokokekse.

Das Wochenende kam und damit fingen die Switchballspiele wieder an. Prof. Flitwick hatte die Leitung offiziell übernommen. Alle die mitmachen wollten, versammelten sich am Samstagmorgen auf dem Switchballfeld. Die alten Teams fanden sich wieder zusammen und neue wurden gebildet, nach den Regeln, die Emily, Lauren und ich aufgestellt hatten. Tracey und Neville kamen in mein Team, sowie Pavarti, Justin, Matthew, Oliver und Marie, eine Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff. Emily und Lauren bildeten jeweils auch ein neues Team aus alten und neuen Mitspielern. Insgesamt bildeten sich neun Mannschaften aus mindestens sieben maximal zehn Spielern. Wir teilten die Trainingszeiten ein und Prof. Flitwick wollte sich um die Spiele an den Sonntagnachmittagen kümmern.

Ich lief nach dem Treffen den Flur hinunter zur Bibliothek, als mich jemand stoppte. „Miss Hansen", rief Lockhart laut über den Flur. _Oh nein! Was will der denn nun?_ Ich drehte mich genervt zu ihm um und meinte: „Ja, ... Sir." „Wie schön, dass ich Sie hier treffe, meine Liebe." _Wohl eher, dass ich nicht schnell genug entkommen konnte._ „Ich wollte mich mit Ihnen einmal unterhalten", erzählte Lockhart weiter ohne meinen sauren Gesichtsausdruck zu beachten. „Wirklich?", tat ich überrascht. „Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Sir?" „Ich? Oh, nein, nein, nein, meine Liebe Anna." „Miss Hansen", konterte ich prompt. „Nein, Anna, ich wollte Ihnen meine Hilfe anbieten", redete er weiter ohne auf meinen Einwand einzugehen. „Ihre Hilfe? Wobei könnten Sie mir helfen?", fragte ich verblüfft. „Nun, ich habe bemerkt, wie Sie von anderen Mitschülern bedrängt werden. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, Sie gehen ganz falsch mit Ihrem Ruhm um. Ich könnte Ihnen da ein, zwei nützliche Tipps geben", antwortete er mir frei heraus mit einem seiner Lächeln. _Und was für ein schönes Lächeln….. Halt, stopp! Konzentriere dich! Der Typ ist ein Idiot._ „… und so müssen Sie immer mit einem Lächeln durch die Gänge laufen."

Während Lockhart mit mir geredet hatte, hatte er zusätzlich seinen Arm um meine Schulter gelegt. Genervt schüttelte ich ihn ab und trat vier Schritte zurück. „Danke, …. Sir, aber nein danke. Ich bin keine, die sich in ihrem, wie Sie es ausdrücken Ruhm, sonnt!" „Ah, ah, ah", meinte Lockhart leicht tadelnd. „Es ist eine Bürde, die Sie lernen müssen zu tragen. Lassen Sie uns einfach in meinen Raum gehen und ich lehre Sie. Es wäre mir wirklich eine Freude, Anna." Ich trat noch ein paar Schritte zurück und meinte mit lauter und fester Stimme: „Sir, Sie können mich nichts lehren, dass ich im Leben irgendwann einmal gebrauchen könnte. Denn das letzte, wie ich werden möchte, ist so wie Sie. Peskiwichteli Pesternomi, Sir." Mit diesen Worten und einem fiesen Lächeln entfernte ich mich endgültig von ihm und lief einen anderen Gang entlang in Richtung Hauptquartier. Lockhart blieb wie Donner gerührt sprachlos im Gang stehen.

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Das nächste ist in Arbeit, bis dahin... :) Reviews gerne unten in der Box**

 **Bis dann!**


	5. Unterrichtsstunden und andere Probleme

**Hallo ihr Liebe! Wiedermal ein neues Kapitel, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hatte ihn auf jeden Fall beim Schreiben ;)**

 **Unterrichtsstunden und andere Schwierigkeiten**

Ich war nun schon zwei Woche wieder in Hogwarts. Es war so wie immer, ich spielte Switchball mit meinen Freunden, spielte Klavier im Musikflügel, lernte und unterhielt mich mit Emily, Lauren und Stephen im Gemeinschaftsraum, machte Hausaufgaben zusammen mit Neville und Tracey in unserem Hauptquartier und verbrachte jede freie Minute draußen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts, genaugenommen im verborgenen Tal. Die Schulstunden waren herausfordernder, als im letzten Jahr, ausgenommen Lockharts Zirkus.

Es war Montagmorgen und ich stand mit Emily, Lauren und Stephen und den Hufflepuff, mit denen wir zuvor Geschichte gehabt hatten, vor dem Zaubertranklassenraum. Lauren streckte sich ausgiebig und gähnte: „Ah, ist das nicht wunderbar! Nach diesem schönen Schläfchen fühle ich mich nun ausgeruht genug um Snape gegenüberzutreten!" Stephen und wir anderen kicherten, inklusive der Hufflepuffs. Emily meinte gescherzt tadelnd: „Aber Miss Graham, Sie sollen doch im Unterricht aufpassen und nicht schlafen!" Lauren ging auf das Spiel ein und sagte entschuldigend: „Ach, tut mir soooo leid, Professor Binns, aber ihre Stimme hat eine bessere Wirkung, als jeder Schlaftrank!" Alle mussten laut lachen, da ging schwungvoll die Tür auf, sodass sich einige von uns sehr erschreckten. Im nu war die fröhliche Stimmung dahin. Schnell huschten wir alle leise hinein und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze.

„Heute stellen Sie den Aufpäppeltrank her, der letzte Stunde Thema war. Anweisungen stehen an der Tafel, ansonsten im Buch Seite 108. Beginnen Sie!", kam der gewohnte harsche leise Befehl. Ich schlug mein Buch auf und sah auf die Zutatenliste:

5 Blätter Franzosenkraut

20 Hagebutten geviertelt

30 Pfefferkörner zermahlen

1 Salamander Leber in Streifen schneiden

10 Blätter Wiesenschaumkraut - Öl gewinnen

20 g Chilisamen in feines Pulver zermahlen

10 Schlehe matschen

30g Angelikawurzel gehackt

Ich gab Wasser in meinen Kessel und entzündete die Flamme darunter. Dann ging ich zum Vorratsschrank um alle Zutaten einzusammeln. Am Tisch wieder angekommen legte und stellte ich alles hin und sortierte es. Dann las ich im Buch: 5 Blätter des Franzosenkrautes ins kochende Wasser geben und zerkochen lassen. Sofort geviertelte Hagebutten hinzugeben, während langsam im Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt wird. 5 Minuten bei geringer Hitze köcheln lassen. Gemahlene Pfefferkörner löffelweise unterrühren bis das Gebraü leicht rot schimmert. Kurz aufkochen lassen. Salamanderleberstreifen im Abstand von 1 Minute hinzugegen und abwechseln gegen und mit dem Uhrzeigersinn rühren. Der Trank sollte nun eine bräunliche Farbe aufweisen und leicht dicklich. Öl hinzurühren, 10 Minuten kochen. Chilipulver vorsichtig hinzugeben, 25x gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren. Schlehen dazugeben und unter ständigen Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn auflösen. Der Trank muss nun eine tiefrote Farbe haben, flüssig sein mit einem leichten Ölfilm und rötlicher Dampf aufsteigend. Zum Schluss Angelikawuzeln gegen den Uhrzeigersinn unterrühren, einmal kurz aufkochen lassen. Der Trank ist nun magentarot, mit weißem aufsteigenden Dampf.

Danach las ich noch die zusätzlichen Anweisungen an der Tafel, die Snape aufgeschrieben hatte. _Und wie immer sind winzige Änderungen im Rezept darin. Also mal sehen….. Aha, nur rote Pfefferkörner…in kleine Stückchen, also kein Pulver? Interessant! Die Leber in gleichmäßige feine Streifen…. Das Franzosenkraut angerissen…. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wieso diese ganzen kleinen Details nicht auch im Buch stehen?_ Ich schrieb die Zusatzinformationen an den Rand des Rezeptes. _Wahrscheinlich sieht mein Buch am Ende des Jahres aus, wie das des Halbblutprinzen._ Ich musste lächeln und Stephen fragte leise: „Was ist so amüsant?" Ich deutete auf meine Anmerkungen im Buch und er lächelte. „Ich verstehe!" In seinem Buch waren ebenso Sanpes Feinheiten notiert.

 _Okay, also erstmal die Hagebutten vierteln._ Ich nahm das kleine scharfe Gemüsemesser und viertelte gleichmäßig die Hagebutten. Die geviertelten Hagebutten packte ich in eine Schüssel. Das Wasser fing an zu kochen und ich wog auf meiner Waage 20 g Chilisamen ab und füllte sie in eine weitere Schüssel und zählte 30 rote Pfefferkörner ab und füllte diese in meinen Mörser. Inzwischen kochte mein Wasser und ich ließ 5 Franzosenblätter, die ich zuvor kurz anriss, ins Wasser fallen und sah zu wie diese sich langsam auflösten. _Jetzt ist noch kurz Zeit, schnell die Pfefferkörner zermahlen. Wie nochmal_ Schnell las ich nochmal nach. _Kleine Stücke, kein Pulver, okay._ Als ich damit fertig war, waren die Franzosenblätter vollständig aufgelöst. Ich kippte langsam die geviertelten Hagebutten in den Kessel, während ich langsam umrührte. Dann schob ich die Flamme zur Seite. _So jetzt habe ich ein bisschen Zeit._ Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr um die 5 Minuten abzuschätzen. Ich legte die Salamanderleber auf mein Holzbrettchen und begann diese in sehr schmale Streifen zu schneiden. Als ich damit fertig war, nahm ich das Wiesenschaumkraut und presste die Blätter um aus ihnen das Öl zu gewinnen, welches ich in einen kleinen Glaskolben auffing.

Nach den 5 Minuten gab ich den Pfeffer in den Trank bis dieser rot schimmerte und schob dann die Flamme wieder unter den Kessel. Stephen neben mir arbeitete genauso konzentriert. Wir sahen uns kurz an, um uns dann sofort wieder unserer Arbeit zu widmen. Im Klassenraum war es sowieso ziemlich still. Snape ging durch die Reihen und gab hier und da einen Kommentar ab, aber ich ignorierten ihn eigentlich. _Es ist schon komisch. Sobald ich anfange zu brauen, blende ich alles andere aus... Zurück zum Wesentlichen!_ Mein Trank kochte und ich stellte die Flamme wieder weg. Dann gab ich meine Leberstreifen in den Trank. Rührte abwechselnd einmal gegen und dann einmal im Uhrzeigersinn. Ich behielt meine Armbanduhr im Blick, nach einer Minute gab ich einen weiteren Streifen in den Trank. Nach und nach wurde der Trank immer dunkler und dickflüssiger. _Sehr gut, wie im Buch!_

Insgesamt hatte ich 15 Streifen geschnitten, nach einer viertel Stunde waren diese alle endlich im Trank. Ich nahm den gläsernen Kolben und schüttete das Öl in den Trank und rührte um. Ich stellte die Flamme wieder unter den Kessel und nahm den Mörser zur Hand. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis die Chilisamen endlich ein feines Pulver waren. Mir blieben nur noch 2 Minuten um die Angelikawurzeln zu hacken. _Ohje, das ist jetzt stressig. Kaum Zeit, aber es muss ordentlich werden._ Die zehn Minuten waren um und ich hatte es gerade so geschafft meine Wurzeln zu hacken. Snape kam gerade vorbei und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ich sah schnell in meinen Kessel und gab das Chilipulver hinein. _So jetzt, 25 mit…oder gegen… Mist, nochmal schnell lesen… Ah gut, gegen._ Ich rührte um und wollte dann die Angelikawurzeln hineingeben, als ich die Schlehen auf meinen Tisch noch liegen sah. _Oh Gott, habe ich die etwa vergessen?!_

Schnell las ich nach. Schlehen dazugeben und unter ständigen Rühren im Uhrzeigersinn auflösen. _Wie mache ich das jetzt? Einfach mit den Fingern zerquetschen geht doch auch. Sind ja nur 10 Stück._ Ich nahm eine Schlehenbeere zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und zerquetschte sie über den Kessel, während ich mit der anderen Hand mit dem Löffel im Uhrzeigersinn umrührte. _Zwei, drei, vier,…zehn! Alle drin. Und der Trank ist rot und rötlicher Dampf steigt auf. Jetzt nur noch die Wurzeln, endlich!_ Ich rührte sie gegen den Uhrzeigersinn ein und seufzte dann erleichtert. _Nur noch einmal aufkochen!_ Ich räumte schonmal meinen Arbeitsplatz auf. Als der Trank dann kochte, nahm ich die Flamme weg und ließ ihn abkühlen. Ich ging zu den Waschbecken und spülte alle Gegenstände ab.

Stephen kam dazu und sagte leise: „Du hattest die Schlehen fast vergessen, was?" Ich nickte und antwortete leise: „Ja, aber zum Glück nicht so schlimm. Wann hast du sie vorbereitet?" „Ganz am Anfang!" Ich seufzte. _Hätte ich auch gemacht, hätte ich es nicht überlesen!_ Zurück am Platz, beschrieb ich ein Reagenzglas mit meinem Namen, Datum und Trank, dann wartete ich ruhig bis mein Trank genug abgekühlt war, um eine Probe ins Reagenzglas hineinzugeben. Diese stellte ich dann auf dem Gerüst auf Snapes Pult ab. Snape saß an seinem Pult und sah mich kurz an. „Das nächste Mal, lesen Sie konzentrierter! Die Tränke werden komplizierter und ein solcher Trick, wie heute, wird nicht wieder funktionieren und kann schlimme Auswirkungen haben." Ich nickte leicht und meinte beschämt: „Ja, Professor. Entschuldigung!" Er nickte und ich wartete das Ende der Stunde ab. „Geben Sie Ihre Tränke ab. Räumen Sie Ihre Plätze auf. An der Tafel stehen die Hausaufgaben für nächste Woche." Vier Fuß über die Wirkungsweise der Angelikawuzeln in Heiltränken las ich und schrieb mir die Hausaufgaben ab. Dann klingelte es und wir waren entlassen.

Dienstagmorgen traf ich mich mit Neville vor dem Hauptportal um gemeinsam zum Kräuterkundeunterricht zu gehen. „Freust du dich?", fragte ich ihn. „Weswegen denn?", fragte er mich verdutzt. Ich lächelte ihn verschmitzt an und meinte scherzhaft: „Naja, wir haben jetzt Kräuterkunde, dein Lieblingsfach." Neville grinste mich an und meinte: „Solange ich nicht wieder defekte Ohrenschützer bekomme, bin ich okay." „Vielleicht arbeiten wir heute gar nicht mit den Mandragoras", mutmaßte ich. Neville schüttelte seinen Kopf und meinte: „Sie müssen wöchentlich gedüngt werden und gestern waren sie noch nicht gedüngt und es ist eine einfache Aufgabe. Also perfekt für uns." Ich rümpfte meine Nase. _Ja, aber eine recht stinkende._ Neville sah mein Gesicht und lachte. Ich sah ihn genervt an, aber dann musste ich auch lachen.

„Nun meine Lieben, sammeln Sie sich!", rief uns Prof. Sprout zusammen. „Geben Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben ab und finden Sie sich in dreier oder vierer Teams zusammen." Harry, Ron und Hermine fanden sich sofort zusammen, genauso wie Terry, Anthony und Michael, Lavendar, Pavarti und Padma, Dean, Seamus und Kevin bildeten weitere dreier Teams. Lisa, Sue, Emily und Lauren bildeten ein vierer Team und Stephen schloss sich mir und Neville an. „Gut. Nun denn, in diesem Schuljahr geht es vor allem um die Pflege, Hege und Ernte von magischen Pflanzen. Die Gruppen, die Sie gebildet haben, bleiben so das ganze Semester. Den Gang links entlang befinden sich sechs Beete. Jede Gruppe ist für ein Beet verantwortlich. Es wird ihre Aufgabe sein, diese anzulegen und mit magischen Pflanzen zu besetzen. Über das Semester hinweg kümmern Sie sich gemeinsam um Ihr zugewiesenes Beet. Wöchentlich werde ich mir Notizen über den Zustand des Beetes machen. Ihre Ernte geben Sie ebenfalls bei mir ab. Am Ende des Jahres werde ich für dieses Projekt eine Gesamtnote geben."

„Heißt das wir müssen uns in unserer Freizeit darum kümmern?", fragte Lavendar entsetzt. Professor Sprout sah sie streng an und sagte: „Ja, unter anderem. Einmal im Monat gebe ich Ihnen meine Stunden, damit sie ausschließlich am Beet arbeiten können. Ansonsten gilt, jeder von Ihnen, der mit seinen zugewiesenen Aufgaben während der anderen Stunden früher fertig ist, kann sich dann um das Beet kümmern und so seine Freizeit retten." Lauren musste bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Lavendar und Ron lachen. Ich kicherte auch und bald lachte die ganze Klasse. Professor Sprout lächelte und erklärte: „Wir werden in diesem Schuljahr mehr über den Anbau und die Ernte magischer Heilkräuter sprechen. Da dies allerdings sehr trocken ist, hat sich so ein praktisches Projekt seit Jahren gut bewährt. Wer aufmerksam dem Unterricht folgt, der kann schnell bei der Gartenarbeit punkten. Schließlich geht es nicht darum alle Pflanzen bestimmen und ihre Wirkungsweise auswendig aufsagen zu können."

 _Praktische Arbeit, genau wie bei Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und allen anderen Fächern, ausgenommen Geschichte! Letztes Jahr ging es mehr ums bestimmen und erkennen der Kräuter und Pilze und ihre Wirkungsweise. Allerdings haben wir praktisch meistens nur bestimmt oder mal beschnitten oder gedüngt, nichts Aufregendes._ „Na, besser als Düngen der Mandragora?", fragte mich Neville leise. Ich sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wir werden das Beet wahrscheinlich düngen müssen, also nein!" Neville grinste. Professor Sprout hatte das Wort wiederergriffen und sagte: „Heute können Sie praktisch anfangen. Die Beete müssen vorbereitet werden. Typische Samen und Setzlinge finden Sie dort drüben auf den Tischen. Wenn Sie ausgefallene Ideen haben, bitte kommen Sie zu mir. Ich werde Ihnen mit Rat zur Verfügung stehen." „Siehst du", sagte ich nur.

Neville, Stephen und ich bekamen das vierte Beet, links neben uns hatte Laurens Gruppe ihr Beet und rechts Harrys. Die Beete waren je 2,5mx1,8m groß. Wir gruben das Beet um, damit die Erde gut belüftet war. Dann düngten wir es und säten von jedem Samen und Setzlinge vom Tisch einige in die Erde. Neville hatte zuvor schon geplant, welche Samen und Pflanzen nebeneinander gedeihen sollen. _Gartengenie!_ Professor Sprout half hier und da und gab einige gute Ratschläge bei den anderen Gruppen, jedoch nicht bei uns, Laurens oder Harrys Gruppe. Sie ging nur vorbei und nickte zufrieden. Am Ende sah unser Beet von links nach rechtsfolgendermaßen aus:

Reihe: Beifuß, Nieskraut, Liebstöckel, Löffelkraut, Estragon, Lavendel, Fenchel und Wermut

Reihe: Vogel-Knöterich, Wiesenknöterich, Salbei, Zitronenmelisse, Floh-Knöterich und Wasserknöterich

Reihe: Dill, Sauerampfer, Minze, Plagentinen, Dornrösschenkraut, Koriander

Reihe: Oregano, Zitronenthymian, Thymian, Weinrauten, Ingwer, Currykraut

Reihe: Basilikum, Kapuzinerkresse, Majoran, Affodill, ein Belladonnastrauch und Gänseblümchen

„So", Neville streckte sich. „Später können wir uns noch überlegen, ob wir Flusskraut noch anpflanzen wollen." Ich legte den letzten großen flachen Stein an seinen Platz. Wir hatten diese hin und wieder zwischen den Pflanzen hingelegt, damit sie den Pflanzen Wärme abgeben können und damit wir, um ohne auf die Erde treten zu müssen, die mittleren Reihen gut erreichen konnten. „So für heute sind wir aber fertig. Das Mittagessen beginnt auch gleich, aber ich brauche erst einmal eine Dusche", sagte Stephen und klopfte sich die Erde von den Händen. Neville und ich nickten und räumten alles auf.

Nach der Dusche und dem Mittagessen, stand Verwandlung auf dem Stundenplan. Ich setzte mich neben Tracey und fragte, während ich mein Buch und Pergament herauskramte: „Na, wie war dein Tag bis jetzt?" „Ganz gut. Ich habe gelernt und alle Hausaufgaben fertig. Diese zwei Freistunden jeden Dienstagvormittag sind toll! Wie war Kräuterkunde?" Ich lächelte und meinte: „Freu dich auf morgen!" Tracey sah mich fragend an, aber bevor sie fragen konnte, begann Professor McGonagall ihren Unterricht und keiner wagte es außer der Reihe zu reden. Wir übten weiter die Tiere vor uns in Trinkpokale zu verwandeln. Vor mir saß ein Kakadu. „Tut mir leid", flüsterte ich leise zu ihm. Dann hob ich meinen Zauberstab, tippte das Tier dreimal an und sagte: „Feraverto!" Mein Kakadu wurde ein weißer Trinkpokal. Professor McGonagall nickte zustimmend. Traceys Verwandlung klappte genauso gut. _Natürlich, schließlich üben wir das ja schon seit fast zwei Wochen! So allmählich sollte jeder das können._ Ich sah Crabbe und Goyle und schüttelte meinen Kopf. _Urwaldgorillas ausgenommen!_

Mit Finite wurde mein Pokal wieder ein Kakadu. „Kannst du das eigentlich spüren?", fragte ich den Vogel leise. Tracey sah erstaunt auf, aber da wir in der letzten Reihe alleine saßen, bekam mein Flüstern sonst keiner mit. Der Kakadu krächzte leise: „Du verstehst mich?" Ich nickte und der Kakadu legte seinen Kopf schräg, bevor er antwortete: „Ich spür ein Kribbeln und dann naja wieder. Wenn die Verwandlung komplett ist, aber unvollständige fühlen sich komisch an. Stell die vor, du fühlst deine Krallen direkt am Oh, oder deinen rechten Flügel am Rücken." Ich schauderte und meinte: „Ohje! Das klingt nicht schön." „Es ist okay. Professor McGonagall ist eine freundliche fürsorgliche Frau. Allen Tieren hier geht es gut." Ich nickte erleichtert. „Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Tracey neugierig. Ich erzählte es ihr und sie nickte nachdenklich. „Deine Gabe ist so nützlich!" Ich nickte lächelnd.

Am späten Mittwochnachmittag hatte ich Zauberkunst mit den Gryffindors und wie es in diesem Schuljahr zur Methode geworden war, saß ich neben Neville in der Bank. Professor Flitwick bat um Ruhe und begann mit seiner Lektion. Seit Beginn der Schule hatten wir Haushaltszauber durchgenommen, wie Ratzeputz und Reparo. „Heute werden wir den Reparo-Zauber noch einmal wiederholen. Also nehmen Sie die Schüsseln vor sich, zerdeppern sie Sie auf ihrem Tisch und dann magisch reparieren." Alle grinsten und zerschlugen ihre Teller auf ihren Pulten. Der Lärm war gigantisch. _Als ob ein ganzer Porzellanladen zu Bruch geht!_ Ich sah auf die Scherben vor mir und zeigte direkt mit meinem Zauberstab darauf. „Reparo!" Die Scherben schwebten in der Luft und fügten sich nahtlos zusammen. Im Nu war mein Teller wieder ganz und nur sehr feine Risse waren zu sehen. „Sehr gut, Miss Hansen. Noch einmal und konzentrieren Sie sich auf die Konsistenz", gratulierte Professor Flitwick und ging dann weiter. Ich nickte, zerdepperte den Teller noch einmal und wiederholten den Zauber.

Diesmal fügte sich der Teller ohne Risse zusammen. _Geschafft! Zauberkunst ist wirklich mein Lieblingsfach!_ „5 Punkte für Ravenclaw!", rief Professor Flitwick. Ich lächelte zufrieden. Neville neben mir schnaubte frustriert. Sein Teller hatte noch immer Löcher und Risse. „Zauberkunst ist furchtbar", sagte er. „Probiere es einfach noch einmal. Hast du alle Scherben? Sieht so aus, als ob welche fehlen würden". Meinte ich und sah mich suchend um. „Weiß nicht. Denk eigentlich schon!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Neville, wenn nicht alle Teile da sind, ist es noch komplizierter, das Objekt zu reparieren!" „Ich weiß", meinte er genervt. „Sorry", entschuldigte ich mich. Neville lächelte wieder und beugte sich unter den Tisch. „Was machst du da?", fragte ich und sah unter den Tisch. „Ich such nach den fehlenden Scherben!", antwortete Neville. Er kam mit zwei Porzellanscherben wieder hervor. „Jetzt versuch ich es noch einmal!"

Er wiederholte den Zauber. Diesmal klappte es besser. Der Teller hatte zwar immer noch Risse, aber zumindest war er vollständig. „Besser" gratulierte ich ihm. Neville nickte zufrieden. Hermine, die vor uns saß, hatte auch ein perfektes Ergebnis. Sie sah zu uns hinauf und ich lächelte sie an. „Dieser Zauber kann wirklich sehr nützlich werden", meinte sie und ich nickte, aber wand ein: „Ja, aber eine Dauerlösung ist es leider nicht." Hermine nickte und meinte: „Es ist faszinierend! Man kann alle möglichen Dinge magisch reparieren, wenn aber zu oft wiederholt, wirkt der Zauber immer kürzer." „Und der Teller fällt irgendwann im Schrank in seine Einzelteile zusammen", beendete ich ihren Satz und fügte hinzu: „Wäre aber auch sonst nicht besonders gerecht. Ich mein, dann müssten Zauberer und Hexen ja nie etwas neu kaufen, sondern könnten es immer wieder magisch reparieren." Hermine nickte zustimmend. Für den Rest der Stunde halfen wir Neville, Ron und Harry bei ihren Zaubern und gaben hier und da Verbesserungsvorschläge bei der Betonung oder der Zauberstabbewegung.

Kalita und unsere Mentoren im verborgenen Tal lehrten mich, Tracey und Neville weiter unsere Elementarmagie zu verstehen. „Du musst das Wasser spüren, Anna. Von den Haarspitzen bis zu deinen Zehennägeln musst du es spüren", erklärte mir Merelia am Donnerstagnachmittag. Ich saß mit ihr auf dem flachen Stein, der über den großen See hinausragte. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte zu fühlen, nicht denken. _Leichter gesagt, als getan. Wie soll man aufhören zu denken und nur fühlen?! Das kann ich nicht! Zu viele Gedanken, Lockharts Generve, Snapes Sarkasmus und Harrys gedrückte Stimmung. Er fühlt sich so schlecht, dass er den Weasleys solchen Kummer macht. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn trösten kann!_ „Anna, nicht denken! Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht ablesen. Du machst dir um irgendwas Sorgen, aber du musst das jetzt zu Seite schieben und dich auf deinen Körper konzentrieren!", ermahnte mich Merelia und holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich seufzte, öffnete die Augen und meinte: „Es tut mir leid, aber mir geht so viel im Kopf herum." Merelia sah mich verständnisvoll an und sagte: „Kann ich dir helfen?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht." „Lass es auf einen Versuch draufankommen", ermunterte mich Merelia. Ich legte den Kopf schräg und sah sie nachdenklich an. _Schaden kann es eigentlich nicht!_

„Es ist ein Freund von mir. Er und ein anderer Freund haben großen Mist gebaut und jetzt hat dessen Vater große Schwierigkeiten bei der Arbeit. Er ist beinahe angeklagt worden und hätte fast seinen Job verloren. Mein Freund fühlt sich ziemlich schuldig und ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn aufheitern kann. Irgendwo hat er es verdient… ich mein, er hat die Regeln verletzt und großen Mist gebaut, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er niemals jemand anderem schaden. Die beiden haben einfach nicht nachgedacht, aber naja… wir sind erst zwölf, da macht man manchmal Dummheiten, oder?" Merelia war die ganze Zeit still gewesen und hatte mir aufmerksam zugehört. Jetzt sah sie nachdenklich auf den See und fragte: „Hat er sich entschuldigt?" Ich nickte. „Aber fühlt sich immer noch nicht gut?" Ich nickte abermals. „Nun, das liegt daran, dass er noch nichts unternommen hat, um zu zeigen, dass es ihm leidtut." „Wie meinst du das? Wie kann er zeigen, dass es ihm leidtut?", fragte ich. „Das weiß ich nicht! Das muss er alleine herausfinden. Da kannst du ihm auch nicht helfen. Das Gewissen von jedem einzelnen ist anders und wie man es beruhigt, ist auch bei jedem anders. Dein Freund muss seinen eigenen Weg finden, aber rate ihm doch einfach, dass eine Entschuldigung nicht ausreicht, sondern Taten lauter sprechen. Welche Taten das sind, muss er aber selber herausfinden. Gut?", fragend sah mich Merelia an. Ich lächelte und nickte.

„Gut! Sonst noch etwas, dass dich beschäftigt?" „Nur ein bescheuerter Lehrer, der mich einfach nicht in Ruhe lässt. Er nervt und ist ein Witz!" „Na, na Anna, Respekt, wenn ich bitten darf!", ermahnte mich Merelia. „Aber es stimmt. Seine Bücher sind bescheuert. Er hat uns bis jetzt keinen einzigen Zauber beigebracht. Wir spielen immer nur Theater und er will das ich oder mein Freund ihm als Komparsen zur Seite stehen. Es ist lachhaft. So jemanden soll ich respektieren?! Respekt muss man sich verdienen!", wiedersprach ich heftig. Merelia sah mich nachdenklich an. „So inkompetent kann er doch gar nicht sein. Sonst hätte euer Schulleiter ihn doch nicht engagiert", warf Merelia an. Ich schnaubte und meinte: „Nein, er war der einzige, der sich gemeldet hatte. Diese Stelle ist verflucht. So heißt es zumindest." „Verflucht?" Ich nickte und bestätigte: „Ja, laut Gerüchten schon seit Dekaden. Niemals hat es einen Lehrer mehr als ein oder zwei Jahre auf der Position gehalten. Der letzte ist sogar gestorben." „Das klingt nicht gut. So etwas dürfte es nicht geben. Hogwarts sollte gegen Flüche geschützt sein." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung! Es wird so erzählt."

„Wie auch immer, Anna! Du solltest ihm trotzdem Respekt und Höflichkeit entgegenbringen. Sei der größere Mensch!" Ich rollte leicht genervt die Augen. Merelia sah mich streng an. „Entschuldigung", sagte ich leise. Merelia nickte und fuhr fort: „Meide ihn, aber sei, wenn du ihm begegnest, höflich und respektvoll und ignoriere seine Idiotie." „Ja, Merelia!", antwortete ich. „Gut und nun lass uns mit der Übung fortfahren. Es wird schon dunkel. Du musst bald zurück. Schließe deine Augen und konzentriere dich auf deinen Körper. Fühl die Magie und das Wasser!", forderte Merelia. Ich nickte, schloss meine Augen, versuchte mich zu entspannen und zu fühlen. Es klappte besser. _Über seine Probleme zu sprechen, hilft wirklich!_

Es war Freitagvormittag und ich saß wieder neben Neville im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und sah zu, wie Lockhart, wie ein Gockel, vor uns auf und ablief und wieder eine seiner Geschichten zum Besten gab. „Nun denn, wer meldet sich freiwillig um mir bei der Demonstration zu helfen, wie ich heroisch die wilde Hexe von Gaszu vertrieb?" Stille. _Sonderbar alle Mädchen himmeln ihn an, aber melden tut sich trotzdem keiner._ „Miss Hansen, wie wäre es mit Ihnen? Sie spielen die wilde Hexe!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und meinte: „Nein, danke, Professor. Ich bevorzuge meine Magie zu beherrschen und mit Wildheit habe ich wirklich nichts am Hut. Ich könnte die Hexe niemals glaubhaft rüberbringen. Ich habe kein schauspielerisches Talent, so wie Sie!" Neville neben mir musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, als ich den Professor unschuldig anlächelte. Lockhart kam näher und sagte selbstherrlich: „Ja, natürlich, Miss Hansen. Ich bin ziemlich gut, aber das bedeutet nur, dass Sie von mir lernen können." „Ich bevorzuge nicht, Dankeschön!", entgegnete ich prompt.

Lockhart lächelte mich weiter an und sagte ermutigend: „Ich bin sicher, Miss Hansen, ich kann Sie noch überzeugen. _Dieses Lächeln, er ist irgendwie süß!_ „Nun, Miss Hansen, was meinen Sie?" _Und seine blauen Augen, wie zwei…_ Neville stupste mich hart in die Rippen und ich sah ihn fragend an. Er nickte nur zu Lockhart und ich drehte mich wieder zu diesem und sagte entschieden: „Professor, ich möchte nicht und lehne dankbar ab, mit Ihnen eine Theateraufführung zu veranstalten. Wenn Sie uns allerdings echte Zaubersprüche mit Wirkung lehren wollen, stelle ich mich für ein Probeduell gerne zur Verfügung." Lockhart nahm wieder Abstand und versuchte sein Lächeln, das verloren gegangen war während meiner Ansage, wieder aufzusetzen. „Oh, nun gut, Miss Hansen. Auf das Angebot komme ich bestimmt zurück!" _Ja, wenn Ostern und Weihnachten aufeinander fallen! Blöder Hammel!_ Lockhart lief wieder nach vorne und nahm auf dem Weg einfach Harry mit, der zwar protestierte, aber von Lockhart einfach vor die Klasse gestellt wurde. _Sorry, Harry!_

Inzwischen war es Freitagabend und ich saß an meinem Schreibtisch in meinem Zimmer um meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Ich hatte die Aufsätze für Snape und McGonagall schon fertig und saß nun über denen von Lockhart. _Das ist ein Witz! Wieso in Merlins Namen muss ich den überhaupt schreiben, als ob Professor Flitwick mich bestrafen würde, wenn er die Aufgabenstellung lesen würde. „Schreibe ein Gedicht über den heroischen Auftritt von Gilderoy Lockhart im Dorf Gaszu"._ Genervt schmiss ich die Pergamentrolle weg und warf mich auf mein Bett. Mein Blick fiel auf meinen Schrank. Ich stand auf, öffnete ihn und holte Riddles Tagebuch hervor. _Lockhart dieser Stümper lehrt mich nichts! Nicht, wie ich mit schwarzer Magie umgehen sollte oder woran man sie erkennt. Geschweige denn, wie man sie bekämpft. Und davon hängt so viel ab!_

Ich drehte das Tagebuch hin und her und dann setzte ich mich zurück an meinen Tisch und klappte es auf. _Wenn ich nur einmal darin schreibe, wird schon nichts Schlimmes passieren. Ginny hatte Monate darin geschrieben, bevor sie unter seiner Kontrolle stand! Nur einmal!_ Ich nahm meine Feder und schrieb „Hallo!"

Dann wartete ich und tatsächlich nach ein paar Sekunden antwortete das Buch. „Hallo, ich heiße Tom! Wie heißt du?" Ich saß ein paar Sekunden da. _Mhm, was nun? Es antwortet tatsächlich. Irgendwie ist das unheimlich!_ Trotzdem schrieb ich zurück. „Anna. Was bist du? Ein antwortendes Tagebuch?" „*lacht, so was in der Art. Hallo, Anna! Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen!" „Gleichfalls." Ich wartete, aber nichts passierte. Ich seufzte und schrieb wieder rein. „Du bist ein magisches Buch. Davon habe ich noch nie gehört. Hier in Hogwarts bewegen sich zwar die Bilder, aber keine Bücher!" „Du bist eine Hogwartsschülerin?" „Ja" „Welches Haus?" Ich kratzte mir am Kopf. _Diese blöde Häusereuphorie! Wieso fragt er das als erstes? Wieso nicht, welches ist dein Lieblingsfach oder in welchem Jahr bist du? Nein! In welchem Haus bist du!_

Ich schrieb: „Ist das wichtig?" „Nicht unbedingt" „Dann antworte ich nicht!" „Warum?" „Darum!" „*lacht, entweder bist du in Slytherin oder Ravenclaw." „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Ein Gryffindor würde mir voller Stolz antworten, ein Hufflepuff einfach so." Ich runzelte die Stirn und schrieb: „Das klingt so, als würdest du Mitglieder dieser Häuser, als dumm bezeichnen." „Je nach dem" „Erkläre!" „Es ist leichtsinnig jemanden, den man überhaupt nicht kennt, alles über einen zu erzählen! Ich habe es erlebt, dass ein Gryffindor nicht darüber nachdenkt und ein Hufflepuff ist der Welt sehr offen und freundlich gesinnt und antwortet deswegen frei heraus. Ein Ravenclaw ist klug und handelt dem entsprechend. Ein Slytherin würde einer unbekannten Person keinen Vorteil verschaffen wollen und hält deswegen seine Karten bedeckt." „Ich stimme zu und lehne gleichzeitig ab!" „In wie fern?" „Du bist ein Slytherin" „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Du erzählst viel, aber ich weiß trotzdem nichts über dich! Du hältst dich bedeckt! Und du hast eine negative Einstellung den Gryffindors gegenüber. Ich weiß um den Streit, der hier herrscht." „Korrekt in beiden Punkten und damit ist auch geklärt, dass du in Ravenclaw bist. Nur jemand, der selbst nicht von dem Streit betroffen ist, würde so reden." „Stimmt."

Damit schloss ich das Buch und atmete tief durch. _Er klingt höflich und auch wenn er ein paar Spitzen gegen Gryffindor abgefeuert hat, hat er nicht gelogen. Das klingt nicht, wie ein Monster!_ Ich atmete weiter durch und nahm dann das Tagebuch und legte es zurück in meinen Schrank ins oberste Fach.

 **Hat es euch gefallen? Mir haben die Unterrichtsstunden Spaß gemacht. Übrigens hätte ICH selbst den Trank brauen müssen, wäre er bestimmt explodiert! Musste beim Schreiben oft das Rezept wiederholt nachlesen :)**

 **Bis zum nächsten Mal!**

 **Eure Melody**

 **PS: konstruktive Kommentare sind gerne erwünscht, was gefällt euch, was nicht, wünscht ihr euch etwas, etc. etc. ;)**


	6. Eine Idee

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Mal ein kürzeres Kapitel, aber das nächste ist schon in Arbeit. Viel Spaß beim lesen!**

 **Eine Idee**

Es war Abend und ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum auf meiner Fensterbank von der ich über den ganzen See und die Ländereien von Hogwarts sehen konnte. Der Oktober hatte begonnen. _Schon ein Monat rum._ Lauren und Emily spielten Schach. Stephen las in einem Geschichtsbuch. Ich legte mein Buch über Merlin zur Seite und ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Die meisten unterhielten sich leise, machten ihre Hausaufgaben oder spielten Schach oder Karten. Es war wie immer sehr ruhig, obwohl fast alle da waren, nur das Quidditchteam fehlte und ein paar der älteren Schüler. Ich sah auf die Uhr. _Kurz vor neun. Ich habe keine Lust mehr zu lesen._ Genervt legte ich mein Buch wieder zur Seite und sah wie zwei der jüngeren Mädchen lachend vor einem Sessel standen. _Nanu, was ist denn da los?_

Die zwei liefen zu ihren Freunden, die an einen der Tische saßen und tuschelten miteinander, dabei zeigten sie immer wieder zu dem Sessel hin. Dort saß ein kleines Mädchen mit hellen fast weißen Haaren. _Ist das Luna Lovegood?_ Ich sah genauer hin. _Jap, Luna. Mit Korken als Halskette und einem verträumten Blick._ „Die Kleine ist schon extrem merkwürdig", flüsterte mir jemand ins Ohr. Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Stephen hatte sich neben mich gesetzt und sah zu Luna hinüber. Ich nickte, aber meinte: „Ja, schon, aber dieses Getuschel ist nicht schön." Stephen sah zu den anderen Mädchen. Dann sah er zu mir und meinte: „So ist es nun mal, wenn man anders ist." „Was bitte ist denn anders? Und was normal? Ehrlich!", meinte ich ärgerlich. Stephen lächelte mich nur an. „Was?", fragte ich genervt. „Nichts!" Ich nickte. „Aha, na klar!" Stephen grinste und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch.

Ich stand auf und ging an den Mädchen vorbei. Ich hörte ihr Getuschel. „Und ihre Kette, keinerlei Stil." „Ja und ihre Haare, wann hat sie die zum letzten Mal gekämmt?" „Habt ihr ihre Ohrringe gesehen. Sie ist so irre. Echt Loony." „Und ihren Zauberstab…" Ich trat hinter die Mädchen und räusperte mich. Die Mädchen fuhren erschrocken herum. „Seid froh, dass ich noch keine Vertrauensschülerin bin, sonst würde euch dieses Gerede Punkte kosten! Lasst Luna in Ruhe! Verstanden?" Eines der Mädchen entgegnete frech: „Du kannst uns gar nichts verbieten oder befehlen!" „Aber ich schon!", sagte eine strenge Stimme hinter den Mädchen. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Tanja White stand dort mit verschränkten Armen und sah die Mädchen streng an. Die Mädchen drucksten herum und murmelten leise Entschuldigungen. Tanja lächelte mich an und ich nickte ihr dankbar zu.

Ich drehte mich um und ging in mein Zimmer. Dort legte ich mich auf mein Bett. Tiger sprang auf meinen Bauch. „Alles klar, Kleine?" Ich setzte mich auf und nahm Tiger in den Arm. „Wer ist hier klein?" Ich knuddelte ihn. Tiger leckte mir übers Gesicht. „Du!" Ich lachte. „Na denn, Großer. Was gibt es für neue Gerüchte in der anderen Welt?" „Nicht viel, Kleine! Nymro, Grom, Merelia, Kalita und die anderen Führer bereiten All Hollows´ Eve vor. Nibbler, Jojo und Draja haben sich noch nicht vertragen, aber da misch ich mich nicht ein, dass müssen die untereinander ausmachen. Hedwig ist noch immer sauer auf Harry. Der scheint sie wirklich nicht gut behandelt zu haben und ich hab die Ratte wieder herumspionieren sehen." Ich nickte nachdenklich. _Der Streit zwischen den drein geht jetzt schon über zwei Wochen, Merelia wird bald etwas sagen. Mhm, und Harry konnte nicht viel tun um Hedwigs Situation zu verbessern. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihr reden?! Pettigew! Ich habe keine Ahnung was ich mit dem machen soll?!_

„Achte weiter auf die Ratte, aber tu ihm nichts an!" Tiger nickte und meinte verschmitzt: „Da sind ich und meine Freunde schon dran. Der wird keine Minute unbewacht bleiben. Das haben wir schon organisiert!" Ich musste lächeln. _Tiger und seine kleine Gruppe aus Knieseln und Katzen von Hogwarts. Eine eigene kleine Agentengruppe!_ „Was ist so lustig?" „Nur ein Gedanke! Nichts Wichtiges!" Ich küsste seinen Kopf und streichelte dann sein Fell. „ich freu mich schon auf All Hallows' Eve!" Ich nickte. „Kommt ihr drei mit und feiert im verborgenen Tal?" ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich noch nicht, muss ich mit Neville und Tracey noch bereden." Tiger nickte verständnisvoll. „Klar und ihr müsst herausfinden, wie ihr unbemerkt verschwinden könnt!" „Eben!"

Ich ließ mich zurück in meine Kissen fallen und sah dann zu meinem Schrank. _Soll ich oder doch nicht?_ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und streichelte Tiger, der sich an meine Seite gekuschelt hatte. Nach einer Weile fühlte ich mich dösig und gähnte herzhaft. „ich mach mich mal besser bettfertig, bevor ich noch in voller Montur einschlafe." Widerwillig stand ich auf und zog meinen Schlafanzug an. „Ich geh auf meine Patrouille." „Viel Spaß!", rief ich ihm hinterher. Als ich vom Badezimmer zurückkam, waren Emily und Lauren noch nicht im Zimmer. Es war 20 Minuten vor zehn. _Die müssten bald kommen._ Ich sah wieder zu meinem Schrank und ging hin. _Eigentlich sollte ich nicht, aber…_ Ich zog das in ledergebunde Tagebuch heraus und schlug es auf. _Nichts zu sehen…_

Ich setzte mich an meinem Schreibtisch und öffnete das Tintenfässchen. _Ich sollte das wirklich nicht tun…_ Ich lehnte mich zurück in meinen Stuhl und betrachtete das Tagebuch, das unschuldig und harmlos dort auf meinem Tisch vor mir lag. _Nur noch einmal, wird schon nichts passieren._ Ich nahm meine Feder, tunkte sie in das Tintenfass und schrieb ins Tagebuch. „Hallo Tom!" Erst passierte nichts, dann „Hallo Anna, lange nichts von dir gehört. Wie geht es dir?" „Ganz gut, denke ich!" „Mhm, nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Entweder geht es einem gut oder nicht, wenn nicht, läuft irgendetwas nichts so, wie man wünscht. Was ist es?" Ich seufzte. „Einiges"

Nach einer Weile erschienen leuchtende Buchstaben: „Nämlich…" Ich seufzte wieder, aber fing an zu schreiben. „Also am schlimmsten ist mein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er ist ein Trottel, nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Zauber zu vollführen." „Wieso ist er denn dann eingestellt worden?" „Weil die Position verflucht ist und er der einzige war, der sich beworben hatte." „Mhm, und ihr lernt nichts bei ihm?!" „Nein, nichts!" „Kannst du einen Schutzzauber und einen Entwaffnungszauber?" „Protego und Expelliarmus?" „Zum Beispiel" „Ja" „Na das ist ja schon ein guter Anfang!" „Ja, aber eben nicht mehr!" „Dagegen kann man etwas tun! Welche Art von Protego kennst du?" „Nur Protego, ich weiß, dass es noch Protego maxima gibt, aber den kann ich nicht." „Dann übe ihn mit Freunden gegen den Entwaffnungszauber, denn das Wichtigste ist, dass du niemals deinen Zauberstab verlierst. Ohne ihn bist du machtlos und die zweite wichtige Regel. Drehe deinem Gegner niemals den Rücken zu! Höchstens um ihn in die Falle zu locken, aber auch nur dann, wenn du dir sicher bist!" _Das klingt gut. Neville, Tracey und ich könnten im Hauptquartier üben!_ „Danke für den Tipp, Tom!" „Gern geschehen!"

Emily und Lauren kamen ins Zimmer und ich klappte das Tagebuch schnell zu. „Hallo, Anna! Ich dachte du schläfst schon", sagte Lauren. Ich schüttelte schnell meinen Kopf und legte das Buch in meinen Schrank zurück. Dann kroch ich in mein Bett. Lauren und Emily machten sich auch bettfertig und 10 Minuten später war das Licht aus. „Gute Nacht ihr Lieben", wünschte uns Emily. „Nacht, schlaft gut", murmelte Lauren und ich meinte gähnend: „Jup, süße Träume."

Am nächsten Tag saß ich alleine in der Bibliothek und durchforstete die Regalreihen nach Ideen, wie ich die Horkruxe vernichten konnte ohne das Objekt zu zerstören. _Es muss noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben! Ich will nicht, dass Harry sein Leben opfert! Und die Kette, der Pokal, das Diadem und auch der Ring sind unschätzbar wertvoll. Ich will sie nicht zerstören, wäre doch schön, wenn man sie erhalten könnte._ „Hallo Anna", hörte ich plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um und sah Harry dort stehen. „Hallo Harry, alles klar?" „Ganz gut, naja eigentlich", druckste er herum. Er setzte sich an einen der Tische die längs der Regale standen. Ich seufzte. _Wie ich sehe, immer noch nicht besser. Na, mal sehen, ob Merelias Rat hilft._

„Seit wann gehst du freiwillig in die Bibliothek oder ist Hermine auch hier?" Ich sah mich suchend um. „Nein, Hermine sitzt vorne und macht ihre Hausaufgaben. Ich habe dich gesehen und wir haben solange uns nicht unterhalten." Ich setzte mich neben ihn und nickte. „Ja, stimmt. In den letzten Wochen war es recht stressig und du hast ja auch nur wenig Zeit." Harry wurde leicht rot und nickte. „Ja, meine Strafarbeiten…", murmelte er. „Hey, Harry, es ist vorbei. Deine Strafarbeiten sind vorbei und die Weasley sind dir doch nicht böse, oder?" „Nein, aber trotzdem. Ich hab ihnen so viele Schwierigkeiten gemacht und…" „Also erstens warst du das nicht allein, sondern mit Ron", unterbrach ich ihn. „Und zweitens hast du dich entschuldigt, oder?" „Ja natürlich." „Na denn" „Aber ich fühl mich trotzdem nicht gut." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Vielleicht, weil du nur gesagt hast oder geschrieben hast, dass es dir leidtut, vielleicht musst du es zeigen." Harry blickte auf und fragte: „Wie denn?" Ich zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, dass musst du selber rausfinden."

Harry nickte ergeben. Ich stand auf und wollte gehen, dann drehte ich mich nochmals um. _Vielleicht, es wäre eine Möglichkeit._ „Harry, vielleicht zeigst du es in dem du dich naja an die Regeln hälst und gute Noten schreibst, dein Quidditchttaining ernst nimmst, eben sowas." Harry nickte abermals und lächelte wieder. Ich lächelte zurück und ging wieder durch die Reihen auf der Suche nach Inspiration. _Nach was soll ich bloß suchen? Ich glaub kaum, dass diese Art von Magie in irgendwelchen Büchern steht, die hier für mich erreichbar sind. In der verbotenen Abteilung vielleicht? Oder ich roll es von hinten auf und such etwas über das Gift… ja wieso nicht!_ Mit neuen Mut suchte ich die Regale nach Büchern über Gifte, Gegengifte und Schlangen. Mit einem ganzen Stapel Bücher setzte ich mich an einen der Tische und begann zu lesen.

Müde kam ich an diesem Abend nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Ich setzte mich zu Stephen, der wieder in einem Buch las und schlug das letzte Buch, das ich noch nicht durchgeforstet hatte. vergessene Elixiere und andere Tränke „Interessanter Lesestoff", meinte Stephen. Ich nickte nur müde. „Für welche Hausarbeit ist das?" „Für keine. Ich interessiere mich einfach dafür." Stephen lächelte und sagte: „Ich dachte schon Professor Snape hätte dir eine Sonderaufgabe gegeben." Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf: „Nein, aber vielleicht hilft es für Zaubertränke." „Schaden kann es nicht", antwortete Stephen. Emily und Lauren kamen dazu. „Hey ihr zwei, wollen wir Schnippschnapp spielen?" Ich nickte und Stephen sagte: „Klar, gerne!" Den Rest des Abends spielten wir Karten.

Um 22 Uhr legten wir uns in unsere Betten, aber ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder sah ich zu meinem Kleiderschrank. Irgendwann setzte ich mich auf und holte das Tagebuch hervor. Ich setzte mich zurück in mein Bett, zusammen mit einer Feder und einem Tintenfass. Ich zog die Vorhänge um mein Bett zu und hob meinen Zauberstab. „Lumos sphera undare" Ein heller Lichtball erschien und schwebte knapp über meinem Kopf. _Dieser Spruch ist einfach genial._ Ich klappte das Buch auf und schrieb: „Abend, Tom." „Hallo Anna! Solltest du nicht schlafen?" „Woher weißt du wie viel Uhr es ist?" „Wusste ich nicht, aber jetzt weiß ich, es ist spät! Probleme?" „Der Lehrer ist immer noch inkompetent, aber ich glaube ich konnte meinem Freund helfen." „Das freut mich zu hören. Schon den Protego geübt?" „Noch nicht. Hatte keine Zeit." „Warst du es nicht, die sich beschwert hat, dass euer Lehrer euch nichts beibringt? Anna, das Stichwort ist Eigeninitiative! Du musst aktiv werden!" „Ja, aber Selbstverteidigung ist nun mal nicht mein einziges Fach!" „Welches Fach lenkt dich ab?" _Mhm. Vielleicht finde ich die Antwort beim Problem selbst._ „Zaubertränke" „Ein interessantes Fach. Bist du darin gut?" „Ziemlich. Ich finde das Fach sehr interessant und nützlich. Im Moment recherchiere ich Gifte und Gegengifte."

„Das ist Stoff der vierten oder fünften Klasse. Du bist definitiv jünger!" „Bin ich, aber wie gesagt, ich bin gut und es ist eine Herausforderung!" „Löblich. Was genau, versuchst du heraus zu finden. Vielleicht kann ich helfen." „Wäre das nicht schummeln?" „Nein, du hast nur eine weitere Informationsquelle konsultiert." Ich nickte. _Da hat er wohl recht!_ „Ich will eine List von besonderen Giften und ihren Gegengiften erstellen." „Interessant, wozu?" „Weil das eines der Themen war und das einzige, von dem ich dachte, dass ich auch Informationen in der Bibliothek finden würde. Aber meine Liste enthält bis jetzt nur normale Infos, wie zum Beispiel das Gift Muscarin aus den meisten Pilzen und sein Gegengift Atropin aus der Tollkirsche; das Gift Atropin kann nur mit dem Gegengift von Calabarbohnen neutralisiert werden und nicht mit Muscarin. Das Gift der Calabarbohnen widerum kann man allerdings entgegenwirken mit dem Gift Atropin der Tollkirsche. Aber das ist nur so null acht fünfzehn. Ich will was Spezielles! Vielleicht das ultimative Gegengift!"

„Das ist schon imposant für eine Schülerin der unteren Jahrgangsstufen. Dürfte ich einen Rat geben?" „Bitte" „Phönixtränen! Sie sind das ultimative Gegengift!" _NATÜRLICH! Phönixtränen! Ein Versuch ist es wert!_ „Danke, das recherchiere ich!" Schnell klappte ich das Tagebuch zu und legte es in den Schrank zurück. „Nox" Der Lichtball erlosch und ich legte mich zufrieden ins Bett. _Jetzt kann ich schlafen!_

 **Jetzt hat Anna endlich eine Idee! Mal sehen, wie sie sie umsetzen kann. Bis zum nächsten Mal ;)**


	7. Ein Plan entsteht

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Hat doch länger gedauert, als ich dachte meine vorherige Version dieses Kapitels hatte mir nicht so gut gefallen, deswegen hab ich es umgeschrieben. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Ein Plan entsteht… oder Pläne

„Versuche es noch einmal!", ermutigte ich Tracey, die sich ihr Bein rieb, wo sie mein Brandzauber getroffen hatte. Sie nickte und nahm wieder ihre Duellhaltung ein. Sie rief laut: „Protego" Ein blauer Lichtschutz bildete sich vor ihr und ich rief: „Ignio" Traceys Schutzschild hielt. „Sehr gut, versuche ihn aufrechtzuerhalten. Ignio!" Der blaue Schimmer wurde schwächer. „Noch einmal, Anna!", forderte Tracey mich auf. „Ignio!" „Aua!" Neville, der auf dem Sofa saß, seufzte und meinte: „Und das war das zwanzigste Mal." Tracey rieb sich den Arm. Ich setzte mich neben Neville. „Ja und wir werden immer besser! Darum geht es doch!" Tracey nickte und sagte: „Ja, schlimm nur, dass wir uns selber unterrichten müssen." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „So ist das nun mal!" Tracey nahm einen Schluck von der Limonade, die auf dem Couchtisch stand. „Noch mal?", fragte sie und ich nickte, aber meinte: „Ja, aber diesmal du und Neville. Ich brauche eine Pause." Neville lachte und sagte: „Kein Wunder, du trainierst mit uns durchgehend seit über einer Stunde!"

Ich nahm selbst ein Schluck Limonade und beobachtete die beiden. _Der Fortschritt ist deutlich sichtbar, selbst nach nur ein paar Stunden üben. War das Riddles Plan, als er die Position verfluchte? Es wäre genial! In den nächsten Generationen gäbe… nein gibt es nur wenige, die sich tatsächlich wehren können. Also leichte Ziele…_ Tracey und Neville übten noch einige Zeit weiter. Dann war es Zeit zum Abendessen. Vor der großen Halle trennten wir uns und setzten uns an unsere Haustische. „Nabend Anna. Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht? Emily und ich hatten dich gesucht", fragte Lauren. Ich antwortete ihr: „Ich habe mit Neville und Tracey gelernt." „Mit der Slytherin?", fragte Lauren skeptisch. Emily boxte ihr in den Arm und ich funkelte sie böse an und sagte schneidend: „Ja, mit meiner Freundin Tracey und ich mag es überhaupt nicht, wie du über sie urteilst. Du hast sie in Gryffin Coast kennengelernt. Sie ist freundlich, klug und überhaupt nicht böse, also lass deine abfälligen Kommentare, Lauren." Lauren hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Ist ja gut, sorry." Ich nickte nur und aß dann schweigend weiter.

Ein paar Tage später saß ich in Geschichte und versuchte krampfhaft Binns sinnloses Erzählen von Koboldkriegen auszublenden während ich ein weiteres Kapitel im Buch las und zusammenfasste. _Frederick der Großartige… wir sollten ihn und seine Taten durchnehmen und nicht die Koboldkriege 2.0…. Mann Binns halt die Klappe. Ich will mich konzentrieren…._ Als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, hatte ich die wichtigsten Punkte des Kapitels über Frederick den Großartigen aufgeschrieben. _Nun muss ich in meiner Freistunde eine Zusammenfassung schreiben. Großartig! Wozu wird Binns eigentlich beschäftigt?_

Ein wenig später saß ich am Tisch im Hauptquartier und schrieb konzentriert die Geschichtszusammenfassung. Neville brütete über Zaubertränke und Tracey lernte Kräutertabellen auswendig. Genervt klappte ich mein Geschichtsheft zu und seufzte tief. „Was hast du Anna?", fragte Neville. „Binns!" Tracey lachte leise und nickte verständig. „Wir müssen ihn loswerden!", sagte ich bestimmt. „Loswerden?" „Wir?", fragten Tracey und Neville gleichzeitig. Ich sah die beiden ernst an und antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Ja wir. Binns ist viel zu lange schon Lehrer hier. Es wird Zeit für ihn weiterzuziehen. Ich will einen Lehrer, der uns tatsächlich etwas beibringt und unsere Namen behält." „Kannst es nicht mehr leiden, dass er dich ständig Miss Raven nennt, was?", meinte Tracey neckend. Ich lächelte und meinte: „Unter anderem."

„Hast du schon eine Idee?", unterbrach uns Neville. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Nein, aber ich denk mir was aus. Vielleicht würde der Schulrat helfen oder die Eltern?!" „Denkst du es wird so einfach?", fragte Neville skeptisch. „Bestimmt nicht", warf Tracey ein. „Sonst hätte es bestimmt schon jemand geschafft", beendete ich ihren Satz mit einem Schmunzeln. Tracey lachte, nickte und fügte hinzu: „Aber wir werden die ersten sein." Ich nickte und legte meine Hand in die Mitte des Tisches. „Zusammen?" „Zusammen", bestätigte Tracey und legte ihre Hand auf meine. Wir beide sahen zu Neville, der zögernd dasaß. Er überlegte einen Moment, dann aber legte er auch seine Hand auf unsere und sagte: „Zusammen."

Am nächsten Morgen kam die Eulenpost so wie immer, aber diesmal bekam ich Post. Ein großer Uhu flog zu mir und ließ einen Brief auf meinen Teller fallen. „Das ist Camides. Vaters Eule!", rief Emily überrascht. Camides landete und Emily schnürte ein kleines Paket seiner linken Kralle. Ich sah sie fragend an. „Es ist für mich und Matthew", antwortete sie. Ich nickte und öffnete den Brief.

Anna,

meine Gemahlin und ich hoffen, dass es dir gut geht. Mary-Anne und auch ich würden gern mehr Kontakt halten, wenn du das auch möchtest. Leider ist der Grund meines Schreibens nicht nur reine Freundschaft und Neugier. Gestern Morgen haben mich die Hauselfen darüber informiert, dass Stormy nicht mehr in seiner Box und auch nicht auf den Koppeln zu finden ist. Wir haben die ganze Gegend abgesucht, aber er war nirgends zu finden. Es tut mir sehr leid! Du sagtest zwar, dass er frei sein möchte und sehr wahrscheinlich nicht bleiben würde, aber nachdem er Wochen hier auf dem Gestüt geblieben ist, hatte ich angenommen, er würde bleiben. Anscheinend ein Irrtum. Mach dir bitte nicht zu große Sorgen. Stormy ist sehr widerstandsfähig und wird auch alleine zurechtkommen. Wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt, werde ich mich auf jeden Fall bei dir melden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen und Hoffnung auf Antwort

Lord Richard.

Ich senkte den Brief. Alle starrten mich gespannt an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Stormy hat sich entschieden das Gestüt Windsor zu verlassen." „Er ist weg?!", rief Emily aus. Einige Köpfe drehten sich zu uns um und Emily senkte schnell ihre Stimme. „Oh, Anna. Das tut mir leid." Ich nickte und meinte: „Er ist ein Wildpferd. Frei zu sein, ist sein Recht. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich habe schon lange mit so einem Brief gerechnet." Die anderen sahen sich ratlos an, als ich aufstand und die große Halle verließ. Neville kam schnell hinter mir her und fragte: „Was ist los Anna?" Ich zeigte ihm den Brief. Neville las schweigend, dann gab er mir den Brief zurück. „Bist du okay?" ich nickte. „Wirklich?", presste er. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht", gab ich zu. _Ich dachte Cuairt würde wirklich bleiben. Er ist fort ohne Abschied. Das hätte ich nicht gedacht…_

Neville umarmte mich kurz. „Er wollte doch frei sein. Deswegen habt ihr doch an dem Turnier überhaupt teilgenommen." Ich nickte, aber meinte traurig: „Ja, aber so ganz ohne Abschied." Neville nickte mitfühlend. „Vielleicht siehst du ihn mal wieder", meinte er aufmunternd. Ich nickte leicht. „Hallo ihr zwei. Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?", fragte Tracey, die gerade hinter uns aufgetaucht ist. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, erste hab ich frei." „Ich auch" „Super das macht drei. Wollen wir im HQ üben?" Neville und ich nickten zustimmend. Auf dem Weg dorthin, erzählte ich Tracey vom Brief und dessen Inhalt. Sie rieb mir mitfühlend über den Arm und sagte: „Jetzt ist er endlich wieder frei. Du hast ihm seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt. Sei stolz!" Ich lächelte sie an und nickte. _Sie hat recht! Keine trüben Gedanken mehr!_

Zwei weitere Wochen waren vergangen und Halloween stand kurz vor der Tür. Ich hatte jeden Tag Ausschau gehalten auf dem Balkon unseres Hauptquartieres in der Hoffnung das Cuairt vielleicht doch hier auftauchte. Tom hatte mir noch ein paar Zauber gegeben, die ich lernen sollte unter anderem ein Seifenzauber. _Irgendwo sind seine Ideen genial. Ein einfacher Haushaltszauber mit dem man normalerweise putzt, als Verteidigung in einem Duell. Der Gegner verliert seine Balance und ich behalte sie._ „Hältst du wieder Ausschau?", fragte mich eine Stimme hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. „Neville! Man du hast mich erschreckt." „Entschuldige." „Schon gut." „Du bist seit ein paar Tagen recht schweigsam. Ist was?" „Nichts! Wirklich Neville!" Neville sah mich kritisch an. Ich wich seinem Blick nicht aus. _Er hat schon recht, aber um mit Tom in Ruhe schreiben zu können, brauchte ich Abgeschiedenheit._ „Du machst dir Sorgen um Stormy." Ich seufzte und nickte. „Kann ich etwas tun?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte: „Nein, ich fürchte nicht." „Anna, bitte rede mit mir. Du bist so zurückgezogen in den letzten Tagen." „Manchmal braucht man eben Zeit für sich, Neville", sagte ich leise. Neville nickte nur.

Am Abend saß ich an meinem Schreibtisch in meinem Zimmer und schrieb mit Tom. „Guten Abend, Tom!" „Guten Abend, Anna", kam die prompte Antwort. Ich musste lächeln. „Ist dein Pferd aufgetaucht?" „Nein." „Das tut mir leid, Anna. Wahre Freunde kommen zurück! Immer!" „Sicher?" „Ja!" Ich schrieb eine Zeitlang nicht und starrte nur auf die Seite. „Was ist mit dir Anna?" Ich wollte etwas schreiben, aber da kam mir eine Idee. _Mal sehen, wie klug du wirklich bist Tom?_ Ich schrieb nichts und wartete. „Anna?" …. „ANNA!" „Was ist?", schrieb ich kurz. „Du musst auf andere Gedanken kommen! Hast du die neuen Zauber schon gelernt?" „Ja, den Seifenzauber, den Abwehrzauber, den Blendzauber und den Rauchzauber." „Sehr gut. Das nur in knapp zwei Wochen. Hast du deine ganze Freizeit darauf konzentriert?" „Ja, womit sollte ich sie sonst verbringen? Hier kann man nirgendwo schwimmen. Nur fliegen, auf zweitklassigen Besen und mein Pferd ist auch nicht hier und selbst wenn dürfte er nicht bleiben."

„Du hast mal erwähnt, dass du gerne geschwommen bist. Das stimmt, ich erinner mich." „Ja, aber so großartig Hogwarts auch ist, es hat keine Schwimmhalle, wie sie in jedem besseren Internat bei den Menschen gibt." „…" „Was denn?" „Nun ja, du bist auf einer magischen Schule. Für jedes Problem gibt es eine Lösung." „Und die wäre…" „Kreiere deine eigene Schwimmhalle." „Ich bin in der 2. Nicht 5. Klasse. Ich mag ja dank dir einige mehr Zauber beherrschen, aber ich kann keinen Pool herbeizaubern." „Du unterschätzt dich! Tue das niemals!" „Kennst du in Hogwarts einen Ort, der ein Schwimmbecken beinhalten kann?" „In den Kerkern gibt es jede Menge leere Räume, wo niemand einen sucht. Ein einfacher Bluttarnzauber und niemand außer dir kann dann dort hinein." „Bluttarnzauber. Blutmagie. Tom, die ist illegal!" „Dummköpfe!" „Wer?" „Das Ministerium." „Stimmt, Fudge ist ein Idiot und er hat kein Rückgrat!" „Finde einen leeren Raum und ich werde dir erklären wie ein Bluttarnzauber funktioniert." „Das musst du auch. Darüber werde ich vermutlich nichts in der Bibliothek finden oder höchstens in der verbotenen Abteilung, aber ob mir Madam Pince ein Buch darüber ausleiht, bezweifle ich." „Ignoranz!" „Kein Kommentar." Ich schlug das Buch zu. _Okay er hat nichts vom Raum der Wünsche erzählt. Ob er nicht weiß, wozu dieser Raum fähig ist. Vielleicht ist er nur zufällig darauf gestoßen und er kennt nur diesen Rumpelraum. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, dass ich diesen wundersamen Raum einmal aufsuche und wirklich in eine Schwimmhalle verwandle. Ein paar Runden im kühlen Wasser würde mir guttun._ Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Ich schreckte hoch, als Tiger auf meinen Bauch sprang. „Na du, ist doch noch etwas früh zum Schlafen." Ich stöhnte und drehte mich zur Seite. Tiger sprang leichtfüßig neben mir aufs Bett und dann wieder auf meine Schulter. „Tiger?!", rief ich genervt. „Bist du schon müde?", fragte dieser besorgt. Ich setzte mich auf und Tiger fiel rücklings in meinen Schoß. Ich musste kichern, nahm ihn hoch und setzte ihn richtig wieder hin. „Ich schmiegte mein Gesicht in sein Fell und meinte: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Gibt es was Neues im Tal?" „Ich war gar nicht im Tal. Ich war auf Patrouille", entgegnete Tiger. „Was gibt es also neues in Hogwarts?", fragte ich. Tiger begann seinen Bericht.

„Der Schönling bewundert sich dauernd im Spiegel und unterschreibt Autotramdinger…" „Autogrammkarten", berichtigte ich ihn lächelnd. „Autogrammkarten, okay. Wozu sind die gut?" „Damit er sich selbst wertschätzen kann, schätze ich". Antwortete ich. Tiger nickte nur und fuhr weiter mit seinem Bericht: „Die Gorillas sind ständig mit dem Angeber zusammen, aber sie lassen Tracey in Ruhe. Sie ist im Moment mit der Eisprinzessin _Daphne Greengrass_ in der grünen Halle und spielen Schach. Die Ratte ist im roten Turm auf dem Bett des Rotschopfs. Neville schreibt mit dem Buchwurm Briefe nach Hause. Der Rotschopf und die Narbe spielen dieses Spiel, wo es immer kracht. Der rote Raum ist wirklich sehr laut. Hier ist es immer so schön ruhig und auch in der grünen Halle ist es ruhig, aber nicht so angenehm, nicht so entspannend." Ich nickte und lächelte. _Ich habe meinen eigenen kleinen Spion und seine Spitznamen sind lustig._

„Wollen wir uns in unseren entspannten ruhigen Gemeinschaftsraum setzen und lesen?", fragte ich. Tiger schnurrte zustimmend. Ich nahm ihn hoch und trug ihn runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Stephen sah auf, als ich mich auf meinen Lieblingsplatz auf der gepolsterten Fensterbank setzte. Ich lächelte ihm freundlich zu und er nickte mir zu. „Anna, spielst du eine Partie Schach mit mir?", fragte Emily vom Tisch her, an dem sie mit Lauren und Kevin saß. Ich nickte, aber bevor ich aufstehen konnte, hatte Emily sich schon zu mir gesetzt und baute das Schachbrett zwischen uns auf.

Am nächsten Morgen war Samstag. „Anna, kommst du nicht zum Switchballspiel?", fragte Emily, als ich die Treppen nach oben gehen wollte nach dem Frühstück. Ich seufzte innerlich. _Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust. Ich hab schon zweimal das Training sausen lassen. Aber ich kann mich wohl kaum um ein Spiel drücken und mein Team im Stich lassen._ „Nein, Emily. Ich wollte mich nur umziehen." Emily nickte erleichtert. Das Spiel war anstrengend und mein Team hatte alle Mühe Laurens Team zu bezwingen. Aber am Ende waren wir siegreich. „Das war entsetzlich anstrengend!", stöhnte Pavarti und ich konnte nur erschöpf nicken. Lauren kam auf uns zu und rief: „Hey, Anna! Das war ein fantastisches Spiel! Glückwunsch, aber nächstes Mal siegt mein Team." Ich lachte und meinte: „Na dann viel Glück!" Pavarti und ich setzten uns auf eine Bank am Rande des Spielfeldes. Emily wärmte sich gerade auf, denn ihr Team würde als nächstes spielen. „Viel Glück!", rief ich ihr zu. Sie winkte mir zu. Ich raffte mich auf und ging zum Ravenclawturm um mich zu duschen und umzuziehen.

Als ich in frischer Kleidung auf dem Weg zurück zum Spielfeld war, kam mir eine Idee. _Alle sind beschäftigt, vielleicht sollte ich den Raum der Wünsche jetzt suchen. Keiner wird mich vermissen!_ Ich lief in den 7. Stock. _Okay gegenüber von irgendeinem Wandteppich oder war es ein Portrait?_ Ich lief die Gänge des 7. Stockes herum. _Hier ist der Eingang zu Ravenclaw._ Ich lief den Korridor an Prof. Flitwicks Büro vorbei. Überall waren Türen zu leeren Räumen und zwischendurch hingen Portraits, Teppiche, zwischendurch auch eine Rüstung. Aber nirgendwo war gegenüber genug Platz damit eine Tür auftauchen konnte. _Urhg! Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht hilfreich, dass ich die Bilder vom Film im Kopf habe. Die waren zwar ganz gut, aber nicht komplett korrekt. Ein Film kann wohl nie mit der Realität mithalten!_

Ich lief weiter die Gänge entlang. Am Astronomieturm vorbei, dann kam ich zum Nordturm. _Hier geht es zu Trelawny!_ Nach einigen Kurven und Gängen kam ich zum Westturm und dem Durchgang zur Eulerei. _Hier irgendwo muss es doch sein. Verflixt nochmal!_ Ich ging genervt einen langen Gang entlang. Auf einer Seite hing ein riesiger Wandteppich mit einem sehr merkwürdigen gekleideten Zauberer darauf. _Ob das Barnabie oder wie auch immer ist? Versuch macht klug!_ Ich drehte mich um und ging drei Mal vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand auf und ab. _Ich wünsche mir ein Schwimmbad für mich allein. Ich wünsche mir ein Schwimmbad für mich allein. Ich wünsche mir ein Schwimmbad für mich allein._

Eine Tür entstand in der Wand. Ich blieb kurz fassungslos stehen. _Es hat funktioniert? Ich hab ihn gefunden?! Wahnsinn!_ Schnell sah ich nach links und rechts und ging dann durch die Tür und schloss sie schnell. Als ich mich umdrehte stand ich vor einem großen 50m langen Schwimmbecken das von Palmen, die in Blumentöpfen standen umsäumt wurden. _Eine kleine Oase. Wahnsinn, mitten im nassen Schottland!_ Außerdem hatte das Becken einen Sprungturm, ein 1m-Brett und eine große Wasserrutsche. Ich kniete mich hin und fasste ins Wasser. _Nicht zu kalt und nicht zu warm. Unglaublich! Ich bräuchte nur jetzt meinen Badeanzug._ Ich sah ein Leuchten links neben mir. Auf einem der Liegestühle, die am Rand des Schwimmbecken standen, lag mein Badeanzug und ein großes weiches blaues Badetuch. _Mhm, so wie die Duschhandtücher im Turm. Hat der Raum meinen Wunsch erfüllt?_ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und zog mich um in einer Umkleide um. Dann duschte ich mich schnell an einer Dusche, die aus der Wand herausragte und glitt ins Wasser. Es war wunderbar. Schnell und routiniert schwamm ich meine Runden im Becken und schaffte endlich, dass was ich die ganze Zeit vergeblich versucht hatte, meine Gedanken abzuschalten.

Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, aber irgendwann setzte ich mich erschöpft an den Beckenrand. _Ich glaube, dass hier wird mein absoluter Lieblingsort!_ Ich ging mich duschen, zog meine Alltagskleidung wieder an und verließ den Raum der Wünsche. Ich sah zu, wie die Tür wieder im Nichts verschwand. _Okay, jetzt noch ein Versuch!_ Ich ging wieder an der Wand entlang. _Ich brauche den Raum, den Tom Riddle damals fand. Ich brauche den Raum, den Tom Riddle damals fand. Ich brauche den Raum, den Tom Riddle damals fand._ Wieder erschien eine Tür. Ich zog sie schnell auf und trat vorsichtig hinein. Was ich dort sah, übertraf alles, was ich bis jetzt in der magischen Welt gesehen hatte. Eine Halle so groß, dass man ihre Ausmaße nicht einmal schätzen konnte. Türme von Büchern, Stühlen, Kommoden, Tischen und anderen Möbelstücken ragten meterhoch in die Luft. _Das die so stehen können, ist reine Magie. Nach physikalischen Gesetzen hätten, die längst umfallen müssen._ Sehr vorsichtig schlängelte ich mich durch die schmalen Nischen zwischen den Sachen, immer die Eingangstür im Auge behalten. _Ich brauche einen griechischen Wollfaden hier!_

Ich sah mich um. Überall auf den Tischen und anderen Ablageflächen lagen Bücher, Zeitschriften, Hefte, Pergamentrollen, Federn und anderer Krimskrams. _Kein Wunder, dass Tom dachte, dass hier wäre ein gutes Versteck. Hier findet man ja nichts wieder?! Das ist wie die sprichwörtliche Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen!_ Ich hatte mich noch etwas weiter in den Raum vorgewagt. Ein Buch lag auf einem dreibeinigen Schemel und ich schlug es vorsichtig auf. „Magische Rituale und andere Zirkel, 1356", las ich bevor die Seite zu Staub zerfiel. _Upps! Wie lange ist das hier schon das nicht wissende Fundlager von Hogwarts?_ Ich sah in einer Schublade in einer alten Eichenkommode einen kleinen Lederbeutel. Interessiert nahm ich ihn und schüttelte ihn leicht. Es klimperte darin. Neugierig machte ich ihn auf und sah etwas Goldenes darin glitzern. _Galleonen?_ Ich schüttete den Inhalt auf den Boden und tatsächlich es waren 10 goldene Münzen. _Wahrscheinlich hat irgendein Schüler, das irgendwann mal verloren und die Elfen haben es hierhergebracht, da auf dem Beutel keinen Initialen stehen. Also war es kein Ravenclaw! Professor Flitwick hat uns geraten auch auf alle Taschen unsere Initiale eingravieren zu lassen. Ist das Fundunterschlagung, wenn ich es behalte? Eigentlich nicht._ Ich nahm das Gold und steckte es in meine Hosentasche. Seufzend sah ich mich um. _Besser ich gehe und lass mich mal wieder bei meinen Freunden blicken, bevor die noch eine Suchaktion starten._ Ich fand den Weg zurück zur Tür und blickte mich nochmal um. _Auf jeden Fall das nächste Mal einen Wollfaden, dann kann ich mehr erkunden._

Am Abend schrieb ich wieder mit Tom, so wie inzwischen an jedem Abend. Die einzige Zeit, die ich für mich hatte, zumindest zum Teil, denn Tiger, Emily und Lauren drängten mich immer wieder in Gesellschaft. Langsam nervte es mich. Tom lehrte mich so viele Dinge über die Zauberwelt, vor allem ihre Politik und Machtspiele. Inzwischen spielten wir ein Spiel, das er nannte: was würdest du tun? Er beschrieb ein Szenario und ich sollte ihm erklären, was ich entscheiden oder tun würde. Danach erklärte mir warum manche meiner Ansätze nicht gut waren oder was ich noch in Betracht ziehen sollte. Es war sehr lehrreich und ich freute mich immer auf die Stunde mit ihm.

All Hallows´Eve war gekommen. _Aber diesmal wird es keine böse Überraschung geben._ Neville, Tracey und ich wollten da es Samstag war, den ganzen Tag im verborgenen Tal verbringen. Wir hatten leider keine Möglichkeiten gefunden den Abend oder gar die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Gerade stolperte Neville über eine Wurzel, als wir auf dem Weg dorthin waren. „Vorsicht", Tracey fing ihn auf und stütze ihn ab. „Hast du dich verletzt?", fragte ich. „Nein. Zum Glück nicht!", meinte Neville. „Glaubt ihr, dass es ähnlich wird, wie das Beltane-Fest?", fragte Tracey ein wenig außer Atem. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Keine Ahnung, leider können wir nicht den ganzen Abend dort verbringen." „Ehrlich gesagt, ich nicht. Es ist schon schwierig genug ständig Ausreden für den Nachmittag zu finden", antwortete Tracey.

Ich sah sie erstaunt und fragte: „Wieso?" Neville sah verwirrt aus und meinte: „Ich sag einfach, ich war bei euch und keiner fragt mehr weiter." Ich nickte bestätigend und fügte hinzu: „Ja, bei mir genauso. Emily und Stephen sagen schon lange nichts mehr, seit dem Sommer haben sie wohl verstanden, dass wir beste Freunde sind." Neville lächelte, aber Tracey seufzte tief. „Bei mir ist das leider nicht so." „Was meinst du? Crabbe und Goyle haben seit einer Ewigkeit keinen Gemeinheiten mehr versucht", sagte ich. „Sie nicht, nein. Seit ich enger mit Daphne befreundet bin lassen sie mich in Ruhe. Naja, manchmal macht Malfoy noch eine Spitze gegen mich, aber recht selten. Das du diese Weltmeisterschaft gewonnen hast, imponiert wirklich viele. Respekt ist etwas das Slytherin akzeptiert."

Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. _Das kann nicht wahr sein. Letztes Jahr war ich noch ein Schlammblut und jetzt habe ich mir Respekt verdient._ „Und wem musst du dann Rechenschaft abgeben?", fragte Neville. „Professor Snape." „Dem?" „Warum?", fragten Neville und ich gleichzeitig. Tracey erzählte: „Professor Snape hat mir einen Vortrag gehalten über Loyalität gegenüber dem eigenen Haus." Ich musste mir ein Lachen verkneifen. _Eigentlich sollte Snape eine solche Freundschaft unterstützen, wurde er doch von seinen Lehrern damals total im Stich gelassen. Vielleicht wäre die Freundschaft mit Lily sonst anders verlaufen. Er sollte Tracey helfen, nicht blockieren._ „Das tut mir leid, Tracey. Wenn wir dir irgendwie helfen können, sag es. Ja?" Tracey nickte und lächelte.

Wir waren am magischen Durchgang angekommen. Ich legte meine Hand auf die Wand und sie öffnete sich. Wir liefen durch den Tunnel und kamen an der Plattform an. Neville blieb kurz stehen und sagte: „Der Ausblick von hier ist doch jedes Mal atemberaubend." Ich blieb ebenfalls stehen und hielt kurz inne. _Er hat Recht!_ Die Sonne strahlte über die Bergkuppen direkt ins Tal und auf den großen glitzernden See. Der Wind wehte sanft und leicht über die Wiesen und durch den großen Wald. Tracey und Neville stiegen bereits den Pfad hinab und ich folgte ihnen schnell.

Am Versammlungsplatz waren schon viele Wesen versammelt. Ich sah Tiger, der mit den magischen Otterkinder spielte. Merelia stand mit Kalita am großen Gong. Wir gingen dort hin und verneigten uns höflich vor Kalita. Diese lächelte freundlich. „Guten Tag, Kinder. Ich freue mich euch hier an All Hallows Eve begrüßen zu können." Wir bedankten uns und Neville ergriff das Wort: „Leider können wir nur bis zum Abend bleiben. Unseren Lehrern würde es auffallen, wenn wir nicht zum Festessen erscheinen würden." Kalita, Merelia und Grom, der dazu getreten war, nickten verständig. Merelia erwiderte: „Natürlich! Genießt die Atmosphäre und entspannt euch!" Wir nickten, ich und Tracey knicksten, Neville verbeugte sich und dann entfernten wir uns.

Kalita hatte mich die ganze Zeit fest im Auge behalten und jetzt sprach sie leise mit Merelia. _Was haben die denn?_ Nimbia, ein Wassergeistmädchen kam zu uns und rief erfreut: „Hallo ihr drei! Schön euch wieder zu sehen! Anna wollen wir spielen?" Ich nickte und ging mit ihr. Die anderen Wassergeister tollten bereits im Wasser herum. Ich setzte mich an den Rand des Sees und begann mit meinen Kräften zu spielen. Ich erschuf kleine Wasserfontänen und -spiralen, durch die Nimbia und ihre Freunde fröhlich sprangen und tauchten. Normalerweise fand ich das sehr lustig, aber heute nervte es mich.

„Was ist denn los, Anna?", fragte Nimbia und schwamm an den Rand, wo ich saß. Ich zuckte mit meinen Schultern und meinte: „Nichts, Nimbia." Nimbia sah mich unschlüssig an und erklärte dann: „Du bist in letzter Zeit so distanziert." Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Na und? Die Schule ist im Moment stressig und ich habe nur wenig Freizeit oder Zeit für mich." Nimbia nickte verständig und antwortete: „Ja, das macht Sinn. Entschuldige." Ich nickte und meinte: „Kein Problem!" Ich ließ die Wasserspiralen springen. Nimbia lachte, tauchte und sprang durch die Wasserhindernisse, die ich erzeugte, hindurch.

Kalita war nähergetreten und sagte mit fürsorglicher Stimme: „Deine Manipulation der Wasserkraft wird immer beeindruckender! Du machst wirklich Fortschritte." Als ich nicht mehr reagierte, als sie wortlos anzusehen, fragte sie besorgte: „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Anna?" Ich seufzte irritiert, rollte meine Augen und meinte: „Ja natürlich, eure Majestät." Kalita sah mich kritisch an. Ich wendete mich von ihr ab und konzentrierte mich wieder auf das Wasser. Die Fontänen wurden kurzzeitig meterhoch. Ein erstauntes Murmeln ging durch die Menge, die in der Nähe herumstanden und -saßen. Kalita zog erschrocken die Luft ein. „Anna!", rief sie aus. „Benutze niemals Wut oder Hass um diese Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren. Magie reagiert das sehr unvorhersehbar! Du könntest jemanden verletzten." Ich zog meine Kontrolle über das Wasser zurück und stand auf.

Kalita stieß erleichtert Luft aus und wand sich wieder an mich. „Anna, lass uns reden. Merelia kam früher zu mir und erzählte mir, dass du dich veränderst und ich sehe es jetzt auch. Ich möchte mit dir darüber sprechen!" Sie sah mich ernst an und ich erwiderte kalt ihren Blick. _:Und wenn ich nicht will!:_ „Und wenn ich nicht will!" „Anna, ich möchte dir helfen. Du bist mächtig. Deine Kontrolle über das Wasser nach nur wenigen Monaten, zeigt mir das! Du musst mehr denn je lernen deine Gefühle und damit die Magie zu kontrollieren. Sonst gerät es außer Kontrolle!" : _Noch mehr Lektionen, noch mehr Leute, die über mich bestimmen wollen. Da hätte ich auch gleich bei meinem Onkel bleiben können!:_ Genervt rief ich aus: „Noch mehr Lektionen, noch mehr Leute, die über mich bestimmen wollen. Da hätte ich auch gleich bei meinem Onkel bleiben können!" Kalita machte große Augen und rief laut: „Anna!"

Ich stutzte und blinkte ein paar Mal mit den Augen. _Was ist passiert? Hatte ich ein Black-out? Wieso stehe ich? Gerade habe ich doch noch gesessen. Warum sieht Kalita so streng aus?_ „Anna, etwas ist mit dir! Du bist nicht mehr du! Ich kann dir helfen!" _:Ich will deine Hilfe nicht! Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe!:_ „Ich möchte deine Hilfe nicht. Bitte lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" „Nein!", sagte Kalita streng und griff nach meiner Hand. Ich trat zurück. _:Lasst mich einfach für ne Weile in Ruhe. Das wird mir einfach zu viel!:_ „Lass mich in für eine Weile in Ruhe. Ich brauche eine Pause. Es wird mir zu viel. Schule, Switchball, meine Freunde, Musikstunden, Lernen und das hier. Es ist zu viel! Ich habe das Gefühl mein Kopf platzt!" Kalita nickte und sagte: „Ja, nimm dir Zeit und komm wieder zu dir! Wisse aber, dass ich immer hier sein werde um dir zu helfen!" Merelia trat auch heran und bestätigte: „Wie auch ich, Anna! Du bist nicht allein!" Ich nickte, knickste, sah noch einmal zu Neville und Tracey, die geschockt dastanden und lief dann zurück nach Hogwarts.

 **Halloween kommt... Freut euch darauf. Read &Review**


	8. Die Kammer des Schreckens

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich weiß, ich habe mich ewig nicht gemeldet. Das tut mir auch leid, aber ich war sehr abgelenkt. In Zukunft will ich wieder versuchen, regelmäßiger neue Kapitel hochzuladen. Versprechen kann ich es leider nicht. Ihr kennt ja das Sprichwort: Jemand plant und ein anderer lenkt! Naja euch jetzt** ** **viel Spaß beim Lesen!****

 **Die Kammer des Schreckens**

Ich war ohne Pausen bis in mein Zimmer gerannt. _Was ist passiert?_ Ich warf mich auf mein Bett und vergrub mein Gesicht tief ins Kissen. _Was ist bloß passiert? Ich wollte so nicht mit Kalita reden oder den anderen! Aber mit dem was ich sagte hatte ich Recht!_ Ich setzte mich auf und blickte mich im Zimmer um. Tom und Jerry dösten in ihrem Terrarium und ein kühler Wind wehte durch das halb geöffnete Fenster. Ich stand auf und trat ans Fenster. Der schwarze See lag still und spiegelglatt da. Ich atmete tief ein und schloss dann das Fenster. Ich setzte mich an meinen Schreibtisch und kramte meine Geschichtshausaufgaben hervor. Blickte eine Weile auf meine Notizen und schob sie wieder zur Seite. Ich öffnete meine mittlere Schreibtischschublade und holte Toms Tagebuch hervor. _Ich muss mit jemanden reden._

Ich klappte das Tagebuch auf und schrieb: „Hallo Tom!" „Guten Nachmittag, Anna! Bereit für eine neue Lehrstunde?" „Noch nicht!" „Das ist schade! Du solltest dich mehr auf deine Studien konzentrieren." _Na toll! Nicht er auch noch!_ „Anna!" „Dir ist klar, dass ich noch ein bisschen mehr zu tun habe, als nur deine Stunden. Schule, Freunde, Lockhart, Musik, Switchball,…." „Du solltest lernen Prioritäten zu setzen, Anna!" „Und was soll ich löschen? Sport ist gut für die Gesundheit. Musik gibt mir eine Pause von allem. Lockhart würde ich gerne loswerden, aber das geht ja nicht! Schule und meine Freunde kann und will ich nicht aufgeben!" „Ich spreche nicht von aufgeben, nur von Prioritäten setzen, Anna. Deine Freunde sollten verstehen, wenn du mal Zeit für dich willst!" _:Er hat Recht!:_ Ich nickte und schrieb. „Du hast Recht, Tom. Wir könnten eine Geschichtsstunde abhalten. Ich muss einen Aufsatz schreiben über Frederick den Großartigen."

„Nicht besonders aufregend. Ein Zauberer, der einen der ersten Zauber zum Verbergen magischer Orte entwickelte. Meiner Meinung nach keine Meisterleistung. Das war der erste Schritt in die falsche Richtung!" „Warum?" „Wir sollten uns nicht vor den Muggeln verstecken. Wir sind besser!" „Und sie würden glauben wir könnten mit unserer Magie alle Probleme lösen. Wir würden zu Dienern werden, Tom!" „Nein! Herrschern! Mit unserer Magie könnten wir sie zu Dienern machen." „Keine Chance!" „Pessimistisch!" „Nein, realistisch! Es gab einen guten Grund warum unsere Welt vor ihrer Welt versteckt wurde! Und damals sind die Menschen nur mit Heugabeln und Fackeln auf die magische Gemeinschaft los! Heute haben sie tödlichere Waffen, Tom!" „Eines Tages wird das anders." „Glaub ich nicht!" „Wünschst du dir nicht, deine Magie frei benutzten zu können?" „Ja natürlich, aber das kann ich doch auch. Hier in Hogwarts, in Gryffin Coast, in der Winkelgasse und es gibt noch so viele andere magische Orte." „Aber wenn du überall du sein könntest. Wäre das nicht besser?" „Tom, seit über 300 Jahren leben wir getrennt von der Menschenwelt. Alle alten Zaubererfamilien leben nur in der magischen Welt, selbst wenn ihre Häuser direkt in der Menschenwelt stehen und ich rede nicht nur von Malfoy und Konsorten, sondern auch meine Freunde. Tracey und Neville kennen die Menschenwelt nicht; waren noch nie in ihr.; brauchen sie auch nicht! Ich kann immer ich selbst sein! Warum einen Krieg führen, der nur kostbares Blut kosten wird?"

Tom antwortete nicht gleich. Nach einer Weile kam: „Vielleicht hast du Recht!" _Na das sind ja ganz andere Töne!_ „Kannst du mir diese Blutmagie erklären? Ich habe in der Bibliothek keine Informationen dazu gefunden. Zumindest keine informativen. Nur, dass jegliche Blutmagie ist in englischen Zaubergebieten verboten ist." „Ignoranten! Was möchtest du wissen?" „Wieso wurde Blutmagie verboten? Ist es das alles dunkle Magie? Ich verstehe dieses Schubladendenken nicht!" „Blutmagie ist mächtig und die Rituale, die diese Art von Magie brauchen ist sehr alt und fast vergessen. Die neumodernen Zauberer verstehen diese Art von Magie nicht, also verbieten sie sie einfach, weil sie sie nicht anders kontrollieren können! Aber nein es ist keine dunkle Magie, nur wie gesagt alte!" „Aber wenn man etwas verbietet, bedeutet das doch nur, dass diese Art von Praktiken in den Untergrund verbannt werden. Oder kann das Ministerium überprüfen, ob Blutmagie benutzt wurde?" „Nein! Können sie nicht, ein Grund warum sie es verboten haben!"

„Welche Rituale brauchen Blutmagie?" „Zum Beispiel eine Blutadoption!" „Was ist denn das?" „Ein Kind akzeptiert das Blut seiner Adoptiveltern. Sein Aussehen, Magie und eben auch sein Blut wird das der Adoptiveltern. Auch auf allen öffentlichen Dokumenten werden zukünftig nur noch die Adoptiveltern, als Eltern aufgeführt. Das Kind wird also wirklich zu ihrem leiblichen Kind." „Okay, das hört sich jetzt nicht dunkel an oder kann das Kind gezwungen werden, also das Ritual durchgeführt werden ohne seine Zustimmung?" „Nein, alle Beteiligten müssen es wollen, ansonsten funktioniert das Ritual nicht." „Na dann ist es doch in Ordnung, wenn es nicht gegen den Willen geht. Andere Rituale?" „Heilrituale, die das Blut des Patienten verwenden, haben eine größere Heilchance, als die neuen Zauber. Manche Krankheiten können nur so geheilt werden. Ein Haus, das mit Blutmagie geschützt ist, kann nur von jenen betreten werden, die von diesem Blut abstammen oder wenn sie Erlaubnis erhalten haben." „Ist diese Art von Sicherheit nicht bei jedem alten Manor. Bei den Windsors musste ich auch eingeladen werden." „Ja, alle alten Familien haben diese Art von Schutz. Aber neuere Häuser, dürfen diese Schutzzauber nicht benutzen." „Das ist doch dumm! Dieser Zauber hilft doch immens!" „Ja, deswegen sage ich doch: Ignoranten!"

„Das klingt alles positiv, aber es muss auch dunkle Rituale geben, sonst wäre es doch nicht verboten worden!" „Natürlich, so wie Zauber zum Helfen, wie auch zum Verletzten verwendet werden können. Das hatten wir ja schon besprochen, nicht wahr!" „Du meinst den zum Beispiel den Seifenzauber, der eigentlich zum sauber machen entwickelt wurde, kann auch in einem Duell verwendet werden." „Richtig, oder mit dem Incendio-Zauber einen Zauberer, anstatt das Holz im Kamin." Ich nickte zustimmend. _Das ist wahr! Es ist immer die Intention!_ „Kannst du mir ein Ritual nennen, das eher dunkle Intention hat?" „Ein Ritual nicht, aber wenn man ein Gift mit dem Blut des Opfers vermengt und dann dieses Gift in ein Getränk gibt, dass viele trinken, stirbt nur das Opfer alle anderen bleiben munter und fidel. Für die Auroren ist es so unmöglich festzustellen, wer der Täter ist." „Wow! Das ist fies, aber auch intelligent!" „Mhm."

„Kannst du mir diesen Schutzzauber beibringen. Der wäre in der Zukunft sehr hilfreich!" „Gerne!" Auf der Seite erschienen Runensymbole und ein kleiner „Film" begann wieder. Ich schaute interessiert zu, wie Tom in einem Raum die Tür und die Fensterrahmen mit Runen in seinem eigenen Blut beschrieb. Als er anscheinend alle Runen niedergeschrieben hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab und begann in einer alten Sprache zu murmeln, dabei schwang er seinen Zauberstab in einem komplizierten Rhythmus. Die Runen begannen rot zu leuchteten und dann golden. Sie wurden immer heller und sein Gemurmel immer schneller, wie auch seine Zauberstabbewegungen. Ein goldener Schimmer breitete sich im ganzen Raum aus und verband alle Runen miteinander. Dann kam ein letztes Aufleuchten und als der Raum wieder dunkel wurde, waren alle Runen verschwunden. „Achte auf die Runen, die ich schreibe. Am besten schreibe sie auf und recherchiere sie." „In Ordnung!" Ich sah mir den Film mehrmals an, bis ich alle Symbole aufgeschrieben hatte.

Draußen war es dunkel geworden und das Fest würde bald beginnen. Ich klappte das Buch zu und ging hinunter zur großen Halle. Neville und Tracey warteten dort. Sie gingen auf mich zu. _Was jetzt?_ „Anna, wir wollten…", begann Tracey unsicher. Sie sah zu Neville, der das Wort dann ergriff. „… sehen, ob es dir gut geht. Das im Tal war…", er brach ab. Tracey meinte: „intensiv." _:Ja und!:_ „Ja und!", meinte ich genervt. „Naja, wir wollten dir sagen, dass wenn du eine Pause brauchst von unserem Training, dann musst du es nur sagen. Ich mein, wir sind deine Freunde. Du bist uns wichtig und wir wollen nicht, dass du….", erklärte Neville brach dann aber ab. _:Ihr wollt nicht was? Mir auf die Nerven gehen. Mission gescheitert!:_ Ich sagte: „Neville spuck es aus! Was wollt ihr nicht?" Neville wich etwas zurück und blieb stumm, als antwortete Tracey stattdessen: „Dass du sauer auf uns wirst oder genervt oder naja…" _:Mission gescheitert!:_ „Mission gescheitert!", sagte ich scharf. Ich sah ihre verletzten Gesichter und meinte versöhnlicher: „Hört zu! Ihr seid meine Freunde, aber im Moment wird mir alles einfach zu viel. Ich dachte, ich kann alles schaffen, aber naja… ich kann es eben nicht!" „Das verstehen wir! Wir wollten dir nur sagen, dass du jederzeit mit uns reden kannst. Verschweig uns nichts, okay?", fragte Neville. Ich nickte und sagte leise: „Danke!" Dann ließ ich die beiden stehen und setzte mich an den Ravenclaw Tisch. Das Fest begann, aber ich hatte Kopfschmerzen. Stephen und Emily sahen immer öfter zu mir und fragten, ob ich okay wäre. Ich verneinte und stand bald auf und entschuldigte mich. Ich ging zurück in dem Turm und legte mich ins Bett.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte ich auf und musste schnell ins Bad sprinten. Ich übergab mich mehrmals und hielt mich zittrig dann an der Toilettenschüssel fest. Nach einer Weile stand ich wackelig auf und spülte mein Mund mehrmals aus, spritzte mir Wasser ins Gesicht und trank danach einen Schluck. Müde, mit Kopfschmerzen und zittrig kalt kroch ich wieder zurück in mein Bett und schlief augenblicklich erschöpft ein. Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich früh von Emily geweckt. Sie schüttelte mich unsanft an der Schulter. „Anna! ANNA!", rief sie laut. Ich öffnete schlaftrunken meine Augen. „Wasn los?", fragte ich verschlafen und drehte mich stöhnend auf den Rücken. Emily sagte etwas leiser, aber energisch: „Es tut mir leid, Anna, aber du musst aufstehen! Geht es dir noch nicht besser? Du bist immer noch käsig weiß. Vielleicht solltest du nach der Versammlung mal in den Krankenflügel gehen!" Ich setzte mich auf und rieb mir meine Augen. _Ugh mein Kopf pocht wie eine afrikanische Trommel!_ _Was für eine Versammlung? Ist was passiert?_

Emily warf mir eines meiner Kleider und ein Pulli zu. „Hier zieh dich an. Prof. Flitwick hat zu einer Notfallversammlung gerufen." „Wieso? Ist was passiert?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Ach ja. Du hast davon nichts mitbekommen! Hast schon geschlafen, als wir zurückkamen und wir wollten dich nicht wecken!", erklärte Emily hektisch. Ich zog mir mein Kleid über den Kopf und dann den Pulli über. _Ich fühl mich elend. Kalt und heiß und mein Kopf!_ „und was ist passiert?", fragte ich genervt. „Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet und Filchs Katze ist versteinert worden. Mehr wissen wir nicht, deshalb hat Prof. Flitwick zu einer Versammlung gerufen." Ich stoppte in meinen Bemühungen meinen Pulli anzuziehen. „Was?! Die Kammer des Schreckens!" _Das kann doch gar nicht sein!_ Emily nickte und wollte was sagen, aber in diesem Moment ging unsere Tür auf und Lauren kam rein. „Hey, ihr zwei, kommt schon! Anna, du solltest zum Krankenflügel. Du siehst nicht gut aus!", rief sie. „Wir kommen", sagte Emily, zog meinen Pullover runter und nahm mich dann an der Hand.

Wir gingen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die meisten waren schon dort. Stephen, der auf meiner Fensterbank saß, stand auf, als er mich sah. „Anna, du siehst schlimmer aus, als gestern. Hier setz dich!" Ich setzte mich und wartete mit den anderen. _Wieso wurde die Kammer geöffnet? Ich bin doch die einzige, die mit Tom kommuniziert oder vielleicht doch nicht?!_ Ich sah mich auffällig um. Prof. Flitwick kam zu uns und sagte besorgt: „Miss Hansen. Nach der Besprechung bringe ich sie in den Krankenflügel. Madame Pomfrey sollte Sie einmal durchchecken!" _:Das ist nicht nötig, Sir. Ich werde mich gleich wieder hinlegen und schlafen!:_ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte: „Danke, Sir, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich lege mich hin und schlafe mich gesund!" Prof. Flitwick schüttelte seinen Kopf und sagte streng: „Das ist keine Diskussion, Miss Hansen! Ich bin für ihre Gesundheit verantwortlich. Madam Pomfrey wird Sie durchchecken." Ich nickte ergeben und sagte: „Ja, sir." Prof. Flitwick nickte zufrieden und begab sich wieder auf seinen Platz auf dem Regal.

„Ruhe, meine Lieben!" Es wurde still und Prof. Flitwick begann seine Rede: „Wie sich inzwischen bestimmt herumgesprochen hat, wurde Mrs. Norris, die Katze von Mr. Filch versteinert und ein Graffiti auf die Wand im zweiten Stockwerk bei der Mädchentoilette geschmiert. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde angeblich geöffnet. Ich muss dazu sagen, dass diese ominöse Kammer trotz vieler Suchen niemals gefunden wurde. Der Lehrkörper wird den Schuldigen oder die Schuldige finden. Bis dahin möchte ich sie alle dringend darum bitten keine Gerüchte zu verbreiten oder in die Welt zu setzten! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Alle nickten und ein leises „Ja, Sir!" war zu hören. „Prof. Flitwick, ich hätte eine Frage", sagte eine kleine Erstklässlerin schüchtern. Prof. Flitwick nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Ja, Miss Grey." „Was genau ist die Kammer des Schreckens?", fragte das Mädchen verunsichert. Ein paar ihre Freunde nickten fragend.

Prof. Flitwick seufzte tief und wischte sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Nun, Miss Grey. Die Kammer des Schreckens ist eine Legende. Es heißt Salazar selbst habe sie angelegt und in ihr ein Monster versteckt, das sein Werk Hogwarts von allen unwürdigen Schülern zu befreien, vollenden würde. Aber es ist nur eine Geschichte! Nach der Kammer wurde schon mehrmals intensiv gesucht und sie wurde nie gefunden." „Aber irgendjemand oder etwas hat doch die Katze versteinert!", rief eine Stimme laut von links. Prof. Flitwick nickte und antwortete: „Ja, aber noch wissen wir nicht, was oder welcher Zauber das bewirkt hat. Das Graffiti an der Wand kann auch nur Ablenkung sein, um Angst und Unsicherheit zu schüren. Seien Sie versichert, die Professoren von Hogwarts recherchieren in dieser Hinsicht intensiv. Ich weiß, ich kann keinen von Ihnen davon abhalten selber Informationen darüber zu suchen und werde es auch nicht tun! Ich möchte Sie alle nur um eines bitten: Geben Sie alle informativen Daten, die sie gefunden haben, an mich weiter! Keiner spielt alleine Auror und stellt den, nach seiner oder ihrer Meinung, nach Schuldigen zur Rede. Das ist Aufgabe der Schulleitung. Haben wir uns verstanden?" Diesmal kam das „Ja, sir!" schneller und lauter, als zuvor.

 _Flitwick hält uns also nicht davon ab selber zu recherchieren. Ich mag ihn! Auuu, mein Kopf!_ Ich hielt meinen Kopf in meinen Händen und beugte mich nach vorne auf meine Knie. Ich spürte eine Hand auf meinen Rücken. _Stephen!_ Ich hörte Prof. Flitwick sagen: „Ich werde Sie alle umgehend informieren, wenn sich Neues ergibt oder Regeln zwischenzeitlich ändern. Für jetzt gilt nur: Der Korridor im zweiten Stock im rechten Flügel ist verboten. Kein Schüler hat sich dort aufzuhalten!" Wieder ein allgemeines zustimmendes Gemurmel. Ich hörte Rascheln und die allgemeinen Nebengeräusche, die sich ergeben, wenn viele Menschen auf einmal aufstehen und sich bewegen. Ich hob langsam den Kopf und sah Prof. Flitwick mit besorgter Miene auf mich zu gehen. „Kommen Sie, Miss Hansen! Madame Pomfrey kann Ihnen sicher helfen!"

Ich nickte ergeben und folgte ihm in den Krankenflügel. E _s war doch nichts Ungewöhnliches passiert. Ich benutze das Buch viel weniger, als Ginny es getan hat. Ich fühle mich auch jetzt erst mies. Tom hat mich nie dazu bringen wollen etwas gegen meinen Willen zu tun. Alle Zauber, die er mir beibringt sind nicht dunkel und verdorben. Sie helfen! Vielleicht sollte ich in nächster Zeit doch nicht mehr mit ihm schreiben! Ob Madam Pomfrey etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt? Was wenn ja? Was mache ich dann?_ Wir kamen im Krankenflügel an. „Madame Pomfrey!" „Ich komme!" Madame Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Büro. Ich hatte mich inzwischen auf ein Bett gesetzt. „Filius, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Für mich nichts, aber für Miss Hansen, viel! Ihr geht es seit gestern nicht gut." Madame Pomfrey kam zu mir und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ich zuckte etwas zurück. „Keine Sorge, meine Liebe! Ich werde ein paar Diagnosezauber anwenden."

Ich nickte müde. _Ich kann sie sowieso nicht davon abhalten!_ Madame Pomfrey untersuchte mich und gab mir dann ein Anti-Kopfschmerztrank. „Hier meine Liebe! Das wird helfen und das nächste Mal kommen Sie gleich zu mir." „Ja, Madame. Ansonsten bin ich okay?" „Ja, völlig gesund oder haben Sie noch andere Beschwerden?" „Nein" Ich schluckte den Trank in einem Schwupp herunter, bedankte mich und ging aus dem Krankenflügel. _Wieso ist die Kammer demm offen? Ich habe keine Gedächtnislücken, also war ich es nicht, oder?_ „Anna, fühlst du dich besser?", Stephen kam auf mich zu. Ich nickte matt. „Ja!" „Komm mit wir haben eine Überraschung für dich!" Stephen nahm mich an die Hand und führte mich hinaus auf die Ländereien. „Stephen, was ist denn los?", fragte ich leicht genervt. „Wirst schon sehen! Komm!", sagte Stephen. Ich seufzte leicht genervt.

Wir kamen auf eine der hinteren Wiesen an völlig außer Atem. „Was…", mir blieben meine Worte im Hals stecken. Emily und Lauren standen dort mit einem schwarzen Hengst. „Cuairt-Ghaoth!" „Cua… was?", fragte Lauren verwirrt. „Ach, das ist der Name, den Anna Stormy gegeben hat. Ist ein Walisischer!", erklärte Emily. Ich starrte noch immer auf meinen vierbeinigen Freund. „Das ist eine tolle Überraschung, nicht?", maunzte Tiger und sprang um Cuairt-Ghaoth herum. Ich nickte verblüfft. Lauren dachte es wäre eine Bestätigung zu Emilys Erklärung. Ich trat an und murmelte: „Cuairt-Ghaoth, ich dachte ich würde dich nie wiedersehen!" „Es hat eine Weile gebraucht bis ich mit meiner Herde hier war", schnaubte. Ich sah zu meinen Freunden. „Lass uns woanders weiterreden. Mit weniger Ohren!", flüsterte ich in sein Ohr und saß auf.

„Ich reite mit ihm aus." Die anderen nickten und ich ritt los. Oben weit über den Türmen von Hogwarts fühlte ich mich seit langen wieder wohl. Ich holte tief Luft und atmete erleichtert aus. Dann wendete ich mich an meinen Freund. „Von welcher Herde sprichst du Cuairt-Ghaoth? Ich dachte du wärst alleine?", fragte ich. Cuairt-Ghaoth flog eine lange Kurve und setzte in Richtung der weiten Ebenen hinter Hogwarts. „Meine alte Herde. Ich habe sie gefunden und viele von ihnen wollten mit mir mitkommen. Jetzt sind wir eine ganze Herde." Man konnte es in seiner Stimme hören; er war glücklich. „Das ist so großartig. Ich freu mich für dich, aber Cuairt-Ghaoth der Winter kommt. Hier wird es bald ungemütlich und bitter kalt." „Ich weiß, ich wollte dich besuchen und dir sagen, dass ich nicht verschwunden bin. Ich werde immer dein Freund sein. Schicke Mystery oder Hedwig, wenn du jemals Hilfe brauchst und ich werde kommen. Den Winter werden wir in Cornwall verbringen. Im Frühling sind wir dann wieder hier und werden dann bis zum Sommer bleiben." „Darauf freue ich mich jetzt schon!", ich musste lachen. Das erste Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, fühlte ich mich frei und unbeschwert.

Hogwarts war schon ganz klein hinter uns, als Cuairt-Ghaoth anfing tiefer zu gehen. Ich konnte auf einer großen Wiese viele Pferde sehen. „Deine Herde?", fragte ich. „Ja. Ich möchte sie dir vorstellen!" Ich nickte. _Ich fühle mich viel besser; selbst meine Kopfschmerzen sind weg!_ Wir landeten und ich stieg ab. Die Herde kam näher und zwei jüngere Hengste waren mutig genug, mich neugierig anzustupsen. Ich tätschelte ihre Hälse. „Alle hergehört! Dies ist das Mädchen, das mir half und mir die Freiheit schenkte", rief Cuairt-Ghaoth laut. Die anderen Pferde schnaubten anerkennend. Ich wurde leicht rot. „Das war ich nicht alleine. Du hast dich für deine Freiheit selbst eingesetzt! Ich habe dir nur zugehört. Du hast mir genauso geholfen und gerade eben wieder!" Cuairt-Ghaoth sah mich verwirrt an: „Wie habe ich dir gerade geholfen?" „Indem ich auf dir reiten durfte. Ich fühlte mich seit Wochen wie in einem Gefängnis. Es wurde immer schlimmer! Aber gerade, als ich auf dir geritten bin, ist das alles von mir abgefallen."

Cuairt-Ghaoth sah mich an mit seinen großen schwarzen Augen. „Was immer dir hilft, Anna!" Eine große graue Stute kam näher. „Meine Mutter" „Du hast meinen Wirbelsturm befreit! Danke!" Sie stupste mich an und ich lächelte. Die Gruppe löste sich wieder auf und die Herde begann zu grasen um Energie zu sammeln für ihren langen Weg in den Süden. Ich blieb bei Cuairt-Ghaoth und seiner Mutter. Sie erzählten mir Geschichten von früher, als er noch ein Fohlen war und Cuairt-Ghaoth von seiner Suche nach seiner Mutter. Als die Sonne langsam wieder unterging, brachte er mich zurück nach Hogwarts. „Wir sehen uns im Frühling wieder", versprach er und ich umarmte ihn. „Bis zum Frühling dann. Pass auf dich und deine Herde auf!" Cuairt-Ghaoth nickte und flog davon.

Ich seufzte tief und ging ins Gebäude. Das Gefühl der Leichtigkeit, das mich umgeben hatte, war wieder weg und ein beengendes Gefühl überkam mich wieder. _Ist das Tom?_

 ** _Was passiert jetzt wohl? Ist Anna besessen oder nicht? Nächstes Mal kommt auch das goldene Trio wieder. Freut euch darauf! Bis dann..._**


	9. Besessen oder nicht

**Hey Leute! Endlich ein neues Kapitel. Für das lange nicht updaten, ist dieser Jahrhundert-Sommer schuld. Es ist einfach viel zu heiß um in der Freizeit auch noch am Laptop zu sitzen. Genießt die Sonne und diesen absolut genialen Sommer! Naja und viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)**

 **Besessen oder nicht?**

Zwei Tage waren vergangen seit Cuairt-Ghaoth abgereist war. Ich hatte meine Kopfschmerzen wiederbekommen. In ganz Hogwarts ging eine Grippewelle um und Madame Pomfrey hatte mir bereits jeden Morgen eine Dosis des Aufpäppeltrankes gegeben, wodurch meine Ohren dampften und das Druckgefühl in meinem Kopf nur stieg. _Mit anderen Worten ihre Fürsorge, sorgt für Schmerzen und weniger für Erleichterung!_ Jetzt stand das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres auf dem Plan: Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. _Und das bedeutet Dobby wird Harry morgen beinahe töten! Wie verhindere ich das bloß?_ Ich rieb mir meinen Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung, Anna?", fragte Lauren besorgt. Ich sah auf, nickte müde und meinte erschöpft: „Ja, nur die Kopfschmerzen werden nicht besser." „Vielleicht solltest du nochmals zu Madam Pomfrey gehen", schlug Emily vor, die sich zu uns ans Fenster saß. Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und sagte: „Bloß nicht! Von ihrem blöden Trank wird es nur schlimmer. Ich habe jedes Mal danach das Gefühl mein Kopf platzt!" Emily nickte verständig. Ich seufzte, lehnte mich in die Kissen zurück und beobachtete den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Es war früher Abend und fast alle waren nach dem Abendessen hierhergekommen. Die meisten saßen in den Sesseln, lasen, verglichen ihre Hausaufgaben oder unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Es war wie immer eine ruhige und angenehme Atmosphäre. Emily saß mit mir und Lauren auf eine der gepolsterten Fensterbänke und las. Lauren zeichnete eine Blume aus dem Gedächtnis. _Das könnte eine Orchidee werden._ Stephen und Kevin saßen auf einem Sofa uns gegenüber und einem Schachspiel zwischen ihnen. Lisa und Sue hatten den Sessel beschlagnahmt und lasen. Diese rechte Ecke zwischen den zwei Kaminen war irgendwie unsere geworden und jeden Abend konnte man mindestens einen oder mehrere von uns hier finden. Irgendwie hatte jeder Jahrgang oder Clique seinen bestimmten Platz in diesem Raum, den auch niemand dem anderen streitig machte. Anthony, Michael und Terry saßen mit Padma an einen der Tische in der Mitte des Raumes und spielten Karten.

Die Erstklässler saßen bei der Statur von Rowena Ravenclaw zusammen, alle, bis auf Luna, die ich einsam an einen der Fenster stehen sah. Sie starrte ganz abwesend in den wolkenlosen Sternenhimmel. _Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht mehr geärgert wird._

Quidditchspiel

Das Wetter war sonnig und ich hatte Merlin sei Dank keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Hermine, Neville, Lauren, Emily, Stephen und ich saßen zusammen auf eine der Tribünen und sahen uns gespannt das Spiel an. Gryffindor war stark, vor allem die drei Jägerinnen von Gryffindor flogen in solch einer Synchronisation, dass es unglaublich war. Allerdings hatten sie gegen die schnellen Nimbus 2001 von Slytherin keine Chance. „Das ist so unfair!", jammerte Lauren. Hermine stimmte zu: „Ja, ohne diese Besen würde unser Team haushoch gewinnen. Es sollte Gesetze gegen das Einkaufen von Besen geben!" Ich schnaubte und Hermine sah mich überrascht an. Ich verdrehte die Augen und meinte spöttisch: „Ehrlich Hermine, das wäre auch unfair. Selbst in der professionellen Liga gibt es keine solchen Gesetze. Jedes Team muss für seine Ausrüstung selbst aufkommen und auch Gryffindor gibt es Kinder aus reichen Familien. Wirf es den Slytherins nicht vor, dass sie eine Spende annehmen. Euer Team würde das auch sofort akzeptieren. Harrys Besen war doch auch ein Geschenk und da hat keiner von euch sich gegen aufgelehnt, oder?"

Hermine machte den Mund mehrmals auf und zu. Lauren warf hilfreich ein: „Und Harrys Erlaubnis mitzuspielen war von vornherein gegen die Regeln, gegen echte Gesetze dieser Schule!" Emily und Stephen kicherten und Lauren und Hermine sahen die beiden fragend an. Stephen räusperte sich und erklärte: „Ich erinnere mich gerade nur an deine Tirade von damals, wie unfair es war, dass Harry für den Regelbruch damals belohnt und nicht bestraft wurde." Ich selbst musste nun auch lachen. _Ja daran kann ich mich auch noch sehr gut erinnern!_ Lauren wurde leicht rot, aber nickte leicht. Hermine blieb stumm. Neville lachte und meinte: „Ja da habt ihr wohl recht." „Klar hatten und haben wir Recht. Wir sind Ravenclaws!", meinte Lauren lachend. Stephen, Emily und ich lachten mit. Neville und Hermine sahen einander an und lachten dann auch.

Aber plötzlich wurde Stephen stumm und rief dann laut: „Oh nein, was ist denn da los?" Wir alle folgten seinen Blick. _Dobbys Werk hat begonnen!_ Harry flog Spiralen, Zickzack, tauchte ab und auf und ein Klatscher folgte ihm penetrant. Die Weasley Zwillinge hatten es auch bemerkt und schlugen den Klatscher ständig weg und umkreisten Harry wie zwei Adler. „Was ist da los?", rief Emily erschreckt. Lauren beobachtete das alles durch ihr Fernglas und sagte: „Keine Ahnung, aber dieser Klatscher ist verhext. Der verfolgt nur Harry! Nur wer hat ihn verhext?" „Wieso bricht Madam Hooch nicht ab?", fragte Neville nervös. „Keine Ahnung", meinte Stephen achselzuckend. Wir sahen dem ganzen eine Weile zu. Endlich rief Wood nach einer Auszeit. „Merlin sei Dank!", seufzte Hermine. „Ich weiß nicht so recht", zweifelte Emily „Sieh mal sie lösen sich schon wieder auf." „Was machen die denn da? Wieso sind die Zwillinge nicht mehr bei Harry?!", fragte Hermine geschockt. „Wahrscheinlich will Harry schnell den Schnatz fangen und mit den Zwillingen um sich herum klappt das nicht", mutmaßte Lauren. _Richtig geschätzt!_ Harry schoss auf malfoy zu und flog knapp an ihm vorbei. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen unterdrücken. _Das Gesicht von Malfoy und das fast vom Besen fällt, werde ich nicht so schnell vergessen._

Harry schlug auf dem Boden auf. „Oh je kommt schnell!" Ich saß am nächsten zum Abgang der Tribüne und lief rasch hinunter zum Feld. Die anderen folgten mir. Harry lag flach auf dem Rücken und hielt sich den Arm. Ich rannte mit Hermine und Neville hinunter zu ihm. Eine Traube von Menschen hatten sich schon um ihn herum versammelt und starrten ihn an. _Blöde Idioten! Starren statt helfen! Haben die ihre Gehirne ins Pfandhaus gebracht?!_ Ich sah, wie Lockhart sich zu ihm durchschlug und sich vor ihn hinkniete. _Oh nein! Ganz sicher nicht!_ Ich hob meinen Zauberstab, zielte genau und rief laut: „Expelliarmus!" Ein roter Blitz schoss aus meinem Stab direkt auf Lockharts Handgelenk zu und traf ihn punktgenau. Dieser schrie auf, sein Zauberstab flog hoch durch die Luft und blieb einige Meter neben ihm im Gras liegen. Die Herumstehenden waren erschrocken zurückgesprungen und sahen fassungslos zu mir. Hermine neben mir starrte mich ebenfalls an, aber ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fragte genervt: „Was? Willst du ihn etwa an Harry herumzaubern lassen?" Ich lief zu Harry und kniete mich neben ihn. „Harry! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte ich atemlos. Dieser nickte gequält und hielt sich weiter seinen Arm.

„Miss Hansen!", rief Lockhart aus. „Was sollte das denn? Ich wollte unserem jungen Harry nur helfen!" Ich sah ihn giftig an und meinte sarkastisch: „Ah, haben Sie nun auch einen Master in Heilkunde, Sir! Harry braucht einen richtigen Heiler, kein Möchte-gern-Show aufreißenden geblendeten Helden!" Ich hörte erschrockenes Aufatmen. Lockhart sah mich entsetzt an, fasste sich aber schnell und meinte gespielt locker: „Meine Liebe, als Meister gegen die dunklen Künste habe ich natürlich auch gelernt etwaige Verletzungen zu behandeln, die mir auf meinen Reisen begegnet sind. Natürlich habe ich mich nie selbst verletzt, aber andere bedauernde Personen, die nicht wussten was sie taten schon und natürlich habe ich ihnen geholfen. Das alles können Sie in meinen Büchern lesen, vor allem in Heulen mit Werwölfen." Er lächelte selbstsicher in die Runde, aber ich verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Also lassen Sie mich dem bedauernswerten Harry hier helfen."

Harry zuckte zurück und ich stützte ihn an der Schulter, damit er nicht hintenüberkippte. Hermine war auf seiner anderen Seite und hielt ihn ebenfalls. „Nun, das wird schwer möglich sein, Sir, da ich sie entwaffnen und ihren Zauberstab mehrere Meter von Ihnen fortschleudern konnte", erklärte ich bissig. Lockhart sah sich um und entdeckte seinen Zauberstab im Gras liegen. „Aha!", rief er aus und wandte sich der Menge abermals zu. „Doch nur, weil ich Sie kommen sah und ihren Zauber durchlies. Es war eine exzellente Demonstration und ein wunderbares Beispiel für die Verteidigung. Selbstverständlich hätte ich ihren Zauber blocken können, aber wo wäre der Lerneffekt geblieben? Nicht wahr meine Liebe?", er lächelte mich versucht-gewinnend an, aber ich fiel nicht darauf rein und lächelte auch nicht zurück, stattdessen meinte ich sarkastisch: „Natürlich hätten Sie meinen Zauber stoppen können. Ich meine, Sie, haben ja in der Vergangenheit oft bewiesen, dass sie sich ihren Zauberstab nie abnehmen lassen. Der Wichtel vor ein paar Wochen war wohl auch nur ein Lernexperiment und sollte uns wahrscheinlich zeigen, wie unfähig man ohne einen Zauberstab ist. Allerdings…" Ich machte eine kleine Pause „Wenn ich es recht bedenke, waren Sie auch mit Zauberstab nicht in der Lage sich der Wichtel zu erwehren!" Ich sah Lockhart herausfordernd an.

Dieser sah für einen Moment verdattert aus, schluckte schwer und lächelte dann aber gekünstelt. Vorsichtig bedächtig stand er auf, fegte sich die Blätter vom Umhang und bückte sich um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben, als er wieder hochsah, blickte er direkt in das Gesicht von Professor Snape, der ihn merkwürdig ansah. _Täusche ich mich, oder schmunzelt Snape?_ „Ah, Severus, wie schön… Also ich wollte… nun ja. Mr. Potter hier braucht Hilfe." „Ja, Gilderoy", spöttelte Professor Snape „das konnte ich sehen. Mr. Potter benötigt wohl die Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey!" „Natürlich Severus!" Hermine und ich hatten Harry inzwischen auf die Beine geholfen, aber hielten ihn noch fest. „Komm Harry, wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel!"

Wir drehten uns um und wollten gehen, als Prof. Snape sich räusperte: „Miss Hansen!" Ich drehte mich halb herum und fragte: „ja, sir?" _Jetzt wird er mir Punkte abziehen, be…"_ „5 Punkte an Ravenclaw!" Nicht nur meine Kinnlade fiel herunter. Prof. McGonagall, die inzwischen auch eingetroffen war, zog erstaunt die Luft ein und fing an zu protestieren: „Severus, Miss Hansen hat einen Lehrer attackiert und Sie geben Punkte?" „Aber, aber Minverva. Gilderoy hat doch bereits zugegeben das dies eine Show war zu Lernzwecken", beschwichtigte Snape sie und wand sich dann spöttisch an Lockhart: „Nicht wahr, Gilderoy" Dieser nickte nur und sagte: „Ja, das war geplant. Lernen in der Freizeit, statt im Klassenzimmer!" Snape nickte und ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen. _Irgendwann werde ich mich bei Snape bedanken!_ Hermine und ich stützten Harry und brachten ihn endlich in den Krankenflügel. Seinen Arm konnte Madam Pomfrey in ein paar Sekunden heilen, aber wegen der Gehirnerschütterung musste Harry zur Beobachtung im Krankenflügel über Nacht bleiben.

 _Alles gut und schön. Harrys Arm ist noch intakt, Lockhart blamiert und Snape hat mir tatsächlich Punkte gegeben._ Ich streckte mich genüsslich in meinem Bett. Tiger war bei seinen Freunden und ich unterdrückte den Drang mit Tom zu schreiben. _Ich habe seit Halloween nicht mit ihm geschrieben…. Irgendwie fehlt er mir und ich weiß, dass das nicht gut ist!_ Ich seufzte tief und schloss meine Augen. _Ob es heute Nacht einen Angriff geben wird. An Halloween hatte ich keine Minute vergessen. Ginny hatte doch immer Gedächnisaussetzter?! Hagrids Hähnen ist auch noch nichts passiert._

Emily und Lauren kamen ins Zimmer. „Hallo Anna, hast du wieder Kopfschmerzen oder gibt es einen anderen Grund, dass du nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum bist?", fragte Emily und setzte sich auf mein Bett neben mir. Lauren gab Tom und Jerry ein paar Apfelstücke ins Terrarium. „Nein, Emily, ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen. Mir ging nur so viel im Kopf herum." Lauren grinste und meinte lachend: „Ja Lockhart zum Beispiel. Ach, Anna eure Show war grandios. Wie du ihn entwaffnest hast, einfach genial! Auch wenn es geplant war, ich wünschte ich könnte diesen Zauber so gut. Hat Lockhart dir private Stunden gegeben?" Ich schnaubte und setzte mich auf. „Glaubst du echt, dass war eine Show? Ernsthaft? Wann hab ich je bei seinen Theaterstücken mitgemacht?", fragte ich ungläubig. Lauren sah mich etwas kritisch an und meinte: „Naja… eigentlich nie. Aber ich dachte…" Ich unterbrach sie barsch: „Lockhart hat gelogen. Ich habe ihn entwaffnet, weil er ein inkompetenter Trottel ist, der mit einem Zauberstab anrichtet, als alle Haustiere von Hagrid zusammen!" Emily musste schnaubte amüsiert. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du alle Haustiere von Hagrid kennst." „Wahrscheinlich noch mehr", meinte ich lächelnd. _Norbert, Aragog und seine Kinder, Fluffy…_

Lauren protestierte vehement: „Aber Anna! Hast du die Bücher von ihm nicht gelesen?! Er ist ein Held!" Jetzt sah ich sie spöttisch an. „Was?", fragte Lauren genervt. „Jeder kann ein Märchen schreiben und es dann veröffentlichen. Man muss nur einen Verleger finden." „Aber seine Taten sind wirklich passiert! Es gibt Zeugen!" „Für jede Tat?", konterte ich. „Nun, ja… also muss doch… ich mein, sonst wäre es doch nicht gedruckt werden, oder?", fragte Lauren jetzt. Sie sah fragend zu Emily, aber diese zuckte nur fraglich ihre Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall hat er das schönste Lächeln!", sagte Lauren verträumt. Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen, aber dann stutzte ich. _Moment mal. Lächeln? Da habe ich doch mal was gelesen… Zauber für Berühmtheiten, spontan und kreativ. Ich muss das nochmals suchen. Vorher habe ich nur mal durchgeblättert. Was war da nochmal… ver…nein bezauberndes Lächeln… oder doch verzaubert?_ „Wollen wir nach unten gehen?", wechselte Emily das Thema und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Lauren und ich nickten und wir gingen gemeinsam hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu unseren Stammplätzen.

Um 22 Uhr lagen wir dann in unseren Betten und schliefen schnell ein. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich erfrischt auf und stupste Tiger an, der sich auf meinem Bauch in der Nacht gelegt hatte. „Wach auf, Kleiner!" Tiger schnurrte nur und drehte sich weg. Ich lächelte, hob ihn vorsichtig auf und legte ihn neben mir ab. Ich gab ihm ein Kuss auf den Kopf und stand auf. Emily und Lauren folgten mir wenig später im Badezimmer und gemeinsam machten wir uns auf zum Frühstück. Ich war bester Laune, denn zum ersten Mal, war ich ohne Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht. Wir setzten uns an unseren Tisch und fingen an unsere Teller aufzufüllen. Terry kam ganz aufgeregt an den Tisch und flüsterte laut: „Habt ihr das schon gehört!" „Was?", fragte Lauren. „Es gab einen erneuten Angriff!"

Ich verschluckte mich an meiner Milch und begann zu husten. Emily und Stephen, die neben mir saßen klopften mir fürsorglich auf den Rücken, bis ich wieder Luft bekam. Dann fragte ich mit rauer Stimme: „Wie bitte?" Terry nickte ernst, setzte sich hin und erklärte: „Ich habe es gerade von Tommy erfahren, der ja in Gryffindor ist. Anscheinend hat sich Colin Greevey gestern rausgeschlichen um Harry Potter mal wieder zu fotografieren…" „Natürlich!", unterbrach ihn Padma und fügte hinzu: „Dieser Junge ist so ein Fanboy. Dauernd ist er mit seiner Kamera unterwegs. Hat er dich nicht auch schon ein paar Mal versucht zu fotografieren, Anna?"

Ich nickte genervt den Kopf. _Ja Colin hat mich so lange genervt bis ich ihm ein Kitzelfluch auf den Hals gehetzt habe und ihm geschworen hatte, dass ich das nächste Mal etwas fieseres benutzen würde. :Gut gemacht!:_ Emily sah mich interessiert an und fragte: „Aber seit ein paar Tagen habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen." Ich nickte und meinte gleichgültig: „Wahrscheinlich hat er jetzt genug Fotos von mir." „Hey", rief Terry und ruderte mit den Armen. „Wollt ihr die Geschichte jetzt hören oder nicht?" „Schieß los", antwortete Lauren.

„Ich weiß nur, was Tommy erzählt hat. Colin wurde in der Nähe der Krankenstation gefunden und er ist totalsteif, versteinert, wie Mrs. Norris an Halloween." Ein Räuspern ging durch die Halle und alle schauten hinauf zum Lehrertisch. Prof. Dumbledore stand dort und sah erwartungsvoll in die Menge. „Schüler, alle mal bitte hergehört, wie sich ja schon herumgesprochen hat, gab es einen erneuten Angriff. Ein Schüler aus Gryffindor wurde versteinert in der Nacht aufgefunden. Er, wie auch Mrs. Norris können in ein paar Monaten aufgeweckt werden, aber durch diesen erneuten Angriff, werden ein paar neue Regeln aufgestellt, die nächsten Tagen verkündet werden. Ich bitte euch alle, wer Hinweise oder Informationen besitzt, der möge sich bitte bei dem Lehrkörper melden." Es herrschte kurz Stille in der Halle, aber dann ging das Gemurmel los.

 _Wieso gab es einen Angriff? Ich habe nicht mehr ins Tagebuch geschrieben und ich habe mich in der Nacht nicht fortbewegt. Die Tür hätte das doch Prof. Flitwick mitgeteilt…. Tiger? Er hat bei mir geschlafen, vielleicht weiß er was!_ Ich stand auf. „Anna, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Stephen. „Ich habe was im Schlafraum vergessen. Ich hole es schnell. Bin gleich wieder da!" Ich lief aus der Halle und schnell hoch in den Ravenclawturm. „Tiger!", rief ich laut. Tiger hob verschlafen den Kopf. „Tiger", ich hob ihn hoch und hielt ihn vor mein Gesicht. „Tiger, du hast doch hier gestern geschlafen." Tiger nickte und sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Anna, was ist denn los?" „Ähm, hast du mitbekommen, dass ich vielleicht aufgestanden bin?" Tiger schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin abends auf deinen Bauch geklettert, dort eingeschlafen und du hast mich heute Morgen geweckt. Und wärst du aufgestanden, wäre ich aufgewacht." Ich setzte ihn aufs Bett zurück. „Was ist den los, Anna?", fragte Tiger erneut. „Es gab einen erneuten Angriff." „Und wieso wolltest du wissen, ob du aufgestanden bist?" „Ich hatte eine Befürchtung, aber die hast du zerstreut!"

 _Ich habe also nicht den Basilisken freigelassen, aber wer denn dann?_ „Tiger kannst du mit deinen Freunden herausfinden, ob sich jemand komisch verhält, blass, müde und abgeschlafft ist?" „Klar. Aber diese Beschreibung passt im Moment auf viele. Viele von den Menschen sind krank. Wo sollen wir denn anfangen?" „In Gryffindor." „Hast du eine Vermutung?" _Nein, vielleicht doch Ginny? Aber das kann nicht sein!_ _:Ginny Weasley!:_ „Ginny Weasley!" „Die kleine Rothaarige?" „Mhm." „Okay, ich sag meinen Freunden Bescheid. Wir gehen auf Beobachtungstour!" „Danke dir!", sagte ich. _Vielleicht kommt dann etwas Licht ins Dunkle!_

 **Hoffe es hat euch gefalllen. Kommentare/Reviews gerne erwünscht oder schreibt mir ne PM. Das Abenteuer von Anna geht auf jeden Fall weiter, aber wie gesagt, bei dem Wetter genieß ich lieber die Sonne, als im Zimmer zu schwitzen! Bis zum nächsten Mal...  
**


	10. Schöne Adventszeit

**Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert, aber endlich gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Schöne Adventszeit**

Knapp anderthalb Wochen waren vergangen und das Geflüster und Getuschel hatte sich noch verstärkt. Furcht, Nervosität und Unbehagen waren fast die ganze Zeit zu spüren. _Keine besonders schöne Adventszeit!_ Ich ging mit Tiger allein durch die Gänge und hörte mir sein Bericht an. „Die Rothaarige ist etwas blass, aber sonst ganz munter. Ihr Bruder und der Rotschopf albern oft herum und der Bücherwurm lernt die ganze Zeit. Die Zwillingsterror haben neue Süßigkeiten entwickelt. Wenn sie dir welche anbieten, meide die blauen, die roten sind harmlos." „Notiert! Sonst was Neues?", fragte ich freundlich. „Ohja, die älteren Jahrgänge und auch die Zwillingsterror verkaufen Schutzamulette. Kauf keines davon! Deine eigene Kette hat mehr Magie, als dieser Blödsinn."

Ich nickte, dann stutzte ich. _Moment, meine eigene Kette?_ „Tiger", unterbrach ich ihn. Er sah mich an. Ich fasste an meine Kette und umschloss sie in meiner Hand. „Meine Kette ist magisch?" Tiger nickte. „Natürlich!" „Das wusste ich nicht!", sagte ich erstaunt. „Oh, na jetzt weißt du es. Deine Kette ist magisch. Ich spüre starke Magie, gute Magie! Also mach dir keine Sorgen!" Ich nickte und umschloss wieder den Stein. _Ein Schutzamulett! Es soll Kräfte haben, die mich beschützen! Es hat mich vor über anderthalb Jahren in diese Welt gebracht!_

„Anna…. ANNA!", rief Tiger und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. „Mhm, entschuldige, aber das hat mich an etwas von früher erinnert." Tiger nickte. Ich sah mich um. „Tiger, was machen wir hier?", fragte ich verwirrt. Wir standen im Korridor, indem Mrs Norris angegriffen wurde. „Du wolltest wissen, wenn im roten Turm etwas Ungewöhnliches passiert?!" „Ja." „Nun, der Bücherwurm schleicht seit zwei Wochen ständig hier her und darin braut sie etwas Ekliges. Der Geruch ist furchtbar!", erklärte Tiger. _Der Vielsafttrank!_

Ich trat in die Mädchentoilette. _Hoffentlich lässt mich Myrte in Ruhe!_ Es roch wirklich nicht sehr gut hier drin. Ich hielt mir die Nase zu und trat näher an die Kabinen. Vorsichtig öffnete ich eine nach der anderen und fand schließlich den Kessel, in dem der Vielsafttrank vor sich hin brodelte.

„Was machst du hier Anna?", ich fuhr herum und sah Hermine. „Ich glaube, die spannendere Frage ist: Was machst du hier?", fragte ich mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue und zeigte auf den Kessel. Hermine wurde leicht rot und meinte: „Ich experimentiere." „Mhm, Hermine Granger, Klassenbeste unseres Jahrgangs und soviel ich weiß, noch nie mit nur eine Stunde Nachsitzen bestraft, experimentiert im verbotenen Korridor! Willst du mich veralbern?!", bemerkte ich sarkastisch. Hermine wurde noch röter. Ich sah wieder zu dem Kessel und fragte leise: „Es hat etwas mit den Angriffen zu tun, nicht wahr." Hermine seufzte und nickte. „Ja, wir müssen einfach herausfinden, wer der Erbe Slytherins ist!" „Das verstehe ich, aber wie hilft euch, ich vermute mit „wir" meinst du Harry, Ron und dich, dieser Zaubertrank?" _Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das nicht schon längst wüsste._ Ich spürte plötzlich einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf und fasste mir unwillkürlich an die Stirn. Hermine merkte davon nichts, nickte ja zu meiner Vermutung und meinte: „Es ist Vielsafttrank. Er kann…" „Das Aussehen einer Person für ca. eine Stunde verwandeln. Du scherzt oder? Das ist ein Trank auf UTZ-Niveau."

„Ich weiß, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das schaffen kann." _Ist das nun selbstsicher oder überheblich?_ Ich sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ehrlich, ich schaffe das!", versicherte Hermine und zog ein altes Buch hervor. „Was ist das?", fragte ich neugierig und trat näher. „Höchst potente Zaubertränke. Mit Lockharts Unterschrift, nicht wahr?", sagte ich verschmitzt. „Woher?" „Welcher Lehrer würde dir erlauben ein solches Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung zu nehmen." Hermine wurde leicht rot. „Er ist ein guter Lehrer, wirklich. In seinen Büchern…" Ich stöhnte auf. _Ich werde nicht mehr! : Nicht du auch noch, wie dumm kann man eigentlich sein!:_ „Nicht du auch noch. Himmel, Hermine benutze deinen Verstand! Lockhart ist ein Scharlatan!" Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf und meinte heftig: „Ist er nicht!" „Ach ja?", meinte ich sarkastisch und fragte: „Nenn mir einen Zauber, den er uns dieses Jahr beigebracht hat. Nur einen!" Hermine stockte und ich sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Er hat Heldentaten vollbracht!" „In seinen Büchern, ja!", stimmte ich zu. „Aber hier in Hogwarts?", fragte ich nach. „Das wird er. Bestimmt, Anna!" _: Wer´s glaubt, wird selig!:_ „Wer´s glaubt, wird selig. Aber egal, jetzt", meinte ich genervt. „Was wollt ihr mit dem Trank tun? In wen wollt ihr euch verwandeln, vorausgesetzt du braust ihn richtig und vergiftest euch nicht alle." „Wir wollen herausfinden, ob Malfoy, den Erben von Slytherin kennt oder selbst ist", erklärte Hermine „Indem ihr was tut?", fragte ich „Wir verwandeln uns in seine Freunde und fragen ihn dann aus." „Interessante Idee, aber wieso so umständlich?" „Was meinst du?" Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen und sagte: „Meine beste Freundin ist in Slytherin. Bist du mal auf die Idee gekommen sie zu fragen?" Hermine wurde noch röter und stammelte leise: „Ehrlich gesagt, nein. Sie ist ja nicht meine Freundin." Ich wurde langsam richtig ärgerlich. „Naja wie auch, wenn du ihr keine Chance gibst." „Das ist nicht wahr!" „Du hast nicht mal an sie gedacht. Du hast es doch gerade zugegeben, stattdessen willst du einen Trank brauen, der selbst für UTZ-Schüler eine Herausforderung ist", sagte ich etwas lauter.

Hermine sah zu dem Kessel und trat schnell da heran. Sie kramte in ihrer Tasche und warf ein paar Blätter in den Kessel und rührte dann 10 mal nach links und 4 ¾ mal nach rechts. Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu mir um und meinte: „Du hast Recht, Anna. Ich habe nicht an deine Freundin gedacht, weil sie nun mal nicht meine ist. Ich sehe, sie fast überhaupt nicht, außer im Zaubertrankunterricht. Das ist für dich einfacher!" Jetzt wurde ich etwas rot, ich fühlte es, wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, aber nicht vor Scham, sondern Wut. Ich trat näher an Hermine ran und flüsterte, zischte fast: „Einfacher? Du denkst Freunde zu sein mit Tracey ist einfach? Es ist verflixt nochmal richtig schwer! Tracey hat es nicht leicht, nicht weil sie mit mir befreundet ist, sondern auch mit Neville. Eure blöde Feindschaft mit den Slytherins ist einfach nur dämlich, kurzsichtig und… ach was weiß ich. Krieg zu führen auf Grund einer dummen Legende! Menschen zu verachten, nur weil sie grün an ihren Uniformen tragen? Wie kleingeistig bist du eigentlich?"

Hermine schob mich leicht weg und meinte entrüstet: „Jetzt mach mal halblang Anna. Malfoy…" Ich unterbrach sie heftig: „Ist Malfoy Slytherin? Verkörpert er das ganze Haus? Merlin selbst war ein Slytherin! Was ist mit dir? Sind alle Gryffindors wie du? Bist du das Paradebeispiel einer Gryffindor. Sag mir Hermine, inwiefern ist es Ehrenhaft andere nur aufgrund ihrer Häusereinteilung zu verurteilen?" Ichdrehte mich um und wollte gehen, aber Hermine rief mich zurück: „Warte, du sagtest doch selbst, dass sie es nicht leicht hat in Slytherin, weil sie mit Neville befreundet ist. Sie sind doch genauso so!" Ich drehte mich noch einmal um, nickte und bestätigte: „Ja Malfoy ist genauso, wie du alle Slytherins siehst, aber das stimmt nun mal nicht. Aber wenn du dich auf die gleiche Stufe, wie Malfoy stellen willst. Bitte! Ich halte dich nicht davon ab. Ich dachte du wärst klüger! Viel Glück mit eurem Trank. Ich werde es nicht verraten, aber ich bezweifle, ob diese Aktion was wird." Im fortgehen sagte ich dann noch: „Ach ja, für die fehlenden Zutaten. Ich bin sicher Prof. Snape hat sie in seinem Vorratsschrank. Viel Glück beim Stehlen!"

Tiger, der auf dem Flur gewartet hatte, sah mich fragend an. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging den Korridor entlang. „Ich habe euch streiten hören. Ist alles in Ordnung, Anna?", fragte Tiger leise. Ich nickte und blieb dann abrupt stehen. „Tiger, mir ist gerade eine gute Idee gekommen." „Was für eine?" „Ich brauche ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung und jetzt weiß ich, wie ich die Unterschrift bekomme." „Der Blender?" Ich nickte. „Aber er weiß doch, dass du ihn nicht magst." „Na und. Er setzt unter alles seine Unterschrift! Nehmen wir mal eine Seite aus dem Buch der Gryffindors." „Welches Buch brauchst du denn? Und wofür?" „Machtvolle Runen und Riten der alten Zeit", antwortete ich ihm. „Und wofür?", hakte Tiger nach. „Nicht so wichtig. Ein Forschungsprojekt." „Du hast noch keine Runenkunde." Ich nickte und antwortete: „Eben. Die sind aber sehr nützlich." „Warum ist das Buch dann verboten?" Ich stoppte drehte mich zu ihm um und sagte: „Es ist nicht verboten! Sein Zugang ist nur eingeschränkt. Wäre ich in der dritten Klasse würde vermutlich keiner zweimal fragen. Okay?" Tiger sah nicht überzeugt aus, aber nickte.

Ich saß in der Bibliothek und versuchte den Aufsatz den Snape uns gegeben hatte zu schreiben, aber immer wieder wanderten meine Augen zum Gang, der zur verbotenen Abteilung führte. _Wenn ich nur dieses Buch hätte, dann könnte ich die Runenmagie von Tom ausprobieren. Das wäre bestimmt in Zukunft hilfreich. Bei allem was passieren wird, einen sicheren Ort zu haben._ Mein Kopf pochte heftig. Ich massierte meine Stirn und seufzte tief. „Immer noch Kopfschmerzen?", fragte jemand leise. Ich sah auf und Tracey setzte sich neben mich. Ich nickte müde. „Hilft da kein Zaubertrank?" „Ich habe sie nicht ständig, nur manchmal, dann aber heftig", erklärte ich ihr. Sie nickte. Ich sah sie genauer an. Ihre Kleidung war an einigen Stellen verrußt. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Tracey sah an sich herunter und grinste. „Goyles Kessel ist in Zaubertränke explodiert. Ich hab zum Glück nichts abbekommen, aber das Chaos war enorm. Prof. Snape war so wütend, also dachte ich, ich bleib den Kerkern mal ne Weile fern." „Vermutlich die beste Entscheidung!", stimmte ich zu. _Also haben sie jetzt die fehlenden Zutaten._

„Störe ich dich?", fragte Tracey vorsichtig. Ich sah sie an und fühlte mich komisch. _Ich war echt gemein zu ihr und Neville. Hab sie einfach weggeschubst. Das ist so gar nicht meine Art!_ Tracey wollte schon wieder aufstehen, aber ich hielt sie am Arm fest und meinte leise: „Nein, es tut mir leid, Tracey. In letzter Zeit bin ich einfach nicht gut drauf. Es ist so viel und dann noch diese blöden Kopfschmerzen." Tracey lächelte erleichtert. „Anna, ist gut. Ich vermisse dich nur. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Neville ist mein Freund, aber irgendwie bist du es, die uns zusammengebracht hat und ohne dich fehlt einfach etwas. Es fühlt sich nicht komplett an, die Uniques, ohne dich." Ich nickte. _Da hat sie wohl recht. Ich sollte wieder mehr mit meinen Freunden unternehmen. Ins Tal können wir im Moment sowieso nicht!_ Zusammen machten wir die Hausaufgaben und lernten gemeinsam für die anstehenden Prüfungen. Neville kam später hinzu und schloss sich unserer Lerngruppe an.

Draußen schneite es schon seit Tagen und selbst der kurze Weg zum Gewächshaus war eine Herausforderung. Unser Kräuterbeet gedieh hervorragend vor allem, weil Neville ständig nach ihm sah. Ich zog meinen Schal dichter ums Gesicht und kämpfte mich zum Gewächshaus 2 durch. Drinnen angekommen, ging ich zu unserem Beet und fing an das Unkraut zu rupfen und anschließend die Pflanzen zu wässern. Wir hatten inzwischen Flusskraut hinzugefügt, wie Neville vorgeschlagen hatte. Außerdem Malvenkraut, Nieswurz und eine Dictamnus-Staude. Wie immer, wenn ich Dienst im Beet hatte, pflückte ich ein paar Zutaten für mich selbst. _Man kann schließlich nie wissen, wann man mal einen Zaubertrank brauen muss!_

Dieses Jahr würde es auf Grund der Geschehnisse kein Weihnachtskonzert geben. Prof. Dumbledore hatte dies kurz nach dem Angriff auf Colin bekannt gegeben. Natürlich hatte Claire darauf angekündigt, dass der Unterricht und die gemeinsamen Übungsstunden an den Abenden von Dienstag und Donnerstag weiterhin stattfanden. Prof. Flitwick übte zu den Zeiten auch mit seinem Chor, nur einen Flur weiter und so hatten die Hauslehrer diesen Treffen weiterhin ihre Erlaubnis gegeben.

Fast eine Woche war vergangen und ich hatte tatsächlich an diesem dummen Theaterstück bei Lockhart mitgemacht und einen Werwolf gespielt. Jetzt stand ich vor seinem Pult und sah ihn bittend an. „Professor dürfte ich Sie bitten, mir dies zu Unterschreiben." „Ah, Miss Hansen, es hat mich wahrlich gefallen, dass Ihr heute aktiv am Unterricht teilgenommen hat. Ich hoffe das wiederholt sich. Ihr wollt ein Autogramm?" „Ja, bitte…. Sir." Lockhart lächelte mich breit an und ich lächelte leicht zurück. _Dieses dumme Grinsen. :Wie gern würde ich ihm das verhexen!:_ Ich musste grinsen. Lockhart unterschrieb das Pergament ohne weiter darauf zu achten. „Es freut mich sehr, Miss Hansen, das…" „Ja, ja, Sir", unterbrach ich ihn nahm das Pergament und ging aus dem Klassenzimmer. Ich sah auf das Pergament. „Machtvolle Runen und Riten der alten Zeit" und „Rare Essenzen der magischen Welt". _Ab in die Bibliothek. Ich habe etwas zu recherchieren._

In der Bibliothek sah mich Madame Pince zwar kritisch an, aber holte die zwei Bücher aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Ich dankte ihr höflich und setzte mich an einen der hinteren Tische, weit weg von dem üblichen Durchgangsverkehr. _So, und nun suche ich alle Runen aus dem Ritual._ Ich schlug das Buch auf und holte mein Pergament mit den Runen hervor. Nach ein paar Stunden hatte ich alle Runen und ihre Bedeutung herausgefunden. Die meisten waren zum Schutz, Abwehr, Verborgenheit und Sicherheit, allerdings auch einige zur Strafe. Ich blickte kritisch auf meine Notizen und ins Buch. _Hätte ich bloß schon Runenkunde. Ich glaube bis ich dieses Projekt abschließen und hoffentlich auch ein bisschen verändern kann, werde ich bis nächstes Jahr warten müssen._ Ich zog das zweite Buch hervor und begann darin zu lesen. Die Stunden krochen voran und die Kerzen wurden immer heller.

„Anna, hier bist du?" „Meine Güte, hast du dich verzogen." Ich blickte auf und sah Emily und Lauren auf mich zu kommen. Schnell klappte ich die Bücher zu und kramte Pergament darüber. „Hallo ihr beiden. Was gibt´s denn?" „Was es gibt?", fragte Lauren. „Na den Duellier Club!" „Den was?", fragte ich. „Hast du die Ankündigung nicht gelesen?", fragte Emily. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. _Und ich kann komplett darauf verzichten. Lockhart im Rampenlicht. Nein, danke!_ Wieder schoss ein Schmerz durch meinen Kopf. Ich unterdrückte den Impuls an meine Stirn zu fassen. „Es findet ein Duellier Club statt, in 20 Minuten in der großen Halle. Komm schon, Anna. Vielleicht hält Prof. Flitwick ihn. Er war mal Duelliermeister!", erzählte Lauren aufgeregt. „Das wäre cool, aber ich bezweifle das!", gab ich zu. Lauren nickte zufrieden und sagte: „Also, komm! Auf geht es." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, geht ihr nur. Aber ich habe keine Lust!" „Aber, Anna. Das wäre echter Unterricht. Wir können bestimmt etwas lernen." _Das bezweifle ich._

Emily sah mich kritisch an. „Anna, weißt du was, was wir nicht wissen?" Ich sah sie an und meinte: „Es ist nur, dass ich nicht glaube, dass das von Prof. Flitwick geleitet wird. Er hat heute Chor und an anderen Abenden frei. Wieso sollte er den Duellier Club ausgerechnet auf den Abend legen an dem er schon ausgebucht ist?" Emily und Lauren sahen sich jetzt fragend an. Emily gab zu: „da hast du wohl Recht, aber komm trotzdem. Ist doch bestimmt spannend." „Ich kann nicht, ich hab heute Orchester." „Lass es doch einmal ausfallen. Bitte?", bat Lauren. _Ich will nicht. :Ach, komm, kann doch ganz interessant werden!:_ Ich schüttelte etwas meinen Kopf. _Ich mag wirklich nicht. :Man kann bei so etwas immer etwas lernen.: Nicht mit Lockhart als Lehrer._ Emily sagte nun drängend: „Anna, bitte wir müssen los. In zehn Minuten startet es." _:Ich komme.:_ „Ich komme." _Halt Moment ich will doch gar nicht. :Doch Ich will!:_ „Super! Na dann los." Emily half mir beim Zusammenräumen. Ich steckte als erstes die Bücher in die Tasche und nahm die Pergamente entgegen. Dann liefen wir schnell zur großen Halle, wo schon fast alle versammelt waren.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte Reviews! Neue Kapitel sind in Arbeit! Bis zum nächsten Mal!


	11. Der Duellier Club

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Frohen ersten Advent! Esst Plätzchen, genießt die Zeit mit Freunden auf den Weihnachtsmärkten und habt einfach eine schöne Weihnachtszeit! Viel Spaß beim neuen Kapitel!**

 **Der Duellier Club**

Wir kamen gerade an, als Lockhart mit Prof. Snape auf die Bühne trat. „Oh nein, du hattest Recht!", stöhnte Emily. Ich nickte nur und entgegnete: „Aber zumindest ist Prof. Snape noch dabei. Er kennt bestimmt den einen oder anderen Zauber." Lauren sah mich kritisch an und sagte: „Sagt das Mädchen, dass heute Morgen noch bei seinem Unterricht mitgespielt hatte." „Das hatte einen bestimmten Grund. Ich brauchte etwas von ihm und man fängt lästigen Fliegen nun mal besser mit Honig, anstatt mit Essig." Emily sah mich neugierig an und fragte: „Was brauchtest du von ihm?" „Eine Unterschrift." Emily wollte weiter fragen, aber ich deutete auf die Bühne. Dort begaben sich Lockhart und Prof. Snape in Duellier Position.

Lockhart wirbelte wie immer seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft, aber Prof. Snape schickte seinen Zauber schon los. „Expelliarmus!" Ein roter Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und im Nu knallte Lockhart gegen die Wand und rutschte an der Wand hinunter zum Boden. „Ob ihm was passiert ist?", fragte Lauren. „Ist doch egal", meinte ich und eine weitere Stimme. Ich drehte mich um und sah Stephen, der sich zu uns gesellte. Ich musste lächeln. Stephen stellte sich neben mich und sah zur Tribüne hin, wo Lockhart sich aufrappelte und auf die Bühne trat. „Wir werden euch jetzt in zweier-Teams einteilen. Snape und Lockhart liefen durch die Halle und teilten die Schüler ein. Snape kam zu unserer Gruppe und deutete auf mich und sagte: „Sie, Miss Hansen, mit Mr. Cornfoot! Miss Windsor mit Miss Patil. Miss Galore mit Mr. Hopkins."

Ich nickte nur und nahm eine Duellierposition ein. „Bereit Stephen!" Stephen nahm auch eine Kampfposition ein und antwortete: „Na klar!" Ich rief: „Expelliarmus!" Ein roter Strahl schoss aus meinem Stab und fegte Stephen von den Füßen. „Upps. Alles okay, Stephen?" Stephen rieb sich den Po und stand auf. „Ja, Anna. Du bist ziemlich stark." „Sorry." „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Nochmal schaffst du es aber nicht mich so umzuwerfen", entgegnete Stephen. Ich grinste und meinte: „Wenn du meinst. Duell?" Stephen grinste zurück und sagte entschieden: „Duell!" und dann: „Expelliarmus." Im Nu errichtete ein Schutzschild. „Protego!" Stephens roter Strahl prallte einfach an meinem Schild ab. Ich ermunterte ihn: „Nochmal, Stephen. Etwas mehr Kraft." Erneut rief Stephen: „Expelliarmus!" Wieder errichtete ich ein Schutzschild und erneut blieb mein Zauberstab in meiner Hand.

Stephen staunte und meinte: „Mensch, Anna. Wo hast nimmst du diese Stärke für deine Zauber her." „Übung." „Ja, schon, aber wann und wo?" „Ehrlich?" Stephen nickte. „Mit meinen Freunden in leeren Klassenzimmern. Wenn uns dieser Esel dort nicht unterrichtet. Müssen wir es halt selbst machen. Ist das nicht eine von den Tellerrändern von denen Prof. Flitwick jedes Jahr spricht." Stephen nickte und nahm wieder Duellposition ein und sagte: „Jetzt greif mich an und ich verteidige mich." Ich nickte nur und rief: „Expelliarmus!" Stephens Schutzschild zerplatzte, aber sein Zauberstab blieb in seiner Hand. _:Kräftigerer Zauber!:_ Schnell rief ich: „Stupor!" Stephen wich rasch aus. „Hey", rief ich. „Du sollst doch Zauber benutzten und nicht aus dem Weg springen!" Stephen lachte und richtete sich auf. „Alles was wirkt." Ich grinste und meinte: „Wenn du meinst. Bereit?" „Bereit!" „Expelliarmus!" „Protego!" „Stupor!" Meine zwei Zauber folgten dicht aufeinander. Der erste zerschmetterte Stephens Schutzschild und der zweite fegte ihn von den Füßen.

Emily und Lauren und ihre jeweiligen Partner sahen mich ungläubig an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Alles was wirkt" Stephen rappelte sich erneut auf und meinte ein wenig ächzend: „Touché! Aber jetzt greife ich wieder an." „Wie du willst." Stephen rief: „Expelliarmus!" „Protego reductio!" Mein Schild stoppte nun den Zauber nicht, sondern schickte ihn direkt zu Stephen zurück. Sein Zauberstab ruckte heftig in seiner Hand und erstaunt lies er ihn los. Kevin pfiff anerkennend. „Woher hast du denn diesen Zauber, Anna?" „Aus einem Buch!" Emily kicherte und ich sah sie fragend an. Emily winkte nur ab. „Wieder geübt mit deinen Freunden?", fragte Lauren. „Ja!" Die anderen nickten nur.

Bevor wir erneut in Kampfstellung gehen konnten, bemerkte ich einen Tumult, der in einer weit entfernten Ecke ausgebrochen war. Snape, der in unserer Nähe gewesen war, begab sich schon dorthin, wie auch Lockhart. _: Och nicht schon jetzt. Ich möchte noch ein bisschen üben!":_ „Komm schon Stephen, versuch dich erneut zu verteidigen, aber diesmal machen wir es ein wenig spannender." „Wie denn?" „Wir benutzten beide Strategien, wie in einem richtigen Duell." Stephen nickte. Ich schrie: „Expelliarmus. Stupor!" Stephen konterte: „Protego maxima!" „Creouse a néboa!", rief ich und ein Nebelschleier umgab mich. Stephen wusste nicht, wo ich war und sein Zauber traf mich nicht. Schnell rief ich leise, aber bestimmt: „Expelliarmus!" Der rote Strahl kam für Stephen, wie aus dem Nichts, und wieder lag er zauberstablos am Boden. Ich sagte: „Finite Incantatem!" Der Nebel verzog sich. Stephen kam kopfschüttelnd auf mich zu. „Ann, ernsthaft! Wer hat dir all diese Zauber beigebracht? Du kannst sie nicht alle selbst gelernt haben!" „Habe ich aber!", entgegnete ich bestimmt. _Naja, mehr oder weniger!_

„Anna, Stephen seht mal!", sagte Lauren und zeigte in die Mitte der Halle. Dort standen sich Harry und Draco Malfoy gegenüber. _Und los geht's!_ Das Duell begann. Als beide jeweils einmal auf den Boden geknallt waren, wurde das Duell kurz unterbrochen. Snape sprach mit Malfoy und Lockhart… _spielt mal wieder den Clown. Und wupps der Zauberstab liegt mal wieder sonst wo! Ich kann es nicht verhindern! Ich darf es nicht! Harry muss von seiner Fähigkeit erfahren._ Das Duell ging weiter und Malfoy beschwor eine Schlange hervor. Mit einem Mal war der Kreis, in dem sich Harry und Malfoy duellierten fast doppelt so groß. Alle sprangen einen ganzen Schritt zurück. „Eine Schlange! Eine echte Schlange!", Lauren klammerte sich an meinen Arm. „Hast du Angst vor Schlangen?", fragte ich sie. Lauren nickte und wich etwas mehr hinter mir zurück. „Keine Sorge! Snape ist ja da. Ich bin sicher er kann sie…"

In diesem Moment trat eben dieser nach vorne, aber Lockhart unterbrach ihn und schleuderte mit seinem Zauber die Schlange brutal in die Höhe. _Oh ja! Das mag jedes Lebewesen mit Rücksichtlosigkeit durch die Luft geschleudert zu werden._ Die Schlange landete wieder auf dem Boden, richtete sich auf und zischelte wütend. Sie wand sich und hatte sich ein Opfer ausgesucht. _Justin!_ Harry fing aber schon an zu zischeln. _Interessant ich kann es nicht verstehen! Eine weitere Tiergattung, mit der ich nicht kommunizieren kann._ Ich beobachtete Harry wie er mit der Schlange zischelte. Diese bäumte sich auf. Lauren packte meinen Arm noch stärker. Dann wand sich die Schlange Harry zu und legte sich auf den Boden. Harry blickte auf und ich wusste was er sah. Angst. Meine Freunde um mich herum, waren totenstill und sahen nur Harry an und nicht mehr die Schlange.

Snape lies die Schlange verschwinden und dann waren auch schon Hermine und Ron bei Harry und zerrten ihn aus der Halle.

In der Halle war es erst kurz sehr still und dann brach praktisch die Hölle los. „Oh bei Merlins Zauberhut! Er ist der Erbe!" „Harry Potter ein Paselmund!" „Er hat das Monster losgelassen!" „Potter, er… hast du das gesehen?!" „Er hat Justin angegriffen!" „Die Schlange war bereit zuzuschlagen, wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre!" „Wie kann er ein dunkler Zauberer sein?!" „Bei Merlin!" „Hast du sein Zischen gehört? Voll unheimlich!" „Der Erbe ist entdeckt!" „Ob der Schulleiter ihn herauswirft?" „Ein Potter der Erbe Slytherin?! Lächerlich!" „Bei Merlin! Ich habe Angst!" „Der-Junge-der-lebt!" „Colin hat ihn immer verfolgt!" „Ja und Mrs. Norris hat ihn bestimmt bei all seinen Aktionen genervt!" „Ob er als nächstes Lockhart versteinert?" „Ehrlich, dagegen hätte ich nichts!"

Lauren, Emily und Stephen standen nahe bei mir. „Oh bei Merlins Zauberbart!", flüsterte Emily. Lauren hielt sich noch immer an mir fest. „Er ist der Erbe?", fragte Stephen leise. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wissen wir nicht!" „Das wissen wir nicht, Anna?! Er hat die Schlange kommandiert!", rief Lauren erbost. „Ja, und?", fragte ich. „Hat die Schlange angegriffen?" „nein, aber…" „Eben!", unterbrach ich Lauren. „Sie hat sich Harry zugewandt und von Justin ab. Snape hat sie erst dann weggezaubert!" „Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Lauren ärgerlich. „Weil ich im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht zur Salzsäule erstarrt bin. Ich hab die Situation genau beobachtet." „Anna, bist du dir sicher?", fragte mich Stephen unsicher. Ich nickte und sagte bestimmt: „Ganz sicher!"

Prof. Snape schoss in diesem Moment rote Funken in die Luft und herrschte: „Ruhe!" Im Nu war das Geflüster erloschen. „Der Duellierclub ist vorbei. Begeben Sie sich alle geschlossen auf ihre Gemeinschaftsräume." Ein paar wollten wiedersprechen, aber ein Blick von Snape war genug, um auch die letzten in Bewegung zu setzen. Ich ging mit Lauren, Emily und Stephen hoch in unseren Turm und dort setzten wir uns in unsere Ecke. Lisa, Padma und Sue waren bereits dort. Nach kurzer Zeit waren auch Kevin, Anthony, Michael und Terry da und setzten sich zu uns. Überall im Raum wurde geflüstert und getuschelt. Kevin, Padma, Sue, Lauren und Terry diskutierten heiß die Geschehnisse in der großen Halle. _Wie vermutlich viele der anderen ebenfalls! Und die Hexenjagd… oder mehr Zaubererjagd hat begonnen. Ob ich es doch hätte versuchen sollen, es zu verhindern. :Nein!:_ Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. _Nein! Ich konnte nicht. Harry muss von seiner Begabung wissen, nur so wird Hermine später die Verbindung zum Basilisken herstellen können!"_

„Alles in Ordung, Anna?", fragte mich Stephen, der mal wieder neben mir saß. Ich nickte und flüsterte: „Ich finde nur diese Spekulationen furchtbar!" „Mhm, kann ich verstehen." Prof. Flitwick kam in den Gemeinschaftssaal und schwebte auf eines der halbhohen Regale in der Mitte des Raumes. Nach und nach wurde es leiser und alle sahen ihn an. „Guten Abend, meine jungen Raben!" „Guten Abend, Professor!", murmelte es zurück. „Ich wurde über den Vorfall informiert. Ich habe einiges dazu zu sagen und wünsche vollste Aufmerksamkeit!" Es herrschte Ruhe und Prof. Flitwick sagte: „Nun denn, Sie alle waren heute Abend anwesend, nicht wahr?" Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort und ein paar geflüsterte „Ja, sir" oder „Ja, Professor." „Gut, gut. Nun, Harry Potter scheint also eine lang fast vergessene Begabung zu besitzen…" „Vergessen, Professor? Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird war ein Paselmund und Salazar Slytherin auch. Potter ist ein dunkler Zauberer und sein Erbe!" „20 Punkte Abzug für Ravenclaw, Mr. Hader. Ich will derlei Reden nie wieder hören!", entgegnete Prof. Flitwick scharf. Mr. Hader, ein schlaksiger Fünftklässler errötete, aber schwieg. _Frage ist nur vor Wut oder Scham?_

„Aber Professor, Potter ist ein Paselmund!", meinte eine Sechstklässlerin. Prof. Flitwick nickte, aber meinte: „Ja, Miss Daniels. Das ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen, aber ich möchte Sie alle daran erinnern, dass eine Gabe allein, nicht spezifiziert, ob man ein guter oder schlechter Zauberer oder Hexe ist! Es gibt viele Paselmünder auf der Welt. Zugegeben hier in England nur die Nachfahren der Familie Slytherin, aber in Indien zum Beispiel gibt es einige mit diesem Talent und diese sind keineswegs dunkle Zauberer. Können Sie, das nicht bestätigen Miss Patil?" Padma wurde leicht rot, aber dann räusperte sie sich und antwortete dann laut: „Ja, Professor Flitwick. Sie haben Recht!" Prof. Flitwick nickte und wendete sich wieder allen zu. „Außerdem möchte ich Sie alle an etwas anderes nochmals erinnern! Niemals sollten Sie jemanden vorverurteilen! Prof. Dumbledore wird sich mit Mr. Potter unterhalten, aber ich möchte hier ganz deutlich machen, dass keiner des Lehrkörpers glaubt, dass Mr. Potter für die Vorfälle verantwortlich ist! Ich will keine Beschuldigungen oder Verdächtigungen von Ihnen hören, sollte ich doch von derlei Vorfällen erfahren, wird den betreffenden Personen meine Antwort nicht gefallen! Sie sind gewarnt!" Alle nickten stumm. „Nun, denn! Dann wünsche ich Ihnen allen eine gute Nacht!" „Gute Nacht, Professor!", war die Antwort.

Ich saß auf meinem Bett und kämmte meine Haare, als Lauren mit tropfnassen Haaren ins Zimmer kam. Emily saß noch an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb noch in ihr Tagebuch! _Heute wird da einiges drinstehen!_ Lauren trocknete sich die Haare und sah mich fragend an. „Was gibt es?", fragte ich sie. Emily drehte sich leicht zu uns um. „Anna, ich weiß Harry ist dein Freund, aber mal ehrlich, kannst du mit Sicherheit sagen, dass er nicht der Erbe ist?" „Ja! Harry ist kein dunkler Zauberer. Bestimmt nicht!" „Na, wenn du meinst?" Ich kroch unter die Decke und löschte die Lampe auf meinem Nachtisch. Tiger kam ins Zimmer und kuschelte sich an mich. „Was gibt es Neues?", fragte ich leise. „Der Blitz, der Bücherwurm und der Rotschopf haben zusammengesessen. Blitz ist ganz durcheinander. Er sagt, er hat die Schlange zurückgehalten. Er hat gar nicht gewusst, dass er mit der Schlange in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen hat." Ich nickte müde.

Tiger sah mich neugierig an. „Konntest du sie verstehen?" Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Interessant! Mit Vögeln und Säugetiere kannst du reden. Konntest du schon irgendeine Reptilienart oder Amphibium verstehen?" _Mhm, Amphibium…. Also Nevilles Kröte konnte ich noch nie verstehen. Die Tiere im verborgenen Tal sind wohl ne Sonderregel, aber da hab ich auch nie mit einem Reptil oder Amphibium reden können. Tom und Jerry habe ich auch nie sprechen hören._ Ich sah zu Tiger und schüttelte den Kopf. Tiger rieb seinen Kopf an meinem und leckte leicht über meine Nase. Ich rieb sie und lachte leise, kraulte ihm hinter den Ohren und kuschelte mich tiefer in die Decke. Emily und Lauren löschten auch ihre Lichter und wünschten uns allen eine gute Nacht!

 **Das war das neue Kapitel. Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bis zum nächsten Mal, ihr Lieben!**


	12. Oh du fröhliche

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Das Kapitel kam etwas später, als geplant :) Die Feiertage waren schön, anstrengend, besinnlich, chaotisch, lustig und stressig; mit anderen Worten Weihnachten eben ;) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und wir hören wieder voneinander im neuen Jahr!**

 **Oh du fröhliche**

Die Weihnachtsferien standen kurz vor der Tür und damit die letzten Prüfungen. Ich schrieb gerade die letzte Antwort aufs Pergament, als Flitwick rief: „Schluss! Bitte legen Sie ihre Federn nieder und gehen Sie in Ihre wohlverdiente Pause!" Man konnte erleichtertes Aufatmen hören, wie auch verzweifeltes Stöhnen. „Wie lief es bei dir, Anna?", fragte mich Stephen, wie inzwischen nach jeder Prüfung. „Ganz gut!", antwortete ich so wie zuvor. „Morgen fahren wir alle nach Hause. Fährst du wieder zu den Windsors?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Nein, ich bleibe hier!" „Ehrlich, wieso?" „Weil ich will! Darum!" Ich drehte mich um und ließ ihn stehen.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren sehr anstrengend. Ich ging allen so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Harry sah furchtbar aus und ich wollte das Gewisper und Getuschel nicht mehr hören. Vor allem weil es einen weiteren Angriff gab. Justin wurde genau wie im Buch, am Tag nach dem Duellier Club angegriffen und versteinert. Emily und Lauren hatten mir davon erzählt. _Aber ich kann es nicht gewesen sein! Ich war in der Bibliothek, als es geschah! Ich hab kein Blackout gehabt. Alles war wie immer! Und niemand hat mich die Bibliothek verlassen sehen!_ Trotzdem hatte ich seitdem Duellier-Club nicht mehr ins Buch geschrieben, aber irgendwas war anders in mir. Ich konnte die Gesellschaft der anderen langsam nicht mehr aushalten. Sie gingen mir auf die Nerven!

Der nächste Tag kam. Der Tag an dem in diesem Jahr fast alle Schüler nach Hause fuhren. Ich verabschiedete mich von Neville und Tracey. Die beiden sahen mich fragend an, aber ich schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „Ich möchte meine Ruhe haben und zu mir kommen. Irgendetwas ist mit mir und ich möchte es allein schaffen." _Auch wenn ich langsam das Gefühl habe, Tom ist mir näher, als mir lieb ist, aber wie hat er es geschafft? Ich habe keine Blackouts? Wie kontrolliert er mich?_ Neville nickte, aber meinte dann: „Ein Brief und ich bin wieder hier, Anna. Manche Dinge kann man vielleicht nur mit Freunden bewältigen." _Vielleicht, aber in diesem Fall hab ich mehr Angst, euch in Gefahr zu bringen! Ich hätte dieses Buch niemals hierherbringen dürfen. Ich werde nicht mehr darin schreiben!_

Es war Weihnachtsmorgen. Ich hatte im Ravenclawturm alleine meine Geschenke ausgepackt, da niemand aus Ravenclaw über die Ferien dableiben wollte. Nun war ich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek um die Möglichkeit Phönixtränen zur Zerstörung des Tagebuches zu benutzen zu untersuchen. _Ich habe keine Lust dem Basilisken gegenüber zu treten. Ich frage mich nur, wenn ich für die Angriffe verantwortlich bin, wieso habe ich keine Gedächtnislücken?_

Ich lief um eine Ecke und stoppte abrupt. Lockhart kam mir in einem lilafarbenen glitzernden Umhang entgegen. _Oh nein! Nicht der schon wieder! :Ich schwöre, wenn der mich schon wieder nervt!:_ „Ah, Miss Hansen! Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen, nicht wahr? Haben Sie schöne Geschenke erhalten? Ich brauchte heute Morgen Stunden, um all die Geschenke von meinen Fans zu öffnen. Natürlich muss ich noch allen einen Gruß mit einem Foto von mir zurückschicken. Das kennen Sie natürlich! Sie bekommen doch bestimmt auch ständig Fanpost?!" Ich hatte tatsächlich Geschenke und Fanbriefe in den letzten Monaten bekommen und habe sie auch alle beantwortet. Vor allem aber habe ich durch das Turnier neue Freunde in meiner alten Heimat gefunden. _Hannes! Amelié! Justus!_ Lockhart fuhr schon wieder fort mit seinem Monolog. Er kam näher, legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern und sagte: „Natürlich haben Sie den Vorzug meiner persönlichen Gesellschaft."

Ich schüttelte seinen Arm ab und sagte unwirsch: „Ehrlich gesagt, nein! Schönen Tag!" Ich wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, aber er hielt mich wieder auf und trat in meinen Weg. „Meine liebe Miss Hansen. Ich wollte Sie gerne zu einem Weihnachtstee in meinem Quartier einladen. Wir Berühmtheiten sollten uns doch immer wieder austauschen. Ich kann Ihnen im Umgang mit ihren Fans eine Unterstützung sein!" _:Auf Ihre Unterstützung würde ich nicht einmal zurück greifen, selbst wenn Sie der letzte Mensch auf Erden wären!:_ „Mann, schnallen Sie das nicht? Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden! Auf Ihre Unterstützung würde ich nicht einmal zurück greifen, selbst wenn Sie der letzte Mensch auf Erden wären!" Ich stieß ihn beiseite, als plötzlich eine harsche Stimme rief: „Miss Hansen!" Ich wurde herumgewirbelt und stand plötzlich nicht, wie erwartet Lockhart gegenüber, sondern Professor Snape, der mich extrem wütend ansah. _JanH_

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht? Geben Sie mir sofort Ihren Zauberstab! Sofort!" „Wieso, Sir? Was ist denn los?" _Was hat er? Wo ist Lockhart?_ Ich sah mich suchend um und sah Lockhart zehn Meter entfernt auf dem Boden liegen. „Was ist denn mit dem passiert?", fragte ich erstaunt. _Ist der über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert?_ Professor Snape sah mich ungläubig an. „Miss Hansen, ich mache keine Scherze! Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab! Jetzt!" Ich sah hinunter und hielt meinen Zauberstab fest in meiner Hand. _Wann habe ich ihn gezogen?_ „Professor, ich verstehe nicht, was hier los ist?" „Geben Sie sich keine Mühe, Miss Hansen. Ich habe alles gesehen und auch wenn Lockhart ein Idiot und Schwindler ist, gibt Ihnen das noch lange kein Recht einen Lehrer so anzugreifen! Hören Sie auf zu leugnen! Es wird erbärmlich! Ihren Zauberstab, ich werde mich nicht noch einmal wiederholen!" Er streckte seine Hand aus und sah mich streng an. Ich wollte ihm meinen Zauberstab geben. _:Nein!:_ „Nein." _:Es ist meiner!:_ „Es ist meiner!", sagte ich. Snape sah mich ungläubig an für eine Sekunde, dann wechselte sein Gesichtszug zu zornig. „Nein, ist er nicht und ob Sie ihn wiederbekommen, wird der Schulleiter entscheiden!" Er riss mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand und ging zu Lockhart.

Ich folgte ihm vorsichtig. _Was ist hier denn los? Ich soll ihn angegriffen haben? Wann? Ich habe ihn doch nur gestoßen!_ Lockhart lag auf dem Rücken, die Lippen zusammengepresst und sein Umhang staubig und leicht zerfetzt. _Durch seinen Sturz auf den Boden vermutlich_. Er sah aus, als ob er keine Luft bekommen würde. „Gilderoy können Sie aufstehen?", fragte Snape unwirsch und lies mich nicht aus den Augen. Lockhart wollte etwas sagen, aber da bemerkten wir, dass er seine Lippen nicht zusammenpresste, sondern dass sie verschmolzen waren. _Wow!_ Snape zischte mich an: „Welche Art von Zauber haben Sie benutzt, Miss Hansen?" „Ich?", fragte ich verdutzt. _Ich war das nicht!_ „Wovon zum Teufel sprechen Sie, Professor? Ich habe ihn nur von mir weggestoßen, nicht gezaubert!" _:Als ob ich das bei so einem müsste!:_ „Als ob ich das müsste, Sir!", meinte ich sarkastisch. „Außerdem kenne ich keinen Zauber, der so etwas könnte. Das habe ich nicht gelernt!" „Ich habe Ihre Fähigkeiten im Duellier Club gesehen, Miss Hansen! Sie sind zu weit mehr fähig, als Sie zeigen! Welcher! Zauber! War! Es!", fragte mich Snape zischend.

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sir, ich war das nicht! Ich…" „30 Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw für Ihr feiges Leugnen und Lügen, Miss Hansen!", sprach Snape harsch und riss Lockhart auf seine Füße. „Gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel! Madam Pomfrey wird das rückgängig machen!" Snape schubste Lockhart, der wieder versuchte zu sprechen, aber kein Ton herausbrachte, den Gang entlang und nahm mich fest am Arm. „Und Sie kommen mit mir zum Schulleiter, Miss Hansen!" Lockhart stolperte davon. Ich sah ihm kurz nach, aber dann zog mich Snape unsanft in die andere Richtung davon. Ich versuchte mich loszureißen, aber Snape zog mich einfach weiter. „Sir, lassen Sie mich los! Ich kann selber laufen!" Ich versuchte es nochmal, da zog mich Snape sehr unsanft zu sich. „Miss Hansen, Sie haben einen Lehrer angegriffen. Wenn es Ihnen noch nicht klar ist, Ihre Zukunft hier in Hogwarts ist sehr unsicher!" „Aber ich habe nichts getan!" „10 Punkte Abzug, Miss Hansen!" „Aber, ich…" „Weitere 10! Machen sie weiter so und Ravenclaw wird bei null Punkten sein, bis wir den Schulleiter erreichen!" Ich schwieg und Snape zog mich weiter hinter sich her. _Ich soll Lockhart angegriffen haben? Aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern und es ist keine Zeit vergangen zwischen meinem Stoß und Snapes Auftauchen!_ Wir gingen weiter schweigend durch Hogwarts. _War es vielleicht mein Zauberstab? Ollivander sagte mir damals, dass ein einziger Gedanke ausreicht! Vielleicht reagierte er ohne mein Wissen?!_

Wir kamen am Wasserspeier an. Snape sagte: „Zitronenbonbon." Ich rollte meine Augen. _Ehrlich, seine Passwörter sind so simpel!_ Wir standen auf der Treppe, die sich langsam nach oben drehte. Nach einem kurzen „Herein" traten wir in das runde Büro, das mit allerlei merkwürdigen Dingen dekoriert war. „Ah, Severus, Miss Hansen. Bitte, setzt euch. Was kann ich an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen für euch tun?" ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, aber Snape blieb direkt hinter mir stehen. Dann begann er zu erzählen, was nach seiner Meinung zwischen mir und Lockhart vorgefallen war. Albus Dumbledore studierte mich nachdenklich, während er Prof. Snape zuhörte.

Snape beendete seinen Bericht. Prof. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und sah mich fragend an. „Nun, Miss Hansen! Sie haben gehört, was Prof. Snape Ihnen vorwirft. Können Sie mir aus Ihrer Sicht erklären, was vorgefallen ist und warum Sie es getan haben?" Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf und sagte klar und deutlich: „Ich habe Lock… ich meine Professor Lockhart nicht angegriffen!" Snape wollte etwas sagen, aber Dumbledore brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Er deute mir an, fortzufahren. Ich holte Luft und begann zu erzählen: „Ich bin Lockhart auf dem Gang begegnet. Er begann mich wie immer zu belästigen. Ich habe ihn abgewiesen und wollte weitergehen. Er stellte sich mir in den Weg. Ich riss mich los und schubste ihn, ja… schubste ihn aus dem Weg und dann drehte mich Professor Snape plötzlich herum." Professor Dumbledore sah mich durchdringend aus und meinte: „Mit anderen Worten, Sie können sich an den Angriff nicht erinnern!" „Weil ich ihn nicht angegriffen habe, Sir! Wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, benutzen Sie Veritaserum. Ich lüge nicht!"

„So kommen wir wirklich nicht weiter. Severus, wir sollten Ihre Ansicht der Geschehnisse im Denkarium gemeinsam ansehen!", schlug Prof. Dumbledore vor. „Aber Schulleiter…", setzte Snape an, doch ein Blick vom Schulleiter genügte, um ihn zu stoppen. Snape und Dumbledore stellten sich etwas abseits und begannen die Prozedur einen silbernen Faden aus Snapes Kopf zu ziehen. Fawkes war währenddessen zu mir geflogen und hat zu singen begonnen. Ich fühlte mich sofort besser und begann zu entspannen. Ich sah zu Dumbledore und Snape hinüber, die ziemlich beschäftigt schienen, also versuchte ich mein Glück.

„Fawkes, pst! Ich könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen?!" Fawkes stoppte seine Melodie kurz, blickte mich kritisch an und meinte dann abwertend: „Du, kleines Mädchen bist zu sehr in die dunkle Magie verwickelt." Ich stockte überrascht. _Er kann das spüren, aber Tiger nicht?! Warum?_ Ich fragte vorsichtig: „Bin ich von dunkler Magie umgeben?" Fawkes sah mich länger an während er sang, dann antwortete er: „Nein, nicht um dich herum, sondern tief in dir, aber nicht ein Teil von dir!" _Na, Merlin sei Dank! Dann kann ich versuchen Tom loszuwerden! Dann ist er es wirklich gewesen, der mich kontrollierte und ich… naja ich bin für die Angriffe verantwortlich!_ „Fawkes, kannst du mir helfen, die dunkle Magie loszuwerden?", fragte ich flüsternd. Ich ließ Snape und Dumbledore nicht aus den Augen. Fawkes sah mich abwägend an. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf und sagte: „Diesen Kampf musst du allein führen. Die Dunkelheit ist in dir. Du musst sie aus dir herausholen! Dabei kann ich dir nicht helfen! Aber wenn du dich würdig erweist, werde ich dir immer beistehen! Aber du musst dich erst beweisen!"

Ich lehnte mich zurück und genoss einfach wieder seinen Gesang. _Ich muss die Dunkelheit alleine besiegen, aber da beißt sich der Hund doch selbst in den Schwanz. Ich muss das Tagebuch zerstören und dafür muss ich den Basilisken besiegen oder Fawkes hilft mir. Huh! Probleme, Probleme!_ Dumbledore und Snape kamen wieder heran. Dumbledore lächelte und sagte: „Ah Fawkes, dein Gesang ist immer eine Wohltat! Ist er nicht ein beeindruckendes Geschöpf, Miss Hansen?" Ich nickte. „Nun, Miss Hansen folgen Sie mir bitte." Prof. Dumbledore und Professor Snape gingen mit mir zu einem Regal, in dem ein Schrank eingebaut war, dessen Türen waren geöffnet und man konnte ein Becken sehen, das mit einer silbrigen Flüssigkeit, das wie Wasser aussah, gefüllt war. „Dies ist ein Denkarium. Durch dieses Objekt können wir Professor Snapes Erinnerung miterleben", erklärte Prof. Dumbledore. _Das weiß ich!_

„Sie müssen mit Ihrem Kopf einfach in das Becken eintauchen!" Ich nickte erneut, holte einmal tief Luft und tauchte meinen Kopf in das Becken. Augenblicklich fühlte es sich an, als ob mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde und ich fiel. Ich landete und sah mich um. Professor Snape lief den Gang entlang und ich folgte ihm zusammen mit dem Schulleiter und dem „echten" Snape. Erinnerungs-Snape hörte Stimmen. Ich erkannte sie auch. Es war meine eigene: „Ehrlich gesagt, nein! Schönen Tag!" Erinnerungs-Snape lief etwas schneller und die Stimmen wurden noch klarer. „Meine liebe Miss Hansen. Ich wollte Sie gerne zu einem Weihnachtstee in meinem Quartier einladen. Wir Berühmtheiten sollten uns doch immer wieder austauschen. Ich kann Ihnen im Umgang mit ihren Fans eine Unterstützung sein!" ich konnte erkennen, wie Erinnerungs-Snape die Augen rollte und ich konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen. Der „echte" Snape beobachtete mich sehr genau. Dumbledore, schien wie ich die Szene zu beobachten.

Snape war nun fast an der Ecke zu dem Gang indem mein Erinnerungs-Ich sich mit dem Idioten Lockhart stritt. „Mann, schnallen Sie das nicht? Ich will nicht mit Ihnen reden! Auf Ihre Unterstützung würde ich nicht einmal zurückgreifen, selbst wenn Sie der letzte Mensch auf Erden wären!" Erinnerungs-Snape grinste. _Er grinst wirklich!_ Wir kamen an der Ecke an und Erinnerungs-Snape blieb stehen und sah im Schatten zu, wie Erinnerungs- Ich Lockhart zur Seite stieß. _Ja genau das ist passiert!_ Ich wollte das schon sagen, aber dann sah ich, wie Lockhart mich wieder festhielt und anlächelte. „Miss Hansen, ich bitte Sie, das meinen Sie nicht so!" „Und ob ich das so meine, Sie Vollidiot! Hören Sie auf mich so anzulächeln. Es funktioniert nicht!", herrschte mein Erinnerungs-Ich Lockhart an. Lockhart sah etwas verwirrt _vielleicht sogar besorgt? aus._ „Was meinen Sie denn damit, Miss Hansen?" Mein Erinnerungs-Ich sah ihn sarkastisch an und sagte herablassend: „Das charmante Lächeln und wie andere verzaubern können!" Lockhart wurde blass und der Erinnerungs-Snape stellte sich etwas aufrechter hin. _Er scheint interessiert. Was meinte ich denn damit? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!_

„Wirklich, Miss Hansen…. Ich…ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon…wovon Sie sprechen!", stotterte Lockhart. „Wissen Sie, Lockhart, es würde mich zu sehr interessieren, was Sie tun würden, wenn Sie nicht mehr charmant lächeln können!" Erinnerungs-Ich drehte sich um und wollte gehen. Aber Lockhart lies das erneut nicht zu und stellte sich in meinen Weg. „Miss, Hansen. Ich… ich kann nicht zulassen, dass sie…" „Das ich was?", forderte ich ihn wütend heraus. „Das ich jedem erzähle, dass sie ein Lügner, ein Blender, ein Täuscher sind! Das Sie illegale Zauber verwenden, um die weiblichen Geschöpfe zu bezaubern?" Erinnerungs-Snape spannte sich an und sein Gesicht spiegelte Fassungslosigkeit wieder, aber auch Dumbledore sah mich ungläubig an. Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. _Ich kann mich an all das hier nicht erinnern!_

Mein Erinnerungs-Ich fuhr wütend fort: „Wissen Sie, dass ich selbst zum Teil gefangen war, von Ihrem Zauber, aber zum Glück habe ich Freunde, die Sie nicht bezirzen konnten! Und ich bin nicht umsonst eine Ravenclaw! Das Sie einmal in Ravenclaw waren ist eine Schande!" Lockhart setzte erneut an: „Nun, Miss Hansen, Sie sind mit Sicherheit clever und ich… ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt. Wenn Sie wollen, Miss Hansen, kann ich Ihnen den Zauber beibringen. Für Sie würde er natürlich umgekehrt wirken, aber Sie werden die Aufmerksamkeit einige der jungen Burschen bestimmt genießen!" Erinnerungs-Ich, -Snape, wie auch der echte Snape und Dumbledore sahen wütend und fassungslos aus.

Mein Erinnerungs-Ich zog plötzlich den Zauberstab richtete ihn auf Lockhart und zischte voller Hass: „Die Welt wird ein besserer Ort sein, wenn Sie niemanden mehr belästigen können! Claudo mutus infinite, Coadulscere semper!" Ein roter Blitz traf Lockhart genau auf den Mund und schleuderte ihn von meinem Erinnerungs-Ich weg. Der „echte" Snape trat schnell heran und riss mein Erinnerungs-Ich herum. „Miss Hansen!" Die Szene vor uns verschwand und wir befanden uns alle wieder in Dumbledores Büro! Ich sah nachdenklich zum Denkarium. _Was mache ich nun? Ich bin mir sicher, dass das so abgelaufen ist, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern._ Dumbledore sah mich eindringlich an. „Nun, Miss Hansen." Ich seufzte und setzte mich auf den Stuhl zurück. Dann sah ich ihn an. _Alles oder nichts! Ich muss ihn davon überzeugen, dass ich das nicht war!_ „Professor Dumbledore, ich schwöre Ihnen, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann. Ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich Ihnen das beweisen kann. Sie können meine Gedanken ja nicht lesen! Geben Sie mir Veritaserum!"

Prof. Dumbledore sah mich lange an. „Nun, Miss Hansen ich kenne Sie nun eine Weile und ich habe auch das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt!" Prof. Snape sah den Schulleiter verständnislos an. „Schulleiter, Sie wurde von Lockhart bedrängt, sogar bedroht, aber das erlaubt ihr nicht einen solchen Zauber auszusprechen! Sie muss bestraft werden!" Dumbledore sah zu Snape und sagte ernst: „Severus, das werde ich, aber ich möchte sicher sein, dass sie wirklich schuldig ist." Er wendete sich wieder an mich. „Miss Hansen, es gibt eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen. Veritaserum ist sehr gefährlich für ein Kind. Ich schlage etwas anderes vor. Ich werde Leglimentik anwenden." „Sie können das? Aber ist das nicht auch illegal?", fragte ich. „Nicht, wenn Sie zustimmen, Miss Hansen. Ich bin sehr gut darin. Ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie werden keinen Schaden davontragen."

 _Soll ich das wagen, aber was, wenn er mehr sieht? Habe ich eine andere Wahl?_ Ich sah Professor Dumbledore fragend an. "Sir, verstehen Sie, dass jetzt nicht falsch, aber warum kann ich nicht einfach Ihnen und Prof. Snape meine Erinnerung geben und wir schauen Sie uns gemeinsam im Denkarium an?" Prof. Dumbledore stutze leicht, dann lächelte er wissend und erklärte: "Miss Hansen, wenn Sie die Wahrheit sagen und auch Prof. Snape nicht lügt, dann ist hier etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung. Dem müssen wir auf den Grund gehen. Wenn ich in Ihre Gedanken eintauche, kann ich vielleicht...hoffentlich erkennen, warum Sie sich nicht erinnern können. Wie Sie ja wissen sind einige sehr merkwürdige Dinge hier in Hogwarts dieses Jahr geschehen und Sie könnten ein Werkzeug für jemanden sehr Mächtigen geworden sein, der schon letztes Jahr für Aufregungen gesorgt hat. Wenn dem so ist, sind Sie unschuldig und wir haben eine Chance diese Angriffe auf Muggelgeborene zu unterbinden." Ich sah ihn entsetzt an und sagte: "Sie denken, ICH bin die Angreiferin, aber Sir ich habe niemals jemanden angegriffen und ich war nie auch nur in der Nähe. Ich..." "Sie können sich vielleicht einfach nicht daran erinnern Miss Hansen. Jemand hat, wie auch jetzt, ihre Erinnerungen unterdrückt oder gelöscht, aber die Frage ist wer und wie. Für das wer habe ich eine gute Vermutung, aber das wie ist mir noch unklar, vielleicht erhalte ich Antworten in Ihrem Geist! Sollen wir?", erklärte Dumbledore und zückte wieder seinen Zauberstab.

Ich nickte und Professor Dumbledore lies einen Stuhl neben mich schweben. Er setzte sich darauf und so saßen wir einander gegenüber. Dumbledore erklärte mir: „Ich werde in Ihre Gedanken eindringen, nach dem Ereignis suchen, das relevant ist. Versuchen Sie daran zu denken, dann ist es einfacher." Ich nickte und rief diese Erinnerung hervor. „Legilimens!" Ich fühlte mich, wie im Denkarium. Ich sah mich selbst mit meinen Freunden Neville, Tracey, Hermine, Harry, Stephen, Emily, Lauren, Ron, wie ich in der Bibliothek lernte, Tigers und meine Spaziergänge, Flitwicks Unterricht, Neville, Tracey und ich, wie wir in einem leeren Klassenraum Zauber übten, Lockhart. Ich fühlte allerlei Gefühle, die mit all diesen Erinnerungen verknüpft waren.

Bei Lockhart stoppten die Bilder und ich fühlte jemanden, der nicht ich war. Die Begegnung von Lockhart spielte sich ab und wie ich gesagt hatte, war der Angriff nicht dabei. Ich spürte Neugier, Interesse, Sorge. Die Szene kam wieder und wieder und immer wieder spürte ich Unwillen, Ärger, Angespanntheit, aber noch etwas anderes…Kaltes! Plötzlich fand ich mich wieder im Büro vom Schulleiter. Ich war vom Stuhl gekippt und mein Kopf hämmerte wie wild. Prof. Dumbledore half mir auf und sah mich sorgenvoll an. Er sagte leise: „Sie spricht die Wahrheit, Severus. Sie kann sich nicht erinnern. Dieser Part wird von etwas blockiert." Snape war herangetreten und fragte: „Blockiert, Schulleiter? Wie?" „Das kann ich nicht sagen. Miss Hansen?" Ich hob den Kopf und sah zu Albus Dumbledore hinauf. „Miss Hansen, diese Kälte, die sie spüren konnten, haben Sie die schon oft gefühlt?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf, aber dann hielt ich inne. _Naja, irgendwie schon. Ich fühlte mich schon kalt und allein… ach keine Ahnung! Mein Kopf hämmert! Oh, ooww!_

„Vielleicht, aber nie so deutlich", flüsterte ich. Der Schulleiter nickte und fragte weiter: „Seit wann?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und gab dann zu: „Ich fühle mich seit ein paar Wochen nicht wirklich wohl, aber Madam Pomfreys Tränke halfen nicht. Ich habe ständig Kopfschmerzen, allerdings sind sie jetzt viel schlimmer!" Ich hielt mir den Kopf. Der Schulleiter setzte sich mir wieder gegenüber und meinte sehr ernst: „Miss Hansen, ich muss etwas überprüfen. Ich werde Sie noch einmal legilimentieren. Nur kurz, aber kann schmerzhaft sein!" Ich nickte matt. Der Schulleiter suchte Augenkontakt mit mir und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf mich und sagte erneut: „Legilimens!"

Diesmal rasten die Erinnerungen an mir vorbei, so schnell, dass ich sie kaum erfassen konnte: Neville… Wärme… Vertrauen, Tracey… Verbundenheit… Wärme, Lauren… Interesse…, Bücher… Neugierde…, Tiger… Wärme… Spaß…, Luna… Sorgen…, Lockhart… Ärger… Verachtung…., Flitwick… Wärme… Bewunderung…, Emily… Fröhlichkeit… Anerkennung, Snape… Bestreben… Unsicherheit, Hermine… Sympathie… Verwirrung, Harry… Sorgen… Bewunderung. Immer wieder hielten sie kurz an. Ich war in der Bibliothek und lernten… Kälte…. Ich lag im Bett und schlief... Kälte… ich lag wieder im Bett und schlief… Kälte…. Wieder kam ich zu mir und wieder lag ich auf dem Boden. Mein Kopf pochte schlimmer denn je. Ich stöhnte und Prof. Snape gab mir eine Phiole. Ich trank sie leer und fühlte mich gleich etwas besser, wenn auch total ausgelaugt.

Professor Dumbledore seufzte und sagte: „Wir haben den Angreifer gefunden, allerdings sind Sie nur ein Werkzeug, Miss Hansen. Jemand benutzt sie und verschließt ihre eigenen Erinnerungen vor Ihnen. Ich kann sie nicht erreichen." „Aber das bedeutet ja…", unterbrach ihn Snape. Dumbledore nickte und sagte: „Jemand sehr mächtiges. Miss Hansen, ich fürchte nur Sie können uns helfen." „Wie denn?", fragte ich. Ihre verschlossenen Erinnerungen müssen entschlossen werden, aber das können nur Sie." „Wenn ich verantwortlich bin, für die Angriffe und die Kammer des Schreckens, heißt das dann das ich von der Schule fliege?", fragte ich ängstlich. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden benutzt! Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich herausfinden, wie und wer! Bis jetzt ist noch niemand dauerhaft zu schaden gekommen." _Aber wenn, dann… ich verstehe!_

„Wie kann ich an diese Erinnerungen herankommen, Sir? Ich will helfen!" „Indem Sie eine Art Okklumentik erlernen. Ihr Geist ist vor Ihnen selbst verschlossen. Mit Hilfe von Okklumentik lernt man genau das, aber im Umkehrschluss kann man natürlich auch seinen Geist willentlich öffnen." „Werden Sie es mir beibringen, Sir?", fragte ich leicht besorgt, aber der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Professor Dumbledore ist mehr bewandert in diesem Aspekt. Ich hatte nie einen Grund meinen Geist so zu verschließen. Prof. Snape kennt hingegen alle Feinheiten. Er wird Sie lehren, Miss Hansen." Prof Snape sagte: „Sir, sie ist viel zu jung!" „Nichtsdestotrotz, muss sie es lernen, Severus. Nur so können wir den wahren Angreifer finden!" _Snape wird in meinen Geist eindringen. Freude über Freude! Ich bin echt geliefert!_

Da flackerte das Feuer im Kamin plötzlich grün auf und Madam Pomfrey stand im Zimmer. „Professor Dumbledore, ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, aber ich kann den Zauber von Lockhart nicht nehmen! Haben Sie herausfinden können, welcher Zauber es war?" Sie sah mich und fragte überrascht: „Miss Hansen?" Ich sah sie kein bisschen schuldig an, denn ich fühlte mich kein bisschen schuldig, für das was ihm passiert war. _Er verdient es!_ „Nun ja, Madam Pomfrey, es gab einen Zwischenfall. Ich habe den Zauber selbst noch nie gehört, aber wir werden sehen, ob wir ihm seine Sprache wiedergeben können. Schließlich wird er sie in seinem Verfahren vor dem Zaubergamot brauchen!" Dumbledore zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lächelte zurück und aus dem Augenwinkel auch sehen, wie Snapes Mundwinkel kurz zuckten. „Zaubergamot? Wovon sprechen Sie?", fragte Madam Pomfrey verwirrt. „Später meine Liebe, zunächst braucht Miss Hansen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ich möchte einen vollständigen Scan von ihr!", erklärte Dumbledore und führte mich zum Kamin. „Severus, bereiten sie sich auf den Unterricht vor. Sobald Miss Hansen sich besser fühlt, beginnt er." Snape nickte und verließ das Büro.

Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey und ich reisten mittels des Kamins in den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey brachte mich zu einem Bett und Dumbledore ging zu Lockhart, der einige Betten weiter saß. _Ich hoffe trotzdem er findet für eine Weile keinen Gegenzauber!_ Madam Pomfrey begann ihren Scan und irgendwann begann ich einzuschlafen. Madam Pomfrey gab mir ein weiteren Kopfschmerztrank und etwas zum Schlafen. Die Welt wurde dunkel… _Was für ein Weihnachten!_

 **So, hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Bitte Kommentare oder Anregungen, die ihr habt in der Box unten rechts eintragen. Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
**


	13. Weihnachtsferien

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Ein neues Kapitel... an dem ich lange herumgeschrieben habe.** **Ich war einfach nie wirklich zufrieden ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Weihnachtsferien**

Ich wachte auf und setzte mich langsam auf. _Wo bin ich?_ Ich sah mich um und erkannte den Krankenflügel, dann kam die Erinnerung vom vergangenen Tag wieder hoch und ich lies mich zurück ins Kissen fallen. _Lockhart, der Angriff, meine Gedächtnislücken… Tom hat also Gewalt über mich, aber wieso bin ich nicht wie Ginny an fremden Orten aufgewacht?_ Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Raum und lächelte mich an. „Guten Morgen, Miss Hansen!" „Guten Morgen, Madam!" Madam Pomfrey zückte ihren Zauberstab und lies ihn über mich schwenken. „Alles in Ordnung. Sie können aufstehen und zum Frühstücken in die große Halle hinunter gehen." „Wirklich?", fragte ich verwundert. Madam Pomfrey sah mich prüfend an und nickte. „Ja, ihre Erschöpfung ist durch den Schlaf revidiert. Sollten Sie Schlafprobleme haben, kommen Sie wieder, Miss Hansen." Ich nickte und Madam Pomfrey ging. Ich schlug die Decken zurück und zog mich schnell an.

Als ich unten in der Halle ankam, saßen Harry, Ginny und Ron schon am Gryffindortisch und frühstückten. Da keine Ravenclaws dageblieben waren, setzte ich mich zu ihnen. „Hallo ihr drei, wo ist denn Hermine?" Harry und Ron sahen einander fragend an. Harry murmelte: „Sie ist im Krankenflügel." „Echt? Komisch, ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen!", meinte ich nachdenklich. „Was hast du denn im Krankenflügel gemacht?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund. Ich wollte gerade antworten, als die Zwillinge ankamen. „Hey, habt ihr das verrückteste Gerücht gehört?!", fragte einer von ihnen und sah uns erwartungsvoll an. „Was denn Fred?", fragte ich gleichgültig. Fred sah mich ungläubig an und sah zu seinem Zwillingsbruder. „Wie machst du das immer?" „Was denn George?", fragte ich amüsiert. „Da" „schon wieder!" „Du schaffst" „es immer" „uns auseinander zu halten!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Die Zwillinge sahen mich kurz an, aber Ron unterbrach es: „Hey, was isn nun passiert?" „Lockhart ist im Krankenflügel mit verschmolzenen Kiefern!", riefen die Zwillinge triumphierend und hatten durch ihren lauten Ausruf die Aufmerksamkeit aller in der großen Halle auf sich gezogen. „Was?" „Wie?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig. „Keine" „Ahnung!" „Aber so schnell" „scheint Madam Pomfrey" „keinen Gegenzauber zu finden!" „Wir werden" „also für eine" „Weile" „ohne den großen" „den herausragenden" „den Aufgeblasensten" „den Schmeichelten" „den …. Mir fällt nix mehr ein" „also Bruder mein… ich bin enttäuscht!" Sie wanden sich wieder uns zu und meinten: „Lockhart fällt aus!" „Der Fluch von VgddK hat dieses Jahr schnell zugeschlagen!" Ich blieb still und sah fragend zum Lehrertisch, aber Dumbledore war noch nicht da und Snape sah mich zu scharf an, sodass ich den Blick schnell wieder senkte. „Was mag da passiert sein?", rätselte Ron. Harry sah mich an und fragte: „Hey Anna, du sagtest du warst im Krankenflügel. Hast du ihn gesehen?" Ich nickte. „Weißt du was passiert ist?", fragten nun die Zwillinge aufgeregt. _Und nun? Lockhart wird nicht verschweigen, dass ich ihn verhext habe, wenn er erst mal wegen seiner Verbrechen beschuldigt und befragt wird._

Ein Räuspern war zu hören und alle sahen zum Lehrertisch hinauf. Prof. Dumbledore stand dort. „Meine lieben Schüler, so wie ich die Gerüchteküche hier in Hogwarts kenne, ist bestimmt schon bekannt, dass Gilderoy Lockhart mit verschmolzenen Kiefern im Krankenflügel ist." Ein leises Gemurmel war zu hören, aber durch eine erhobene Hand von Dumbledore wurde es wieder still. „Gilderoy Lockhart hat eine Schülerin, Miss Anna Hansen, gestern Mittag bedrängt und bedroht. Daraufhin hat Miss Hansen sich verteidigt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Madam Pomfrey den Zauber bald aufheben kann und dann wird sich Gilderoy Lockhart den Auroren gegenüber verantworten müssen. Ich danke euch und bitte genießt weiterhin euer Frühstück."

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny und auch Percy sahen mich ungläubig an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was ist passiert?", fragten sie alle. Ich seufzte leicht und meinte: „Er hat mich wie immer bedrängt, wollte mich nicht, trotz mehrfacher Aufforderung, in Ruhe lassen. Er hat mich bedroht, seinen Zauberstab gezogen, aber ich war eben schneller. Ehrlich, wen wunderts? Der Typ ist eine komplette Null!" Harry und Ron lachten laut los und die Zwillinge grinsten mich an, nur Percy schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. „Du hast einen Lehrer angegriffen?" Aber die Zwillinge kamen zu meiner Verteidigung: „Hey, perfekter Präfekt! Hast du Dumbledore nicht gehört?! Er hat sie bedroht! Sie hat sich verteidigt! Aber ehrlich, Kleine! Welchen Zauber hast du verwendet?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Von einem Freund. Ich wusste nur in etwa was er macht, aber ich finde das Resultat echt super! Dieser selbstverliebte Trottel wird niemanden mehr belästigen!" Ich zwinkerte Harry zu, der breit grinste.

Am Abend dieses Tages stand ich vor Snape in seinem nicht gerade behaglichen Büro. Dieser nahm seinen Zauberstab hervor und wendete sich an mich. „Nun Miss Hansen, Madam Pomfrey hat einen vollständigen Scan durchgeführt, korrekt?" Ich nickte und Snape fuhr fort: „Und sie hat keine Defizite festgestellt. Bis auf Ihre Gedächtnislücken ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung! Nun geht es darum, den Grund für diese Gedächtnislücken herauszufinden. Ich werde zunächst einmal, wie der Schulleiter zuvor, in Ihr Gedächtnis eintauchen und mir diese Sperre selbst ansehen." „Wissen Sie mehr über Leglimentik, als Professor Dumbledore, Sir?" Snape sah mich scharf an. „Nein, allerdings ist mein Wissen in der Okklumentik dem von Professor Dumbledore weit überlegen und Ihr Problem, Miss Hansen, ist das der Okklumentik!" Ich nickte und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was?", fragte er genervt. Ich fragte nervös: „Soll ich mich schon wehren, also versuchen Sie aus meinen Gedanken zu entfernen oder nicht?" Snape zog perfekt eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte dann sarkastisch: „Miss Hansen, wenn Sie in einigen Wochen in der Lage sind, mich auszuschließen, wäre das eine Leistung. Was immer der Schulleiter sich auch hieraus verspricht. Sie, Miss Hansen, sind viel zu jung, um Okklumentik zu erlernen!" „Was soll das Ganze denn dann?", fragte ich. Snape sah mich scharf an und ich wich zurück. „Der Sinn liegt darin, die Angriffe zu stoppen und den Attentäter zu fassen, Miss Hansen!", zischte er scharf. Ich nickte beklommen.

Snape deutete auf einen Stuhl und befahl: „Setzen Sie sich!" Ich tat es und er stellte sich mir gegenüber auf. „Augen zu mir!" Ich hob den Kopf und er sprach: „Leglimens!" Sofort spürte ich eine Präsenz in meinem Kopf, aber anders als bei Dumbledore war diese fordernder, schneller, schärfer und kühler. Ich fühlte viel mehr Unbehagen als beim Schulleiter. Snape ging durch meine Gedanken und fand die Gesuchte von Lockhart. Erneut musste ich alles erleben und wie zuvor spürte ich diese Kälte. Snape begann schnell durch meine Gedanken zu gehen, so schnell, dass ich sie nicht einmal mitbekam und er wohl auch nicht. Er schien nach etwas zu suchen und fand es… die Kälte und alle Erlebnisse mit ihr. Erinnerungs-Ich war in der Bibliothek und lernte alleine… Kälte…. Erinnerungs-Ich lag im Bett und schlief... Kälte… Erinnerungs-ich lag wieder im Bett und schlief… Kälte….

Ich fand mich wieder in seinem Büro. Mein Kopf schmerzte furchtbar. Snape sah mich an und gab mir wortlos eine Phiole. „Es scheint zu passieren, wann immer Sie alleine sind." Es war keine Frage, also sah ich ihn nur wortlos an. Snape sprach weiter: „Ich werde einen Monitor-Zauber auf Ihr Bett legen, der mich alarmiert, sobald Sie es verlassen und wer immer Sie kontrolliert, wird diesen Zauber nicht lösen können. Außerdem werden Sie von nun an, bis wir den Attentäter haben, keinen Schritt mehr alleine gehen, Miss Hansen." Ich sah ihn schockiert an. „Keine Widerrede! Da im Moment Weihnachtsferien sind und kaum Schüler hiergeblieben sind, werde ich einen der Hauselfen bitten, ein Auge auf Sie zu haben. Im Moment ist weniger für sie zu tun. Sobald die anderen zurück sind, bleiben Sie in der Gemeinschaft ihres Hauses. Ich werde Prof. Flitwick darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Er soll selbst entscheiden, wie er dies bewerkstelligt."

 _WAS? Dauerkontrolle! Verdammt nochmal ich bin 17…ne schon 18 Jahre alt! Ich hasse es wie ein kleines Kind behandelt zu werden! Nein! Das kann er doch nicht machen! Sie werden meine Geheimnisse herausfinden!_ Ich wollte etwas sagen, aber Prof. Snape gab mir nicht die Möglichkeit. „Keine Widerworte! Sie können von Glück sprechen, dass Sie überhaupt noch in Hogwarts sind, junge Dame!" Ich schluckte und schwieg. Snape nickte und fuhr fort: „Nun, zu Ihrem Training. Wir müssen Ihren Geist disziplinieren. Das ist die Grundvoraussetzung für Okklumentik!" Er stellte eine Kerze vor mich und sagte: „Konzentrieren Sie sich auf diese Kerze. Betrachten Sie sie so genau, dass Sie sie selbst mit geschlossenen Augen fest vor sich sehen können." Ich sah kurz zu ihm, dann auf die Kerze. Nach einer Weile sagte Snape: „Ich werde nun in Ihre Gedanken eindringen, halten Sie das Bild der Kerze fest!" Ich nickte. „Leglimens!"

 _Kerze! Kerze!_ Andere Bilder erschienen. Neville, Tracey, Tiger… _Kerze!_ Harry und Ron im Zug. Stephen und ich beim Schach spielen. Emily und Matthew im Stall. _Kerze! Ich muss mich auf die Kerze konzentrieren._ Flitwick, die große Zeremonie im ersten Jahr, Malfoy, Goyle und Crabbe…..

Ich saß schwer atmend vor Snape auf dem Stuhl. Ohne etwas zu sagen, schob er die Kerze wieder in mein Blickfeld. „Konzentrieren Sie sich darauf!" Die Übungen wiederholten sich ewig lang. Irgendwann hatte ich das Gefühl mein Kopf würde gleich aufplatzen und rief: „Ich kann nicht mehr, Sir. Bitte!" Ich hielt mir den Kopf und Snape gab mir mürrisch einen Trank, dann wies er zur Tür und sagte: „Morgen. 18 Uhr! Pünktlich!" Ich nickte und ging.

Ich ging zum Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey wollte mich auf Bitten von Dumbledore nochmals durchchecken. Ich trat in den großen Raum. _Naja, Halle passt fast besser!_ „Madam Pomfrey?", fragte ich laut. „Einen Moment, Schätzchen. Setz dich auf eines der Betten!" Ich setze mich auf ein leeres Bett. Da hörte ich ein Rascheln und sah mich um. Im hinteren Raum waren die Betten mit Vorhängen verhüllt, sodass die versteinerten Personen vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt waren. Aber ein Bett weiter vorne war auch verhangen. Neugierig stand ich auf und schob den Vorhang zur Seite. Eine mädchengroße Katze sah mich an. Erschrocken sprang ich ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Katze sah mich überrascht an und rief dann schnell: „Anna, warte ich bin es!" „Hermine?" Das Katzenmädchen nickte. _Wow! Im Buch wird das nicht so krass beschrieben. Das ist ja gruselig._

Ich flüsterte leise: „Der Vielsafttrank?" Hermine nickte ergeben. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wieso bist du eine Katze? Ich habe Ron und Harry heute Morgen gesehen und ihnen ging es gut? Hast nur du den Trank verwendet?" Hermine schüttelte nun selbst den Kopf. Ich sah sie beeindruckt an und flüsterte wieder: „Du hast es geschafft und ein Trank auf UTZ-Niveau gebraut. Wahnsinn Hermine!" _Das ist wirklich unglaublich. Im Buch hörte sich das nur nach etwas Schwerem an, aber jetzt bin ich selber in dieser Welt und weiß, wie gefährlich und herausfordernd Zaubertränke Brauen wirklich ist. Dass sie das geschafft hat?! Wahnsinn!_ Hermine lächelte leicht und meinte in einer hohen samtigen Stimme: „Ja, es hat funktioniert, aber mein Haar war das einer Katze. Leider!" Sie blickte traurig auf ihre Hände. _Ich hätte das verhindern sollen. Nicht das Brauen, aber ich hätte Hermine warnen sollen. Wieso habe ich das nicht getan?_ Ich seufzte leicht _Tom!_ und schüttelte bedauernd meinen Kopf. „Tut mir leid, Hermine, aber ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Madam Pomfrey dich wieder hinbekommt." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, aber es wird Wochen dauern. Ich werde so viel verpassen!" Ich musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. _Typisch Hermine!_

„Ach, keine Panik! Harry und Ron werden dich bestimmt versorgen und wenn du möchtest, komme ich auch vorbei und du kannst mir alle Fragen stellen, die du möchtest. Harry und Ron werden dahingehend wohl nicht so hilfreich sein. Sie sind gute Freunde, aber die Schule interessiert sie nur zweitrangig." „Stimmt leider! Danke Anna!" Sie sah mich nun selbst kritisch an und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung bei dir selbst? Du warst gestern Mittag hier und hast dann bis heute Morgen geschlafen! Und ich habe gehört, wie sich Prof. Dumbledore mit Madam Pomfrey unterhalten hat. Du hast Prof. Lockhart angegriffen?!" „Den Professor kannst du dir sparen Hermine." Sie wollte was sagen, aber ich unterbrach sie hastig. „Hermine, Lockhart hat mich bedroht, nachdem ich blöderweise ein Geheimnis von ihm offengelegt habe."

Hermine sah mich neugierig an und fragte: „Was für ein Geheimnis?" „Er hat illegale Zauber verwendet." Hermine zog überrascht die Luft ein. „Wirklich, aber in seinen Büchern..." „Hermine, ich weiß, dass Lockhart in vielen Dingen gelogen hat und ich habe seine Methode, Bestien zu besiegen, recherchiert. In vielen seiner Abenteuer können die Dinge nicht so abgelaufen sein, wie er sie beschreibt, aber das ist nebensächlich und vielleicht künstlerische Freiheit. Viel wichtiger ist: Er hat sein Lächeln verzaubert!" „Sein Lächeln?" Ich nickte ernst. „Ja, sein Lächeln war so verzaubert, dass alle weiblichen Wesen dieses Planeten ihn unwiderstehlich finden. Denk doch daran, wie alle anderen Mädchen immer bei ihm reagieren, aber die Jungs sind einfach nur genervt." Hermine dachte kurze Zeit nach und meinte: „Naja, schon, aber nicht alle Jungs waren genervt." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie der Zauber funktioniert, aber ich weiß, dass er verboten ist und das schon seit Jahrhunderten!"

„Du hast ihn damit konfrontiert?" Ich nickte. „Das war nicht gerade klug", tadelte sie mich. Ich grinste schief und meinte leichthin: „Nein, eher mutig oder dumm. Ich bin mir da selbst nicht so sicher." „Welchen Zauber hast du verwendet? Madam Pomfrey hat große Schwierigkeiten den Zauber aufzuheben." Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Ich habe ihn von einem… Freund, mit dem ich schreibe. Die lateinischen Worte bedeuten soviel wie abschließen für immer, stets verschmolzen sein. Ich wollte das er den Mund hält! Ich konnte sein Gefasel und Getue nicht mehr aushalten!" Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrem Hinterzimmer und rief: „Miss Hansen?" Ich stand von Hermines Bett auf und kam hinter dem Vorhang hervor. „Ich bin hier Madam." „Ah, komm Kleines! Ich checke dich schnell durch und dann kannst du gehen oder Miss Granger noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten!" Ich nickte und setzte mich auf ein Bett. Madam Pomfrey überprüfte alles nochmals und lächelte dann. „Alles in Ordnung. Ihre Kopfschmerzen werden nachlassen, aber ich möchte Ihnen nicht noch einen Trank geben." Ich nickte und setzte mich nochmals zu Hermine. Wir mieden das Thema Lockhart und unterhielten uns stattdessen über die Aufsätze, die wir über die Ferien schreiben mussten.

Am nächsten Abend übten Snape und ich wieder bis mir der Kopf so weh tat, dass mir schlecht war. Ich schleppte mich in den Krankenflügel und bekam von Madam Pomfrey einen Schmerztrank. „Besser?", fragte sie mich und ich nickte als die Trommeln schwächer wurden. „Miss Hansen, was für einen Zauber haben Sie auf Lockhart angewendet? Wir können ihn erst den Auroren übergeben, wenn er sprechen kann!" Ich nickte, aber sagte: „Ich weiß Madam, aber ich kenne keinen Gegenzauber. Es waren lateinische Worte, die so viel bedeuten wie stets verschlossen und für immer verschmolzen oder so. Es tut mir leid, mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

Madam Pomfrey sah mich ernst an und sagte: „Aus welchem Buch haben Sie ihn denn?" Ich sah zu Boden. _Ich kann nicht wie bei Hermine sagen, dass es ein Brieffreund war. Dumbledore wird sofort hellhörig werden._ „Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Ich habe so viele Bücher gelesen!" Madam Pomfrey nickte verständlich. „Nun keine Sorgen, es wird so zwar etwas länger dauern, aber ich liebe Herausforderungen!" Ich lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. „Wo ist er überhaupt?" Madam Pomfrey sah mich verständig an und sagte: „In einem isolierten Zimmer. Er wird Ihnen nicht nochmals zu nahekommen!" _Sie denken ich bin das Opfer!_ Ich nickte und ging diesmal ohne Hermine zu besuchen, denn diese spuckte gerade lauter Fellbälle und wollte bestimmt keine Gesellschaft!

Am darauffolgenden Tag stellte Snape vor mich eine Vase mit Blumen. _Snape und Blumen?_ Ich versuchte es, aber die Erinnerungen kamen noch schneller, und es war viel schwieriger, mich wieder auf das Bild der Blumenvase zu konzentrieren, als auf die Kerze. Snape sah mich abfällig an. „Hoffnungslos! Gehen Sie, Miss Hansen!" Ich ging. _Na toll, wir haben die Wiederholung von Harrys fünftem Jahr. Ich hab wirklich das Gefühl, Snape hält das alles hier für sinnlos, aber was soll ich nur tun? Im Buch wurde nie beschrieben, wie das alles funktioniert. Aber es geht doch in die Richtung Meditation? Vielleicht sollte ich mal der Bibliothek einen Besuch abstatten!_

Am nächsten Abend war ich wieder nicht in der Lage, das Bild der Blumenvase zu halten und Snape sah eine Menge Momente mit mir und meinen Freunden. Fast vorwurfsvoll sah er mich an, als er mich am Ende der Übung fortschickte. _Ernsthaft, das ist doch nicht meine Schuld! Wenn es so einfach wäre, würde Okklumentik in Hogwarts gelehrt werden! Außerdem…_ Ich stockte an der Tür und meine Miene wurde ernst. Ich drehte ich mich um _Okay, vielleicht ist das hier jetzt Suizid, aber wenn das so weitergeht wird es nicht funktionieren…. Also los!_ und meinte: „Sir, vielleicht funktioniert Wasser." Snape sah wütend auf und fragte aufgebracht: „Wollen Sie mir sagen, wie ich Sie unterrichten soll!" „Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir. Allerdings habe ich in einem Buch über Meditationsübungen gelesen, dass es hilfreich ist, wenn man ein Image nimmt, dass einem sehr vertraut ist." Snape schnaubte nur und ich ging schnell. _Meine Güte, sprich von einem gottesgleichen Ego! Es war doch nur ein Vorschlag!_

Ich ging den Gang alleine entlang und seufzte, als ich das Echo von kleinen Schritten hinter mir hörte. Ich drehte mich um und sah ein kleines Wesen mit großen Ohren und Augen und einem weißen Geschirrtuch als Kittel. „Du musst mir wirklich überall hin folgen, nicht wahr?", fragte ich genervt. Das kleine Wesen wrang seine Hände und meinte mit piepsiger Stimme: „Das sind die Anordnungen von Professor Meister Snape. Milly darf nicht ungehorsam sein. Tut Milly sehr leid Miss." Ich seufzte leicht und sagte: „Ist schon gut. Ich bin ganz froh um die Gesellschaft, aber könntest du dann neben mir laufen und nicht hinter mir herschleichen? Ich fühle mich dabei unwohl!" „Natürlich Miss! Milly kann das sehr gerne tun." Das kleine Wesen schritt schnell neben mich. Ich sagte erleichtert: „Danke, Milly!" Milly sagte leise: „Miss braucht sich nicht bei Milly zu bedanken. Milly dient gerne und Milly ist gute Elfin." „Das werde ich nicht bestreiten. Wie lange dienst du schon?", fragte ich neugierig. _Vielleicht muss ich mich nicht wie eine Gefangene fühlen. Vielleicht kann diese Hauselfin eine Art Freundin werden, so wie Dobby…. Oder Dobby ist die Ausnahme!_

„Milly dient seit fast elf Jahren Hogwarts, Miss!" „Wow, das ist schon lange. Gefällt es dir?" „Ohja, Miss. Milly mag Hogwarts. Milly wurde hier geboren!" Ich blieb stehen und sah die kleine Hauselfin an. „Du wurdest hier geboren? Leben deine Eltern hier auch?" Die kleine Elfin nickte heftig mit ihrem Kopf, sodass ihre Ohren wackelten. „Ja, Miss. Millys ganze Familie arbeitet hier Miss, seit Jahrhunderten dienen wir Hogwarts, Miss!" _Damit hätte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet!_ „Seit Jahrhunderten schon. Das ist wirklich lange. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Hauselfen ihre Magie durch den Bund mit ihrem Meister verstärken. Ist Dumbledore dein Meister?" Die Elfin schüttelte nun den Kopf: „Nein, Miss. Milly ist an Hogwarts gebunden, aber Professoren sind Meister von Hogwarts." „Man kann auch an ein Objekt gebunden sein?", fragte ich erstaunt. „Nicht Objekt, Miss. Ort! Hogwarts-Elfen sind sehr angesehen, weil sie mächtig sind", erklärte Milly stolz. _Jup, das macht Sinn. Hogwart Magie ist bestimmt mächtig, weil sie schon so lange besteht, länger als jeder Zauberer oder Hexe hoffen kann zu bestehen._ Ich ging mit Milly zusammen zurück in den Turm. _Ich muss eine Möglichkeit finden, das Buch hier wegzuschaffen, aber wie?_

Interessanterweise stellte mir Snape nach unserem kleinen Disput am nächsten Abend tatsächlich eine Schale mit Wasser vor die Nase. „Wenn Sie glauben, es damit besser zu können, Miss Hansen", sagte er so herablassend, dass ich mir auf die Zunge beißen musste, um nichts Abfälliges zu sagen. Allerdings gab mir der Erfolg später Recht. Zugegeben, ich konnte mich nicht immer auf die Schale mit Wasser konzentrieren, aber Wasser war kein Problem. Snape beendete den Zauber, schnitt eine Grimasse und meinte: „Na endlich zeigen Sie Fortschritte und vergeuden nicht meine ganze Zeit!" Ich biss mir wieder auf die Zunge. _Ganz ruhig, Anna! Tief ein und ausatmen. Er will dich nur provozieren!_ Ich lächelte leicht und sagte freundlich: „Es scheint, das Buch hatte recht!" Snapes Grinsen verschwand und er rief zischend: „Leglimens!" Ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf, aber konzentrierte mich sofort auf das Wasser. Die Kühle, die es mir immer brachte. Die Ruhe, sanft durch ein Becken zu schwimmen. Die Schmerzen, wie sie einfach davon schwammen! Snape schickte mich an diesem Abend fort und meinte, dass ich mich nach Neujahr am 02. Januar wieder um 18 Uhr bei ihm melden sollte. Ich verließ sein Büro mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Im Ravenclawturm setzte ich mich an meinen Schreibtisch und kramte Pergament und Federkiel hervor. Ich seufzte, sah auf das leere Pergament und setzte den Kiel an zum Schreiben:

Lieber Neville,

wie war Weihnachten bei dir? Bei mir war es ziemlich ereignisreich! Ich hatte dir und Tracey gesagt, dass ich Abstand brauchen würde und ich muss zugeben, in den letzten Wochen war ich irgendwie nicht ich selbst. Wie sich herausgestellt hat, war das richtig, zumindest irgendwie. Es ist etwas passiert! Etwas schlimmes! Bitte flipp nicht aus und erzähle es bitte niemanden, aber ich glaube… nein ich weiß, dass ich für die Angriffe verantwortlich bin. Etwas kontrolliert mich und dieses etwas hat auch Lockhart angegriffen, als er mich am Weihnachtsmorgen wieder bedrängte. Sein Kiefer ist verschmolzen und er kann keinen Ton herausbringen. Madam Pomfrey und der Schulleiter haben noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden, diesen Zauber aufzuheben. Wenn es nicht so ernst wäre, könnte man fast lachen! Snape unterrichtet mich, sodass wir herausfinden können, wie ich kontrolliert werde. Jedenfalls… du sagtest, ein Brief genüge und du würdest kommen… Ich brauche dich! Die Einsamkeit hilft nicht! Bitte komm und hilf mir!

Liebe Grüße Anna

Ich las mir den Brief abermals durch und legte ihn beiseite. Dann nahm ich ein weiteres Pergament hervor und schrieb:

Hallo Tracey,

wie sind deine Ferien? Geht es dir und deiner Schwester gut? Meine sind sehr ereignisreich. Lockhart wird uns im nächsten Semester nicht mehr unterrichten. Das sind die positiven Neuigkeiten! Aber freu dich nicht zu früh, es gibt leider auch schlechte. Was ich dir nun schreibe, behalte bitte für dich! Das ist ein Geheimnis der Uniques! Ich werde kontrolliert. Dieses Gefühl von mir, dass ich irgendwie nicht ich selbst bin, hat sich bestätigt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe! Ich bitte dich ungern darum, denn ich weiß wie sehr du die Zeit mit deiner Schwester genießt, aber könntest du früher nach Hogwarts zurückkehren? Bitte!

Liebe Grüße auch an deine Schwester, Anna

Ich legte auch diesen Brief zur Seite und zauberte aus zwei weiteren Bögen Umschläge. Zufrieden steckte ich die trockenen Briefe in die Umschläge und adressierte sie. _Morgen ist Silvester. Sie werden die Briefe wohl nicht vor Neujahr bekommen, aber wenn sie herkommen können, dann haben wir noch eine ganze Woche zusammen, bevor die Schule wieder losgeht._ Am nächsten Morgen ging ich wieder mit Milly zusammen zum Eulenturm. Eine mir sehr bekannte Eule kam zu mir geflogen. „Hallo Mystery! Bringst du ein paar Briefe von mir zu meinen Freunden?" „Gerne, Kleines!", schuhute Mystery und streckte ein Bein hin, an dem ich Traceys Brief befestigte. Dann nahm sie Nevilles Brief in den Schnabel und flog davon.

Bevor ich gehen konnte, kam mir jemand im Eingang entgegen. „Harry", rief ich überrascht. „Hallo Anna!", begrüßte er mich. Plop! Ich drehte mich überrascht um und sah, dass Milly fort war. _Was soll das denn? Wo ist sie hin? Ich dachte sie soll mich im Auge behalten?!_ Harry blickte an mir vorbei und fragte: „Was war das denn?" „Milly", antwortete ich ihm. „Wer ist Milly?", fragte Harry und ging an mir vorbei in den Turm. Hedwig flog zu ihm herab und er streichelte ihr Gefieder. Ich ging zu ihm und sagte: „Sie ist eine Hauselfin hier in Hogwarts." „Ein Hauself?", fragte Harry entsetzt. „Ja, was hast du denn Harry?" „Ein Hauself hat versucht, mich umzubringen!" _Dobby!_ „Das tun Hauselfen nicht! Sie dienen uns." Harry sah mich zweifelnd an. „Wirklich, Harry! Milly dient hier in Hogwarts mit ihrer Familie und ist glücklich!" „Dobby ist es nicht. Seine Familie muss furchtbar sein! Böse!", sagte Harry.

„Ist Dobby der Hauself, den du kennst?", fragte ich. Harry nickte. „Und der versucht, dich zu töten, weil seine Familie ihm das befohlen hat?", hakte ich nach. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte: „Er will mich retten. Er kam im Sommer und sagte etwas Böses käme nach Hogwarts. Der Erbe Slytherin - er wusste davon." „Was hat er dir noch erzählt?", fragte ich neugierig. „Nichts, er kann es nicht, wenn ich ihn dränge, schlägt er sich mit irgendwas selbst oder haut seinen Kopf irgendwo gegen. Verrückt!" Ich nickte. Harry streichelte Hedwig weiter. Ich sah mich vorsichtig um. Milly war wirklich nirgendwo zu sehen. _Vielleicht ist sie unsichtbar?_ „Sag mal Harry", begann ich. Harry sah mich fragend an. „Was hat euch Draco eigentlich erzählt?" _Vielleicht haben sie mehr erfahren, als im Buch._ Harry sah mich mit großen Augen an. „Woher?" Ich erklärte ihm leise: „Ich hab den Trank vor Wochen entdeckt und auch wenn es eine blöde Idee war, war es eine beeindruckende Leistung von Hermine." Harry nickte und flüsterte: „Malfoy weiß nichts. Er spielt sich nur auf. Das einzige, was er erzählt hat ist, dass die Kammer vor 50 Jahren schon einmal geöffnet wurde und dass damals eine Muggelgeborene umkam." „Mhm, und da Hogwarts nicht geschlossen wurde, müssen sie den Schuldigen gefunden haben." Harry nickte und sagte: „Ja, er vermutet, sie sind noch in Askaban." Ich schauderte leicht. Harry sah mich neugierig an und fragte: „Was ist Askaban?" „Das Zauberergefängnis", antwortete ich ihm. _Und ich könnte schon auf dem Weg dorthin sein, wenn Malfoy Senior von alldem erfährt. Besser Lockhart bleibt noch ne Weile stumm bis ich das Tagebuch zerstört habe._

Harry rollte mit seinen Augen und meinte: „Ja, das hat Malfoy auch gesagt, aber wieso schaust du, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hast? Es ist doch nur ein Gefängnis!" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und meinte: „Es ist kein normales Gefängnis Harry. Seine Wächter sind seelenlose Wesen, die einem alles Glück und Hoffnung nehmen. Wer länger dort ist, verliert irgendwann den Verstand." Nun schauderte Harry auch. „Das ist furchtbar, aber wenn der Täter von damals für ein Tod verantwortlich ist, dann… naja ist doch besser, er ist weggesperrt." _Da sagst du was. Es darf diesmal keine Toten geben! Sonst ende ich noch wie Hagrid!_ „Siehst du dir nachher auch das Feuerwerk an?", fragte ich Harry, um das Thema zu wechseln. Harry nickte aufgeregt.

„Oh ja, ich liebe das Feuerwerk. Das letzte Jahr war unglaublich, findest du nicht?" Ich nickte. _Ja, lebendiges Feuerwerk. Ich bin gespannt, was dieses Jahr passiert!_ „Na dann sehen wir uns ja heute Abend", verabschiedete ich mich. Ich verließ den Turm und als ich wieder im Hauptgebäude ankam hörte ich ein lautes Plop. Ich drehte mich um und Milly stand da. „Wo warst du gerade?", fragte ich neugierig. „Junge Miss war nicht alleine. Milly soll auf junge Miss aufpassen, wenn sie alleine ist." _Aha, das ist interessant! Da ergeben sich ja plötzlich Möglichkeiten!_ Ich ging zurück in den Turm und machte meine Hausaufgaben. Dann ging ich in den Krankenflügel und leistete Hermine für ein paar Stunden Gesellschaft. Am Abend gab es ein Festessen in der großen Halle, dass ich mit den Weasleys verbrachte. Ginny war sehr lustig und lebensfroh. _Zumindest das konnte ich damit verändern! Diesmal wird sie nicht in Gefahr geraten!_

Kurz vor Mitternacht gingen wir nach draußen vor das Eingangsportal und zählten gemeinsam von 10 rückwärts. Dann begann das magischste Spektakel von allem. Rote, grüne, blaue, orange, gelbe und weiße Sterne schossen in den Himmel und explodierten jeweils in tausend neue kleine Sterne, die den ganzen Himmel erleuchteten. Dies wiederholte sich mehrfach mit den verschiedensten Formen. Dann schoss eine helle weiße Kugel in den Himmel und entfaltete sich in einen silbernen Pegasus, der am Himmel entlang galoppierte und aus dessen Schweif regenbogenfarbene Schlieren entkamen und bunte Regenbögen an den Himmel zauberten. Mehrere weitere Kugeln flogen in den Himmel und bald galoppierte eine ganze Herde über uns. Das Spektakel endete mit allen Pferden, die an einen Punkt galoppierten und sich einem silberglitzernden Unendlich-Zeichen verwandelten. Alle klatschten Beifall und jubelten. Prof. Dumbledore trat vor uns und sagte: „Vielen Dank meine Lieben, dies ist immer ein großer Spaß für mich. Ich wünsche uns allen ein erfolgreiches, aufregendes und lehrreiches Jahr und dass es friedvoller beginnt, als es geendet hat! Magie ist unendlich, vergesst es nie!" Alle waren kurz still und sahen zu dem Zeichen im Himmel. „Und nun ab in die Betten! Ein neuer Tag und ein neues Jahr warten auf uns!"

 **Hat es euch gefallen? Gut! Anna wird sich also anfangen gegen Tom zu wehren. Endlich! :) Bis zum nächsten Mal, eure Mel**


	14. Erinnerungen

**Hallo ihr Lieben! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Erinnerungen**

Ich saß allein im Hauptquartier, naja fast alleine… Milly saß, auf mein mehrfaches Drängen hin, auf einem Holzstuhl neben dem flackernden Kamin. _Zumindest steht sie nicht mehr, wie eine Statue in der Ecke!_ Ich las in meinem Zaubertrankbuch und machte mir in meinem Schoß Notizen zu dem Kapitel für meine Hausaufgaben. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Neville und Tracey kamen hastig in den Raum gelaufen. Plop! Ich sah zur Ecke, aber da stand nur noch ein leerer Stuhl. Ich seufzte und stand auf. Tracey und Neville standen unschlüssig vor mir. Ich seufzte erneut, trat an die beiden heran und umarmte sie fest. Die beiden waren kurz überrascht, aber dann erwiderten sie die Umarmung.

„Anna, geht es dir gut?", fragte mich Neville und ich nickte in seiner Umarmung. „Ja, jetzt schon." Ich lies los und die beiden sahen mich fragend an. Ich seufzte. _Irgendwie mach ich das in letzter Zeit oft._ „Setzt euch, das ist eine längere Geschichte und ich brauche eure Hilfe. Milly!" Plop! Milly erschien neben mir und sah mich fragend an. „Wärst du so lieb und würdest uns Tee und ein paar Kekse bringen?" „Sofort, Miss!" Milly verneigte sich und verschwand mit einem Plop. Neville setzte sich neben mich, Tracey schob den Sessel näher heran und setze sich dann auch. Beide sahen mich erwartungsvoll an. „Also dann…"

„…und nun ist Lockharts Mund verschlossen und ich bin unter einer Dauerüberwachung." Neville und Tracey sahen mich sprachlos an. „Dieser Tom… hat dir diesen Zauber mal beschrieben?", fragte mich Tracey. Ich nickte und erklärte: „Ja, ihr habt euch doch gewundert, woher ich plötzlich so viele Sprüche kenne. Er hat sie mir beigebracht." „Aber das waren alles keine dunklen Sprüche!", warf Tracey ein. Ich nickte und meinte: „Ich habe ihm wohl zu sehr vertraut!" „Warte, warte…", unterbrach Neville. „Er hat dir die Sprüche beigebracht, aber er ist doch nicht hier in Hogwarts, oder?" „Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht… vielleicht kontrolliert er mich doch irgendwie!" Neville sah mich zweifelnd an, aber Tracey nickte zustimmend und sagte: „Wahrscheinlich lag auf den Briefen ein Zauber, der mit der Zeit mächtiger wurde." Wir sahen sie beide überrascht an. Sie fragte: „Was?" „Die Briefe werden doch überprüft!", meinte Neville. „Wenn es kein starker Zauber ist und nicht wirklich dunkel… dann könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es übersehen wurde."

Neville sah abrupt zu mir. „Anna, du darfst nicht mehr mit ihm schreiben!" Ich nickte und sagte: „Mach ich nicht mehr! Versprochen!" Neville und Tracey wirkten erleichtert. „Nun, und jetzt wirst du dauerüberwacht, für den Fall, dass er irgendwie wieder Gewalt über dich erhält." „Ja, so ziemlich!" Neville seufzte nun und sagte: „Nun ja, all das erklärt, wieso du nicht mehr wirklich du warst und dich immer mehr zurückgezogen hast. Du und keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, Anna, das warst nicht du!" Ich nickte und antwortete: „Ja, da habt ihr Recht und ich habe erst jetzt wieder gemerkt, wie sehr ihr mir fehlt." Tracey lachte und meinte: „Na dann, sind wir wieder ein Trio! Du hast uns gefehlt Anna und wir werden dir helfen. Wenn wir merken, dass du wieder nicht du selbst bist, lähmen wir dich und bringen dich in den Krankenflügel!" Ich lachte nun und sagte: „Danke, Tracey!" Tracey nahm sich nun zufrieden einen Keks und wir besprachen zusammen die Hausaufgaben und Snapes Unterricht in Okklumentik.

Einige Tage waren seit Nevilles und Traceys Rückkehr vergangen und ich war wieder beim Okklumentikunterricht. Snape erklärte mir, dass die heutige Lektion anders verlaufen würde, da ich genug Kontrolle entwickelt hatte: Anstelle eines festen Images, wie der Wasserschale sollte ich mich nun an bestimmte Erinnerungen mit einem spezifischen Thema halten. Er würde versuchen, andere Erinnerungen zu sehen, aber ich sollte ihm nur meine Gewollten zeigen. „Denken Sie an irgendetwas anderes, versuchen Sie bei einem Thema zu bleiben!" Ich nickte erschöpft und ich wollte zuerst meinen Kopf von allen Emotionen befreien, so wie es im Meditationsbuch vorgeschlagen wurde, _der Tag war schon extrem lang und nun auch noch das!_ aber Snape erhob schon den Zauberstab und sagte scharf: „Leglimens!"

 _Das Licht sprang von rot auf grün und die Pferde galoppierten los. Schneller als die anderen befanden sich Cuairt-Ghaoth und ich in der Luft. Hannes Bauer und Esteban de Andorra dicht auf meinen Fersen. Wir überflogen die Stange und kamen an die Brücke, die es zu unterfliegen galt. Ich legte mich sehr dicht an Cuairt-Ghaoth. Dieser sank nur tief genug, um gerade so unter der Brücke durchzukommen. Als wir an der Scheune ankamen, hatte ich Hannes Bauer auf Callisto eingeholt. Wir flogen beide knapp über die Brücke hinweg und waren am Slalom durch die Büsche und Bäume angekommen. Amélie de Bretagne auf Diva Ladina schob sich knapp links neben mich, während Esteban uns von rechts überholte._

Die Erinnerung sprang und eine neue erschien.

 _Ich stieg auf seinen Rücken und er erhob sich dann schnell und kräftig in die Luft. Ich musste mich festkrallen und hörte, wie der Wind in meinen Ohren sauste. Die Wiesen und Felder verschwammen unter mir. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das, was vor mir lag und gab Cuairt-Ghaoth eine Schenkelanweisung. Er lenkte ein und wir flogen eine Kurve. „Du bist wahrhaftig ein Tornado! Wir sind so schnell." Cuairt-Ghaoth wieherte abermals auf und wir flogen eine weitere Kurve, sanken und stiegen im Himmel auf und ab. Nach ca. 20 Minuten landeten wir wieder auf der Koppel. „Wenn wir öfter trainieren, werden wir bald ein eingespieltes Team", meinte ich glücklich und auch Cuairt-Ghaoth wirkte zufriedener, als je zuvor._

Und wieder eine neue…

 _Ich kam gerade von einem anderen heimlichen Ausritt und brachte Stormy, oder eher gesagt Cuairt-Ghaoth, zurück auf seine Koppel, als aus der Dämmerung ein Schatten auf mich zutrat. Ich erschrak fürchterlich und zog unwillkürlich meinen Zauberstab. Der Schatten trat näher an die Laterne, die am Rand des Zaunes stand und ich erkannte Lord Richard, der mit verschränkten Armen und strenger Miene auf mich zukam. Ich wurde leicht blass. „Guten Abend, Anna!", grüßte er mich streng. Ich schluckte schwer und flüsterte leise: „Guten Abend, Lord Richard." Er musterte mich und Stormy, der dicht neben mir stand und die Ohren angelegt hatte. Ich strich ihm beruhigend über den Hals und flüsterte: „Er ist nicht böse. Er wird mir nichts tun." „Das sehe ich", entgegnete Lord Richard und sah mich überrascht an. Ich wendete mich an ihn und meinte entschuldigend: „Ehrlich gesagt, Lord Richard, hatte ich nicht mit Ihnen, sondern über Sie gesprochen. Cuar…. ich meine Stormy ist sehr misstrauisch."_

Wieder sprangen meine Gedanken zum Rennen. Ich versuchte dabei zu bleiben, aber es war schwierig.

 _Er schnitt kurz vor mir ein und versuchte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, als Cuairt-Ghaoth scharf nach links ausweichen musste. Ich strauchelte leicht „Cuairt nach links beugen!" rief ich schnell und Cuairt-Ghaoth reagierte sofort und lenkte gegen. Ich fing mich schnell ab und setzte mich wieder richtig hin, trotzdem hatten uns bei diesem Manöver Hannes und Amélie ebenfalls überholt und waren schon ein ganzes Stück vor uns. Cuairt-Ghaoth schnaubte. Wir umflogen die Bäume und Büsche in rasanter Geschwindigkeit. Als wir durch die Reifen flogen, überholte ich Hannes erneut und holte Esteban ein, der an Boden zu Amélie verlor._

Immer wieder lenkten sich meine Gedanken ab, zwar war das Thema immer Pferde, dennoch…

 _Ich musterte den rotbraunen Fuchshengst, ging auf diesen zu und hielt ihm meine Hand hin, sodass dieser mich beschnuppern konnte. Kobold wieherte freundlich. Oliver stand ebenfalls auf, klopfte ihn am Hals und sagte: „Er scheint dich zu mögen." Ich nickte zustimmend._

 _Wir ritten etwa eine halbe Stunde bis schließlich ein grüner Fleck mitten im Meer zu sehen war. Auf der Insel stand in der Mitte auf einer Erhöhung eine Burg aus Stein und Holz mit einem grünen Innenhof. Drumherum war ein Blumengarten mit Wasserspielen und grünen, eingezäunten Wiesen, vermutlich Koppeln. Wir flogen tief über die Insel, bis wir eine unsichtbare Barriere spürten. Ich konnte auf einer Wiese hinter der Burg ein kleines rotes pelziges Tierchen, das blitzschnell im hohen Gras verschwand, ausmachen._

 _Diese Insel ist wirklich wunderschön…_

 _Ich sah zu Lord Richard hinüber, aber der sah mich nur mit strenger Miene herausfordernd an. Ich seufzte und erklärte: „Ich habe Cuar… Stormy eingeritten…" „Du hast was? Anna! Dieses Pferd ist gefährlich, tückisch! Es hat schon mehrere Jockeys gebissen! Du weißt doch, warum wir euch verboten haben, sich ihm zu nähern", unterbrach mich Lady Mary-Anne aufgebracht. Ich nickte, aber sprach dann selbstsicher: „Ja, Ma´am! Das weiß ich und ich habe ihn auch nicht sofort geritten, sondern ihm Möhren gegeben, wochenlang. Später hat er sich von mir streicheln und aus der Hand füttern lassen. Dann habe ich angefangen, ihn zu striegeln und dann erst später bin ich auf seinen Rücken gestiegen. Cuar… Stormy vertraut mir inzwischen. Sein Verhalten gegenüber allen anderen muss Gründe haben. Niemand ist von Geburt an böse."_

 _Emily, Matthew und ich sprachen leise über unseren geplanten Ausritt. Lady Windsor hörte uns zu und meinte dann sorgenvoll: „Emily, ich weiß nicht recht, ob ein Ritt über das Meer nicht etwas zu früh ist. Es ist schließlich Annas erster Ausritt." „Schon Mutter, aber du musst zugeben, dass Anna ein Ausnahmetalent ist. Sie hat gerade mal eine Woche Reitunterricht und reitet bereits, als könnte sie es seit sie laufen kann. Sie ist wirklich eine Pferdeflüsterin!", erwiderte Emily ihrer Mutter. Ich wurde leicht rot bei dieser Lobpreisung…_

 _Matthew und Emily lachten und amüsierten sich über meine Beliebtheit bei den Tieren. Emily erklärte ihrem Bruder, dass das völlig normal war. So sei es auch die ersten Wochen in Hogwarts gewesen._

Ich konzentrierte mich, das Nächste durfte er nicht erfahren. Ich spürte Widerstand und Neugier. Ich zwang eine andere Erinnerung hervor.

 _Wir flogen durch den Torbogen und dann steil hinauf zum Turm. Ich hielt den Schlägel bereits in der Hand, um den Gong zu schlagen und klammerte mich an Cuairt-Ghaoths Bauch fest, der vertikal am Turm hochflog. Wir überholten den überraschten Esteban und ich schlug als zweite den Gong. Dann flog ich schnell und geschwind hinter Amélie her, aber konnte sie leider nicht mehr einholen. Ich flog als Zweite über die Ziellinie._

Snape beendete den Zauber und sah mich kritisch an. _Hat er etwas bemerkt? Bitte nicht!_ „Interessant", sagte er leise. Ich wurde noch blasser, als ich es bestimmt schon war. Schwer atmend saß ich auf meinem Stuhl und fühlte mich, als wäre ich einen Marathon gelaufen. „Sie sind ein diszipliniertes Mädchen… Wer hätte das gedacht?!" Ich sah ihn böse an, _Was soll das denn heißen?,_ dann verwundert _aber ist das nicht eine gute Sache?_ , aber bevor ich fragen konnte, wendete er sich ab. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und nahm eine Phiole aus einer Tasche. Er streckte sie mir entgegen und ich trank sie leer. Augenblicklich hörte das Pochen in meinem Kopf auf und auch der Schmerz ebbte ab. Die Müdigkeit allerdings blieb. „Gehen Sie, Miss Hansen. Übermorgen pünktlich zur gleichen Zeit!" Ich nickte und ging hinaus. Ich schleppte mich müde in den Ravenclawturm und fiel Gesicht voran in mein Bett.

Tiger kam näher und fragte: „Wie war´s?" Ich drehte mein Gesicht müde zu ihm und meinte: „Keine Ahnung. Er hat mich glaub ich…. gelobt… oder… ach kein Plan. Zumindest sieht er mich nicht mehr mit diesem Todesblick an." Tiger schmunzelte und meinte: „Kleine Siege, Anna, sind auch Siege!"

Es war Freitagmorgen und am Sonntag würden alle Schüler wieder aus den Ferien zurückkommen. Ich spazierte draußen mit Neville und Tracey um den See. Es war eiskalt, aber sonnig. Neville und ich hatten zuvor an unserem Kräuterkundeprojektbeet gearbeitet, dass mittlerweile sehr gut aussah. _Alles dank Neville!_ „Hey, schaut mal, wer will denn bei den Temperaturen im eisigen Wind fliegen?", fragte Tracey mit zitternder Stimme und deutete auf zwei Gestalten, die auf Besen über das Trainingsgelände flogen, als wir wieder am Schloss ankamen. Ich stampfte mit meinen Füßen, den trotz Wärmezauber waren diese inzwischen eiskalt.

„Harry und Ron!", sagte ich und zog meinen Winterumhang noch etwas enger um mich. Wir sahen ihnen eine Weile zu, wie Harry todesmutige Stunts flog und er versuchte den Quaffel durch die Ringe zu werfen, aber Ron blockte alle von Harrys Würfen. Neville pfiff anerkennend: „Nicht schlecht. Harry ist zwar kein Jäger, aber Ron hat eindeutig Talent als Hüter." Ich stimmte zu und sah erneut, wie Ron den Quaffel sogar fing und nicht nur abblockte. „Kommt, lasst uns reingehen! Ich erfriere!", meinte Tracey und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Eingangstor. Neville und ich folgten ihr etwas langsamer. In der Eingangshalle trennten wir uns. Tracey wollte zurück in ihr Zimmer und ein heißes Bad nehmen. Neville und ich gingen gemeinsam die Treppen hinauf in die oberen Etagen. „Es ist ungerecht!", meinte Neville plötzlich. Ich sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte: „Was denn?" „Dass sie unten in Slytherin Badewannen haben. Wir haben nur Duschen!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Naja, sie sind in den Kellerräumen. Dort ist viel mehr Platz, als bei uns in den Türmen." Neville grummelte etwas und ich fragte nach: „Wie war das?" Neville seufzte und meinte nur achselzuckend: „Ihr habt genug Platz, um dreier und zweier Zimmer zu haben."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auf jeder Etage ist auch ein größeres Zimmer in dem vier und wenn es sein muss auch fünf Kinder schlafen." Neville wollte etwas sagen, aber ich lenkte schon ein: „Aber du hast Recht, meistens schlafen wir zu dritt oder höchstens zu viert in einem Zimmer." Neville nickte. „Ich denke, jeder unserer Räume ist nach dem Geschmack des jeweiligen Gründers gestaltet. Gryffindor legte wohl mehr Wert auf Gemeinschaft und daher schlaft ihr alle zusammen, während Ravenclaw mehr auf eine ruhige und entspannte Atmosphäre beim Lernen geachtet hat. Und für Slytherin war wohl Prestige und Zeigen wichtig, daher haben sie auch dort unten den Luxus von Badewannen. Wobei du etwas bedenken musst, Neville!" „Was?" „Als Hogwarts gebaut wurde, gab es noch keine Duschen, nicht mal Toiletten. Das wurde alles später eingebaut und wie gesagt, da unten haben sie einfach mehr Platz!"

Neville schwieg eine Weile, aber dann lachte er plötzlich. Ich blieb verwundert stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Neville meinte nur lachend: „Zeigen… ich würde ja Angeben sagen." Ich stutzte kurz und schmunzelte dann. „Tja, ich wollte es freundlich ausdrücken. Ist da etwas falsches dran?" Neville wurde plötzlich wieder ernst und sagte den Kopf schüttelnd: „Nein, im Gegenteil Anna, es zeigt, dass du, du bist!" Ich lächelte. _Ja, ich fühle mich immer besser. Vielleicht ist Tom weg?_ Ich seufzte kurz. Neville sah mich fragend an, aber ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte: „Ich fürchte, es dauert noch, bis ich wieder ganz ich selbst bin!" _Denn dafür muss das Tagebuch vernichtet werden! Aber erstmal muss ich es aus meinem Zimmer schaffen."_

Ich nahm eine heiße Dusche, zog mir frische Kleidung an, steckte das Tagebuch in meine Tasche und ging dann mit einem meiner Lieblingsbücher hinunter in den Krankenflügel. Hermine lag auf ihrem Bett mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf ihren Knien und einem Stück Pergament auf dem Essenstablett, dass sie über das Bett geschwenkt hatte. Sie machte sich Notizen und sah sehr konzentriert aus. Daher nahm ich mir leise einen Stuhl, stellte ihn an ihr Bett und schlug mein Buch auf. Nach einer Weile hörte ich ein erschrecktes Aufatmen. „Anna, wie lange sitzt du da schon?", fragte Hermine. Ich lächelte verschmitzt und meinte nur: „Eine Weile. Du warst sehr vertieft und ich wollte dich nicht stören." Hermine wurde leicht rot. „Ja, ich habe meinen Zaubertrankaufsatz überarbeitet." Ich nickte und legte mein Buch in meinen Schoß.

„Hast du alle Aufsätze fertig?", fragte Hermine. Ich sah sie wortlos an und meinte dann nach einer Weile: „Hermine, in drei Tagen beginnt die Schule wieder, wenn ich jetzt noch einen Aufsatz schreiben müsste, hätte ich mich aber schlimm verkalkuliert." Hermine zuckte und sagte: „Ich bin so an Ron und Harry gewöhnt. Die machen alles auf die letzte Minute." „Wer macht alles auf die letzte Minute?", fragte jemand von hinten. Ich drehte mich halb in meinem Stuhl um. „Hallo ihr beiden! Wie war das Fliegen? Mir wäre das viel zu kalt gewesen." „Du hast uns gesehen?", fragte Harry und lies sich auf Hermines Bett plumpsen. Ron schnappte sich einen weiteren Stuhl.

„Ja, Tracey, Neville und ich haben einen Spaziergang gemacht und vorher unser Kräuterbeet gejätet und gedüngt." Ron schlug sich vors Gesicht und stöhnte: „Oh nein, das haben wir ja völlig verschwitzt." „Wie bitte Ron Weasley!", kreischte Hermine und fügte panisch hinzu: „Ihr wolltet euch doch darum kümmern! Daran hängt 50% unserer Gesamtbenotung." Harry winkte ab und meinte: „Keine Sorge, Hermine. Ich habe drüber gesehen. Es ist alles in Ordnung." „Wann warst du denn da, Harry?", fragte Ron überrascht. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Morgens. Du schläfst immer so lange." „Mann, wir haben Ferien!", stöhnte Ron. Ich lachte und sagte: „Die sind fast vorbei, Ron!" „Leider", stimmte er mir zu und grinste.

„Wer macht alles auf die letzte Minute?", fragte Harry erneut. Hermine sah ihn kritisch an und fragte stattdessen: „Habt ihr alle Hausaufgaben fertig?" Ron meinte daraufhin: „Jup, naja fast. Ich muss noch Snapes Aufsatz schreiben. Harry?" „Ich auch. Aber was habt ihr vorhin nun gemeint?", fragte Harry. Hermine und ich sahen uns an und lachten. „Wir meinten euch!", erklärte ich. Harry sagte: „Ach komm schon, ich könnte den Aufsatz gleich am Anfang gemacht haben oder erst eine Stunde vor der Abgabe und er würde es gleichermaßen auseinandernehmen! Snape ist ein Idiot!" „Tja, zumindest was Gryffindors und dich im Besonderen angeht, kann ich leider nur zustimmen. Aber wenn ihr wollt, kann ich noch mal drüberlesen und euch ein paar Hinweise geben!", sagte ich. Harry nickte und antwortete mir: „Gerne, vielen Dank Anna." „Kein Problem!"

„Anna, was hast du da für ein Buch?", fragte Hermine. Ich nahm das Buch von meinem Schoß und meinte: „Du sagtest beim letzten Mal, dass du nur Schulbücher oder für die Schule relevante Bücher liest, aber die Zauberwelt hat so großartige Literatur zu bieten. Also dachte ich mir, ich bringe dir eines meiner Lieblingsbücher mit. Es spielt im 14. Jahrhundert, hat zeitrelevante Parallelen, aber die Hauptcharaktere sind frei erfunden." Ich gab ihr das Buch. „Es macht die Geschichte lebendig, im Gegensatz zu Binns Vorträgen!", fügte ich hinzu. Ron meinte scherzend: „Ja, Anna, nachdem du für uns Lockhart losgeworden bist, kannst du dir vielleicht etwas einfallen lassen, um Binns loszuwerden?" Ich lachte und meinte dann aber ernst: „Wenn ich mir etwas einfallen lasse, dann brauche ich aber auch Hilfe. Aber ja, Binns loswerden klingt nach einer tollen Idee." Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen mich kurz verblüfft an, dann meinte Ron: „Ich bin dabei, alles, um diesen todlangweiligen Vorträgen zu entkommen!" Harry nickte eifrig, aber Hermine runzelte die Stirn, was sehr lustig aussah, da ihr gesamtes Gesicht noch mit Haaren überzogen war.

Sie sah wieder auf mein Buch und las den Titel: „Die junge Heilerin und der Schwur! Das klingt interessant!" Ich nickte und sagte: „Ja, es ist eine tolle Geschichte. Lies sie und sag mir, was du denkst. Du steckst ja noch hier für eine Weile fest." Hermine seufzte theatralisch und sagte geknickt: „Ja, leider, all die Stunden, die ich verpassen werde. Ich werde das niemals alles aufholen können." Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen und ich sagte ernst: „Ich komme so oft ich kann, versprochen!" „Danke, Anna!" Wir saßen noch eine Weile zusammen und Harry und Ron erzählten von ihrem Nachmittag. Dann gingen Ron, Harry und ich zusammen runter in die große Halle zum Abendessen, aber dort setzte ich mich zu Neville und Tracey, die am Ravenclawtisch auf mich warteten.

Am nächsten Nachmittag saß ich wieder in Snapes Büro auf einem Stuhl. „Dieses Mal ein neues Thema. Keine Pferde! Bleiben Sie bei dem Thema! Leglimens!" Ohne Vorwarnung oder Pause drang er in meine Gedanken ein. _Welches Thema…keine Pferde_

„ _Bitte geben Sie mir die Erlaubnis mit Stormy an dem Turnier teilzunehmen!" Lord und Lady Windsor sahen mich verblüfft an. „Anna, also ich weiß nicht", begann Lady Mary-Anne. Ich unterbrach sie und bat: „Bitte! Ich weiß, dass ich ihn reiten kann und ehrlich gesagt hat es noch einen anderen Grund." „Welchen?", fragte Lord Richard. „Ich will Stormy freikaufen!" Auf dieses Statement folgte erstmal Stille._

 _Keine Pferde! Anderes Thema…_

 _Lord Richard saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ich auf einem Stuhl davor. Wir warteten in Stille auf Lady Mary-Anne. Lady Mary-Anne trat ein und sah ihren Mann und mich mit fragender Miene an. „Was ist hier los?", fragte sie. Lord Richard deutete auf einen Stuhl neben ihr und bat sie: „Setz dich, meine Liebe! Anna hat uns beiden einiges zu erzählen!" Ich schluckte abermals, aber mein Hals fühlte sich ziemlich trocken an. Lady Mary-Anne setzte sich und sah mich fragend an. Lord Richard tat es ihr gleich._

Dieses Gefühl…. Unbehagen….Schmetterlinge…wie damals…

 _Snape sah mich sehr streng an. Anthony hatte kurz seine Arbeit unterbrochen, aber ein Blick von Snape genügte und er beugte sich wieder tief über seine Werkbank und schrubbte weiter. Snape wendete sich mir wieder zu und nun zog er seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Entschuldigung, Prof. Snape", sagte ich zerknirscht. Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich noch höher. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Ich schwieg. Die Stille hing im Raum, bis auf das Schrubben der Bürste über der hölzernen Werkbank._

 _Flitwick sah mich lange durchdringend an und ich konnte in seinen Augen, die wenigen Augenblicke, die ich zu ihm aufblickte, Enttäuschung sehen. Ich schluckte schwer und sagte dann leise: „Es tut mir leid, Prof Flitwick. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, mich in Gefahr zu begeben, das müssen Sie mir glauben." Prof. Flitwick seufzte seinerseits und meinte dann in ruhiger Stimme: „Wenn Sie das nicht vorhatten, wieso haben Sie sich dann überhaupt von der Gruppe entfernt? Sie sind ein kluges Mädchen, Miss Hansen. Ich muss Ihnen doch nicht erklären, wie gefährlich ein Troll ist, oder?" Ich nickte leicht und sah zu ihm auf. „Nein, das müssen Sie nicht. Ich weiß…", ich konnte nicht weitersprechen._

Nein, nicht dahin! Das darf er nicht wissen, es wird zu viel….zu viele Zufälle…. Was denken? Woran?

„ _Wochenlang?", fragte Lord Richard streng. Ich nickte und sagte leise: „Ja, Sir. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte es Ihnen bald erzählen, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass Stormy sich auch Ihnen gegenüber benimmt. Ich wollte sie nicht hintergehen, aber ich hatte Angst, das gebe ich zu." „Angst vor uns?", fragte Lady Mary-Anne überrascht. „Haben wir dir dazu irgendwann einen Grund gegeben?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und antwortete ehrlich: „Nein, aber Sie wollten Stormy verkaufen. Ich hatte Angst, wenn ich Ihnen nicht beweisen kann, dass ich ihn führen und reiten kann, würden Sie ihn sofort wegbringen und wer weiß, wo er dann hingekommen wäre. Sie haben es doch selbst gesagt, Lady Mary-Anne, ich habe ein Gespür für Pferde, naja für die Tiere allgemein. Ich wollte Stormy helfen, dass er hierbleiben kann und … das hat Wochen gebraucht."_

Nicht schon wieder Pferde… aber Lord Richards Gesicht blieb….

 _Lord Richard musterte mich kritisch und Lady Mary-Anne sah zwischen mir und ihrem Gatten hin und her. „Richard?" Lord Richard seufzte leise und rieb seinen Nasenrücken. „Das kann ich verstehen, Anna, und auch das du diesem Pferd helfen wolltest, aber trotzdem, lügen, verheimlichen?" Ich wurde rot, senkte beschämt meinen Kopf und flüsterte leise: „Das tut mir wirklich leid, Sir!" Lord Richard nickte, seufzte tief und sagte dann: „Von nun an, Anna, keine Lügen und keine Geheimnisse mehr. Wenn du ein Problem hast, komm zu uns! Wir werden dir zuhören und helfen. Versprochen?" Ich sah auf und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Versprochen, Sir!" Er nickte abermals und meinte: „Dann ist das Thema erledigt." Ich sah ihn überrascht an, er musste lächeln._

Ich bin ihnen wichtig, wie damals….

 _Am Abend half ich Dora beim Kochen in der gemütlichen Wohnküche. Nach dem Abendessen sahen Dora, George und ich gemeinsam einen Spielfilm im Fernsehen. Um 22 Uhr fielen Tiger und ich todmüde ins Bett und schliefen gleich ein. Am nächsten Morgen half ich George noch vor dem Frühstück um 5.30 Uhr im Stall. Ich fütterte die Tiere, sammelte die Eier ein und melkte die Kühe. Nach einem deftigen Frühstück wollte ich spazieren gehen, während George und Dora alles zusammenpackten für den Markttag._

Sie verbringen gern Zeit mit mir, aber das ich alles vor ihnen verschweigen muss…

 _Dora, George und ich machten uns gemeinsam auf zum See. Dora legte eine riesige Picknickdecke unter einem Baum aus. George legte sich auf das trockene Gras und machte ein Nickerchen. Dora las in einem Roman und ich ging im See baden. Am Abend grillten wir Würstchen und Stockbrot über einem Lagerfeuer am See. Irgendwann kam auch Tiger aus dem Wald und kuschelte sich in meinen Schoß. George erzählte eine Geschichte nach der anderen und erst spät in der Nacht kehrten wir wieder zum Hof zurück._

 _Auf dem großen Marktplatz vor der Kirche bauten wir einen großen Stand auf und stellten die Kräutertöpfchen, Gemüseplatten und Obstkästen auf. Um neun Uhr eröffnete der Wochenmarkt und die ersten Kunden kamen an. Hausfrauen, die frisches Obst und Gemüse kaufen wollten. Ein paar Familien mit kleinen Kindern liefen auch schon durch die Gänge zwischen den Ständen. Ich half Dora beim Abwiegen des Mehls und Einpacken der Einkäufe. Dora und George unterhielten sich auch mit ein paar ihrer Stammkunden. Ich füllte gerade die Kästen auf und stellte frische Kräutertöpfe auf die Verkaufsfläche, als ich jemanden in der Menge erkannte, den ich nicht erwartet hatte._

Wieder saß ich schwer atmend auf meinem Stuhl und Snape stand über mir. Ich blickte zu ihm hinauf. Er sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. _Was er wohl denkt?_ Er gab mir wieder eine Phiole und meinte: „Es sind viele Menschen in Ihrem Leben." Er gestikulierte mir, dass ich gehen könnte. Ich stand auf, trank die Phiole leer und ging zur Tür. „Sehen Sie zu, dass es so bleibt!" Ich drehte mich überrascht um, aber er ignorierte mich, also ging ich. _War das eine Warnung?_


	15. Atempause

**Hallo ihr Lieben. Sorry, sorry, es hat ewig gedauert, aber ich hatte echt Probleme dieses Kapitel zu schreiben! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Reviews würden mich sehr freuen!**

 **Atempause**

Es war Sonntagmorgen und heute Abend würden alle zurück aus den Ferien kommen. Ich war auf dem Weg zu Prof. Flitwicks Büro, der gestern Abend aus seinem Urlaub zurückgekehrt war und nun mit mir sprechen wollte. _Ich habe immer noch keine Ahnung, was Flitwick weiß. Offiziell hat Lockhart mich bedrängt und ich habe mich gewehrt. Nichts über die Angriffe oder mein zweites Ich!_ Bevor ich allerdings zu dem Treffen ging, gab es noch eine Kleinigkeit zu tun, also nahm ich einen kleinen Umweg. Ich hatte Toms Tagebuch bei mir. Milly lief schräg hinter mir. _Keine Ahnung, wie oft ich ihr versichern muss, dass sie neben mir laufen darf._ Ich seufzte leise und bog den Gang nach links ab. Und wie ich gehofft hatte, waren Harry und Ron gerade auf dem Weg zur Eulerei. „Hallo Jungs", rief ich. Milly verschwand, bevor sie sie sahen und ich ging auf sie zu. „Was macht ihr?" „Besuchen Hedwig, danach wollen wir eine Schnellballschlacht mit den Zwillingen machen! Hast du Lust mitzumachen?" „Klar, gerne. Ich muss nur was wegbringen und hab noch einen Termin mit Prof. Flitwick." „Okay", sagte Ron und wir kamen am Eingang zum Eulenturm an. Um die nächste Wegbiegung war mein Ziel. „Ich treffe euch dann gleich unten im Hof."

Die Jungs nickten und wollten zum Turm hinauf, als eine weitere Stimme sie aufhielt. _Perfektes Timing, Percy! „Entschuldigt Jungs, aber ich muss Milly für ein paar Sekunden loswerden._ Ich ging schnell den Gang entlang und ging dann dreimal vor der Wand auf und ab. _Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem das Tagebuch keinen Schaden anrichtet und nur ich Zugang zu habe. Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem das Tagebuch keinen Schaden anrichtet und nur ich Zugang zu habe. Ich brauche einen Raum, in dem das Tagebuch keinen Schaden anrichtet und nur ich Zugang zu habe._ Eine kleine Tür materialisierte sich, nicht größer als ein kleiner Wandsafe und ich öffnete sie vorsichtig. _Wie ein Safe! Cool!_ Ich legte das Tagebuch schnell rein und schloss die Tür. Sie verschwand und ich ging einen anderen Weg zurück, um Percy und den Jungs nicht zu begegnen.

Ich ging schnell zu Professor Flitwicks Büro und klopfte leise an seine Tür. „Herein." Ich öffnete die Tür, knickste leicht und sagte: „Guten Morgen, Professor." Professor Flitwick sah mich freundlich an und zeigte auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Guten Morgen, Miss Hansen. Bitten setzen Sie sich." Ich ging schnell zum Stuhl und setzte mich. „Nun, Miss Hansen, wie mich Prof. Dumbledore per Eule informiert hat, hatten Sie sehr interessante Winterferien." Er sah mich ernst an. Ich nickte und antwortete ihm: „Ja, Sir." _Lieber nicht zu viel sagen, wer weiß was Dumbledore ihm geschrieben hat._ „Nun, Prof. Dumbledore meinte, alles sei unter Kontrolle, aber ich müsste sicherstellen, dass Sie keine Minute alleine sind. Er ging nicht direkt ins Detail…" _Soviel dazu…_ Prof. Flitwick sah mich fragend an. Ich räusperte mich. _Jetzt vorsichtig navigieren. Das Tagebuch ist versteckt, bis ich einen Weg gefunden habe, es zu zerstören. Der Basilisk wird nicht mehr herauskommen, allerdings ist er jetzt wach. Irgendwas muss ich da noch unternehmen. Aber erstmal Tom loswerden! Wobei man sagen muss, abgesehen von der Kontrolle und der Riesenschlange hat er mir sehr nützliche Zauber beigebracht!_ Ich sah auf und Prof. Flitwick sah mich immer noch fragend an. „Ja, also… was genau hat er Ihnen denn erzählt, warum ich nicht allein gelassen werden darf, Sir?" _War das zu offensichtlich? Subtiler Anna, das musst du unbedingt noch lernen!_ „Nun, dass Einsamkeit und Abgrenzung für Sie nichts sind, was mir schon bekannt war. Sie sind eine der wenigen Schüler in Hogwarts, die es geschafft haben, innerhalb und außerhalb Ihres Hauses Freunde zu haben. Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass Sie sich in letzter Zeit sehr zurück gezogen haben. Wurde es Ihnen zu viel?"

Ich wollte zuerst den Kopf schütteln, aber dann hielt ich inne. _Es wurde mir zu viel. Ravenclaws, Uniques, die Elementestunden im Tal, das goldene Trio, hui mir fängt jetzt schon wieder an alles zu drehen und dann noch Lockhart, der mich ständig genervt hat._ Ich nickte nun doch und gab zu: „Ja, es wurde mir schon etwas zu viel, aber die Schuld liegt bei niemandem. Es ist nur irgendwie aus dem Ruder gelaufen." Prof. Flitwick nickte und meinte: „Nun, Prof. Dumbledore meinte, es sei nicht alleine Ihre Schuld. Lockhart hätte Sie bedrängt und bedroht. Sie, Miss Hansen, haben sich nur gewehrt. Allerdings wäre es von Vorteil, wenn Sie sich erinnern könnten, wo genau Sie den Spruch herhaben und wie der Gegenfluch lautet." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne ihn nicht." Prof Flitwicks Augenbrauen fuhren hoch. „Sie kennen ihn nicht? Miss Hansen! Das ist das Erste, was man bei einem neuen Zauber lernt, wie man ihn beendet oder rückgängig macht." Ich senkte ein wenig meinen Kopf.

Prof. Flitwick schüttelte etwas enttäuscht seinen Kopf und meinte: „Nun ja, zu den Regeln für die kommenden Wochen. Prof. Snape unterrichtet Sie in der Kontrolle ihrer Gefühle, sodass solche Zwischenfälle nicht wieder passieren. Er meinte auch, dass eine der Hauselfen Sie begleitet, sobald Sie alleine sind, das denke ich, ist eine gute Idee und sollte beibehalten werden! Hauselfen sind sehr gut darin nicht gesehen zu werden und ich denken es ist auch gut so. Sie sind keine Verbrecherin, Miss Hansen. Sie haben sich gewehrt, das ist alles was in meinen Augen passiert ist. Da der Schulleiter aber der Ansicht ist, dass wir Sie darin unterstützten sollten, in Gesellschaft zu bleiben, ist dies wohl die beste Methode, ohne Ihren Aktionsradius zu sehr zu begrenzen. Ansonsten fordere ich Sie auf in der Gesellschaft Ihrer Freunde zu bleiben und wenn Sie Zeit für sich brauchen, ziehen Sie sich in Ihr Zimmer zurück! Verstanden?" „Ja, Sir!" Er nickte. „Nun, zu der Wurzel des Problems, Miss Hansen." Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Sie haben eine Menge Menschen, die Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fordern, aber bei all dem vergessen Sie bitte nicht, dass auch Sie wichtig sind! Fordern Sie doch Ihre Freunde auf zusammen etwas zu unternehmen. Es funktioniert beim Switchball, wieso dann nicht auch beim Lernen oder Entspannen. Zerreißen Sie sich nicht, sondern fügen Sie zusammen, was getrennt ist." Ich schnaubte leicht und meinte: „Leichter gesagt, als getan. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich daran nicht gedacht habe und auch schon öfter versucht, aber Tra…" Ich stoppte. Prof. Flitwick sah mich erwartungsvoll an. _Nein, ich kann das nicht sagen. Das macht ihr nur noch mehr Schwierigkeiten!_ Ich schwieg.

„Miss Hansen, Sie haben Freunde in jedem Haus. Jeder Ihrer Freunde wäre bestimmt gewillt, über den Häuserstatus hinweg zu sehen. Denken Sie nicht auch?" Ich nickte zögerlich. _Das ist ja auch nicht das Problem. Selbst Ron würde ihr bestimmt eine Chance geben, aber…._ Ich holte tief Luft und sagte: „Sir, was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, Sie müssen versprechen, es für sich zu behalten. Einmischung vom Lehrkörper würde nur für Schwierigkeiten sorgen. Bitte?" Prof. Flitwick sah mich schweigend an und meinte dann: „Ich kann Ihnen da nichts versprechen, wenn es um die Sicherheit der Schüler geht. Miss Hansen, Probleme löst man, indem man sie anspricht, aufdeckt und nicht ignoriert." „Ich weiß", stieß ich genervt aus „aber Sie können das Wesen von anderen nicht ändern, indem Sie sie zwingen!"

„Zugegeben, da haben Sie Recht, aber wenn etwas Unrechtes geschieht, stoppt man es nicht, indem man schweigt. Und die, die sich falsch verhalten, nun man kann sie nicht zwingen, aber man kann sie bestrafen…" „Was dann aber nur dazu führt, dass sie es heimlich tun und der Schaden vielleicht noch größer wird." Flitwick sah mich ernst an und sagte: „Sie haben Angst um einen Ihrer Freunde! Miss Hansen, wenn jemand in Gefahr ist, müssen Sie das sagen!" „Professor, bitte, können Sie es erstmal versprechen, bitte!" „Nun, ich kann Ihnen versprechen, nichts zu unternehmen, ohne es mit Ihnen und wen immer Sie beschützen zu besprechen." _Das wäre ein Anfang. Tracey muss sich wehren gegen Goyle und die anderen und Neville, ich und auch bestimmt Stephen, Emily… vielleicht auch Lauren würden mir helfen. Hermine und Harry bestimmt auch, aber ihre Hilfe wäre leider nicht hilfreich, sondern würde es wahrscheinlich zum Eskalieren bringen._

„Ich vertraue Ihnen, Professor Flitwick. Tracey, meine Freundin aus Slytherin, würde mehr Probleme bekommen, wenn sie sich öffentlich mit anderen treffen würde, die für manche von niederem Stand sind. Natürlich würde es keine Probleme geben, wenn sie mit Emily und Stephen verkehrt. Aber sie ist mit mir und Neville befreundet. Er stammt auch aus so einer alten ehrwürdigen Familie, wie die Windsors oder die Cornfoots, aber er ist in Gryffindor. Das schmeckt anderen Leuten nicht und ich bin ohne Familie oder Abstammung. Tracey muss sich schon verteidigen, weil sie mit uns befreundet ist. Ich will das nicht noch schlimmer machen." Ich schwieg für eine Weile. Irgendwann räusperte sich Prof. Flitwick und fragte: Ist es nur ein hausinternes Problem oder…" „Nein, nicht nur, aber natürlich ist es mehr ein Problem in seinem eigenen Haus. Man hat keinen Rückzugsort!"

Flitwick nickte und schwieg wieder. „Nun, wieso sollte die Einmischung von mir oder Professor Snape die Situation verschlimmern?" „Weil niemand einen Schleimer oder Lehrerliebling leiden kann. Und diese Kinder sind ja nicht wirklich schuld. Sie haben es so von ihren Eltern gelernt und bekommen von ihnen auch den Rückhalt. Professor Snape zeigt offen, dass er gegen Gryffindor ist. Also wieso sollte er jetzt etwas sagen? Das wäre doch ein Widerspruch!" „Mhm, ich sehe das Dilemma. Nun, Miss Hansen, ich kann hierbei nur einen Rat geben. Bleiben Sie standhaft! Seien Sie ihrer Freundin Stütze und fügen Sie zusammen, was getrennt ist. Sollte das Abgrenzungsproblem schlimmer werden, melden Sie sich! Ich werde mit Professor Snape sprechen. Wir werden sehen, was getan werden kann." „Danke, Sir."

„Nun, Miss Hansen. Ich werde wöchentlich von Professor Snape über Ihre Stunden informiert. Kommen Sie jeden Freitag nach dem Abendessen zu mir, dann sprechen wir miteinander." „In Ordnung, Sir." „Gut, dann gehen Sie jetzt und genießen die letzten ruhigen Stunden, bevor alle wieder zurückkommen." Ich lachte und meinte: „Die werden nicht ruhig, Ron und Harry haben mich zu einer Schneeballschlacht herausgefordert gegen die Zwillinge, aber ich hole noch Neville und Tracey dazu. Im Moment muss sich niemand verstellen." Flitwick nickte, ich knickste und ging zur Tür.

Plop! Milly erschien wieder neben mir. „Du wirst für eine Weile mir wohl Gesellschaft leisten müssen, Milly." Milly piepste: „Das ist eine Ehre, junge Miss." Ich grinste. „Na dann ist ja gut. Kannst du… weißt du, wo Neville und Tracey sind?" Milly nickte und sagte piepsig: „Der junge Herr ist in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die junge Miss ist in eurem geheimen Raum." „Spürst du jeden?", fragte ich neugierig. Milly nickte den Kopf. „Ja, Miss Anna. Jede Person in Hogwarts, wenn ich es muss." „Schadet es dir?", fragte ich erschrocken. „Nein, Miss." Ich sah sie kritisch an und Milly fügte hinzu: „Es kostet Kraft, aber Hogwarts ist stark und Milly kann sich dann gut erholen." Ich nickte und sagte dann: „Milly, in Zukunft würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du mir sagen würdest, wenn dir etwas Energie nimmt oder nicht empfehlenswert ist. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich verausgabst." „Das werde ich tun, Miss Anna." Wir gingen zum Ravenclawturm und ich holte meine Wintersachen. Dann verlies ich den Turm wieder mit Milly neben mir. Sie führte mich zielsicher durchs Schloss zum Gryffindorturm.

Wir waren am Gryffindoreingang angekommen. „Passwort?", fragte die fette Dame. _Also, der erste Film war ziemlich akkurat in der Beschreibung._ „Ich habe kein Passwort, aber könnten Sie bitte Neville Longbottom Bescheid geben, dass ich hier bin?", fragte ich höflich. Sie seufzte theatralisch und verschwand dann kurz. Kaum war sie wieder da, schwang das Porträt auch schon auf und Neville kam heraus. „Guten Morgen, Anna", sagte er fröhlich. Ich lächelte und antwortete: „Morgen, Neville. Hast du Lust auf eine Schneeballschlacht?" Neville grinste und nickte. „Bin gleich wieder da. Hol nur schnell meine warmen Sachen." Ich nickte und kaum war er weg. Plop, war Milly wieder da. _Nie wieder alleine!_ „Holen wir noch Tracey ab." Neville nickte, aber sah leicht unsicher aus. „Was ist?", fragte ich. „Naja, du willst doch gegen die Zwillinge, Ron und Harry spielen?" „Ja und?" „Tracey ist doch Slytherin, machst du dir keine Sorgen, dass Ron oder die Zwillinge etwas dummes sagen?", fragte Neville. „Nope, und Prof. Flitwick hat mir gerade gesagt, dass ich zusammenfügen soll, was getrennt ist. Goyle und Crabbe und Malfoy sind irgendwo in den Kerkern. Die werden nichts mitbekommen. Die Zwillinge sind neutral." Neville sah mich zweifelnd an. Ich sah ihn ernst an und sagte: „Ehrlich Neville, die Zwillinge sind völlig okay und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Ron schon den Mund zuhalten." Neville nickte nun, aber sah immer noch zweifelnd aus.

Wir gingen zu unserem Hauptquartier. Tracey saß dort vor dem Kamin mit einem Buch und einer Tasse Tee. „Hallo ihr zwei! Wo wollt ihr denn hin?" „Schneeballschlacht. Kommst du mit?" „Nur ihr zwei?" „Nein, Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge sind auch dabei." „Ich glaube, dann bleibe ich lieber hier", sagte Tracey. „Tracey, komm schon. Milly wird uns warnen, sollte Malfoy sich aus den Slytherinkerkern bewegen. Keiner wird es erfahren." „Ronald Weasley wird dort sein", konterte sie. „Ron wird sich benehmen. Versprochen!", sagte Neville und ich nickte. „Na gut, lasst uns gehen." Sie stoppte kurz und fragte nochmals: „Milly wird aufpassen?" „Ja", sagte ich mit Nachdruck „sowas wie gestern passiert nicht. Versprochen!" Tracey nickte.

Wir kamen unten im Innenhof an. Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge waren schon da. „Hallo, ihr vier", rief ich ihnen zu. Die vier sahen zu uns und wir gingen zu ihnen hin. „Hey, Anna." „Hast du dir" „Verstärkung mitgebracht?" „Jup. Neville und Tracey machen mit." Ron stöhnte leise, aber Fred stieß ihm in die Rippen und George meinte: „Natürlich. Dann also ihr drei, Harry und Ron bilden ein Team und wir das dritte." Ich sah fragend zu Neville und Tracey. Diese nickten zustimmend, also nickte ich bestätigend. „Gut, zehn Minuten Vorbereitungszeit." Ich nahm Neville und Tracey zur Seite und zeigte auf den Pavillon, der seitlich rechts stand. Schnell nickten die beiden und wir gingen dort hin. Die Zwillinge hatten bereits in einer Ecke eine Schneemauer errichtet. Harry und Ron liefen zu einer anderen Ecke des Hofes und fingen an, selbst eine Mauer zu errichten.

Neville, Tracey und ich nahmen den Pavillon ein und begannen ebenfalls eine Schneemauer zu bauen. „Tracey, kannst du ausreichend viele Schneebälle produzieren?", fragte Neville. „Klar, Magie erlaubt?", fragte sie. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich frag die anderen." Schnell lief ich zu Fred und George. „Hey Jungs, ist Magie erlaubt? Gefahrlose Magie, natürlich, keine Flüche oder Duellzauber." „Klar" „doch" „Anna!" „Okay, danke." Ich lief zurück und Tracey begann ihre schon geformten Schneebälle zu duplizieren. Neville und ich verstärkten unsere Schneemauer mit leichten Eiszaubern. Dann war ein Pfiff zu hören und es begann Schneebälle zu hageln. Wir warfen zurück. „Neville lass uns erstmal auf Ron und Harry konzentrieren. Tracey kannst du die Zwillinge beschäftigen?" „Sicher." „Klar!"

Die Schneebälle flogen und flogen. Immer wieder duckte ich mich hinter unsere Mauer oder hinter eine der Steinsäulen. Neville und Tracey taten es mir gleich. Immer wieder duckte sich einer von uns hinter die Mauer, formte neue Schneebälle und vervielfältigte sie. Bald bot Harry und Rons Mauer keinen Schutz mehr, da sich die Zwillinge auch auf die beiden konzentriert hatten. „Anna, Neville, greift Harry und Ron an. Ich werde einen automatischen Wurfzauber verwenden. Und mich hinter die Zwillinge schleichen, wenn ich hinter ihnen bin und sie euch gefolgt sind. Dreht euch um und wir können sie besiegen. Ich werde unsere Mauer auflösen, dann haben sie keinen Schutz!" „Super Idee, Tracey", stimmte Neville zu. „Ja, den Zauber musst du mir nachher zeigen", fügte ich hinzu.

Neville und ich sahen uns an, nickten uns zu und dann sprangen wir über die Mauer und griffen an. Harry und Ron versuchten sich zu wehren, aber waren nicht so genau im Treffen. Nach einer Weile wir waren fast bei Ron und Harry angekommen, da griffen auch die Zwillinge an. _Läuft, wie erwartet._ Ich sah zu Neville und der grinste. Wir warfen noch ein paar Bälle und liefen leicht schräg zu Harry und Ron. Wir konnten die Zwillinge hinter uns hören, mit einem Mal drehten wir uns um, sahen die verdutzten Gesichter der Zwillinge und griffen sie an. Diese wollten sich umdrehen und zurück zu ihrem Fort, aber da war Tracey schon und warf Schneebälle auf sie. Neville und ich rannten schnell um die Zwillinge herum und kletterten über die Mauer. Tracey verlangsamte so weit es ging die Zwillinge, Harry und Ron, die sich zusammengeschlossen haben.

Aber sie hatten kein Fort mehr. Harry und Rons Mauer war bereits kaputt und unsere war sehr brüchig. _Tracey hatte gute Arbeit geleistet_. Der Kampf dauerte noch eine Weile, aber irgendwann gaben sie auf. „Okay, okay, ihr habt gewonnen!", rief Harry. Neville, Tracey und ich lachten und jubelten. „Juhuu, Uniques für immer." „Ja, super!" Wir kletterten über die Mauer zu den Jungs, die klatschnass im Pavillon auf den Steinbänken saßen. „Gute Taktik" „habt uns total" „Überrascht" „Nicht schlecht", sprachen die Zwillinge. „Dankeschön", sagte Tracey. „War das deine Idee?", fragte Harry neugierig. Tracey errötete leicht und nickte. Harry sah sie anerkennend an. „Ziemlich gut", antwortete Harry. Tracey lächelte ihn leicht an. Ron grummelte etwas, aber er bekam wieder einen Rippenstoß diesmal allerdings von George. _Auf die Zwillinge kann ich mich verlassen!_

„Lasst uns reingehen und uns trockene und vor allem warme Sachen anziehen", schlug Neville vor. Alle stimmten zu. Ich lief schnell in den Ravenclawturm, duschte und zog mir ein warmes Kleid an und zog noch eine alltägliche Robe obendrüber, dann ging ich zu unserem Hauptquartier. Tracey war schon dort mit einer Tasse Tee vor dem Kamin. Ich setzte mich zu ihr und nahm mir vom Kaffeetisch ebenfalls eine heiße Tasse. Schweigend saßen wir dort eine Weile, aber irgendwann meinte Tracey: „Du hast Recht, Anna. Ich sollte den anderen mehr Möglichkeiten geben, mich kennen zu lernen. Aber du weißt ja, warum ich immer zögere." _Crabbe und Goyle._ „Ja, ich weiß. Tracey, ich wollte nichts verraten, aber ich habe Prof. Flitwick davon erzählt. Ich meine, die Probleme und schrägen Blicke kommen ja nicht nur von deinem Haus." „Mhm, ich war erstaunt, dass Ronald nichts gesagt hat. Ich mein…" „Die Zwillinge", lachte ich. „Ja, die beiden sind wirklich… besonders." „Ihre Streiche gehen nie nur gegen Slytherin. Es betrifft immer alle Häuser. Es sei denn es ist eine geplante Rache." Tracey nickte. Neville kam hinzu und setzte sich zu uns. Wir redeten eine Weile, tranken Tee und lachten zusammen.

Ein paar Stunden später gingen wir hinunter zur großen Halle. Die anderen Schüler trafen bereits mit den Kutschen ein. _Auf die zweite Hälfte des Schuljahres. Hoffentlich ohne Angriffe!_


	16. Neubeginn

**Hi ihr Lieben! lange nicht mehr neues hochgeladen, sorry about that! RL ist wirklich anstrengend und ich habe einiges zu tun! Hoffentlich gefällt euch dieses neues Kapitel mit Anna und ihren Freunden! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Neubeginn**

Wir trennten uns und gingen zu unseren Haustischen. Ich umarmte Emily und Lauren zur Begrüßung und nickte den anderen zu, dann setzte ich mich neben Emily. Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Guten Abend, meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle erholsame Ferien und seid nun voller Tatendrang, wieder neues Wissen in eure Köpfe zu stopfen. Leider muss ich euch mitteilen, dass Professor Lockhart nicht in der Lage sein wird, euch weiter zu unterrichten." Allgemeines Gemurmel erfüllte die große Halle. Ich machte mich etwas kleiner auf der Bank. Emily sah mich fragend an, aber ich wich ihrem Blick aus. Dumbledore hob die Hände und es wurde wieder ruhiger. „Ihr habt bestimmt viele Fragen und deshalb die wichtigsten Informationen: Gilderoy Lockhart hat jemanden angegriffen, dieser hat sich gewehrt und Lockhart ist daher nicht mehr in der Lage, zu unterrichten! Aus diesem Grund hat sich das Lehrerkollegium folgende Lösung gefunden: Ich werde euch unterrichten!"

Wieder aufgeregtes Gemurmel. „Ja, ja, ich weiß, aufregend. Ich war Lehrer, lange bevor ich Schulleiter wurde und ich muss sagen, ich freue mich auch auf diese Gelegenheit. Allerdings bin ich noch immer Schulleiter und habe eine Menge Aufgaben, daher werden wir den Unterricht anders aufteilen, als bisher. Ihr werdet, wie gewohnt mit eurem jeweiligen Haus vormittags eine Stunde Theorie pro Woche haben. An einem Abend habt ihr dann zusammen mit einem anderen Jahrgang eine praktische Stunde, die im Stil des Duellier-Clubs ausgerichtet wird. Erster und zweiter Jahrgang montags und donnerstags, dritter und vierter Jahrgang dienstags und freitags und die fünfte bis siebte Klasse mittwochabends und samstagmorgens." Diese Ankündigung brachte bei den älteren Jahrgängen allgemeines Gestöhne hervor.

Dumbledore musste glucksen und meinte: „Ja, ja ich weiß, auch ich opfere meinen freien Tag. Wir werden es uns schon erträglich machen und ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr euch gut auf eure Prüfungen vorbereiten wollt." Die meisten nickten, aber ein Gryffindor fragte laut: „Sir, was ist mit den Hogsmeade-Wochenenden?" Dumbledore nickte und sagte: „An den Tagen fällt die Stunde aus. Ich werde doch nicht dem Honigtopf oder Zonkos seine besten Kunden berauben und Madame Rosmerta würde meinen Kopf fordern." Die meisten mussten lachen. „An den Abenden werde ich von verschiedenen Lehrern unterstützt. So, das waren die Ankündigungen für diesen Abend und nun guten Appetit!" Mit diesen Worten füllten sich die Tische mit Köstlichkeiten und alle begannen, sich zu bedienen.

Während des Essens, bei denen Emily, Lauren, Stephen und andere über den großen Neujahrsball sprachen, auf dem sie alle gewesen waren, aß ich stumm und hörte zu. Lisa erzählte von der Neujahrsfeier in London und Sue Li von der chinesischen Neujahrstradition. Anthony, Michael und Terry, unser blaues Trio, tuschelten leise miteinander. _Oh je, was haben die jetzt schon wieder vor?_ Ich sah mich um und sah auch Luna am Rande des Tisches sitzen. Die anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang ließen sie in Ruhe. _Für jetzt. Ich hoffe das bleibt auch so!_ „Anna, was ist denn passiert mit Lockhart? Du warst doch hier!", fragte Lauren neugierig. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte: „Na, nicht mehr, als Dumbledore erzählt hat. Es ist am Weihnachtsmorgen passiert, da waren alle bei ihren Geschenken!" Die anderen nickten und wendeten sich ihrem Dessert zu.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich erfrischt auf und zog mir meine Schuluniform an. „Bereit für den Tag?", fragte Emily. Ich nickte und meinte: „Jup, und gespannt auf unseren Schulleiter und unseren freien Nachmittag." „Oh ja, weil die Montags- und Freitagsvormittagsstunde ab jetzt ausfallen und wir nur noch Mittwochvormittag die Theoriestunde haben, stimmt ja. Dafür haben wir ihn heute Abend, oder? Wie er wohl ist?", fragte Lauren und Emily zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Besser als Lockhart!" „Na, das ist ja wohl keine Herausforderung!", meinte ich lachend. „Nee, ist es nicht, aber komm schon, nach den letzten zweien, ist das schon ein großer Wunsch!", sagte Lauren schmunzelnd. „Dem stimme ich zu!", sagte Emily und nahm ihre Schultasche. „Und nun kommt schon, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Frühstück und ich brauche Nervennahrung für Binns und Snape." Lauren und ich nahmen unsere Schultaschen und folgten Emily zur Großen Halle.

Wir setzten uns an den Tisch und ich nahm mir Joghurt, einen Apfel, Birne und Banane. Während ich meine Früchte in kleine Stückchen zerschnitt, stritten sich Anthony und Terry darum, wer in dieser Geschichtsstunde für die Mitschrift verantwortlich ist. Ich hatte inzwischen alle meine Früchte in meinen Joghurt geschmissen und verrührt, als es Emily und Stephen zu viel wurde. Emily sagte genervt: „Himmel, die Reihenfolge ist doch klar. Wir haben sie vor Monaten ausgemacht. Vor den Ferien war es Lisa und das bedeutet, dass du diese Stunde dran bist, Terry!" und Stephen fügte hinzu: „Und du am Donnerstag, Anthony und jetzt Schluss! Ich will in Ruhe frühstücken!" Lauren grinste breit, während sie ihren Toast aß und auch ich musste lächeln. _Eine Stunde lang bei Binns aufpassen zu müssen, war so schlimm wie drei Strafstunden mit Filch oder eine mit Professor Snape. Zum Glück muss das jeder von uns nur einmal und kann dann zehn Geschichtsstunden schlafen, Hausaufgaben machen, lesen oder lernen._ „Dieses Rotationssystem ist wirklich gut", sagte Sue zufrieden. „Nicht von uns erfunden. Das war bereits vor vielen Schülergenerationen eine geniale Idee", meinte Kevin. „Was bedeutet, so lange unterrichtet bereits ein Geist Geschichte", sagte Lauren. „Mhm, wie würde Unterricht bei einer lebenden Person aussehen?", fragte sich Padma. „Wach, interessant…. Nicht tot?", mutmaßte Michael scherzhaft. Wir mussten alle lachen. „Kommt schon, ich will meine Notizen für Professor Snape nochmal durchgehen", sagte Stephen. Wir gingen zum Unterricht.

Während Professor Binns vor sich hin lamentierte, hörte Terry aufmerksam zu und machte sich Notizen. Michael und Anthony machten ein Nickerchen. Padma, Sue und Lisa lasen ihre Hausaufgaben gegenseitig durch. Emily las in ihrem Geschichtsbuch. Lauren las in ihrem Roman ‚Donnerlicht über Burg' Felsenstein und Stephen und ich gingen unsere Zaubertranknotizen durch. 75 Minuten später waren wir auf dem Weg zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Terry war total genervt, weil Anthony und Michael sich demonstrativ streckten und gähnten. Prof. Snape forderte unsere Winterhausaufgaben und dann mussten wir einen Schlaftrank brauen. In Zauberkunst wiederholten wir alle Zauber, die wir in diesem Schuljahr durchgenommen hatten. So gab Prof. Flitwick uns die Möglichkeit, Fragen zu stellen und Missverständnisse zu erklären, die in der Halbjahrsprüfung vor den Ferien nicht beantwortet oder aufgelöst werden konnten.

Da der Nachmittag völlig zu unserer freien Verfügung stand, ging ich nach dem Mittagessen zu Hermine in den Krankenflügel. „Hallo, Hermine! Wie geht es dir?" Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl neben ihr Bett. „Guten Mittag, Anna. Es geht mir ganz gut. Madame Pomfrey ist sich sicher, dass ich hier doch bald rauskomme. Vielleicht Ende dieses Monats." Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Ich lächelte und nickte. Dann gab ich ihr die Aufgaben von Zauberkunst und erklärte ihr alles, was wir im Unterricht gemacht hatten und welche Fragen aufgekommen sind. Hermine ging meine duplizierten Notizen durch und stellte hier und da Fragen oder beantwortete sie, genauso wie Professor Flitwick am Morgen. Ich musste lächeln.

Nach 40 Minuten waren wir durch die Unterlagen durch und ich fragte: „Hast du den nächsten Band von der Heilerin schon durch?" Hermine nickte und sagte: „Ja, schon längst und es auch mit den Geschichtsdaten gecheckt. Die sind wirklich absolut konform und der Schreibstil ist wirklich sehr gut!" Ich lachte leise und kramte aus meiner Tasche den vierten Band ‚Die Heilerin und der Fluch des Morpheus'. „Hier, dann hast du neues Lesefutter. Ist der vorletzte Band, aber der Autor hat noch eine ganze Menge andere Bücher geschrieben, wie ‚Die silberne Stadt' oder ‚Die Seherin vom Mondberg'. Tolle Geschichten und spielen alle in unterschiedlichen Zeiten." Hermine nahm das Buch und legte es auf den Nachtisch, dann sagte sie: „Die würde ich auch gerne lesen." „Ich kann sie dir später ausleihen", sagte ich und lehnte mich in meinem Stuhl zurück. „Du hast in nicht mal zwei Wochen vier Bücher gelesen. ‚Die Heilerin und der Schwur' und die drei Bände der Heilerin-Serie. Soviel könnte ich glaub ich niemals lesen." Hermine meinte: „Würdest du, wenn du nichts anderes machen kannst." „Vielleicht!", meinte ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Konnten dir Harry und Ron die großen Neuigkeiten schon verkünden?", fragte ich. Hermine nickte und erklärte: „Sie haben sich gestern noch hier hergeschlichen und mir alles erzählt. Professor Dumbledore wird unser Lehrer. Ich bereue es mehr und mehr, diesen dummen Trank gebraut zu haben. Es hat uns nicht weitergebracht und ich sitze hier fest und verpasse ein unvergessliches Ereignis. Albus Dumbledore ist der größte Zauberer unserer Zeit." Ich lächelte verständig und sagte: „Naja, in ein paar Wochen wirst du das auch haben. So schnell findet er keinen Ersatz, falls er in diesem Jahr tatsächlich noch sucht. Ich bin eher gespannt, was er zu unserem Wissensstand sagt!" „Tja, das werdet ihr sehen! Bitte berichte mir dann davon!", bat Hermine. Ich versprach es und dann bat mich Madam Pomfrey, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und Hermine Ruhe gönnen, bevor Harry und Ron kommen würden.

Nach dem Abendessen blieben alle Erst- und Zweitklässler in der großen Halle. Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes lies Dumbledore alle Tische verschwinden. Die große Halle wirkte so noch größer als vorher. Es wurde keine Duellier-Plattform herbeigezaubert, stattdessen standen Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. Flitwick auf dem erhöhten Podest des Lehrertisches und Dumbledore bat um Ruhe. Ich stand mit Tracey und Neville in der Nähe der Plattform. Harry und Ron standen ganz vorne. _Mal zur Abwechslung!_ „Nun gut ihr Lieben, da das hier unsere erste gemeinsame Stunde ist, erstmal ein paar Regeln. Erstens kein Zaubern ohne Erlaubnis. Zweitens nur die Zauber verwenden, die gestattet worden. Drittens, Sie duellieren sich nur mit ihrem Partner. Keine wilde Zauberei! Viertens und ich denke, dass versteht sich von selbst: Wenn ich Stopp sage, wird gestoppt. Wenn ich um Ruhe bitte, wird es leise. Wir haben nur wenig Zeit und in diesem Fach ist es wichtig, dass Sie die praktische Seite meistern. Gut, dann wollen wir beginnen! Finden Sie sich in Zweierteams zusammen, wenn jemand übrig bleibt, formen wir ein Dreierteam."

Ich sah fragend zu Neville und Tracey und die sahen sich auch um. _Normalerweise sitze ich mit einem von ihnen zusammen, da wir in Ravenclaw elf sind. Da geht es nie auf!_ Die Patilschwestern gruppierten sich. Harry und Ron waren ein Team, Dean und Thomas. Lavender blieb noch alleine. In Ravenclaw waren Kevin und Stephen ein Team, Sue und Lisa, Emily und Lauren, Terry und Anthony. Michael stand noch unschlüssig neben ihnen. In Hufflepuff teilte es sich gleichmäßig auf. Oliver und Justin, Ernie und Megan, Hannah und Susan und Wayne und Roger. In Slytherin waren Millicent und Pansy ein Team, Daphne und Blaise, Draco und Theodore und Crabbe und Goyle.

Die Erstklässler formten sich auch in Zweierteams, allerdings schien Luna keinen Partner in Ravenclaw zu finden, da sah ich, dass Ginny zu ihr hinüber ging und sie etwas fragte, Lunas Lächeln darauf freute mich. _Schön zu sehen, dass die beiden sich so gut verstehen. Ob sie sich schon von früher kennen? Wahrscheinlich! Ginny ist so lebendig und ich sehe sie so oft lachen. Sie ist immer mit anderen zusammen. Das ist zumindest ein positiver Aspekt des ganzen Schlamassels!_ Ich lächelte und sah mich um. Fast alle hatten einen Partner gefunden, ich sah abermals Neville und Tracey fragend an. Neville zuckte mit den Schultern, aber bevor wir uns trennten, sprach Prof. Flitwick: „Miss Brown, ich sehe, dass Mr. Corner noch keinen Partner hat." Michael ging zu Lavender, somit bildeten Tracey, Neville und ich das Dreierteam. Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände.

„Sehr gut, zunächst üben wir Basissprüche. Den Entwaffnungszauber und den Schutzzauber. Stellen Sie sich gegenüber auf." Wir werden in der Mitte eine Zauberwand aufstellen, sodass kein Zauber in den Rücken eines anderen Schülers fliegen kann. Professor Dumbledore und Flitwick schwenkten zusammen ihre Zauberstäbe und es errichtete sich ein milchiger wabernder etwa 2,5 m hoher Vorhang, der einmal quer durch die Halle ging und die Erst- und Zweitklässler voneinander trennte. Ich stellte mich ein wenig zur Seite und Tracey und Neville stellten sich einander gegenüber. Prof. Dumbledore nickte zufrieden und sagte: „In Ordnung, entwaffnen und schützen. Professor Flitwick und ich werden herumgehen und ihre Technik ansehen und gegebenenfalls korrigieren oder Verbesserungsvorschläge machen."

Neville und Tracey übten abwechselnd die Zauber und es klappte sehr gut. Prof. Dumbledore nickte nur und ging weiter. Ich sah ihnen zu, aber bemerkte bald Unruhen hinter mir auf der Seite der Erstklässler. Prof. Flitwick hatte bemerkt, dass nur die wenigsten in der Lage waren, einen Schutzschild zu zaubern und die meisten nicht mal die Zauberstabbewegungen beherrschten. Schnell stoppte er die Übung und rief die Kleinen alle herbei, dann stellte er sich auf einen Hocker auf dem erhöhten Podest und zeigte ihnen die Bewegung und Betonung des Schildzaubers. Ich sah ihm und den jüngeren Schülern interessiert zu. _Lockhart hat denen ja wirklich gar nichts beigebracht. Unglaublich! So einfache Zauber müsste er doch beherrschen, schließlich hat er doch die ZAGs gemacht!_

„Anna… Anna!", rief Neville mich. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um und er sah mich fragend an. Tracey war zur Seite getreten. Ich nickte und stellte mich Neville gegenüber auf. Neville fragte: „Bereit?" Ich sagte: „Ja, versuch mich zu entwaffnen!" „Protego!" „Expelliarmus!" Nevilles roter Blitz prallte gegen mein Schild. Neville brauchte drei Versuche, um mein Schild zu zerbrechen und mein Zauberstab wackelte in meiner Hand. „Versuch es mal, ohne dass ich Protego benutze!", sagte ich und stellte mich etwas breitbeinig hin, um durch den Zauber nicht von den Beinen gefegt zu werden. „Expelliarmus!" Mein Zauberstab flog aus meiner Hand. „Sehr gut, Mr. Longbottom und sehr guter Schutzschild, Miss Hansen. Ich würde jetzt gern ihren Entwaffnungszauber sehen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir. Ich drehte mich überrascht um und dort stand der Schulleiter. „Natürlich, Sir", sagte ich und Neville beschwor ein Schutzschild. Ich brauchte zwei Versuche, um Nevilles Schild zu brechen und ein dritter schneller Zauber entwaffnete ihn, ohne ihn von den Füßen zu fegen.

Als ich mich umsah, räusperte sich Prof. Dumbledore, der schon wieder auf dem Podest stand und es wurde ruhig. „Sehr schön! Jeder von Ihnen beherrscht diese Zauber. In einem echten Duell haben Sie somit eine sehr gute Chance, zu entkommen. Denken Sie dabei, aber immer daran, dass Sie sich nur einem Duell stellen, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Kampf sollte wirklich die letzte Wahl sein. Diese beiden Zauber sind aus der ersten Klasse, aber sehr nützlich. Nun würde ich gerne Ihren verbesserten Protego sehen, der Teil des Curriculums der zweiten Klasse ist. Ich demonstriere einmal kurz, wie er funktionieren sollte, die Zauberstabbewegung und Betonung, um ihr Gedächtnis aufzufrischen."

Er winkte Harry zu sich herauf. „Mr. Potter, wenn ich bitten darf. Kennen Sie den Kitzelfluch?" Harry nickte und antwortete: „Natürlich, Sir!" „Gut, dann greifen Sie mich damit an! Bereit?", sagte Prof. Dumbledore. „Rictusempra!", rief Harry. Prof. Dumbledore rief: „Protego reductio!" Harrys Zauber prallte an Prof. Dumbledore Schild ab und kehrte zu ihm zurück. Harry sprang zur Seite. „Gute Reaktion, Mr. Potter. Fünf Punkte an Gryffindor. In einem Duell sollten Sie niemals einfach stehen bleiben, immer in Bewegung bleiben!" Harry strahlte über dieses Lob. Neville neigte sich zu mir und flüsterte: „Das ist einer der Zauber, die du uns beigebracht hast." _Ja, Tom hat mir bewusst nur nützliche und graue Zauber gelehrt._ Ich nickte und flüsterte zurück: „Ja, aber ich hab ihn nach dem Duellierclub auch Stephen, Kevin, Emily und Lauren beigebracht. Also könnt ihr ihn unbesorgt anwenden." Tracey hatte das auch gehört und nickte unmerklich. _Ob, ich mich bei dunklen Zaubern wirklich gewehrt hätte? Und hätte ich sie überhaupt erkannt?_

„Nun denn, bitte stellen Sie sich wieder auf und üben diesen Protego. Benutzen Sie als Fluch nur den Kitzelfluch!" Die meisten murmelten miteinander, aber stellten sich wieder auf. Sie probierten den Zauber, aber kaum ein Zauber flog wirklich wieder zurück, sondern verpufften, wenn überhaupt. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren die Ravenclaws, ein paar Slytherins, Neville und Tracey. Prof. Dumbledore rief uns schnell wieder zusammen und sah neugierig in die Runde. „Nun, es scheint, dass nur wenige diesen Zauber beherrschen. Darf ich nach dem Grund fragen?" Es herrschte kurz Stille, aber dann meldete sich Stephen und sagte: „Sir, wir haben diesen Zauber nicht im Unterricht gelernt, sondern außerhalb. Lock… ähm… Prof. Lockhart hat ihn nie erwähnt."

„Ich verstehe und wer, Mr. Cornfoot, hat Ihnen diesen Zauber beigebracht?" Stephen sah etwas unsicher in die Runde, also trat ich vor und sagte: „Ich, Sir. Ich habe über ihn gelesen und ihn dann geübt. Im Duellierclub vor ein paar Wochen hab ich ihn benutzt und als meine Freunde mich fragten, ob ich ihnen den Zauber beibringen kann, habe ich zugestimmt." Prof. Dumbledore sah mich eindringlich an, ich sah im nicht direkt in die Augen, aber ins Gesicht. Dann nickte Prof. Dumbledore und meinte: „Fünf Punkte an Ravenclaw, Miss Hansen. Ich hoffe, wenn Sie Ihren Freunden noch mehr Zauber beigebracht haben, dann nur ungefährliche!" „Es waren nur Verteidigungszauber, Sir!", warf Neville bestätigend ein. Dumbledore nickte und meinte: „Nun, aber nicht alle beherrschen ihn und das sollten wir revidieren. Alle, die diesen Zauber beherrschen, werden gleich ihren Mitschülern helfen. Lassen Sie mich nun, nochmals, im Detail die Zauberstabbewegung und Betonung zeigen." Der Rest der Stunde übten also alle den Schutzzauber. Ich und meine Freunde halfen und gaben Tipps. Am Ende der Stunde schafften es fast alle, dass der Kitzelfluch abprallte und zurück auf den Angreifer flog.

An dem Abend fiel ich todmüde ins Bett, aber war höchst zufrieden. _Ab jetzt habe wir richtigen Verteidigungsunterricht. Prof. Dumbledore ist wirklich kein schlechter Lehrer._ Emily und Lauren legten sich auch hin und Emily fragte im Dunklen: „Nun, was ist euer Urteil?" „Es ist super! So einen tollen Praxisunterricht hatten wir auch nicht bei Quirrel!", sagte Lauren und ich fügte hinzu: „Und ich denke, unser Theorieunterricht wird auch gut! Ich bin gespannt, welche Zauber er uns noch beibringe wird." Emily lachte leise und sagte: „Ja, und lasst uns hoffen, dass du sie uns nicht schon beigebracht hast." „Bestimmt nicht! Die meisten davon waren Haushaltszauber, keine speziellen Verteidigungszauber!", wiedersprach ich. „Schlaft gut, Mädels. Wir werden es am Mittwochvormittag und Donnerstagabend sehen", gähnte Lauren. „Gute Nacht!", wünschte auch Emily und auch ich murmelte: „Nacht!"

Nach dem Frühstück hatte ich eine Freistunde und ging zum Krankenflügel, um Hermine von gestern Abend zu berichten. Harry und Ron hatten sie bereits am Abend zuvor besucht und ihr alles erzählt, aber Hermine freute sich trotzdem und wir sprachen mehr über unsere Bücher und Hobbies. Ich erzählte ihr ausführlich vom Reiten und Gryffin Coast. Irgendwie war ich das ganze Schuljahr nicht wirklich dazu gekommen. Hermine stellte viele Fragen, wie die Leute ihre Felder bewirtschafteten, wie das Dorf ist, wie es funktioniert, dass auch Muggel dort leben und vieles mehr. Ich erzählte ihr soviel ich konnte, bevor ich zu Kräuterkunde musste. Wir hatten eine Doppelstunde und sammelten Baldrianblätter, legten sie zum Trocknen hin, und schnitten einige Zweige ab. Nach einer Stunde waren Neville, Stephen und ich mit unseren Pflanzen fertig und stellten sie zurück an ihre Plätze auf dem großen Regal. Dann gingen wir zu unserem Beet. Stephen und ich wässerten die Pflanzen und rupften Unkraut aus, teilweise sehr vorsichtig, denn diese Unkräuter, waren teilweise kleine Sprösslinge von den anderen Beeten und wir topften sie in kleine Töpfchen um und gaben sie Prof. Sprout. Neville kümmerte sich derweil um unseren Belladonnastrauch.

Verwandlung am Nachmittag war, wie in Zauberkunst am Tag zuvor, eine Wiederholung aller Sprüche und Theorien des vergangenen Halbjahres. Am Abend ging ich hinunter in die Kerker mit Milly im Schlepptau. Kaum klopfte ich an Snapes Bürotür, hörte sein scharfes „Herein" und trat ein, war sie verschwunden. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Stühle und wartete bis Prof. Snape mit seinen Unterlagen fertig war. „Das heutige Thema überlasse ich wieder Ihnen, Miss Hansen! Wenn Sie merken, dass ich Druck mache und durchbreche, nehmen sie eine andere Erinnerung. Ein guter Okklumentiker lässt einen Leglimentiker glauben, dass er es geschafft hat, in die Gedanken einzutauchen. Sie werden wieder den Druck spüren, der Ihnen schon vertraut sein sollte. Trotzdem bleiben Sie solange es geht in einer Erinnerung! Ändern Sie die Erinnerung erst, wenn der Schmerz zu stark wird und versuchen Sie mich dann rauszuwerfen! Wir werden sehen, wie gut Sie das schaffen!" Er sah mich abschätzig an.

Ich nickte und konzentrierte mich. Ich hatte schon vorher einige Themen vorbereitet. „Leglimens!" _Neville, Tracey und ich aßen gemeinsam zu Mittag. Danach mussten wir uns trennen und ich ging hinunter zum Zaubertrankunterricht. Ich saß diesmal mit Stephen an einem Tisch. „Ruhe im Raum!" Ich verdrehte die Augen, nahm meinen Federkiel und begann, Notizen zu machen. Snape sprach über den Zaubertrank und seine Brauweise. „Alraunen sind der Hauptbestandteil der meisten Heiltränke. Ihre Vorbereitung ist …_

Ich spürte einen Druck, der immer stärker wurde. Also konzentrierte ich mich auf eine andere Lehrstunde. _„Heute lernen wir einen sehr nützlichen Zauber", meinte Prof. Flitwick und merkte dann verschmitzt an: „Ich rate jetzt schon, ihn nicht anzuwenden, wenn Sie kein Recht haben diesen Ort aufzusuchen!" Wir schauten uns alle verwirrt an. Flitwick grinste leicht und fragte: „Na, von welchem Zauber spreche ich wohl, der Sie in Versuchung führen könnte, Orte aufzusuchen, die vielleicht verboten sind?" Lisa hob die Hand und Flitwick deutete ihr an, zu sprechen: „Miss Turpin." „Alohomora, den Öffnungszauber", sagte sie zuversichtlich. „Fünf Punkte an Ravenclaw, Miss Turpin!" Lisa lächelte zufrieden und Professor Flitwick schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab. Mehrere verschlossene Holzdosen flogen durch die Luft und landeten sanft auf den Tischen. „Jeder von euch hat nun eine verschlossene Box. Sie werden an diesem Kästchen den Öffnungszauber und den Verschlusszauber üben. Behalten Sie alle ihr Kästchen, denn wir werden es im Laufe des Schuljahres noch öfters brauchen." Ich sah mir das Kästchen näher an. Es war eine schöne Holzbox…_

Mein Kopf begann leicht zu schmerzen und der Druck im Kopf war wieder leicht zu merken, also wechselte ich den Klassenraum. _„Konzentration!" Ich schaute auf und sah zu Professor McGonagall, die über Anthony und seinen Freunden gebeugt war. Sie begutachtete deren Fortschritte in der Verwandlung ihrer Knöpfe. Sie sah nicht sehr zufrieden aus. Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf meinen Knopf, doch bevor ich zaubern konnte, hörte ich Professor McGonagall Anthony fragen: „Mr. Goldstein, was sind die drei wichtigsten Aspekte beim Zaubern?" Anthony stutzte kurz und sagte zögerlich: „Ähm, … Konzentration?" Professor McGonagall Lippen wurden dünn. Oh oh, kein gutes Zeichen! Schnell sprach Anthony weiter: „Dann noch Imagination… und …" „Und? Mr. Goldstein?", fragte Professor McGonagall. „… Entschlossenheit, Professor?", fragte er zögerlich. „Antworten Sie oder fragen Sie, Mr. Goldstein?" Anthony zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber: „Antwort, Professor." Professor McGonagall nickte kurz und sagte dann: „Nun, dann kennen Sie ja jetzt auch Ihren Fehler!" Sie nickte zu dem halbverwandelten Holzknopf. Anthony nickte und versuchte es erneut, allerdings ohne großen Erfolg…_

Der Schmerz wurde noch stärker, also stieß ich die ungewollte Präsenz zurück. Keuchend saß ich auf meinen Stuhl. „Sie werden besser!" Prof. Snape stand auf setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und reichte mir eine Phiole. _Schmerztrank!_ Schnell trank ich sie aus und seufzte erleichtert, als der Schmerz nachließ. „Beim nächsten Mal werfen Sie mich raus, bevor der Schmerz zu stark ist. Sie haben mich nur weggestoßen, aber nicht rausgeworfen. Der Schmerz hat das verhindert." „Aber es wird doch besser, das haben Sie selbst gesagt!", sagte ich. „Für ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen, ja. Aber Sie könnten es noch besser, wenn Sie sich mehr anstrengen!", sagte er streng. Ich sank etwas zusammen und seufzte. _Wann ist der je mal richtig zufrieden?_ „Zumindest sollten Sie von nun an spüren, wenn jemand Fremdes in Ihren Gedanken ist und dann zeigen Sie ihm, was Sie wollen, kontrollieren SIE ihre Gedanken und versuchen Sie ihn rauszuschmeißen! Wir werden das ab jetzt üben. Heute noch einmal. Ein Gedankenwechsel und dann versuchen Sie mich rauszuwerfen!" Ich nickte. „Leglimens!"

Ein leichter Druck und i _ch stand mit Emily und Lauren auf dem Trainingsgelände mit den anderen Raben und Dachsen. Es war warm und ein leichter Wind strich über den Rasen. Perfektes Flugwetter! Es war unsere vierte Flugstunde. Langsam hatte ich den Dreh raus, aber mein Lieblingstransportmittel würde der Besen bestimmt nie werden. Madam Hooch kam mit einer Menge Besen im Schlepptau auf unsere Gruppe zu. Jeder von uns nahm einen Besen und stellte sich auf. „Heute werden wir zunächst die Manöver von letzter Woche wiederholen. Also, bitte alle in die Luft, im Kreis auf und ab fliegen und auf meinen Pfiff Kehrtwende. Alle legten ihre Besen auf den Boden und riefen: „Hoch!" Mein Besen sprang beim zweiten Hoch in meine Hand. Na, zumindest geht das besser! Ich setzte mich auf den Besen und stieß mich ab. Ich reihte mich in der Luft zwischen Emily und Stephen ein. Lauren flog vor Emily. Wir begannen, in einem Kreis zu fliegen und wie in einem Kinderkarusell auf der Kirmes auf und ab zu fliegen, Dann pfiff Hooch einmal schrill, das war das erste Zeichen, wie bei einer gelben Ampel, ein Warnsignal. Ich hielt meinen Stil etwas fester und wartete ab. Der zweite Pfiff kam und ich wendete meinen Besen um 180° Grad. Madam Hooch korrigierte Lisas Griff, gab Susan und Hannah noch ein paar Tipps. Wir wiederholten diese Übung zehn Mal bis Madam Hooch endlich bei niemanden etwas auszusetzen hatte. Zwei kurze Pfiffe hintereinander. „Landen!"_

Ich wechselte den Gedanken. _„Okay Neville, noch einmal. Halte den Zauberstab vor dich, konzentrier dich und sag deutlich: Lumos." Neville nickte, nahm zögernd seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos." Ein schwaches Leuchten erglomm in der Spitze seines Stabes. Ich nickte aufmunternd: „Gut, jetzt lass es stärker werden. Lass das Licht sich ausbreiten." Neville sah angestrengt auf die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und das Leuchten wurde nach einer Weile stärker. Dann erlosch es und Neville blickte traurig drein. „Ich kann das einfach nicht.", sagte er leise. „So ein Unsinn.", widersprach ich energisch. „Du hast es doch geschafft." „Ja aber nur ein Glimmen. Du kannst den ganzen Saal in Licht tauchen." „Das kannst du nicht vergleichen. Ich habe ein Händchen für Zauberkunst. Auch bei Lauren und Emily ist das Licht nicht so stark. Jeder ist eben anders. Deine Stärke liegt in Kräuterkunde!" Neville nickte: „Ja, Kräuterkunde in der man keinen Zauberstab braucht und auch keine Zauber."_ Dann versuchte ich, Snape rauszuwerfen. Ich fühlte, wie die Präsenz schwächer wurde, aber nicht weg war. Immer wieder stieß ich ihn weg. Neville und der Raum wurden immer dunkler und durchsichtiger.

Keuchend saß ich wieder auf meinem Stuhl. Snape sah mich mit seinen kohlrabenschwarzen Augen an und ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. „Kein schlechter Versuch! Gehen Sie nun!", sagte er kurz angebunden und ich stand auf. Zum Glück pochte mein Kopf nicht so stark, ich knickste zum Abschied und ging.

Am Mittwochmorgen nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht und einer Freistunde begaben wir uns in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der ohne die ganzen Porträts ziemlich leer aussah. _Angenehm leer, wohlgemerkt!_ Ich setze mich, wie gewohnt neben Neville, während alle anderen auch ihre Plätze suchten. Professor Dumbledore trat ein und alle hörten auf zu tuscheln. „Guten Tag!" Allgemeines Gemurmel zur Begrüßung war zu hören. Professor Dumbledore setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und sah uns aufmerksam an. „Nun, dies ist unsere erste Theoriestunde und meine erste Frage an euch wird hoffentlich einige Fragen von mir beantworten. Ich bin Lockharts Unterlagen durchgegangen und habe Tests gefunden, von denen ich hoffe, dass es Scherze waren?" Dumbledore sah uns fragend an. Harry räusperte sich und antwortete: „Nein Sir, das ganze Schuljahr über haben wir nur solche Fragen beantworten dürfen und im Unterricht hat er… naja… also…" Einige kichernden und er sah sich hilfesuchend um und ich sprang ein: „Theater gespielt!" „Wie bitte?", fragte Professor Dumbledore. „Nun, ich musste oft den Werwolf oder eine andere dunkle Kreatur spielen und er hat demonstriert, wie er sie besiegt hat", erklärte Harry und Ron rief ein: „Angeblich besiegt hat!"

Professor Dumbledore stöhnte leise und sagte: „Also hier auch! Es ist in den anderen Klassen nicht anders. In Ordnung, nun, dann werdet ihr, so fürchte ich, doppelt so hart arbeiten müssen für den Rest des Schuljahres, damit der versäumte Lernstoff bis dahin aufgeholt ist. Welche Bücher habt ihr benutzt?" „Vermutlich dieselben, wie alle anderen ‚Lockharts sieben Bände'", sagte ich laut genug. Professor Dumbledore seufzte ergeben und schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Es wird kompliziert, aber das sind einige Exemplare von Thumbhills ‚Praxis zur Verteidigung'. Es sind nicht genug für jeden, aber wenn ihr zu zweit ein Buch benutzt, hat auch der Parallelkurs noch genug Bücher. Behaltet es für den Rest des Schuljahres zusammen mit eurem Partner."

„Nun, dann wenden wir uns jetzt dem Protego von letzter Stunde zu. Schlagt dazu bitte Kapitel vier eures Buches auf, lest die Passage und beantwortet dann die Fragen am Ende des Kapitels." Neville öffnete das Buch und wollte anfangen zu lesen, aber ich stoppte ihn, blätterte ein paar Seiten vor und fand die Fragen. „Lass uns schon mal durchlesen, was sie wissen wollen und die Antworten dann im Text finden und notieren!", flüsterte ich ihm zu. Neville nickte, nahm sich Pergament und Feder und schrieb die Fragen ab. Ich tat es ihm gleich und dann erst begannen wir das Kapitel zu lesen und die Fragen über Vorteile des Protegos reductio, Nachteile, Funktion, wie und wann er erschaffen wurde und von wem zu beantworten. Außerdem wurde gefragt, in welcher Situation wir ihn anwenden sollten und wann der normale Protego besser sei.

Nach ca. 30 Minuten fragte Prof. Dumbledore: „Nun, konnten alle die Fragen beantworten?" Alle nickten. „Gut, dann wollen wir sie mal durchgehen. Mr. Cornfoot? Die erste Frage!" Stephen räusperte sich und las seine Antwort vor: „Der Vorteil des Protego reductio ist, dass es den Angriff nicht nur abblockt, sondern auf den Gegner zurückwirft und ihn damit für Sekunden ablenkt oder sogar besiegt." Prof. Dumbledore nickte, warf aber ein: „Korrekt, Mr. Cornfoot, zwei Punkte an Ravenclaw. Allerdings würde ich sagen, dass Besiegen bei erfahrenen Duellanten eher Wunschdenken ist. Auf eurem Niveau kann es jedoch sein, wenn ihr nicht damit rechnet." „Mr. Thomas, die Nachteile des Zaubers?" Dean Thomas antwortete: „Ähm, er braucht mehr Energie, um erfolgreich zu sein, braucht mehr Zeit zum Heraufbeschwören… ist komplizierter." Prof. Dumbledore lächelte und sagte: „Seien Sie ruhig zuversichtlich bei Ihren Antworten, Mr. Thomas. Alle Einwände sind korrekt. Zwei Punkte an Gryffindor."

„Miss Patil von Ravenclaw, können Sie uns die nächste Frage beantworten?" Padma nickte und sagte: „Ja, Sir. Die Funktion des Protego reductio ist ein erweiterte Schutzzauber, der aber gleichzeitig als offensiver Zauber gehandelt wird, da der zurückgeworfene Zauber von offensiver Natur ist!" „Sehr richtig, Miss Patil. Dem ist nichts hinzuzufügen, zwei Punkte an Ravenclaw!" „Nun, Miss Patil, können Sie uns bitte die geschichtlichen Daten präsentieren?", fragte Prof. Dumbledore und wendete sich an Padmas Zwillingsschwester. „Selbstverständlich, Sir. Erfinder war Louis de Bretagne im Jahre 1745 und erschaffen hat er ihn, um sich vor seinem aggressiven älteren Bruder zu schützen, der ihn oft mit irgendwelchen Flüchen angriff." Prof. Dumbledore gluckste und sagte lächelnd: „Ja, Geschwisterliebe und Geschwisterhass liegen meist näher beieinander als man glaubt. Manchmal kommt etwas Positives dabei heraus. Zwei Punkte an Gryffindor."

„Mr. Entwhistle können Sie uns sagen, wann man den Protego reductio am Besten einsetzt?" „Möglichst am Anfang einer Konfrontation, wenn man noch Energie hat und dann die Möglichkeit nutzt, um zu entkommen. In einem Duell, solange man noch genug Energie hat und der Gegner im Vorteil ist und auch mehr Energie hat, als man selbst und man nicht dazu kommt, selbst offensive Sprüche zu zaubern." „Sehr gut, Mr. Entwhistle. Zwei Punkte an Ravenclaw!" Dann wendete er sich an Neville und sagte: „Beantworten Sie uns die letzte Frage, Mr. Longbottom." Neville antwortete zuversichtlich: „Den normalen Protego sollte man verwenden, wenn es schnell gehen muss und wenn man kaum noch Energie hat! Und auch, wenn man andere beistehende Personen schützen will und der Protego eine große Fläche abdecken muss!" „Ebenfalls, alles richtig. Zwei Punkte an Gryffindor." Neville lächelte zufrieden. Wir besprachen danach verschiedene Szenarios und Prof. Dumbledore wollte per Handzeichen wissen, welchen Zauber wir verwenden würden.

Prof. Dumbledore entließ uns mit folgenden Worten: „Bitte schreibt einen Aufsatz bis nächste Woche über eure Lieblingszauber, die ihr verwenden könnt für eure Verteidigung und lest die ersten drei Kapitel im Buch und beantwortet die Fragen in den jeweiligen Kapiteln!" Alle stöhnten auf, aber Prof. Dumbledore zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte: „Es hilft nicht, nur praktisch in der Verteidigung gut zu sein, ihr müsst auch die Theorie beherrschen!" Dann läutete die Klingel und trotz der vielen Hausaufgaben, waren wir alle restlos überzeugt, dass der Rest des Schuljahres in Verteidigung sehr lustig und lehrreich werden würde.

 **Dumbledore als der neuer Lehrer, war eine Idee des Moments während des Schreibens! Freu mich schon richtig darauf noch mehr solcher Klassenzimmerszenen zu schreiben ;)**

 **Wenn´s euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich über ein Review freuen! Wenn nicht, dann konstruktive Kritik! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel. Genießt den Sommer!**


	17. Missgeschick

**Hallo ihr Lieben, Sommerferien sind vorbei und ein neues Kapitel geht online. Hoffe es gefällt euch, wir nähern uns dem Ende des zweiten Schuljahres! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

 **Missgeschick**

Drei Wochen waren seit den Weihnachtsferien ins Land gezogen und ich hatte mich daran gewöhnt, keine Minute alleine zu sein. _Naja, zumindest ein wenig._ Die kleine Elfe, Milly, war meist so leise und unauffällig, dass ich manchmal sogar vergaß, dass sie da war, wenn ich alleine in meinem Zimmer lernte. Der Unterricht mit Snape war erträglich und ich hatte das Gefühl, Fortschritte zu machen. Ich spürte sein Eindringen und wie er meine Erinnerungen durchsuchte, nun auch ohne, dass er Leglimens rief. Ich versuchte dann sein Vorgehen zu stoppen und ihm Erinnerungen zu zeigen, die ich wollte und wenn er eine Erinnerung verlassen wollte, um andere zu suchen, zwang ich ihm eine von meinen gewollten auf. Snape wurde aber immer gemeiner und ließ sich nicht führen, sondern wehrte sich nun und wenn ich versuchte, ihn rauszuschmeißen, ging es nicht mehr so einfach.

„Letzte Woche habe ich das noch geschafft", stöhnte ich an einem Abend. Snape verzog das Gesicht und meinte: „Die letzten Wochen dienten nur als Übung um ihren Geist zu disziplinieren, eine fremde Präsenz zu spüren und ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Ich war zunächst offensichtlich in meinem Eindringen. Jetzt sind Sie erstaunlicherweise so weit, dass ich Sie dahingehend trainiere werde, die Präsenz zu entfernen." _Na, ich bin ja auch in Wirklichkeit 18 oder hat das gestoppt und mein Geist bleibt 17 bis ich ihn wieder körperlich einhole?_ „Ich dachte, das hätte ich die ganze Zeit gemacht!", entgegnete ich.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich bin aus Ihrem Geist raus, als ich Ihre Versuche akzeptabel fand. Sie haben mich nie selbst aus Ihrem Geist entfernt! Das ist der nächste Schritt, sowie das Erzwingen, mich bestimmte Erinnerungen sehen zu lassen. Bis jetzt habe ich Sie mich führen lassen, ab jetzt greife ich an!" Er sah mich streng an und fügte hinzu: „Okklumentik lernt man nicht über Nacht, Miss Hansen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie weiter Ihr Bestes geben, um es zu erlernen. Ihre Zukunft in Hogwarts hängt davon ab!" Ich nickte ergeben und flüsterte: „Ja, Sir." Ich kam spät abends in den Ravenclawturm zurück und ging direkt ins Bett. _Ich bin so k.o.!_

Die nächsten Tage gingen ins Land. Ich saß neben Hermine im Krankenflügel und ging mit ihr die Notizen für Zauberkunst durch. „Nur noch diese Woche, ab nächster Woche darf ich wieder in den Unterricht." Ich lächelte Hermine an, die wieder ganz normal aussah, bis auf ein paar wenige Haare und die gelben Katzenaugen. „Das freut mich, aber stell dich besser auf Getuschel ein. Viele glauben, du seist angegriffen worden", warnte ich sie. Hermine verzog das Gesicht und wendete sich wieder meinen Notizen zu. Nach meinem Besuch im Krankenflügel brachte ich meine Schulsachen in den Turm und ging dann hinunter zum Gewächshaus, um nach unserem Beet zu sehen. Neville war bereits dort und so hockte ich mich neben ihn und begann, Unkraut zu zupfen. „Wir könnten heute ein paar der Rosenblätter ernten und trocknen, wenn du magst, Anna!", schlug Neville vor, als das Beet unkrautfrei war. Ich nickte und meinte: „Gern, das ist definitiv angenehmer als das Düngen." Ich verzog mein Gesicht und Neville musste lachen. „Das brauchen wir für ein paar Wochen nicht."

Nachdem wir alle Blüten abgesammelt und auf einer Wärmebank ausgelegt hatten, um sie zu trocknen, gingen wir gemeinsam zurück in die Große Halle um zu Abend zu essen. Abends saß ich im Turm an einem Tisch und ging die Sternenkarten durch, da ich morgen am Nachmittag theoretische Astronomie hatte und Astronomie war bei weitem mein schlechtestes Fach. „Hey Anna, brauchst du Hilfe bei Astro?" Ich sah auf und Stephen stand neben mir am Tisch. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf den leeren Stuhl neben mir. Stephen setzte sich neben mich und begann mir die Sternkonstellationen zu erklären und half mir, sie auf den Sternenkarten zu finden. Es war frustrierend und zwischendurch sank ich genervt in meinen Stuhl zurück. Stephen ermutigte mich dann und am Ende hatte ich das Gefühl, es etwas besser zu verstehen. „Danke Stephen, das war sehr hilfreich." „Natürlich Anna. Du hilfst mir schließlich immer in Zauberkunst!" Er lächelte mich freundlich an und ich musste zurück lächeln.

Es war Freitagabend und ich saß alleine auf dem Astronomieturm und genoss die Stille. Ich ging einige Atemübungen durch, denn nun da Professor Snape in unseren Okklumentikstunden angriff, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass meine Gedanken und Gefühle offener dalagen als vorher. Ich geriet leichter in Wut. Das war auch der Grund, weswegen ich alleine sein wollte. Milly ging mir nicht so auf die Nerven, wie alle anderen, die so taten als wäre nichts, mich aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließen. Subtil konnte man ihre Beobachtungen bei weitem nicht nennen.

Ich saß mit geschlossenen Augen da und konzentrierte mich, den See aus dem verborgenen Tal vor mir zu visualisieren. Die Ruhe, die ich dort verspürt hatte. _Es fehlt mir, hoffentlich schmilzt der Schnee bald und dann können wir wieder ins Tal zurück._ Ich öffnete die Augen, als ich einen Windschlag verspürte. Vor mir auf der Balustrade saß Fawkes. „Hallo Fawkes, schönen Abendflug gehabt?" Fawkes sang eine kleine fröhliche Melodie. Ich lächelte und sah zu den Sternen, die schon am Himmel zu sehen waren. „Vor ein paar Wochen hast du mich um Hilfe gebeten." Ich sah zu Fawkes und nickte.

„Welche Art von Hilfe?", sang er leise. „Ich brauche ein paar Tränen von dir, um dieses Tagebuch zu vernichten." „Das dunkle Objekt! Ich habe es die ganze Zeit gespürt. Gut, dass du dich endlich entschlossen hast, dich davon zu trennen." Ich nickte ergeben und meinte: „Ja, ich weiß, das hätte ich von Anfang an tun sollen und vor allem nicht darin schreiben, aber ich weiß auch nicht…. Ich musste einfach!" Ich stöhnte leise und Fawkes sang wieder, diesmal eine beruhigende Melodie. „Ja, so sind die schwarzen Künste. Sehr verführerisch und anziehend. Viele unterschätzen diese Macht, aber ich vermute du nicht mehr." Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf und sagte bestimmt: „Nein, von nun an werde ich solche Dinge gleich vernichten oder zumindest so wegschließen, dass wirklich niemand dort rankommt. „Komm nächstes Wochenende wieder hier rauf und bring eine Phiole mit, dann gebe ich dir einige meiner Tränen." Ich sah den großen Phönix dankbar an. „Danke, Fawkes!" „Auf bald, junge Hexe!", mit diesen Worten flog er wieder davon und ich sah auf den See hinaus. _Jetzt kann ich es vernichten. Nur noch eine Woche!_

Nach dem Wochenende lief ich früh morgens den Gang entlang, um zum Klassenzimmer für Geschichte zu gelangen. Mir kamen drei Gestalten entgegen, denen ich nur zu gerne aus dem Weg gehen würde. _Crabbe, Goyle und Malfoy!_ Ich trat etwas zur Seite, aber Crabbe rempelte mich trotzdem grob mit der Schulter an. Ich taumelte etwas nach hinten und meine Schultasche fiel auf den Boden. Da sie nicht komplett verschlossen war, fielen meine Bücher, Pergamentrollen und Hefte heraus und verteilten sich auf dem Flur. „Upps", scherzte Goyle und er und Crabbe liefen lachend weiter. Ich hockte mich hin und begann, alles wieder aufzusammeln. Da traten plötzlich zwei blankgeputzte schwarze Schuhe in mein Sichtfeld und eine Hand hob etwas auf. Erschrocken blickte ich auf. _Wie zum Teufel kommt das Tagebuch hier her?_

„Was ist das, Miss Hansen?", fragte Snape mit zischender Stimme. „Ein leeres Tagebuch, Sir!", sagte ich leise. _Wie ist das in meine Tasche gelangt? Ich habe doch nicht… Oh nein!_ Snape nahm das Tagebuch in die andere Hand und inspizierte es genauer. Plötzlich hielt er inne. _Oh je, kennt er Riddles wahre Identität? Nein, nein, nein! Wo ich endlich Fawkes überredet habe, mir zu helfen! Das darf nicht passieren!_ Snape schwang seinen Zauberstab über das Tagebuch und was immer diese Zauber waren, ihre Resultate schienen ihm nicht zu gefallen, denn er nahm mich am Arm und zog mich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, verriegelte die Tür und zauberte ein Silencio. _Hat mich Tom etwa wieder kontrolliert, aber wie? Ich habe doch nicht mehr hineingeschrieben! :Dachtest du etwa es wäre so einfach, Kleine?: Tom?_

Ich trat etwas von ihm zurück, als Snape sich abrupt umdrehte und drohend fragte: „Woher haben Sie das Buch?" _:So schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Du hast monatelang mit mir geschrieben. Nur weil mein Buch versteckt war, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich kein Mittel hatte, dich zu kontrollieren! Hast du wirklich gedacht, mich wegzuschließen würde das Problem lösen?:_ Ich hörte ein fieses Lachen in meinen Ohren. Ich stöhnte leise und flüsterte: „Wohl mehr gehofft!" „Wie war das, Miss Hansen?", fragte mich Professor Snape. Ich konzentrierte mich auf ihn und antwortete: „Ich habe es gefunden, Sir!" _:Gestohlen ist wohl eher der Begriff!: Halt die Klappe! Du willst auch nicht, dass er rausfindet, was das ist und woher ich es habe!_ „Gefunden? Wo?", fragte mich Snape verblüfft. _Ich werde es vernichten Tom. Fawkes hat schon zugestimmt, zu helfen. Du wirst es nicht verhindern! So etwas sollte nicht existieren!_ „In der Winkelgasse im Buchladen." _:Nun, jetzt ist es nicht mehr in deinem Besitz, oder? Dein Plan war clever, aber ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich kannte deinen Plan schon eine Weile. Es macht Spaß zu sehen, wie andere ihre Hoffnung verlieren!: Es ist in Snapes Besitz nun. Er kann dunkle Magie erkennen und wird es vernichten! :Das wird er nicht!: Wollen wir wetten Tom?_ „In Flourish & Blotts?", fragte er erneut. Ich nickte.

Er sah mich kritisch an und ich spürte sein Eindringen. _Nein! Raus!_ Aber ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Er ging durch meine Erinnerungen bis er die von dem Tag in der Winkelgasse fand, als ich mit den Windsors dort war. _Da kam eine weitere, aber unbekannte, Stimme ins Gespräch: „Miss Hansen, hat die Flying Derby Weltmeisterschaft der Junioren gewonnen! Eine hervorragende und gleichsam überraschende Leistung! Meinen Glückwunsch, Miss Hansen!" Ich drehte mich langsam um und vor mir stand Lord Malfoy in einem teuren dunkelgrünen Satinanzug, passender Robe und seinen schwarzsilbernen Gehstock in der Hand._

Er zerrte eine Erinnerung nach der anderen hervor. So schnell, dass mir fast schlecht wurde.

 _Gilderoy Lockhart trat in den Raum und sofort brach begeisterter Jubel aus. Lockharts babyblauer Anzug und Robe sahen elegant, aber lächerlich aus und sein Lächeln war so künstlich, dass ich mein Gesicht verzog._

„ _Und ich habe genauso geguckt?", fragte ich verblüfft. Matthew nickte. „Nun ich kann dich beruhigen, Matthew. Ich werde nie ein Fan von ihm." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich Lord Malfoy, der Lockharts Auftreten mit spöttischem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte. Ich verzog mein Gesicht erneut._

 _In dem Moment versetzte Mr. Weasley Lord Malfoy einen Kinnhaken. Zugegeben, ich war doch geschockt und warf meine Hände vor den Mund, um meinen erschrocken Ausruf zu unterdrücken. Ich hatte es noch nie erlebt, dass zwei erwachsene nicht betrunkene Männer sich prügelten, wie kleine Jungs auf dem Spielplatz._

 _:Nein! Ich will das nicht! Er hat kein Recht!:_ Ich bemerkte wie ich immer wütender wurde und als er an die Erinnerung kam, die alles verändern würde:

 _Alle waren im Moment abgelenkt von der Rauferei …_

…. In dem Moment schmiss ich Snape so wütend aus meinem Kopf, dass er einige Schritte zurück stolperte und gegen einen der Schreibtische prallte. Ich keuchte und hielt mir stöhnend den Kopf.

Snape rappelte sich auf und stand nun drohend in voller Größe vor mir. „Was verstecken Sie vor mir, Miss Hansen?" „Nichts!", zischte ich so wütend und blickte ihn wütend an. „Sie haben kein Recht, so in meinen Kopf einzudringen. Ich habe das Tagebuch dort auf dem Boden liegend gefunden und mitgenommen. Ich fand es eine schöne Idee, meine Erlebnisse aufzuschreiben. Was fällt Ihnen ein, mein Vertrauen so zu missbrauchen und einfach so in meine Gedanken einzudringen ohne Erlaubnis? Das ist illegal! Das hier ist keine Unterrichtsstunde!", schrie ich außer mir.

„Vertrauen missbrauchen? Miss Hansen, Sie sind der Grund für die Angriffe hier in Hogwarts und dieses Buch ist vermutlich der Grund dafür! Und Sie wissen das! Sie kennen den Anlass für Ihre Geistesabwesenheit und sagen nichts! Allein dafür sollten Sie verwiesen werden!", zischte Snape wütend. „Es ist doch nur ein Tagebuch!", rief ich sauer und hob frustriert die Hände. _Verdammt nochmal, so kurz davor, es zu zerstören! :Nun nicht mehr Kleine!:_ _Er wird es zu Dumbledore bringen! Der wird es vernichten!_ „Dieses Buch ist voller dunkler Magie, Miss Hansen!", widersprach Snape aufgebracht.

„Woher sollte ich das denn wissen, Sir?" rief ich ärgerlich. „Ich habe es in Flourish & Blotts gekauft." Er öffnete das Tagebuch und blätterte darin. „Haben Sie dort reingeschrieben?", fragte er drohend. „Wie Sie sehen, nein!" Snape sah mich kritisch an, steckte das Tagebuch weg und öffnete die Tür. „Gehen Sie in den Unterricht und wehe, wenn Sie mich angelogen haben, Miss Hansen. Dann können Sie schon jetzt Ihre Koffer packen!" Ich lief schnell hinaus und zum Unterricht. _Dumbledore wird es vernichten! So war das zwar nicht geplant, aber okay!_

Eine Woche verging und dann eine weitere, ohne dass mich Snape oder Dumbledore zu sich riefen und ich wurde jeden Tag ein wenig nervöser. Jedes Mal, wenn ich Professor Snape sah, wollte ich ihn ansprechen, aber er verschwand immer schnell. _Ist alles glatt gelaufen? Ist das Tagebuch zerstört? Weiß Dumbledore überhaupt, wie man es zerstören kann?_ Professor Dumbledore behandelte mich wie immer. Keine besondere Aufmerksamkeit oder sonst irgendwas. _War Snape bei ihm? Ist das Tagebuch jetzt bei ihm? Soll ich ihm alles erzählen?... Nein, da würde zu viel ans Licht kommen! Keine gute Idee!_ In der nächsten Zaubertrankstunde an einem Mittwoch in der letzten Februarwoche beobachtete mich Snape so intensiv, dass mir ständig ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, rief Snape: „Miss Hansen, einen Moment. Miss Windsor, Miss Graham und Mr. Cornfoot, Miss Hansen wird Ihnen in einem Moment folgen. Gehen Sie jetzt!" Emily und Lauren sahen mich fragend an, aber ich nickte ihnen beruhigend zu und sie gingen.

Ich ging vor an Snapes Pult und sah ihn fragend an. „Wo ist es, Miss Hansen?", fragte Snape scharf. _Oh nein, das ist jetzt nicht wirklich passiert?_ „Wo ist was, Sir?", fragte ich. _Bitte sag nicht das Tagebuch! Bitte sag nicht das Tagebuch! Bitte sag nicht das Tagebuch!_ „Sie wissen genau, wovon ich spreche, junge Dame!" Ich ließ meinen Kopf in meine Hände fallen. „Sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass es weg ist! Wie konnte das denn passieren?" Snape sah mich funkelnd an. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab es nicht, Professor. Ehrlich!" _:Sagte ich nicht, ich werde gewinnen!: Du nervst, hau ab, Tom! :Nenn mich nicht so!: Du hast dich so vorgestellt, selbst schuld!_

Professor Snape sah mich zweifelnd an. „Nun, vielleicht sagen Sie die Wahrheit, aber genauso wahrscheinlich ist, dass Sie wieder kontrolliert wurden." _Das kann sein! Aber wie sollte ich an das Tagebuch rangekommen sein, schließlich war es in Snapes Räumen oder gar bei Dumbledore!_ „Wenn das so wäre, dann hätte es jemand bemerkt. Ich bin doch keine Minute des Tages alleine!" Snape musterte mich und setzte scharf hinzu: „Vielleicht haben Ihre Freunde Ihnen geholfen." _Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle!_ Ich wurde richtig wütend und unterbrach ihn: „Sir, Sie haben mich selbst unter Dauerüberwachung gesetzt. Ich vermute außerdem, dass das Buch hier bei Ihnen war und Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass Neville, Tracey, Emily oder Lauren mir helfen würden, bei Ihnen einzubrechen. Sind Sie noch bei Trost?!"

„30 Punkte Abzug. Mäßigen Sie augenblicklich Ihren Ton, Miss Hansen! Nachsitzen heute Abend um 19 Uhr! Raus jetzt!" Ich stieß scharf Luft aus und sah ihn dann sprachlos an, drehte mich um und schlug die Klassenraumtür hinter mir so ins Schloss, dass der Knall, wie ein Kanonendonner durch den Kerker hallte. _Idiot! Wieso konnte er es nicht zu Dumbledore bringen! :Weil er den dunklen Künsten verfallen ist. Man sagt zwar, man kann ihnen entkommen, aber das ist eine Lüge, Kleine!:_ Ich war am See angekommen und sah hinaus auf die klare Oberfläche. „Milly", rief ich leise. Milly trat näher und fragte leise: „Ja, junge Miss." „War ich irgendwann in Snapes Räumen oder sonst wo, wo ich nicht sein sollte?" „Nicht wenn junge Miss mit Milly zusammen war, junge Miss." Ich nickte und starrte wieder auf den See. _Jetzt ist das Tagebuch also in Hogwarts irgendwo. Ob die Angriffe jetzt wieder starten? :Mit Sicherheit, Kleine! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß!:_


End file.
